Arrecife
by LoveFaberry
Summary: Rachel Berry es una cantante trabajando en su segundo disco, quiere hacerlo más personal y para ello contará con la ayuda de la compositora Quinn Fabray. Quinn excavará en sus sentimientos y le hará confesar más de un secreto a la cantante.
1. Chapter 1

**-Vas a grabar un segundo disco ¿puedes quitar esa cara de pasa?-** pidió Santana de mala forma.

 **-Estoy contenta San-** se defendió Rachel ante aquel comentario.

 **-No lo parece-** dijo la latina.

 **-Es solo que quiero hacerlo diferente-** confesó por fin la cantante suspirando.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó su amiga prestándole atención.

 **-Que esta vez quiero que mi disco sea diferente-** intentó explicarse, llevaba pensando aquello un tiempo - **el otro me encantó pero esta vez quiero transmitir otras cosas.**

 **-Explícamelo y veré que puedo hacer-** dijo su productora intentando comprender no solo a su cantante sino a su amiga.

 **-Quiero que sea más cercano a mí-** explicó la morena - **quiero componer.**

 **-¿Quieres componer?-** preguntó levantando las cejas sorprendida Santana.

 **-Sí-** afirmó lo más segura que pudo Rachel.

 **-¿Sabes componer?-** preguntó algo dudosa la chica.

 **-Lo he estado intentando-** respondió Rachel siendo sincera **-sé que quiero contar pero me cuesta encontrar las palabras.**

 **-Vale, te entiendo-** aceptó tras un largo rato de silencio entre ellas.

 **-¿Lo haces?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida, su amiga no se caracterizaba por la comprensión precisamente.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la latina **-y tengo la solución a tu deseo.**

 **-Te escucho-** dijo la morena atenta.

 **-Cuando los cantantes no están habituados a componer se juntan como compositores para que les ayuden a expresar lo que necesitan-** no era la primera vez que Santana hacía aquello por alguno de sus cantantes, de hecho era algo más habitual de lo que Rachel podía pensar.

 **-Entiendo-** dijo la morena afirmando con la cabeza.

 **-Así que solo tengo que buscarte un compositor con el que te lleves bien y listo-** dijo la latina como si hubiera solucionado el problema ahí mismo.

 **-Me parece un buen plan-** aceptó Rachel tras pensarlo durante un momento.

 **-Buscaré a alguien y te lo presentaré para ver si conectáis ¿de acuerdo?-** le pregunto la chica para esta segura de que eso era lo que Rachel quería.

 **-Eres la mejor productora-** dijo Rachel lanzándose a darle un abrazo.

 **-Lo sé-** dijo riendo la chica.

Rachel Berry, era una cantante joven que había luchado desde que dejó el instituto por conseguir su sueño, tener un disco, dedicarse a la música y triunfar. A día de hoy se podía decir que lo había conseguido. No era mega famosa si la comparabas con Beyonce o con Lady Gaga pero había conseguido bastante cosas para acabar de empezar. Su primer disco había sorprendido a la mayoría entrando en las listas de más vendidos después de meses de promoción con su primer single. Canciones animadas que habían sido un gran éxito durante el verano, videoclips llamativos con millones de visitas en YouTube… La carrera de Rachel había empezado bien después de mucho luchar y ahora necesitaba dar el siguiente paso. Su discográfica quería que lanzara un nuevo disco, quizás con un nuevo sonido y por eso había aceptado la idea de Rachel de hacerlo más personal, ahora que ya era más conocida sería más fácil atraer más público. Su discográfica le presentó a Santana dos años atrás para trabajar en su primer disco. La chica era alta, morena y latina y era la productora en su mayor parte de su disco. Se llevaba bien con ella y por ello no había dudado en pedir trabajar junto a ella en su segundo disco.

Rachel era una chica morena, algo bajita por lo que siempre solía llevar tacones para parecer más alta. Si quitaban la música de su vida se podía considerar que no tenía mucho más, o eso pensaba ella. Era un persona bastante privada, a pesar de que como cualquier famosa, solía salir en las revistas de cotilleos y famosas. Le gustaba estar tranquila en casa, salir a pasear, cocinar, y hacer deporte, por lo que como ella decía era una persona aburrida si borrabas el hecho de que era famosa.

En lo que a las relaciones respetaba se le había conocido más de un novio famoso. La morena los elegía bien, actores guapos que estaban en la cúspide de la ola de Hollywood o algún cantante con el que compartía algún escenario si la ocasión lo daba. Nunca había sido de tener relaciones largas, eso no iba con ella, nunca lo había hecho y tenía sus razones de peso para no hacerlo y no iba a cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Vivía en Los Ángeles aunque había nacido en Lima. A sus dieciocho años se había marchado de casa y había intentando triunfar en varias ciudades, desde Nueva York a Chicago pasando por San Francisco. Pagaba sus viajes y el alquiler del os pisos donde iba viviendo trabajando de camarera o cantonando en bares algunas noches. En sus ratos libres se dedicaba a subir videos a internet cantando canciones de otros artistas para intentar ir dándose a conocer. Después de pasarse meses dejando sus maquetas en diferentes discográficas había recibido una llamada de una de las más importantes de la ciudad. Para su sorpresa no habían escuchado su maqueta, la había visto en internet y creían que tenía potencial para ser algo más. Ahí es cuando su vida empezó a funcionar mejor. Tenía una casa decente en la ciudad del sol, le pagaban para que pudiera vivir mientras se dedicaba por completo a grabar el disco y cantaba que era lo que más le gustaba. Cuando su primer disco fue un éxito tuvo dinero para permitirse otras cosas como un coche, adoptar a un pequeño gato o comprarse algún que otro capricho aunque intentaba mantener su nivel de vida a un ritmo normal porque lo cierto era que aún pensaba a veces que aquel sueño podía acabarse en cualquier momento y no quería haber desperdiciado todo en caprichos o tonterías.

Ahora se encontraba ocho años después de haberse marchado de casa esperando para grabar su segundo disco. Impaciente por empezar a trabajar decidió llamar a Santana después de que hubiese pasado una semana desde su última conversación hablando sobre un compositor que la ayudara y el nuevo disco.

 **-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de mi ayudante?-** preguntó la morena siendo directa.

 **-Bien y no va a ser tu ayudante-** la corrigió la latina la otro lado del teléfono.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** pregunto Rachel confusa.

 **-Los compositores trabajan codo a codo con los artistas, no son sus ayudantes, sin ellos la mitad de los artistas no serían nada-** explicó pacientemente la latina.

 **-Está bien, está bien** \- aceptó Rachel después oír esa justificación **-¿cómo va la búsqueda de mi igual?**

 **-Bien, ya he hablado con dos-** explicó Santana ya más alegre **-mañana me dicen si están interesados.**

 **-Perfecto, estoy impaciente-** confesó la morena.

Le alegraba escuchar aquellas noticias porque quería empezar a trabajar cuanto antes. Sabía que un compositor podía ser un error porque requería pasar bastante tiempo con él, o al menos eso le había explicado Santana. No solía pasar mucho tiempo con gente, siempre había sido solitaria por lo que hablar de lo que quería expresar en las canciones con alguien extraño para ella no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Impaciente por todo aquello y sobre todo nerviosa no dudó al día siguiente en volver a molestar a su productora y preguntar que tal había ido de nuevo la búsqueda del escritor. La latina manteniendo la paciencia que había desarrollado trabajando con la nerviosa y cabezota de Rachel, le informó que después de reunirse con los dos solo uno de ellos había aceptado aquel trabajo en equipo, al parecer el otro quería componer para Rachel pero no junto a ella porque eso le quitaba crédito. Rachel pidió conocer cuanto antes a la persona con la que estaría trabajando codo a codo así que Santana decidió organizar una reunión lo antes posible poniendo de acuerdo ambas agendas.

 **-¿Sabes que no soy tu representante verdad?-** le preguntó la latina la segunda vez que la llamó por teléfono para confirmar la hora.

 **-Lo sé-** afirmó Rachel **\- pero es que tú has tratado con el compositor y prefiero que seas tú la que organice esto.**

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la latina **\- y por cierto, es la compositora.**

 **-¿Es una chica?-** preguntó sorprendida.

 **-Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?-** dijo la latina.

 **-No-** negó Rachel.

 **-¿Hay algún problema?-** preguntó algo dudosa.

 **-Por supuesto que no- n** egó rápidamente la cantante.

 **-Entonces mañana nos vemos y la conocerás-** dijo la latina.

 **-Hasta mañana San-** se despidió la morena.

Rachel tenía a una representante, como todo famoso, desde el momento en el que ibas a firmas un contrato necesitabas tener un representante que supiera de temas legales para evitar problemas. La suya era Kitty, la había conocido una de las noches que había cantando en un bar de Los Ángeles años atrás. La chica era casi de su misma estatura, rubia de ojos claros y realmente guapa pero sobre todo sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. Había intentando que Rachel la contratara aquella misma noche en el bar pero la morena se había negado porque no tenía dinero para pagarle pero tiempo después, fue la primera persona a la que llamó cuando la discográfica le ofreció un contrato y desde entonces habían trabajado juntas. Se llevaba muy bien con la chica pero intentaba mantener su relación lo más formal que podía para que su amistad no perjudicase su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó nerviosa y condujo hasta el estudio. Fue directa a la sala donde siempre trabajaba con Santana y se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Miró el reloj y espero pacientemente. Como un muelle saltó del sofá en cuanto vio y escuchó la puerta abriéndose para dejar pasar a su productora Santana seguida de una chica rubia tras ella.

 **-Rachel Berry te presento a Quinn Fabray-** dijo la latina cuando entró con una chica rubia a su lado.

 **-Encantada-** dijo la morena tendiendo la mano a la chica que tenía delante.

 **-Igualmente- r** espondió Quinn estrechando su mano **-es un honor trabajar contigo.**

 **-Quinn ha compuesto para grandes artistas como Rein, Gaga o Justin-** explicó la latina haciendo de intermediaria.

 **-Vaya, eso es impresionante-** dijo Rachel sorprendida.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia algo tímida.

 **-Bueno pues yo he hecho mi trabajo-** dijo Santana riendo **-ahora os toca a vosotras vuestra parte, componed.**

 **-¿Te vas?-** preguntó Rachel.

 **-No puedo producir ni trabajar si no tenéis nada-** se burló la latina.

 **-Cierto-** admitió Rachel.

 **-Te escribo luego para ver que tal ha ido-** dijo antes de despedirse **\- suerte a ambas.**

 **-Gracias-** dijeron a la vez provocando una sonrisa.

Rachel examinó a Quinn durante el que pareció el minuto de silencio más largo de la historia para Quinn. Era una chica rubia, más alta que ella con una media melena y el pelo estilo despeinado. Sus ojos tenían un tono verde pero Rachel no estaba segura si era por la luz que había en el estudio o porque de verdad eran así. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que ya tendría tiempo de pensar más en la chica que tenía delante así que rompió el silencio.

 **-Parece que nos dejan solas-** dijo por fin.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Quinn algo tímida por el examen que la cantante le había hecho.

 **-¿Deberíamos empezar?-** preguntó Rachel un poco perdida en todo aquel asunto.

 **-Lo cierto es que no-** respondió Quinn dejando a Rachel un poco confusa.

 **-¿No?-** preguntó dudosa la chica.

 **-Nunca has hecho esto antes ¿verdad?-** preguntó riendo Quinn.

 **-¿El qué?-** preguntó Rachel más liada aún.

 **-Componer con otra persona-** explicó la chica rubia.

 **-Ni si quiera he compuesto yo sola-** admitió Rachel con un suspiro sentándose en la gran silla que había en el estudio.

 **-¿En serio?-** preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

 **-Sí-** respondió Rachel con un tono de pena en su voz.

 **-¿Y por qué empezar ahora?-** preguntó curiosa la escritora.

 **-¿Escuchaste mi primer disco?-** dijo la morena.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Quinn.

 **-¿Te gustó?-** preguntó Rachel atenta a su respuesta.

 **-Claro, es muy bueno** \- dijo Quinn dándole confianza.

 **-Pero yo no compuse ninguna canción-** argumentó la morena intentando explicar el motivo del cambio.

 **-No hace falta componer para que un disco sea bueno-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia.

 **-Lo sé, lo sé-** dijo Rachel levantándose y andando por la habitación **-pero quiero contar más de mi historia, quiero que sea más cercano a mí, quizás me equivoque pero necesito hacerlo, es lo que quiero hacer.**

 **-Lo entiendo-** dijo Quinn que no le quitaba ojo a la cantante.

 **-Así que no, no he hecho esto nunca y no sé por donde empezar-** dijo volviendo a dejarse caer en la silla.

 **-No pasa nada, iremos poco a poco-** dijo la rubia en un tono amable.

 **-¿Tú has compuesto con mucha gente?-** quiso saber la morena.

 **-Más bien he compuesto para mucha gente-** la corrigió Quinn y vio la cara de confusión de Rachel **\- yo compongo y luego los artistas deciden sin cantar mis canciones o no, lo de componer directamente con el cantante lo he hecho solo un par de veces.**

 **-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo?-** preguntó casi sin pensar y se dio cuenta de lo que podía pensar - **componer quiero decir.**

 **-Porque me gusta más, no quiero componer solo por componer, quiero que signifique algo y parece ser que tú quieres lo mismo-** explicó la chica.

 **-Sí- a** firmó Rachel dándole la razón.

 **-Es un trabajo mucho más satisfactorio-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Entonces parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo-** dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa al saber que Quinn compartía su opinión y podía salir algo bueno de aquello.

 **-Es un primer paso-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Tengo que irme ahora-** dijo mirando su reloj- **tengo un evento esta noche y tengo que arreglarme y todo eso.**

 **-Cosas de estrella-** se burló la compositora.

 **-Algo así-** admitió Rachel.

 **-¿Nos vemos el lunes aquí?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-Claro-** afirmó Rachel recogiendo sus cosas y volviendo a estrechar su mano **\- un placer conocerte.**

 **-Lo mismo digo- r** espondió Quinn- **pásalo bien.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena saliendo ya del estudio para ir rumbo a su casa.

Rachel regresó a su casa para hacer todo lo que aún le quedaba aquel día. Hacía meses que había sido invitada a una de las galas de caridad más famosas de la ciudad. Era una asociación con la que había participado donando dinero desde el momento que había tenido dinero para ayudar al resto. Era su evento favorito del año por lo que le gustaba ir arreglada, con un vestido bonito y disfrutar. Eso implicaba que aquella tarde tenía en su casa un equipo de maquillador, peluquero y estilista. No era su cosa favorita en el mundo ya que eran bastantes horas entre unas cosas y otras pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque no solo vivía de su música sino también de su imagen.

Hacía una bonita tarde por lo que andar por la alfombra violeta con su vestido largo fue algo agradable. Lo que más le gustaba de aquel evento era compartir la noche con otros que compartían su amor por aquella organización. Aquella noche no solo hizo eso, sino que además conoció a Mark, un conocido actor que estaba sentado en su misma mesa. El chico, un año mayor que ella, no había tardado en acercarse a ella para decirle cuanto le gustaba su disco, lo que había derivado en una conversación sobre las películas de él y más tarde sobre cualquier otro asunto que tuvieran en común. A la mañana siguiente las fotos del evento ya estaban por todo internet, lo que conllevaba que también hubiese fotos de ella con Mark riendo o hablando. En esas galas de donativos había prensa por lo que no fue raro que no tardaran en mencionar la complicidad de los jóvenes famosos durante toda la noche. Esa era una de las partes que más odiaba de su trabajo, estar en boca de todos, ella quería tener su vida y lo que ella hiciera no tenía porque importarle al resto pero all parecer sí que lo hacía.

El resto del fin de semana no había hecho mucho más. Un sábado descansando del dolor de pies provocado por los tacones del viernes y un domingo paseando y jugando con su gata dieron paso por fin al lunes, cuando tenía que volver a verse con Quinn como habían acordado el viernes. Muy a su pesar Rachel se levantó después de posponer el despertador tres veces y tirarse de la cama. Se puso un vaquero y la primera camisa que pilló del armario y se dirigió a su coche. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de trabajar en el estudio era tirarse en el sofá en ropa cómoda. Se compró el café más grande que tenían en la cafetería junto al estudio y entró en el gran edificio de la discográfica, diez plantas después el ascensor paraba en la planta donde estaban varias salas de estudio, entre ellas en la que siempre trabajaba junto a Santana, aunque esta vez la latina no estaría en ella. Pensaba que llegaba pronto pero la compositora, con ganas de causar buena impresión, ya estaba allí esperándola.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo alegra Quinn cuando la morena entró en el estudio aquella mañana.

 **-Buenos días-** saludó Rachel.

 **-Tienes un poco de sueño ¿no?** \- preguntó la rubia al ver la cara de sueño de Rachel y el gran café de su mano.

 **-No me gusta madrugar especialmente-** dijo Rachel con un tono aún un poco grave.

 **-Podrías habérmelo dicho y habríamos quedado más tarde-** dijo la rubia sintiéndose culpable.

 **-Da igual-** dijo Rachel quitándole importancia.

 **-Ya lo sé para otra vez-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿Por dónde empezamos?** \- preguntó la morena cuando ya se había puesto cómoda.

 **-Vamos a tomar un café-** respondió Quinn que seguía de pie y con la chaqueta puesta.

 **-Pero ya tengo uno-** dijo algo confusa la morena.

 **-Llévatelo, lo tomaremos fuera-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿No escribimos?-** preguntó confusa y aún algo dormida la morena.

 **-Hoy al menos no-** respondió riendo la rubia ante la actitud de Rachel.

 **-No lo entiendo-** dijo confusa sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **-Rachel no puedo sentarme contigo y componer si no sé nada de ti-** explicó la rubia **-no sé que te gusta, que sientes, de qué quieres cantar.**

 **-Ah… claro-** dijo Rachel entiendo lo que quería decirle.

 **-¿Un café pues?- p** reguntó tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarla.

 **-Sí, por supuesto-** aceptó Rachel cogiendo su mano y saliendo del estudio junto a Quinn.

Rachel la siguió por el edificio sin decir nada. La rubia la guió hasta una cafetería unas calles más abajo y aprovecharon el buen día para sentarse en la terraza de fuera al sol. Pidieron dos cafés ya que Rachel se había terminado el suyo de camino y esperaron pacientemente que se los pusieran.

 **-Realmente te gusta el café-** bromeó la rubia cuando le pusieron la taza delante a Rachel.

 **-Soy algo así como adicta a él** \- admitió Rachel sonrojada.

 **-¿Sabes que no deberías tomar tanto café ahora que vas a cantar mas?-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

 **-Las cuerdas vocales necesitan estar hidratadas y el café, bueno la cafeína, absorbe el agua de tu cuerpo por lo que es malo sobre todo ahora que necesitas usarlas tanto-** explicó la rubia.

 **-Vaya… sabes mucho-** dijo Rachel sorprendida por aquello.

 **-Trabajo en este mundillo ya sabes… es bueno saber estas cosas-** dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Gracias por decírmelo-** agradeció Rachel.

 **-Nada-** dijo la rubia dando un sorbo a su café para probarlo.

 **-Antes me dijiste que necesitabas conocerme, ¿qué quieres saber?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-Lo primero que tengo que preguntarte es si sabes tocar algún instrumento-** preguntó la rubia echándole una cucharada de azúcar a su café.

 **-Sé tocar un poco la guitarra, no mucho, siempre he sido más de cantar-** explicó la morena.

 **-Entiendo-** dijo Quinn que la miraba fijamente.

 **-¿Y tú?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel que no se iba a dejar interrogar tan fácil **-¿sabes tocar?**

 **-La guitarra y el piano-** respondió orgullosa la compositora.

 **-Oh dios, me encantaría saber tocar el piano-** exclamó Rachel.

 **-Te enseñaré un poco cuando nos atasquemos componiendo-** dijo la rubia amablemente.

 **-¿De verdad?-** preguntó entusiasmada por la idea Rachel.

 **-Claro, ¿no pensarás que se compone una canción al día verdad?-** preguntó riendo Quinn.

 **-No,no, por supuesto que no-** negó rápidamente la cantante.

 **-Te preguntaba porque hay muchas formas de componer y necesito saber como podemos hacer esto-** explicó la rubia.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confusa Rachel.

 **-Realmente eres nueva en esto** \- se burló riendo Quinn.

 **-Sí… lo siento-** se disculpó Rachel agachando la cabeza.

 **-No te disculpes-** le pidió la rubia dulcemente **-es bonito que quieras contar tus historias y vayas a esforzarte por transmitirlas.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel con una medio sonrisa.

 **-Lo que quería decirte antes es que se puede componer una letra entera y luego buscarle una melodía, hay veces que se crea una melodía y la letra se le va añadiendo, otras tenemos una base de otro productor y le intentamos poner algo que pegue, ¿lo entiendes?-** dijo la rubia que quería que Rachel entendiera todo aquel proceso antes de comprometerse del todo en él.

 **-Sí-** afirmó segura dando otro sorbo a su café.

 **-Entonces como tú no tocas instrumentos-** dijo recordando la conversación de antes pero Rachel le echó una mirada de reproche **-bueno un poco la guitarra, parece que el tema música me va a tocar más a mí.**

 **-Sí, supongo-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Sin problemas-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia a esa parte.

 **-¿Eso era todo lo que necesitabas saber?-** preguntó Rachel.

 **-¿De qué quieres cantar?-** preguntó la rubia respondiendo a su pregunta.

 **-De mi vida-** dijo Rachel como si aquello fuera tan fácil.

 **-Está bien, de tu vida-** aceptó Quinn intentando indagar un poco más **-¿puedes ser más específica?**

 **-No sé, de amor, de desengaños, de amistades-** enumeró Rachel como quien decía la lista de la compra - **tengo algunas ideas apuntadas por casa de lo que quiero explicar pero no lo tengo muy claro como hacerlo.**

 **-Está bien, es un primer paso** \- dijo Quinn que admiraba el gran esfuerzo por parte de la cantante.

 **-¿Qué más necesitas?-** preguntó Rachel a la que la cafeína de su segundo café parecía hacerle mucho efecto.

 **-¿Tienes tiempo límite para el disco?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-No, mi productora me ha dado todo el tiempo que necesite** -respondió Rachel.

 **-Mejor, no me gusta hacer esto de forma rápida, si quieres que salga bien, llevará su tiempo-** dijo Quinn que miraba algo en su teléfono.

 **-¿Meses?-** preguntó Rachel intentando saber cuanto iba a tardar aquello.

 **-Probablemente-** respondió Quinn siendo sincera.

 **-Vaya, no pensaba que sería tanto-** dijo Rachel sorprendida.

 **-Siento comunicarte que me vas a tener que aguantar mucho todos los días metida en tu vida-** se burló la rubia riendo.

 **-Y tú aguantarme a mí-** le recordó Rachel.

 **-También, también-** afirmó la rubia.

Cuando terminaron su café decidieron volver paseando al estudio, parecía mentira pero se les había pasado la mañana hablando e intentando conocerse un poco. Quinn conocía aquel trabajo lo suficiente para saber que no podía exprimir más a Rachel por aquel día. Le caída bien la cantante al menos de momento aunque se le veía un poco cortada y sabía que le iba a costar abrirse más de lo que la rubia pensaba y para su trabajo lo primordial era la confianza y ser sinceras.

 **-Creo que por hoy está bien-** dijo la rubia cuando llegaron al parking donde estaban los coches sorprendiendo a la morena.

 **-¿Ya?** \- preguntó algo confusa Rachel.

 **-Es el primer día, no quiero agobiarte-** se justificó Quinn.

 **-¿Empezamos mañana?-** dijo la morena recogiendo su bolso.

 **-Claro-** aceptó Quinn después de pensarlo durante un minuto.

 **-¿Nos vemos en el estudio?- p** reguntó Rachel.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia **\- espera.**

 **-Dime-** dijo la morena frenándose para mirarla.

 **-¿Me das tu número de teléfono?-** pidió la compositora viendo la cara de duda de Rachel- **por si algún día pasa algo o si hay cambios en las quedadas y demás.**

 **-Claro-** aceptó Rachel dándole su teléfono para que fuera Quinn quien apuntara el suyo.

 **-Bonito gato-** dijo la rubia que había visto el fondo de pantalla de la cantante.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena con una media sonrisa.

 **-Aquí tienes-** dijo devolviéndole el teléfono ya con su número apuntado.

 **-Te escribiré para que puedas guardar mi número-** sugirió Rachel.

 **-Claro-** aceptó la rubia.

 **-Nos vemos mañana entonces-** dijo la morena despidiéndose y andando hacia su coche.

 **-Hasta mañana Rachel-** dijo la rubia abriendo el suyo propio.

* * *

Primer capítulo de esta nueva historia =) Espero que les guste, les prometo que la tengo mejor planeada que la anterior para poder actualizar más y no atascarme! =D

Un saludo y bienvenidos a todos =)


	2. Hablemos

Un día más Rachel iba al estudio claramente nerviosa. Ir al estudio normalmente la relajaba y sobre todo lo hacía cantar por lo que la única explicación para que siguiera yendo nerviosa a aquel edificio era la presencia de algo que hasta ahora no había estado presente en el anterior disco y eso era Quinn Fabray. De verdad que tenía ganas de trabajar con ella pero aún no podía, la conocía de hace tres días y ella necesitaba más tiempo para confiar en la gente por lo que empezaba a pensar que aquello iba a llevar mucho más tiempo aún del que pensaba. Aquella mañana cuando paró en la cafetería no se pidió un café, decidió sustituirlo por un te recordando las palabras de la rubia el día anterior.

 **-Buenos días- l** a saludó Quinn que una vez más ya estaba en el estudio.

 **-Hola-** saludó Rachel dejando su bolso y su chaqueta colgados.

 **-¿Cansada?-** preguntó la rubia que había visto que Rachel traía de nuevo un gran vaso en su mano.

 **-Es te** \- explicó Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Veo que me haces caso-** dijo orgullosa la rubia sonriendo.

 **-Quiero estar en plenas condiciones para este trabajo-** dijo la morena.

 **-Muy profesional** \- se burló la rubia para relajar el ambiente.

 **-Siempre-** dijo Rachel tumbándose en su sitio favorito del estudio, el sofá.

Quinn había observado atenta cada uno de los movimiento de Rachel desde que había entrado por la puerta. Ella estaba sentada en una de las cómodas sillas que había junto a la mesa donde le gustaba trabajar frente al sofá lo que le dejaba una vista frontal y perfecta de la cantante. Rachel miró algo en su móvil antes de sentirse observada. Levantó la cabeza en silencio y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn, esa mirada que le hacía revolverse en el sofá cada vez que hacían contacto. Algo nerviosa apartó su mirada y dejó el móvil a un lado. Quinn decidió que necesitaba romper el hielo una vez más porque Rachel no iba a hacerlo por ella.

 **-¿Cuándo fue tu última relación?-** preguntó la rubia que captó la atención de Rachel que había vuelto a mirarla rápidamente.

 **-Acabó hace…. seis meses-** respondió la cantante después de pensarlo un poco.

 **-¿Cuánto duró?-** volvió a preguntar Quinn atenta a todos sus gestos.

 **-Nueve meses-** dijo Rachel algo confusa por aquellas preguntas.

 **-¿Y la anterior?- s** iguió preguntando Quinn una vez más.

 **-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?** \- preguntó Rachel algo molesta sin entender a que venía eso.

 **-Sí tú no me cuentas nada para componer, tendré que sacártelo a preguntas-** se justificó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿Y necesitas saber esto**?- preguntó Rachel levantando una ceja a modo de duda.

 **-¿Por qué se acabó tú última relación?-** preguntó Quinn ignorando la pregunta de Rachel y volviendo a intentar hacer su trabajo.

 **-Quinn…-** dijo Rachel casi en un suspiro intentando frenarla.

 **-Rachel no puedes venir y decirme que quieres componer sobre amor si no se que has vivido-** se defendió la rubia intentando que la morena pusiera algo de su parte.

 **-Pues relaciones y rupturas como todo el mundo-** respondió Rachel nerviosa que se había puesto de pie y paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

 **-Si no quieres nada específico no sé que hago aquí-** dijo Quinn cerrando su libreta y poniéndose también de pie.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Rachel que dio un paso hacia ella algo más seria.

 **-Si quieres cantar sobre cualquier relación en general que se rompe por unos motivos u otros mañana te puedo traer cualquier de las canciones que he compuesto en el pasado-** explicó la rubia mientras Rachel la miró desafiante intentando buscar las palabras para defenderse **\- si quieres componer es porque quieres contar tus historias, no cualquier historia.**

 **-Pero…-** dijo intentando protestar.

 **-¿Tus historias o cualquier historia Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn seriamente dando otro paso hacia la puerta.

 **-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba-** respondió Rachel tras un largo minuto de silencio dejándose caer sobre el sofá de nuevo.

 **-¿Estás dispuesta a contarme cosas?-** preguntó la rubia que quería una respuesta afirmativa de boca de la cantante.

 **-Supongo que no me queda otra** \- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros algo resignada por todo aquel asunto.

El silencio volvió al estudio mientras cada una recuperaba las posiciones que tenían minutos antes de aquella conversación. Sin saberlo ambas respiraron profundamente al mismo tiempo para quitar la tensión del momento anterior y volvieron a mirarse seriamente cada una a un lado del estudio como si hubiese una gran barrera invisible que las separaba. Rachel una vez más tuvo que apartar la mirada de la rubia. Quinn le dio otro minuto más a Rachel para que asimilara lo que iba a hacer antes de volver a su interrogatorio, no se iba a rendir al menos de momento. Había trabajado con otros cantantes antes que ella pero de momento Rachel estaba siendo la más difícil, no entendía que quisiera componer pero no hablar sobre su vida, eran conceptos totalmente opuestos en el mundo de la escritura.

 **-¿Por qué acabó tú última relación?-** preguntó Quinn volviendo a romper el silencio y haciendo que Rachel se tensara una vez más ante ella.

 **-Nuestras vidas eran incompatibles- r** espondió Rachel sin darle más importancia.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Quinn ahora curiosa por saber más de su vida más que por escribir.

 **-Él es actor y yo cantante, los dos somos famosos y tenemos compromisos y digamos que nuestros horarios y compromisos nos dejaban poco tiempo para nuestra vida en común-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿Por qué no te mudaste con él?-** sugirió la rubia - **así podrías haber pasado más tiempo con él.**

 **-No estaba preparada-** respondió simplemente Rachel que no quería seguir por ese camino.

 **-¿Pero entonces lo pensaste?-** preguntó la rubia indagando.

 **-No-** negó segura Rachel aumentando la intriga de Quinn.

 **-Estuviste con un chico nueve meses y se acabó ¿así sin más?-** preguntó algo confusa- **¿sin intentar nada más o intentar arreglarlo?**

 **-Más o menos- d** ijo la morena algo dudosa en su voz.

 **-Entonces lo dejaste tú-** dijo Quinn y la rubia movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación **.- ¿cómo te sentiste al dejarlo?**

 **-Culpable-** respondió Rachel siendo sincera, Quinn no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, por fin había encontrado un primer sentimiento en Rachel sobre el que podía trabajar, culpabilidad.

 **-¿Por qué culpable?-** dijo intentando indagar un poco más.

 **-Porque le rompí el corazón-** dijo con un suspiro Rachel volviendo a sentirse mal- **yo sabía que él se estaba enamorando de mí y yo no lo estaba de él y sin embargo seguía con él así que cuando lo dejé lo pasó mal o al menos eso me dijeron sus amigos porque el no quiso saber nada más de mí.**

 **-¿Por qué seguías con él si sabías que no estabas sintiendo lo mismo ni parecía que lo fueras a sentir?-** preguntó Quinn.

 **-Quería creer que podía funcionar-** respondió Rachel con una respuesta en la opinión de Quinn demasiado preparada.

 **-¿Solo por eso?-** dijo la rubia intentando conseguir la verdad en aquel asunto.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Rachel demasiado segura.

 **-Está bien-** dijo la rubia sabiendo que Rachel estaba dando por finalizado aquel tema **\- la culpabilidad es un buen sentimiento para trabajar, ¿quieres que empecemos por ahí?**

 **-Claro-** dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn comenzó a hablar con naturalidad sobre el sentimiento de culpa y lo que podía provocar, Rachel la escuchaba atenta, le fascinaba como la rubia era capaz de hablar de esa forma sobre sentimientos, ahora entendía porque se dedicaba a aquel trabajo. Compartían ideas sobre que escribir y la rubia demasiado acostumbrada a trabajar sola escribía ideas y versos que no dudaba en leer en voz alta a Rachel. La morena aceptaba algunos, otros sugería como podía ser el siguiente y otros simplemente los desechaba. Era realmente complicado escribir con alguien pensó la morena aquella mañana, porque no sentían lo mismo y era difícil que pudieran hacerlo. Fue un día largo en el que la mayoría de lo que escribían terminaba tachado cuando lo ponían en contexto general de una canción.

 **-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil** \- dijo la rubia para animarla cuando dieron por finalizado su día.

 **-Ya veo-** dijo Rachel.

 **-Tranquila, hay tiempo ya verás como mejoramos y nos entendemos mejor-** la animó Quinn sonriente- **vete a casa a descansar, mañana miramos más cosas.**

Rachel volvió a su casa casi derrotada, le agotaba pasar los días intentando descifrar sobre que escribir. Quinn la presionaba para intentar sacarle sentimientos y ella no estaba por la labor de compartirlos. Nunca había sido de esas chicas que le contaban las cosas a sus amigos, siempre había sido reservada y tenía su motivo para serlo, Quinn no iba a cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana. Ponía todo lo que podía de su parte pero las horas tensas en el estudio intentando salir del paso cada vez que la rubia decidía interrogarla un poco la agotaban. Ese fue el motivo por el que por las noches y cuando no quedaban había decidido intentar trabajar un poco por su cuenta. Había observado como trabajaba Quinn, su cuaderno de ideas, rimas, como apuntaba lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y encajaba las piezas. Claramente ella no tenía ni la mitad de la habilidad que tenía la rubia con las palabras pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Su trabajo había dado sus frutos, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Nunca había hecho eso así que necesitaba compartirlo con Quinn aunque le diera vergüenza para ver si iba por el buen camino o estaba completamente equivocada.

 **-Quinn-** la llamó Rachel un día en el estudio.

 **-¿Sí?-** pregunto la rubia levantando su cabeza de la libreta.

 **-Llevo unos días trabajando en algo-** dijo algo avergonzada la cantante.

 **-¿Tú sola?-** preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

 **-Sí ¿es malo?-** preguntó Rachel dudando sobre lo que había hecho.

 **-No, no, para nada-** negó rápidamente Quinn que no quería que la morena pensara que estaba mal que lo intentara por ella misma.

 **-¿Quieres escucharlo?** \- preguntó Rachel volviendo con su posición tímida.

 **-Claro-** afirmó Quinn sonriente.

 **-No tiene melodía instrumental pero si que había pensado el ritmo y demás en mi cabeza** \- dijo la morena cogiendo un papel de su bolso.

 **-Te escucho-** dijo la rubia atenta esperando que Rachel comenzada a cantar.

 _Apaga las luces no soporto que me veas llorar_

 _porque has insinuado que me falta dignidad…_

 _A escondidas busco otro disfraz y mil posturas que ensayar,_

 _estás tan frío y cada vez que cedo tú…_

 _Olvidas que caíste y ahora es imposible deshacer lo que me hiciste…_

 _Y ahora qué piensas hacer,_

 _soy nulo y tu distante y ya nada es como antes…_

 _He vendido mi identidad, quién va a humillarse con mi intensidad_

 _Pienso llamarle y explicarle algunas cosas_

 _como cuando te arrastrabas, suplicándome ir al cine_

 _Olvidas que caíste y ahora es imposible deshacer lo que me hiciste…_

 _Y ahora qué piensas hacer,_

 _soy nulo y tu distante y ya nada es como antes…_

 _Ves con cuidado cuando dobles las esquinas,_

 _voy a armarte un drama inmenso,_

 _nadie más les hará llover…_

 **-No me convence-** dijo Quinn después de que Rachel llevara más de un minuto en silencio mirándole y esperando la aprobación.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó dolida.

 **-Porque la estás cantando como quien dice que buen día hace hoy** \- bromeó la rubia para que Rachel no se lo tomará mal.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó Rachel ahora algo enfadada.

 **-No estás contando nada-** respondió Quinn cruzando sus brazos.

 **-Claro que sí-** protestó la morena.

 **-A ver explícamelo- d** ijo Quinn dejando desarmada a Rachel.

 **-Yo… pues ya sabes una relación complicada-** intentó explicar la cantante.

 **-Eso lo aclara mucho más-** se burló de nuevo Quinn que no quería que Rachel se enfadara más.

 **-No te burles** \- protestó Rachel.

 **-Lo siento solo soy sincera-** dijo la rubia con una voz más dulce.

 **-¿No te gusta porque la he compuesto yo verdad?** \- preguntó Rachel ahora con una gran voz de pena.

 **-No es eso Rachel, la letra no está mal pero no cuenta nada de verdad, no me transmite nada- i** ntentó explicar Quinn para que lo entendiera.

 **-Una menos-** dijo la morena haciendo una bola de papel y lanzándola a la papelera.

 **-Error-** dijo la rubia levantándose y deshaciendo la bola de papel para dársela.

 **-Has dicho que no sirve-** le recordó Rachel cuando Quinn le dio el papel.

 **-Eso no quita que sea la primera canción que escribes, deberías guardarla, las próximas serán mejores-** dijo con una dulce sonrisa mirando a Rachel.

 **-¿Tú también tienes guardado la primera?-** preguntó casi sin pensar la cantante.

 **-La primera y todas y cada una de las canciones que he compuesto** \- respondió Quinn a la que le alegraba que la morena hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

 **-¿En serio?** \- preguntó sorprendida.

 **-Deberías ver la de estanterías que hay en mí casa-** bromeó Quinn.

 **-¿Son todas buenas?-** quiso saber más curiosa la cantante.

 **-Claro que no- r** espondió como si fuera obvio.

 **-¿Y porqué las escribes?-** preguntó algo dudosa ahora la morena.

 **-Desde muy pequeña aprendí a procesar todos mis sentimientos cuando los escribía-** dijo Quinn siendo sincera **-así que me resulta más fácil llevar mi vida y entender las cosas cuando las escribo.**

 **-¿No te importa que otros cantantes canten tus sentimientos o historias?-** preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella.

 **-Ellos cantan mejor y comparten la canción con el mundo y la gente se identifica o les ayuda esa canción así que no puedo quejarme-** dijo Quinn explicando uno de los motivos por lo que adoraba tanto su trabajo.

 **-Es bonito esa forma de pensar-** admitió Rachel.

 **-Además te aseguro que las más personales están bien guardadas en casa-** bromeó Quinn.

 **-¿Algún día me dejarás leer una de esas canciones?** \- preguntó Rachel curiosa.

 **-Algún día quizás** \- dijo riendo la rubia.

 **-¿Quizás?-** preguntó algo triste la cantante.

 **-Si tú empiezas a compartir más yo también lo haré-** dijo orgullosa la rubia.

 **-Eres muy lista-** dijo Rachel riendo por la elocuencia de la chica.

 **-¿En serio?-** preguntó fingiendo sorpresa **\- yo que pensaba que había llegado hasta aquí por mi guapura y ahora resulta que soy lista, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?**

Aquella broma hizo que Rachel estallara en una carcajada y se relajara completamente. Quinn sonrió orgullosa por ver la nueva actitud de la chica que tenía delante, mas relajada y natural que hasta el momento. La canción no era buena en opinión de Quinn que llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella industria pero no podía negar que escuchar la voz de Rachel cantar sin ningún instrumento tras de ella le había cautivado. Había escuchado una potente voz en su primer disco pero lo que ese día había oído era diferente y sobre todo con mucho potencial así que no dudó en compartirlo con la cantante para animarla.

 **-Creo que esto va a funcionar-** dijo despertando a Rachel de su largo rato mirando el móvil.

 **-¿El qué?-** preguntó confusa.

 **-El nuevo sonido de tu disco-** respondió Quinn.

 **-Pero si aún no tengo ni canciones, ¿cómo voy a tener un nuevo sonido?** \- preguntó riendo la morena.

 **-La canción no lo valía pero tú cantando en un tono bajo en acústico eres increíble-** confesó la rubia.

 **-¿Crees eso de verdad?-** preguntó acercándose a la rubia y sentándose a su lado.

 **-Sí-** afirmó segura la rubia- **una buena letra y una voz suave como la que me has mostrado hoy y créeme chica que volverás a ser número uno en muchos países.**

 **-No llegué a ser número uno-** dijo Rachel algo apenada.

 **-Lo conseguirás ahora-** dijo Quinn confiada y sonriente.

 **-Eres muy segura de ti misma ¿no?** \- preguntó Rachel curiosa por su actitud.

 **-Lo intento-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros- **si yo no creo en mí ¿quién va a hacerlo?**

 **-Es una buena filosofía** \- admitió Rachel.

 **-Tú también tienes que creer en ti si has llegado hasta aquí, este mundo no es fácil precisamente-** dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 **-Creo en que soy buena en lo que a la música respecta-** dijo Rachel que decidió aguantar su mirada y descubrir que sus ojos ahora tenían un color miel, diferente a la primera vez que pensó que eran verdes.

 **-¿Solo en la música?** \- preguntó Quinn guiando la conversación.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Rachel que se estaba dejando llevar por aquella mirada y respondía casi sin pensar.

 **-¿Y qué hay de tu vida personal? Fuera de este estudio-** preguntó Quinn.

 **-Es más complicado-** respondió la morena apartando por fin la vista, vencida por la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué?-** quiso saber Quinn acercándose un poco más a ella.

 **-Porque sí-** dijo Rachel sin sentido alejándose de Quinn y despertando de su momento de sinceridad.

 **-Vuelve la barrera-** susurró Quinn.

 **-¿Qué has dicho?-** preguntó Rachel.

 **-Nada Rachel-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia **\- creo que por hoy hemos tenido bastante.**

 **-Yo también lo creo-** dijo Rachel que necesitaba huir de ese estudio inmediatamente.

Casi sin querer la rubia había derribado aunque fuera momentáneamente la barrera que Rachel tenía respecto a su vida privada pero la morena había recobrado la conciencia a tiempo, o eso pensaba ella. Quinn empezaba a sospechar que Rachel tenía un motivo para ser así y que había algo que aún no le estaba contando. Se suponía que el lunes volverían a verse en el estudio una vez más para intentar seguir con su trabajo pero la rubia se sorprendió cuando aquel domingo recibió en su móvil un mensaje simple.

 **Rachel:** _Quinn, no puedo quedar mañana, estoy en Nueva York, te aviso al volver._

 **Quinn:** _de acuerdo, pásalo bien._

Al igual que el mensaje de Rachel al respuesta de Quinn fue simple. Rachel había huido a pasar el fin de semana a la ciudad que más le gustaba del mundo para despejarse. Había vivido una época en la ciudad que nunca duerme y aún conservaba algunos amigo allí a los que le gustaba ir a ver cuando podía. Blaine Anderson eran uno de los chicos que había conocido cuando trabajaba en un bar de karaoke en la ciudad. El chico también cantaba pero aspiraba a otro tipo de trabajo diferente al de Rachel. El chico quería trabajar en Broadway y llevaba ya tiempo haciendo casting en la ciudad cuando se conocieron. A día de hoy después de pequeños papeles como cantante trasero en alguna que otra obra el chico tenía un papel más importante en su nuevo espectáculo así que Rachel tenía la excusa perfecta para huir de Los Ángeles, ver un musical y pasar un rato con un amigo. Quinn la agotaba emocionalmente, se esforzaba por contener sus sentimientos pero la rubia a veces conseguía respuestas sinceras y cuando conseguía frenarlas luego debía de enfrentarse a sí misma en su casa y eso no le gustaba. Huir no era la solución porque al fin y al cabo tenía que volver a Los Ángeles y al estudio para seguir trabajando con ella en algún momento.

Así ocurrió un par de días después cuando regresó a la ciudad el sol y a su casa. Una vez más había quedado en que se encontraría en el estudio con Quinn que después de aquellos días apartadas había decidido volver a la carga e intentar sacarlo algo a la morena, al fin y al cabo ya llevaban tres semanas trabajando juntas y no parecía salir nada de entre ellas, ni bueno ni malo.

 **-¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?-** preguntó la rubia ganándose una mirada seria de Rachel **\- venga va, te doy tiempo para que las cuentes si quieres-** dijo Quinn riendo para relajarla.

 **-No sé, unas cuantas-** dijo la morena ignorando el comentario.

 **-Venga va, algo más aproximado-** pidió Quinn.

 **-La que hablamos la última vez que duró nueve meses-** le recordó Rachel- **otra antes que esa que duró casi un año, una de unos meses antes y otra de dos años antes que eso** \- Quinn la miraba atenta **\- y antes que eso lo típico ya sabes, idas y venidas, vivía de una ciudad a otra así que no tenía mucho tiempo para ninguna relación-** respondió antes de que la rubia tuviera tiempo de preguntarle.

 **-¿Te han roto el corazón alguna vez?-** preguntó siendo atrevida la rubia y Rachel se quedó en silencio, Quinn sabía que había dado en el clavo **\- el chico de los 9 meses no fue porque lo dejaste tú, si otra duró unos meses no creo que fuera esa así que nos queda la de dos años y la de un año.**

 **-Quinn-** dijo Rachel intentando frenarla.

 **-¿Cuál fue?** \- preguntó siendo directa.

 **-¿Qué más da?-** dijo la morena a la defensiva.

 **-Una ruptura es un buen motivo para escribir canciones y desahogarse-** explicó Quinn que sabía que ese podía ser el único motivo por el que Rachel accediera a contarle algo de información al respecto.

 **-Una ruptura es una ruptura, da igual que fuera dos años que uno-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia.

- **¿Y qué hiciste para recuperarte?-** quiso saber la rubia.

 **-Lo que siempre hago, mirar hacia delante y olvidarlo-** dijo Rachel como si fuera tan fácil.

 **-¿Todo es tan fácil para ti?-** preguntó Quinn seriamente.

 **-Claramente componer no lo es-** soltó Rachel algo molesta por su actitud.

Aquella respuesta había provocado que Quinn decidiera callarse, la había presionado y había terminado por conseguir que volviera a estar a la defensiva, aquello empezaba a cansarle, no podía vivir todo el día dependiendo del humor de Rachel o intentando sacarle algo para que el trabajo saliera adelante así que se sentó en su sitio en el estudio y se centró en su libreta y en escribir lo que a ella le apeteciera.

Rachel no había pronunciado palabra en toda la tarde, también estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta pero no compartió nada con la rubia, en opinión de Quinn podía estar escribiendo canciones o estar maldiciendo por aquellas preguntas. La tarde fue más eterna que nunca y cuando dieron las ocho como un reloj ambas se pusieron a recoger su cosas en silencio aunque la rubia seguía más los movimientos de Rachel porque había estado gran parte de su tarde pensando en aquella situación. Rachel ya iba camino a la puerta cuando Quinn decidió que sentía decir algo que llevaba días pensando.

 **-Rachel llevo mucho tiempo haciendo esto y sé que no estás siendo sincera-** dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Rachel que había frenado sus pasos.

 **-No me estás mostrando tus sentimientos de verdad-** dijo por fin Quinn que llevaba días sabiendo eso.

 **-Claro que sí-** protestó Rachel.

 **-Sí vas a mentirme no puedo hacer esto Rachel-** dijo Quinn suspirando, estaba ya cansada de aquella actitud y no iba a soportarla más tiempo.

 **-Venga ya, no te imagines cosas que no son-** dijo Rachel intentando que lo poco que llevaba avanzado con Quinn no se cayera en ese mismo instante.

 **-Rachel, en serio, si no confías en mí y no te vas a abrir, componer sobre tus sentimientos es una tontería porque son mentira y yo no escribo mentiras** -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste y encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Quinn- d** ijo la morena intentando interrumpirla para que no siguiera hablando.

 **-Rachel, llevamos tres semanas haciendo esto y no hay nada porque no me estás diciendo nada verdad, no hay realidad en lo que me cuentas y por eso no nos sale escribir nada real-** dijo Quinn que estaba empezando a perder su paciencia **-no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.**

 **-Lo estoy intentando** \- admitió Rachel con algo de pena.

 **-Rachel, me caes genial pero tengo que decirte esto-** dijo Quinn que había pensado en eso pacientemente durante el fin de semana en su casa alejada de la morena **-si me cuentas la verdad ahora podemos seguir trabajando juntas si me vas a seguir mintiendo más veces lo siento pero no puedo hacer más esto.**

 **-Yo… -** dijo la morena intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

 **-¿Nada?-** preguntó a modo de desafío la rubia.

 **-Quinn, venga ya-** dijo Rachel cuando vio que ahora era Quinn la que caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **-Rachel en serio-** dijo la rubia frenando sus pasos e intentando darle una última oportunidad **\- ¿quieres que me quede? ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

 **-Lo siento Quinn** \- dijo Rachel tras un largo silencio y una guerra de miradas.

La rubia sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella disculpa así que simplemente se giró y volvió caminando al a puerta para salir de aquel estudio por una última vez. Rachel pasó de estar caminando a la puerta minutos antes a dejarse caer de nuevo en el sofá, la había fastidiado y bien. No podía llamar a Santana para decirle que había hecho que Quinn se marchara porque eso implicaba que también debía de darle explicaciones a la latina del motivo. Tampoco podía pedirle que buscara a otro compositor porque sería como empezar de cero otra vez las preguntas e intentar llevarse bien. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, que Quinn le caía muy bien, cuando no estaban trabajando o componiendo se lo pasaba muy bien con la rubia, era simpática y divertida y transmitía una serenidad que a ella a veces le hacía falta. Solo había un problema, si quería a Quinn en su trabajo de vuelta necesitaba ser sincera con ella, algo que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no era ni consigo misma.

* * *

 _Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia para que vayan cogiendo mejor el argumento de la historia ^^_


	3. Seré sincera

La conversación de Quinn había dejado a Rachel algo tocada y a la vez molesta, tanto con la rubia como consigo misma por haber provocado todo aquello. Se debatía sobre si ir a hablar con Quinn o agarrase a su orgullo y hacerlo todo por sí misma. Esa semana recibió la llamada de Santana que al parecer se había enterado que llevaba una semana sin pisar al estudio.

 **-Ya decía yo que hacía mucho que no me controlabas-** bromeó la morena cuando descolgó el teléfono sabiendo que no podía ignorar aquella llamada por mucho que quisiera.

 **-¿No puedo echarte de menos?-** bromeó la latina.

 **-Echas de menos que te lleve café al estudio-** se burló la morena intentando llevar la conversación.

 **-Eso también-** admitió la latina.

 **-Te llevaré uno el próximo día a tu despacho-** ofreció la morena pero Santana no dudó en cambiar el tema de conversación.

 **-Espero que tu ausencia en el estudio implique tienes todo el disco listo y escrito y me estás esperando para grabarlo-** bromeó la latina al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-No exactamente-** admitió Rachel.

 **-¿Entonces?-** preguntó la productora confusa.

 **-Quinn y yo… yo…-** Rachel buscó con cuidado las palabras adecuadas antes de darse cuenta que necesitaba mentir una vez más, al menos de momento- **Necesitábamos un respiro de tantos días encerradas, es realmente duro componer.**

 **-Ah vale, ya pensaba que había pasado algo-** dijo la latina más aliviada.

 **-No, no sin problemas-** negó la morena.

 **-Me alegra** \- dijo la latina **\- entonces va bien la cosa ¿no?**

 **-Claro, poco a poco pero bien-** respondió Rachel y antes de que Santana pudiera hablar la morena puso una rápida excusa- **San me encanta hablar contigo pero tengo que irme, te escribo la semana que viene cuando vuelva al estudio.**

 **-Claro, sin problemas-** dijo la latina antes de despedirse- **y no te olvides del café.**

Rachel colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación. Tenía que volver a la realidad y eso implicaba hablar con Quinn tarde o temprano Sabía que le había mentido a Santana pero no quería preocuparla innecesariamente. Quería arreglar las cosas con la rubia y no solo por su disco, quería ser sincera con ella, quería mostrarle porque de verdad había estado mintiéndole ese tiempo y solo esperaba que lo entendiera. No fue difícil conseguir la dirección de la rubia, tenía sus tácticas así que aquel día fue al estudio y habló con una de las secretarias para que le diera la dirección de la chica. Todo el mundo había visto que estaban trabajando juntas esos días así que no fue raro que la morena argumentara que quería llevarle un regalo a la compositora.

Cogió su coche y condujo al centro de la ciudad a la dirección que la simpática secretaria le había proporcionado. Aparcó en la acera de en frente del edificio y respiró profundamente intentando decidir si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Borró todas las inseguridades de su cabeza y caminó hacia el apartamento. Volvió a respirar profundo y llamó al timbre esperando una respuesta. Fueron los dos minutos más largos de su vida esperando frente a aquella puerta blanca impoluto. Escuchó a la rubia gritar que ya iba y sus nervios aumentaron. A la rubia le había pillado el timbre recién salida de la ducha por lo que se lió en una gran toalla y el pelo empapado. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin esperar lo que iba a ver detrás.

 **-¿Quinn?** \- preguntó Rachel al verla delante suya de esa forma, con el agua aún cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo.

 **-¿Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn algo confusa por la presencia de Quinn allí en su casa - **¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Yo… -** dijo buscando las palabras, entre los nervios y el aspecto de la rubia las palabras no salían de su boca.

 **-¿Rachel?-** volvió a preguntar la rubia expectante a la respuesta.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-** preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándose los pies nerviosa.

 **-Eh… pues ahora mismo… estoy…-** dijo Quinn que se miró viendo su aspecto aún mojado sin entender aquello.

 **-Yo.. lo siento, no tenía que haber venido-** dijo Rachel claramente arrepentida de su presencia allí por la duda de la compositora.

 **-Espera** \- la frenó Quinn agarrándola por la muñeca y sujetando con cuidado con la otra mano la toalla para que no se le cayera - **pasa.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel casi en un susurro pasando al lado de la rubia que se había apartado para dejarla pasar.

 **-¿Me das cinco minutos que me seque y me vista?-** preguntó la rubia a su espalda.

 **-Claro-** aceptó Rachel que prefería tener aquella reunión con Quinn más vestida.

La rubia huyó hacia su habitación y dejó a Rachel sola en el salón. La morena aprovechó su soledad para fijarse en el apartamento. Era un gran loft desde el que se veía la cocina y daba paso a un pasillo que más tarde descubriría tenía dos habitaciones, la de Quinn y un estudio. La decoración era simple pero moderna. La morena daba vueltas por el salón hasta que llegó a una de las paredes con una gran estantería de madera. Rachel se fijó y contó numeroso libros con fechas ordenados cronológicamente. No le hizo falta la presencia de Quinn para saber que aquellos eran los diarios que Quinn le había contado donde tenía guardada todas y cada una de sus canciones. La estantería contigua a los libros contenía toda clase de cosas que le permitieron a Rachel saber un poco más de la rubia. Había películas antiguas, de animación, musicales… A ellas las acompañaban una cámara de fotos colocada a modo de adorno pero que parecía funcional. También destacaba a su lado un peluche de un león y varios vasos de chupito de diferentes países. Siguió caminando y pudo ver algunas fotos colgando de las paredes. Las miraba tan atentas que no se dio cuenta que tenía un gran piano de cola delante con el que chocó. Sin duda a Quinn le debía de gustar tocarlo si lo tenía allí en mitad de su salón. Seguía perdida en sus pensamiento cuando la rubia la sacó de ellos y la devolvió a la realidad.

 **-Ya estoy-** dijo la rubia que volvía con el pelo aún mojado pero más peinado y vestida.

 **-Siento presentarme sin avisar** se disculpó Rachel una vez más dándose la vuelta para verla.

 **-No pasa nada-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia pero había algo que si le intrigaba **\- ¿cómo has averiguado donde vivo?**

 **-Digamos que no es difícil que te den información en el estudio si eres amiga de la secretaria-** bromeó Rachel para quitar tensión de aquella situación.

 **-Ya veo-** dijo la rubia aún sorprendida por la presencia allí de Rachel.

 **-Tienes un bonito apartamento-** dijo la morena señalando a su alrededor.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa.

 **-Estos… estos son los diarios de las canciones ¿verdad?-** preguntó para confirmarse su teoría.

 **-Sí, los mismos-** respondió Quinn atenta a cada paso de la morena.

 **-Tienes muchos-** dijo sorprendida la morena.

 **-Rachel… no es que no te quiera aquí en mi casa pero… ¿venías por algo en concreto?-** dijo por fin Quinn siendo directa e intentando saciar su intriga.

 **-Quería hablar contigo-** dijo por fin la morena dando un paso al frente mirándola.

 **-Aquí me tienes-** dijo Quinn abriendo los brazos en señal de paz y dando otro paso hacia Rachel.

 **-Quiero volver a trabajar contigo-** dijo muy segura la morena sin que le temblara la voz.

 **-Rachel ya te dije que no podía trabajar contigo en las condiciones que lo estábamos haciendo-** negó Quinn tristemente.

 **-Por eso estoy aquí- i** nsistió la morena convencida.

 **-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida la rubia, eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

 **-Sí, quiero hablar contigo-** dijo Rachel mirando el sofá algo más nerviosa.

 **-Podemos sentarnos si quieres-** sugirió Quinn como si le leyera el pensamiento.

 **-Por favor** \- pidió Rachel siguiendo sus pasos y sentándose a su lado.

 **-Te escucho-** dijo la rubia dándole confianza.

 **-Prométeme que no dirás nada hasta que termine-** pidió Rachel agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

 **-Te lo prometo-** dijo la rubia levantando su mano derecha en forma de broma intentando transmitir algo de calma a la cantante que tenía a su lado.

 **-Tenías razón, no he sido sincera contigo este tiempo, no te he contado la verdad de lo que siento y tengo una razón-** soltó por fin la morena que llevaba tiempo pensando en aquella frase y esa conversación. **-no sé porque te voy a contar esto si solo te conozco hace poco más de un mes y no se lo he contado a nadie antes.**

 **-Puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie si tú no quieres-** dijo la rubia acercándose un poco más a ella y poniendo su mano en la espalda de Rachel lo que provocó que la morena se estremeciera.

 **-Me has prometido dejarme terminar-** dijo intentando mantener la calma ante ella.

 **-Lo siento, continúa-** se disculpó Quinn volviendo a quedarse en silencio y dándole tiempo a Rachel para contarle su secreto.

 **-La razón por la que notabas que no era sincera era porque esos sentimientos que estaba contándote eran mentira-** admitió por fin dándole la razón a Quinn en todo **-eran de relaciones que crees que he tenido, que has visto en la prensa, pero ninguna ha sido de verdad.**

 **-Espera ¿qué?-** dijo Quinn intentando asimilar lo que acaba de oír y encontrarle una explicación.

 **-He fingido todas mis relaciones hasta ahora Quinn-** repitió Rachel a la que a ella misma le dolía reconocer eso en voz alta.

 **-¿Por qué harías eso?-** preguntó Quinn que parecía no comprender del todo lo que Rachel intentaba decirle.

 **-Porque… porque yo…** -dijo Rachel en su momento de más nerviosismo y casi sin darse cuenta Quin agarró su mano para transmitirle confianza **-porque me gustan las chicas.**

 **-Guau… eso no lo he visto venir-** admitió Quinn después de un minuto de silencio tras la confesión de Rachel.

 **-Debería ser actriz en vez de cantante ¿no?-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa pero Quinn notó nada más verla que era una sonrisa de tristeza.

 **-¿Has fingido todas esas relaciones para que la gente no supiera que te gustan las chicas?-** preguntó intentando aclarar su cabeza.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Rachel que volvió a agachar su cabeza avergonzada.

 **-¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?-** preguntó la rubia que quería pensar que lo había descubierto hace poco y por eso había fingido todo aquello.

 **-¿Qué me gustan las chicas?** -preguntó Rachel y la rubia asintió con la cabeza esperando su respuesta **-desde los dieciocho, cuando me fui de casa y experimenté un poco.**

 **-¿Osea que hace casi diez años que te gustan las chicas y nunca se lo has contado a nadie?-** preguntó Quinn a la que aquello le parecía mentira.

 **-Triste ¿verdad?** \- admitió Rachel con una sonrisa de nuevo triste.

 **-Lo cierto es que sí-** dijo Quinn que parecía por fin estar asimilando aquello aunque no entendiendo.

 **-Es complicado-** dijo la morena para defenderse por su actitud.

 **-No lo entiendo-** dijo por fin la rubia explicando sus dudas ante aquello.

 **-Sabía que no lo harías, esto ha sido un mala idea-** dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente del sofá y alejándose de la rubia.

 **-Rachel espera-** pidió la rubia.

 **-Da igual, me voy** \- dijo Rachel sintiéndose tonta por haberle contado aquello.

 **-Rachel-** volvió a decir la rubia pero ya era tarde, Rachel se había ido del apartamento como una tormenta.

Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá y recreó la conversación que acababan de tener en su cabeza. Por fin sabía el motivo por el que Rachel le había mentido ese tiempo, por fin sabía porque siempre había una barrera entre ellas, lo que no entendía era porque tanto secretísimo.

Si Rachel sabía y tenía clara su sexualidad no entendía porque la ocultaba tanto, por qué fingía relaciones con famosos durante tantos meses solo porque no hubiera rumores o nadie ni siquiera pudiera pensarlo. Rachel se había sincerado y al parecer era algo que no hacía realmente a menudo y se había sincera con ella. Quinn sentía que tenía que ayudarla, si era la única con la que podía hablar quería estar ahí para ella, que se desahoga ya la vez quería entender por qué Rachel hacía eso. Por supuesto tampoco venía mal pasar rato con la morena, quitando ese tema y la dificultad para trabajar, el resto del tiempo le agradaba Rachel. Decidió darle un día de margen a Rachel para ver si volvía a dar señales de vida pero la morena no lo hizo. Así que Quinn decidió ser ella quien diera el paso esa vez. Cogió su móvil y le escribió a la morena pero al no obtener respuesta durante hora decidió seguir escribiéndole hasta que obtuviera una respuesta aunque fuera para decirle que la ignorara.

 **Quinn:** _coge mis llamadas, lo que hablamos ayer, lo que me contaste, no es ninguna tontería._

 **Quinn:** _Rachel hablo en serio, llámame o responde._

 **Quinn:** _te entiendo, de verdad que lo hago, más de lo que crees._

 **Quinn:** _Rachel confía en mí._

 **Quinn:** _Rachel, por favor._

 **Rachel:** _Confío en ti, por eso te lo conté._

 **Quinn:** _¿podemos hablarlo? Creo que es importante._

 **Rachel:** _¿puedes venir a mi casa? no me siento cómoda halando eso en la calle._

 **Quinn:** _Claro, sin problemas._

A Rachel le había costado decidirse sobre si contestar o no a los primeros mensajes, pero la rubia se la había ganado pidiéndole que confiara en ella en su cuarto mensaje. Si Quinn hubiese querido ignorarla o apartarla de su vida no habría mostrado preocupación o interés en ella con tanto mensaje así que si lo hacía era porque de verdad quería mantener aquella conversación. La morena le mandó otro mensaje de texto con su dirección y esperó pacientemente a que Quinn decidiera que era hora de ir a verla.

La rubia dio varias vueltas en su apartamento cuando recibió la dirección y fue directa a cambiarse a la habitación. Utilizó el GPS para llegar a la dirección exacta que Rachel le había indicado. Tardó más de lo esperado pero eso solía ocurrir en aquella ciudad donde el tráfico era lo peor que la rubia podía pensar allí. Quinn aparcó su coche frente a un gran edificio en e centro de los Ángeles y subió hasta el piso de Rachel, fue en el ascensor cuando descubrió que la morena vivía en el ático, sin duda tenía que tener buenas vistas de toda la ciudad. Llamó a la puerta y casi inmediatamente la cantante abrió y apareció ante ella.

 **-Hola-** saludó algo tímida Rachel.

 **-Hola-** respondió Quinn que no pudo contenerse y mirar de arriba a abajo a Rachel.

 **-¿Cómo estás?** \- preguntó Rachel haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y guiarla hasta el salón principal.

 **-Lo cierto es que aún algo sorprendida por lo que me dijiste ayer-** admitió Quinn siendo sincera.

 **-Dijiste que querías sinceridad y eso he hecho-** dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Lo sé, pero no me esperaba eso-** admitió la rubia de nuevo.

 **-Quinn… si tienes algún problema con esto solo tienes que decírmelo-** dijo nerviosa la morena por como se estaba comportando la rubia.

 **-No tengo ningún problema con eso Rachel-** negó rápidamente Quinn a su lado.

 **-Es que estás rara, ayer reaccionaste rara-** era el único adjetiva que se le ocurría a la morena en ese momento.

 **-¿Cómo pretendes que reaccione si me dices que llevas 8 años fingiendo relaciones con chicos?** \- preguntó irónicamente la compositora.

 **-No sé-** admitió Rachel- **pero es difícil, no lo entenderías.**

 **-Lo haría-** dijo la rubia muy segura de sí misma.

 **-No es tan fácil-** volvió a insistir la cantante.

 **-Rachel que sí-** insistió la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué piensas que lo entenderías tan fácilmente?-** quiso saber la cantante.

 **-Rachel, a mí también me gustan las chicas-** dijo por fin Quinn viendo la cara de sorpresa de la morena un poco confusa.

- **¿En serio?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida, nunca se había planteado que a Quinn podían gustarle las chicas.

 **-Sí-** afirmó segura la rubia.

 **-No te pega-** dijo Rachel casi sin pensar.

 **-¿Y a ti si?** \- preguntó riendo Quinn a modo de broma.

 **-Golpe bajo-** admitió Rachel contagiada por su risa.

 **-Pues sí, me gustan las mujeres y mucho-** volvió a repetir la rubia sin poder para de reír- **así que créeme que puedo entenderte.**

 **-Me alegra tener a alguien con quien poder hablar de esto y que vaya a ser sincera y entenderme-** confesó Rachel completamente sonrojada.

 **-Parece que sospechaba de ti no solo por las mentiras que me contabas sino porque mi gaydar estaba encendido y yo no lo sabía-** volvió a bromear Quinn recordando sus dudas cuando trabajaban juntas.

 **-¿Gaydar?-** preguntó Rachel mirándola de forma extraña.

 **-Vaya, realmente estás fuera de este mundo-** volvió a burlarse la rubia sin poder parar de reír.

 **-No te burles de mí-** protestó Rachel con un tono infantil que conmovió a la compositora.

 **-Gaydar es una expresión que utilizamos para decir que creemos que alguien es homosexual, es como que se activa tu radar y sabes quien es gay o no, ¿entiendes?-** dijo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar aquello, nunca había necesitado explicar aquel término y le parecía raro estar haciéndolo.

 **-Sí, pero es un termino un poco tonto-** dijo Rachel intentando justificar que no lo conociera.

 **-Lo sé, pero es divertido-** admitió Quinn con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Me queda mucho por aprender por lo que se ve-** dijo Rachel echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

 **-Puedo enseñarte-** dijo la rubia amablemente.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel mirándola completamente relajada, como no lo había estado hasta ahora en presencia de la chica- **¿quieres una cerveza?**

 **-Por supuesto-** aceptó la rubia que vio como Rachel se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina.

Observó como caminaba y los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba, y sobre todo se fijó en su trasero, Rachel tenía un buen trasero bien colocado a pesar de lo bajita que podía ser. Ahora podía fiarse en esas cosas al fin y al cabo jugaban para el mismo bando y no tenía que sentirse incómoda por que pudiera gustarle demasiado sin tener posibilidades. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Rachel en su ropa cómoda para el estudio como ella la llamaba que solía ser en su mayoría ropa suelta, por lo que verla ahora andando con un pantalón pegado de licra para estar por casa era una alegría para la vista y para ella. La morena la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le colocó delante un botellín de cerveza abierto que agarró inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Adoro la cerveza-** confesó Quinn dando el primer sorbo.

 **-Yo prefiero el vino pero también me gusta-** confesó Rachel.

 **-La cerveza está más buena-** protestó la rubia.

 **-Eso es porque no has probado un buen vino-** se burló la morena riendo.

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más serio?** \- dijo la rubia intentando sabe más sobre la chica que tenía delante y que ahora le parecía más vulnerable.

 **-Supongo-** dijo Rachel, ya había abierto la caja de la sinceridad así que estaba dispuesta a responder algunas preguntas.

 **-¿Por qué mentir? ¿Por qué esas relaciones falsas?-** preguntó Quinn que quería averiguar el principal tema al que le había dado vueltas el día anterior desde su conversación.

 **-Es complicado-** respondió la morena jugando nerviosa con sus manos y la botella.

 **-Intentalo-** pidió la rubia transmitiéndole confianza.

 **-Vivimos en un mundo en el que si te mantienes en los márgenes de lo que se considera normal tienes más posibilidad o facilidad por llamarlo de alguna manera de conseguir ciertas cosas-** explicó la morena pero vio en la cara de Quinn que su respuesta no estaba siendo satisfactoria- **ahora soy famosa por mi disco, por mis ventas, por mi apariencia si quieres pensarlo también pero no soy famosa por ser esa nueva cantante lesbiana que sale con alguna otra actriz famosa.**

 **-No comparto esa forma de pensamiento-** dijo Quinn siendo sincera y apartando su mirada.

 **-No me compliques mucho las cosas, solo es el primer día-** pidió Rachel con algo de pena.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia relajando su actitud.

 **-Quinn, esto que te he contado….-** empezó a decir la morena buscando las palabras adecuadas.

 **-Lo sé Rachel, no se lo contaré a nadie-** la interrumpió Quinn como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa cómplice.

 **-¿Vas a ser sincera conmigo entonces?-** preguntó Quinn intrigada.

 **-Ahora que sabes esto que era la mayor mentira no veo problemas para poder hablar del resto de cosas-** admitió la morena más alegre.

 **-Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar Rachel-** dijo la rubia poniendo sin ser consciente su mano sobre la rodilla de Rachel- **guardarse las cosas para una misma nunca hace ningún bien, hay que sacar las cosas, expresarlas y asimilarlas.**

 **-¿Cómo tú haces con las canciones?-** preguntó Rachel que bajó la mirada al lugar que ocupaba la mano de la rubia.

 **-Algo así-** respondió la rubia que se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía la mirada de Rachel y apartó su mano antes de seguir hablando- **yo escribo y me ayuda a sentir todo mejor pero también hablo con mis amigos y mis padres.**

 **-Ahora puedo hablar contigo, así que supongo que eres algo así como mi amiga** \- dijo la morena con un tono tímido.

 **-Algo así-** afirmó la rubia enternecida por aquella actitud.

 **-Me alegra-** dijo la morena sonriente antes de que se hiciera el silencio entre ellas.

 **-¿Has estado con mujeres antes?-** preguntó después de dar un largo buche a su cerveza.

 **-Sí no hubiera estado con ellas no podría saber seguro que me gustan Quinn-** respondió la morena como si fuera obvio.

 **-Pero ¿no has tenido una relación larga?- s** iguió preguntando Quinn que ahora que sabía que sí podía tener alguna posibilidad con Rachel quería saber más sobre su vida.

 **-Es complicado-** respondió Rachel.

 **-¿Entonces?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-Realmente quieres saberlo todo** \- bromeó Quinn riendo.

 **-Te lo dije el primer día, si quieres que trabajemos juntas necesito saber que sientes y al parecer tus sentimientos son más complicados de lo que podría pensar en un principio-** explicó Quinn a su lado, acercándose un poco más a ella en el sofá.

 **-¿Volvemos a trabajar juntas?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida por lo segura que Quinn había dicho aquella afirmación.

 **-Solo si quieres y si vas a ser sincera a partir de ahora- d** ijo la rubia poniendo las normas claras.

 **-Lo intentaré-** vio la cara de duda en Quinn y se intentó explicar mejor **\- quiero serlo Quinn, de verdad, pero no es fácil, no he compartido esto con nadie y me va a costar un poco, necesito tiempo y paciencia.**

 **-Como te dije no se compone una canción cada día** \- dijo la rubia dándole confianza y confirmando que le daría el tiempo que necesitara.

 **-Gracias- d** ijo sonrojada Rachel agachando su cabeza.

 **-Creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente-** admitió Quinn dando un último sorbo a su cerveza y dejándola sobre la mesita pero sin levantarse del lado de Rachel **-te veo mañana en el estudio ¿no?**

 **-Claro-** afirmó Rachel intimidada por la mirada de Quinn.

 **-Rachel-** dijo Quinn para llamar su atención.

 **-¿Sí?-** preguntó algo dudosa mirándola.

 **-Te mereces querer y que te quieran, no importa el género de esa persona** \- y con aquello la rubia se levantó abandonando no solo el sofá sino el apartamento.

Rachel escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y respiró profundo. Al hacerlo notó el perfume de Quinn aún en el aire y sin poder contenerlo su corazón se aceleró un poco. Todo lo que le hacía contado a Quinn había sido verdad pero había un motivo más por el que ahora quería mantener su relación con ella y era que la rubia le atraía. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Chica guapa, dulce, divertida, que la soportaba a pesar de todo y con la que había podido ser sincera sobre su vida. Aquella noche iba a dormir mejor que mucho tiempo atrás, la rubia tenía razón, hablar las cosas liberaba y quitaba mucho peso de encima. Sabía que el día siguiente en el estudio iba a ser intenso, todo lo que le había contado a Quinn hasta ahora para componer no servía por lo que estaba convencida que Quinn comenzaría de nuevo con sus interrogatorios pero ahora sabiendo hacia donde debía orientarlos para conseguir respuestas, la diferencia es que esta vez estaba dispuesta a darlas.

* * *

 _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Me comentan que hay problemas en la página y no está notificando las subidas de capítulos ni la historia pero no es cosa mí, es la página :(_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Ya van viendo por donde va la historia.. =D Nos vemos pronto!_


	4. Tú casa

Aquella mañana cuando Rachel Berry se levantó se sentía diferente, algo más relajada y con otra actitud ante su trabajo y su asistencia al estudio. Se duchó para espabilarse un poco y se pasó más de diez minutos delante del armario intentando decidir que ponerse. No podía negar que le atraía Quinn, lo había sentido desde el primer día en el estudio, era guapa y saber que ahora podía pasar algo entre ellas le gustaba, así que nada de ropa ancha como hasta ahora para ir al estudio. Tampoco iba a ponerse tacones pero podía ir arreglada siendo casual. Un día más paró en el café que había junto al estudio y encargó un té grande y un café con vainilla y dos de azúcar para la rubia. Quería empezar con buen pie su nuevo día en el estudio. Entró en el edificio y saludó amablemente a la secretaria que días atrás le había dado la dirección de la rubia y se dirigió al estudio.

 **-Es imposible llegar antes que tú-** dijo la morena cuando entró y vio allí a la rubia una vez más.

 **-A diferencia de a ti a mí me gusta madrugar** \- se burló la rubia que levantó la cabeza y no dudó en fijarse que Rachel iba vestida diferente- **ya debes de tener sueño para venir con dos cafés.**

 **-De hecho el mío es te-** dijo señalando uno de los vasos- **el otro es un café para ti.**

 **-¿Para mí?** \- preguntó Quinn aceptando el vaso.

 **-Que yo no pueda beberlo no significa que tu no lo hagas-** respondió Rachel sonriente.

 **-Gracias-** dijo dándole un sorbo- **espera, espera, tiene…**

 **-Vainilla y dos de azúcar** \- completó la frase la cantante.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabías?-** preguntó Quinn algo sorprendida.

 **-Me fijé el primer día que fuimos a la cafetería** \- confesó Rachel encogiéndose de hombros dulcemente.

 **-Gracias por el detalle** \- dijo la rubia sonrojada.

 **-Un placer** \- respondió la morena yendo a su lugar favorito, el sofá.

Quinn la observó y cuando Rachel la pilló mirando en lugar de apartar su mirada le regaló una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la morena. Aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y ambas desviaron su mirada para encontrarse a Santana.

 **-¿Dónde está mi café?-** preguntó la latina.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel confusa.

 **-Me dijiste que me traerías café el próximo día que vinieras y antes te he visto por el pasillo con dos vasos** \- dijo riendo la productora que miraba burlonamente a Rachel.

 **-Eh… esto…**

 **-Yo tengo la culpa de eso-** interrumpió Quinn captando la atención de ambas.

 **-¿Tú?-** preguntó Santana.

 **-Rachel traía tu café pero yo tenía mucho sueño y he usado mis encantos para robárselo-** explicó señalando el vaso en su poder.

 **-Te lo perdonaré si me decís que tenéis una buena canción preparada** \- dijo la latina riendo.

 **-Pues… lo cierto es que…**

 **-Por supuesto que la tenemos- l** a interrumpió de nuevo Quinn.

 **-¿La tenemos?-** preguntó Rachel mirándola confusa.

 **-Claro, ¿no te acuerdas esa que hicimos el otro día?-** preguntó la rubia haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera el rollo.

 **-Claro, claro-** dijo la morena aún confusa.

 **-¿Puedo oírla o verla?-** preguntó la latina emocionada.

 **-Si Rachel quiere cantar sin problemas-** respondió Quinn dejándole a la morena la última palabra.

 **-Si Quinn tiene aquí la letra-** dijo Rachel volviendo a pasar el problema.

 **-La busco en el bolso espera** \- la rubia se levantó y fue a buscar algo en su bolso ante la atenta mirada de la morena que se levantó y fue hasta ella.

 **-¿Me explicas que estás haciendo?** \- preguntó la morena en un susurro.

 **-¿Confías en mí?-** preguntó la rubia en un susurro.

 **-Si-** respondió Rachel segura.

 **-Entonces canta lo que te voy a dar, yo tocaré el piano** \- explicó la rubia **\- ¿vale?**

 **-De acuerdo-** aceptó Rachel dándose la vuelta para mirar a Santana.

 **-Aquí está-** anunció la rubia con un papel en la mano.

Le dio el papel a Rachel y entró en la habitación contigua junto a ella. Se sentó en el piano y esperó que Rachel se colocara con los cascos a frente a ella con el papel en la mano. Santana las observaba tras el cristal. Rachel miró a Quinn algo dudosa pero la rubia asintió con la cabeza y tocó las primeras notas en el piano. Le hizo un gesto a la morena cuando estuvo lista y la chica empezó a cantar lentamente.

 _Todo empezó un mes de agosto,_

 _Rozábamos solo 15 años,_

 _Pero supimos_

 _Que éramos el uno del otro._

 _Con el tiempo me convertí en mujer,_

 _Tu en mis ojos un superhéroe_

 _Y no quisimos_

 _Jamás crecer._

Rachel iba leyendo la letra de Quinn en aquel papel mientras la cantaba y parecía que lo llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo. Paseaba por el estudio y compartía alguna mirada con la rubia para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era la primera vez que le tocaba improvisar de esa forma y esperaba que estuviera saliendo bien.

 _Pero yo, yo cometí un error_

 _Y no, supimos pedir perdón_

 _Tú, tú preferiste borrarme y yo_

 _Renuncio, renuncio al olvido,_

 _Prefiero sentir el dolor_

 _Y saber que has existido._

 _Me niego, me niego a negarte,_

 _Y es que prefiero partirme en dos_

 _Y saber que fuiste mio._

 _Como toda bella historia de amor,_

 _Nos dejamos roto el corazón,_

 _Intentando ser otra vez_

 _El uno del otro._

Rachel se paró delante del piano, frente a Quinn que seguía inmersa tocando el piano. Era la primera vez que Rachel la escucha tocarlo y no lo estaba disfrutando por la tensión que tenía al sentirse observada por Santana así que intentó terminar lo antes posible con aquella situación.

 _Ahora ella ha tomado mi lugar,_

 _Y ya no sé como poder volver a amar._

 _Sigo esperando una señal_

 _Para saber que sigues sintiéndome a través_

 _De cada atardecer, yo ya sé_

 _Que debería borrarte pero no yo_

 _Renuncio, renuncio al olvido,_

 _Prefiero sentir el dolor_

 _Y saber que has existido._

 _Me niego, me niego a negarte,_

 _Y es que prefiero partirme en dos_

 _Y saber que fuiste mio._

Quinn levantó la cabeza y le regaló una gran sonrisa a Rachel y asintió con la cabeza para transmitirle un poco de calma. El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Santana al otro lado del cristal.

 **-Eso ha sido muy bueno** \- dijo la latina.

 **-¿En serio?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

 **-Veo que estáis trabajando bien juntas-** dijo señalando a ambas **\- así que tomároslo con calma, si todo va a ser así de bueno estoy dispuesta esperar.**

 **-Prometemos que tendrás más-** dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

 **-Hacéis un buen equipo y si tenéis ideas de la música como ese piano me vendrá bien para trabajar-** explicó la latina.

 **-Gracias San** \- respondió Rachel por fin más calmada.

 **-Ahora os dejo que tengo más cosas que hacer-** dijo la latina antes de marcharse de estudio **\- nos vemos pronto.**

 **-Hasta luego-** se despidieron las dos.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena aliviada girándose hacia Quinn que seguía sentada en el piano **\- me has salvado la del café y la de la canción.**

 **-Sin problemas-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia.

 **-¿Siempre llevas canciones salvadoras en el bolso?-** bromeó la morena.

 **-Llevaba unos días trabajando en ella** \- respondió la rubi **a- por eso sabía que tocar pero he de reconocer que suena mucho mejor en tu voz que en la mía.**

 **-¿Puedo escucharte cantar?-** pidió la morena casi sin pensarlo.

 **-Otro día-** respondió Quinn para librarse de aquello.

 **-¿Puedes volver a tocar el piano?-** pidió ahora la cantante.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó confusa la compositora.

 **-Tocas… tocas muy bien, me ha gustado mucho la melodía y me preguntaba si podía escucharte tocar un poco más-** dijo Rachel nerviosa.

 **-Cinco minutos más y volvemos al trabajo-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Trato hecho-** aceptó la morena sonriente.

Rachel volvió a centrar todos sus sentidos en ver y escuchar a la rubia tocando aquella nueva melodía. Se apoyó en el piano y Quinn levantó la cabeza para observarla, no estaba tocando ninguna partitura así que podía concentrarse en mirar a morena que tenía delante. Sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Rachel se inclinó un poco más aún hacia ella así que dejó de tocar y rompió el contacto visual.

 **-Ha sido muy bonito-** dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

 **-Algún día sabrás tocar, te enseñaré-** dijo la rubia dulcemente.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena que ahora se había alejado un poco de ella.

 **-Teníamos un trato, ahora a trabajar-** dijo Quinn volviendo a la otra sala y sentándose frente a la mesa.

 **-¿Por dónde seguimos?-** preguntó Rachel cuando estuvo cómoda de nuevo en su sitio.

 **-¿Seguir? Ayer casi ni empezamos-** respondió riendo Quinn frente a ella.

 **-Dónde me he metido-** preguntó riendo Rachel contagiando su risa a la rubia.

 **-Ayer me dijiste que habías estado con mujeres-** dijo la compositora y Rachel asintió con la cabeza delante de ella- **siendo famosa… es curioso que nunca ninguna de ellas haya intentado sacar algo de dinero de esto.**

 **-Eso tiene una explicación-** admitió Rachel.

 **-¿Eres tan buena que nadie te odia y no lo quieren contar?-** se burló la rubia.

 **-No exactamente-** negó la morena.

 **-¿Me lo vas a contar o te lo saco con exprimidor?- p** reguntó de nuevo la rubia.

 **-Lo cierto es que sí hay alguien más que sabe de todo este asunto-** confesó Rachel mirando al techo.

 **-¿Quién?-** preguntó Quinn siendo directa.

 **-Mi abogad** a **y representante** \- respondió la rubia a la que decirlo en voz alta le sonaba raro.

 **-¿Tú abogada? No lo entiendo-** dijo Quinn confusa, era la última persona que esperaba escuchar que sabía lo de Rachel.

 **-No me juzgues por esto que voy a decirte** \- anticipó la morena sentándose en el sofá y poniéndose algo más seria.

 **-Adelante-** dijo Quinn dándole confianza.

 **-La razón por lo que ninguna chica con las que he estado ha salido a contarlo en la prensa ni nada de eso es porque firman un contrato cuando están conmigo que le prohíbe hablar de mi vida privada-** explicó la morena llevándose las manos a la cara claramente avergonzada por estar contándole aquello a Quinn.

 **-Que romántico-** dijo irónicamente Quinn a la que aquello le parecía absurdo.

 **-No es lo ideal para tener una relación, lo sé-** admitió la cantante.

 **-¿Cómo sacas el tema?-** preguntó Quinn confusa **\- quiero decir, estás tomando un café y dices oye si quieres que nos acostemos firma esto por favor.**

 **-No es tan así-** dijo la morena.

 **-¿Entonces?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia.

 **-No sé, pasa diferente cada vez-** respondió la morena.

 **-¿Cada vez?** \- preguntó sorprendida Quinn antes de seguir preguntando- **¿cuántas veces ha pasado? quiero decir, ¿con cuánta gente has estado?**

 **-¿Es relevante?-** preguntó Rachel que no quería responder a esa pregunta.

 **-Lo cierto es que no-** admitió Quinn a la que la curiosidad personal le había podido.

 **-¿Y tú? ¿Con cuánta gente has estado? -** preguntó Rachel que se había levantado y andando hacia ella.

 **-¿Es relevante?** \- preguntó Quinn usando la misma defensa que la morena.

 **-No-** admitió riendo Rachel cerca de ella- **era curiosidad.**

 **-Lo dejo a tu imaginación** \- dijo Quinn pícaramente.

 **-Solo te diré que tengo una gran imaginación-** bromeó Rachel dando otro paso hacia ella.

 **-Pues vamos a usarla para escribir un poquito-** respondió la rubia volviendo su vista hacia la libreta.

Rachel se resigno e hizo lo que la rubia le decía solo que esta vez en vez de volver a su sofá decidió quedarse en una de las sillas de la mesa. Lo cierto era que Quinn hacía muy fácil componer, siempre lo había hecho, su cabeza nunca paraba de dar ideas y cuando paraba Rachel se encargaba de contarle algo que pudiera inspirarla. Para cuando se fueron del estudio aquel día habían conseguido un par de estrofas bastante interesante en opinión de la cantante. Rachel estaba ya para irse en dirección a su coche cuando Quinn hizo una pregunta que llegó su atención.

 **-¿Podemos vernos mañana en tú casa?-** pidió la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rachel casi a la defensiva.

 **-Es que me da la sensación de que el estudio te satura-** explicó siendo sincera **-cuando entras eres diferente a cuando estás tomando un café conmigo o el otro día en tu casa.**

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la morena **\- nos veremos mejor en mi casa.**

Cuando Rachel llegó a su casa en lugar de tumbarse como lo había hecho habitualmente ordenó un poco la casa en general por el simple hecho que Quinn iría allí al día siguiente y quería causar buena impresión. Nada más levantarse preparó café y unos crepes, Quinn era puntual pero lo cierto era que no habían acordado una hora pero imaginaba que llegaría temprano. Así lo hizo, como un reloj y como si del estudio se tratase la rubia se presentó en el ático de la cantante. Una alegre Rachel a pesar de la hora abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, se fijó que la rubia venía con su guitarra y supo que aquel día iban a terminar algo o al menos intentarlo.

 **-He hecho café y tengo crepes recién hechas-** dijo la morena.

 **-¿En serio?** \- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

 **-Sí** \- afirmó la morena.

 **-Si haces eso todas las mañanas entiendo que llegues tarde-** se burló la compositora.

 **-No lo hago, es porque has venido- a** dmitió sonrojada la cantante.

 **-En tal caso no puedo rechazarlas-** dijo una coqueta Quinn siguiendo a Rachel a la cocina.

 **-Aquí tienes, espero que las disfrutes** \- dijo poniéndole el plato delante.

 **-¿Tienes chocolate?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-Claro-** respondió Rachel que buscó el bote en el armario y se lo dio.

 **-Si me vas a dar todo esto para desayunar cuando venga aquí creo que no vas a conseguir que vuelva al estudio** \- bromeó Quinn mientras se comía las tortitas.

 **-A mí también me gusta más estar en casa pero en algún momento vendrá la parte de trabajar con Santana y tendremos que volver-** le recordó la morena sentada a su lado con un café en la mano.

 **-Lo sé-** admitió riendo Quinn.

 **-Espera, ven-** dijo Rachel que extendió su brazo hacia la cara de Quinn **\- tienes un poco de chocolate…-** intentó decir quitando con su pulgar un poco de chocolate del lateral del labio de la rubia.

 **-Gracias-** consiguió decir la rubia algo cortada por aquel momento.

Quinn agachó la cabeza, no quería que Rachel viera lo sonrojada que estaba y la morena seguía observándola, por suerte para ellas el momento de tensión se vio interrumpida cuando una bola de pelo gris apareció en la sala y decidió dar un gran salto para situarse frente a ellas.

 **-Hola amiguito** \- dijo Quinn cuando lo vio sobre la mesa.

 **-Quinn, te presento a Oliver-** dijo Rachel riendo señalando a su gato.

 **-Hola cosita** \- dijo la rubia acercándose a él **-es realmente más guapo que en tu foto.**

 **-Es muy adorable-** respondió Rachel.

 **-¿Puedo cogerlo?** \- preguntó Quinn emocionada.

 **-Claro, es muy cariñoso-** le dijo Rachel que la observaba atentamente.

 **-Hola Oli-** dijo cogiendo al gato en brazos y caminando hacia el sofá- **soy Quinn, ¿quieres jugar?**

 **-Te gustan los animales por lo que veo ¿no?-** preguntó Rachel que se llevó su taza hasta el sofá contiguo.

 **-Siempre he sido más de perros pero no he podido tener-** explicó Quinn que estaba medio tumbada con Oliver sobre su barriga jugueteando con las patas- **pero también me gusta los gatos.**

 **-Cuando quieras te dejo a Oliver-** bromeó la cantante.

 **-Me encantaría-** respondió riendo Quinn que ahora rascaba la barriga del gato **\- parece que le caigo bien.**

 **-Ha aprendido de su dueña, sabe quien me gusta y como tratarla-** dijo Rachel que tal y como lo dijo cerró la boca arrepentida por sus palabras ya que Quinn se había quedado quieta y ahora la miraba a ella e ignoraba al gato **\- ya sabes, notará que nos llevamos bien y eso.**

 **-Me alegra gustarle-** respondió Quinn por el nerviosismo de Rachel antes de volver a dejar al gato en el suelo **\- voy a por el café y empezamos.**

 **-Claro** \- aceptó Rachel quedándose allí a la espera.

Rachel decidió centrar sus esfuerzos aquella mañana en componer y no en Quinn. La rubia empezaba a tener ese poder de distraerla y sobre todo quería impresionarla. Si algo había aprendido los últimos días era que la compositora no compartía o al menos no entendía sus decisiones en cuanto a su vida privada por lo que quería demostrarle que ella era algo más que eso, quería gustarle pero poco a poco. La intención de Rachel fue centrarse en el trabajo pero las risas de Quinn cuando hacía alguna broma se lo impedían, lo que al final las llevaba a cualquier tipo de conversación, incluida si habían visto la noche anterior el nuevo capítulo de Scandal. A la morena le gustaba que tuvieran gustos comunes, o al menos lo poco que sabía de Quinn. Se les pasó la hora de comer casi sin darse cuenta por lo que Rachel se ofreció a preparar cualquier cosa para que se tomaran allí mismo.

 **-¿Sabes cocinar?- p** reguntó Quinn sorprendida.

 **-Claro, ¿quién pensabas que había hecho el desayuno? ¿Oli?** \- bromeó la morena.

 **-Cierto-** respondió riendo Quinn- **te ayudaré.**

 **-No, siéntate y juega con el gato si quieres** \- dijo la morena cortándole el paso hacia la cocina **\- te traeré la comida ahora.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Quinn volviendo a su posición en el comedor.

 **-¿Te gusta todo?-** preguntó gritando Rachel desde la cocina.

 **-Sí-** respondió Quinn que decidió aprovechar el momento a solas para andar y curiosear el salón.

Lo cierto era que había algo que llamaba la atención a Quinn y era la falta de objetos personales de Rachel. Ella tenía su salón lleno de recuerdos y tonterías por cualquier sitio. En cambio Rachel tenía unas cuantas fotos sobre la chimenea, algún premio por su primer disco y poco más, el resto eran elementos de decoración, bonitos, pero al fin y al cabo solo decoración. La rubia pensaba en eso, en por qué era así Rachel pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la morena apareció con dos platos con ensalada y salmón a la plancha. Quinn devoró el plato preparado por Rachel elogiando sus habilidades culinarias para hacer aquello tan rápido haciendo que Rachel se sonrojada. Para el final del día, a pesar del tiempo que le habían echado a bromear, comer o jugar con el gato habían conseguido tener una canción terminada.

 **-Creía que no se componía una canción por día-** bromeó la morena mirando el papel una y otra vez.

 **-Te recuerdo que para conseguir esa canción llevamos más de un mes-** dijo Quinn mientras recogía sus cosas- **porque la de ayer era mía.**

 **-¿Quiere eso decir que no me dejarías cantarla en el disco?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa acercándose un poco hacia ella.

 **-Sí de verdad la quieres te la dejaría-** respondió Quinn que cuando levantó la mirada se encontró a Rachel más cerca de lo pensado- **pero creía que querías temas más personales.**

 **-Era bonita y personal-** la elogió la morena.

 **-Te dejo quedártela, pero compondremos más y luego decides cuales son definitivas ¿de acuerdo?-** preguntó la rubia con una medio sonrisa.

 **-Me parece bien-** aceptó Rachel- **¿qué hay de esta? ¿Será buena?**

 **-Habría que oírte cantarla-** respondió la rubia riendo.

 **-Estoy impaciente-** admitió la cantante.

 **-Ven mañana a mi casa-** sugirió Quinn y Rachel la miró inclinando la cabeza confusa por aquel ofrecimiento- **tengo el piano allí, podremos ponerle algo de música y me dices cómo te suena.**

 **-Ah claro, sí-** aceptó Rachel antes de que Quinn se marchara.

El maldito tráfico de LA había hecho que de nuevo no llegara a la hora a la que se había propuesto. Quinn le había dejado claro que no le importaba quedar más tarde, sabía que Rachel no era madrugadora precisamente, pero la morena quería aprovechar las horas al máximo posible en la presencia de Quinn. Cuando Rachel vio abrirse la puerta se encontró con Quinn en pijama agarrada a una taza de café. Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. La morena intentaba no concentrarse en como el fino pijama de pantalón corto y tirantes se pegaba a la piel de la rubia. Lo que Rachel no sabía era que Quinn era perfectamente consciente de su aspecto y como la morena la había mirado de arriba a abajo nada más abrir. Rachel había jugado con el chocolate y sus pantalones pegados el día anterior, ahora le tocaba a ella aprovechar su turno en casa. Sirvió una taza de café a Rachel y se sentó a su lado.

 **-Creía que tenía el café prohibido-** bromeó la morena.

 **-Te veo hoy un poco… callada-** dijo riendo Quinn que realmente se había levantado con ganas de provocarla- **supongo que será por sueño así que o te doy café o no saldrá nada bueno hoy.**

 **-Si… sueño…claro-** dijo Rachel como pudo aún intentando no mirarla mucho.

 **-Espero que no te importe pero anoche estaba al piano y se me ocurrió una melodía-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿Te pasas todo tu tiempo trabajando?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

 **-Tocar el piano me relaja, no era por trabajo-** explicó la rubia- **pero terminó por serlo casi sin querer.**

 **-En tal caso me gustaría escuchar-** admitió Rachel.

 **-La toca una vez y si te gusta la intentamos juntar con tu canción ¿vale?-** sugirió la compositora.

 **-Perfecto-** aceptó Rachel.

La morena vio como Quinn se levantaba y dejaba su taza sobre una de las mesas para sentarse delante del gran piano negro de cola que ocupaba parte del salón. Sacó uno de los papeles de la noche anterior y cuando lo tuvo ordenado empezó a tocar ante la atenta mirada de Rachel. La morena había decidido permanecer a cierta distancia aquel día, así que se centraría en verla tocar desde unos metros. Cuando terminó de tocar levantó la cabeza y miró a Rachel que no reaccionaba así que decidió devolverla a la realidad.

 **-¿Quieres que lo probemos?-** preguntó la rubia despertando a Rachel.

 **-Sí** \- respondió la morena reaccionando.

 **-Perfecto-** dijo una sonriente Quinn.

 **-Cuando quieras-** le indicó la morena que ya tenía en su mano el papel con la letra del día anterior.

 **-Acércate, te escucharé mejor-** le pidió la rubia amablemente.

 **-Vale-** aceptó Rachel respirando profundo y colocándose junto al piano mientras Quinn comenzaba a tocar.

 _No quiero averiguar el "cómo"_

 _Prefiero entretenerme en el "qué"_

 _Los sueños no navegan solos_

 _Las luces no se encienden sin fe_

 _No suelo equivocarme en todo_

 _Seguro debe haber un modo_

 _Sino, ¿de qué me sirve esta sed?_

 _No dije lo que dicen todos_

 _La culpa va tejiendo su red_

 _Caímos en los mismos lodos_

 _Planetas diferentes solos_

 _Tus manos vacías, mis palabras ausentes_

 _Escuchar qué decías sin querer entenderte_

 _Al final te perdía, como me perdía yo_

 _Entre tanta mentira, me perdía yo_

 _Si el caer fuera vida, viviría yo_

 _Irrumpe en el silencio a solas_

 _Se ahoga en el recuerdo después_

 _Se asusta pero no abandona_

 _Revive aunque le cuesta creer_

 _No suelo equivocarme en todo_

 _Planetas diferentes solos_

 _Y tus manos vacías, mis palabras ausentes,_

 _Escuchar qué decías sin querer entenderte_

 _Al final te perdía como me perdía yo_

 _Inventando una huida, obligarme a no verte_

 _Y al pensarte volvía a entender que mi suerte_

 _Al final se perdía como me perdía yo, me perdía yo_

 _Y tus manos vacías, mis palabras ausentes,_

 _Al final se perdían como me perdía yo_

 _Inventando una huida, obligarme a no verte_

 _Y al pensarte volvía a entender que mi suerte_

 _Al final se perdía como me perdía yo_

 _Me perdía yo, me perdía yo, como me perdía yo._

 **-Suena muy bien-** dijo la rubia nada más tocar la última nota en el piano.

 **-Me gusta** \- admitió Rachel.

 **-Parece que por fin conseguimos algo productivo** \- dijo una sonriente Quinn frente a ella.

 **-Ha costado pero las mejores cosas lo hacen ¿no crees?-** dijo Rachel contagiada de su alegría.

 **-A veces sí-** dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa.

 **-Si todas las canciones van a salir así de bien prometo esforzarme más-** dijo Rachel riendo.

 **-Lo estás haciendo-** Rachel la miró girando la cabeza confusa esperando una respuesta un poco más clara **\- te cuesta, pero te estás esforzando.**

 **-Tú me estás ayudando a hacerlo-** dijo Rachel dulcemente,

 **-Yo…-** Quinn buscó las palabras adecuadas debatiendo entre seguir tonteando con Rachel o cortar aquello.

 **-¿Tú?-** preguntó riendo Rachel.

 **-Me alegra estar trabajando contigo** \- respondió la rubia reaccionando **\- y deberíamos seguir haciéndolo.**

 **-Eso, eso, más canciones así-** dijo feliz la morena volviendo a la realidad.

* * *

 _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado como avanza la dinámica entre las dos y cómo chocan con el punto de vista de las relaciones ^^_

 _Nos vemos pronto! =D_


	5. Pasado

La dinámica de trabajo entre Quinn y Rachel funcionaba cada vez mejor, ya fuera en el estudio, en casa de Rachel o en la de Quinn, lo cierto era que ya no tenían un horario establecido, decidían en función de cómo les iba donde querían trabajar. La rubia siempre prefería la casa de Rachel por el hecho de jugar con Oliver. Eso y que desde que Rachel la había visto en pijama en su casa había optado por la misma opción cuando estaban en casa de la cantante y esa vista a Quinn le encantaba. Rachel se había soltado y hablaba de todo con mucha más normalidad aunque a veces le costaba un poco. Aquel día en el estudio Quinn decidió aprovechar para probar donde estaba el límite de Rachel en cuanto a las preguntas sobre el tema de que le gustaran las mujeres.

 **-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?-** preguntó la morena haciendo que Rachel escupiera el refresco que tenía en la boca.

 **-Quinn-** le regañó la cantante con el ceño fruncido.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó la rubia como si no pasara nada y aquel tema fuera muy normal.

 **-Es un poco personal ¿no crees?-** le explicó la morena mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

 **-Creía que estas alturas sabías que no había límites de preguntas-** dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

 **-Hay una línea** \- le recordó Rachel algo más seria dibujando una línea en el aire con el dedo.

 **-No-** negó Quinn levantándose y sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Rachel mirándose las manos.

 **-No** \- volvió a negar la rubia segura.

 **-Quinn-** repitió de nuevo el nombre de la rubia para intentar frenarla.

 **-Venga Rachel, mírame-** pidió la rubia sin saber lo que eso podía hacerle a la morena **\- mírame-** pidió de nuevo.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó la morena cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró en sus profundos ojos verdes miel.

 **-Solo me has dicho que has estado con mujeres antes y que te diste cuenta porque experimentaste-** empezó a decir y Rachel asintió de nuevo con la cabeza **-quiero saber más.**

 **-¿Acaso va a ayudar a hacer mejores canciones?** \- preguntó en tono desafiante la morena.

 **-Puede que sí-** afirmó riendo la rubia para quitar tensión por la actitud de la cantante **-o simplemente puede que quiera saber más de ti.**

 **-¿Voy a tener que hacerte firmar un contrato?-** dijo Rachel casi sin pensar sabiendo lo que eso implicaba.

 **-Golpe bajo-** dijo la rubia dolida por esa afirmación levantándose del sofá y volviendo a la mesa.

 **-Lo siento** \- se disculpó Rachel pero Quinn no le respondió.

La rubia se sentó en silencio en su mesa como hacía cuando le molestaba algo de la cantante y sacó su ordenador para trabajar en cualquier cosa. Rachel la observaba en silencio intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para pedirle perdón por su última respuesta y que la rubia relajara su actitud. Y aunque ella quería ser la que rompiera el silencio fue la rubia la que lo hizo. Realmente estaba mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin pensar en lo que hacía, miraba fotos sin sentido y buscaba noticias en internet pero realmente solo pensaba en lo que le había molestado la respuesta de Rachel porque le hacía pensar que la cantante no confiaba en ella.

 **-Quiero que entiendas algo-** dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio que las invadí **a- no hago esto para torturarte, no lo hago porque vaya a huir al primer periódico a contarlo, no lo hago porque disfrute sacándote información Rachel.**

 **-¿Entonces?-** preguntó la morena mirándola algo triste.

 **-Lo hago porque…-** se pensó en su cabeza si decirle la verdad o maquillarlo **\- porque me importas Rachel y sé que esto te hará bien.**

 **-¿Te importo?-** preguntó dulcemente la cantante.

 **-Estoy segura que nunca has hablado con nadie de esto en voz alta** \- dijo la rubia ignorando la pregunta y Rachel afirmó con la cabeza sin perder el contacto- **hazlo conmigo-** pidió Quinn que sabiendo el doble sentido se apresuró a seguir hablando- **habla conmigo, confía en mí, saca eso que no has hecho en años y sincérate.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel tras un largo silencio entre ellas y un gran suspiro por su parte.

 **-Soy toda oídos-** dijo Quinn dándole liberta.

 **-Prefiero que preguntes-** explicó la cantante- **me resulta más fácil hablar cuando me preguntas cosas.**

 **-De acuerdo-** aceptó Quinn pensando en su primer pregunta.

 **-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaban las mujeres? ¿Qué te llevó a experimentar?** \- preguntó la rubia y dejó tiempo a Rachel para responder.

 **-No siempre he sido Rachel Berry** \- respondió la morena sorprendiendo a Quin **n- nadie lo sabe pero es mi nombre artístico, mi nombre real es Rachel Barbra Corcoran, por mi madre.**

 **-Pensaba que tus padres eran gays-** dijo Quinn algo confusa que recordaba eso de una conversación anterior con la cantante.

 **-Lo son, pero ella es mi madre biológica, es amiga de mis padres así que decidieron que llevaba su apellido-** explicó Rachel que se había desviado del tema.

 **-Entiendo-** dijo la rubia dejándole silencios para dejarle hablar.

 **-Mi vida en el instituto no era fácil precisamente-** siguió la morena antes de ser interrumpida.

 **-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia olvidando el motivo por el que habían empezado esa conversación.

 **-¿Podemos dejar eso para otro día?-** pidió la morena con algo de pena.

 **-Sí, lo siento, continúa-** se disculpó la chica.

 **-Todo empezó en mi época en Nueva York-** empezó a contar la morena haciendo memoria - **trabajaba en una cafetería de camarera y una chica empezó a venir casi todas las tardes, se sentaba, pedía un chocolate caliente y trabajaba en su ordenado** r-explicó sin contener una tímida sonrisa **-me dijo que se llamaba Lauren y empezamos a hablar en mis ratos libres, me caía bien así que acepté cuando me dijo de vernos fuera de la cafetería.**

 **-¿Ahí te gustaba?-** preguntó la rubia curiosa.

 **-Creo que no, simplemente me caía bien** \- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siendo sincera - **yo llevaba apenas un par de meses en Nueva York así que me vino bien tener una amiga. Una noche estábamos en su casa viendo una película y me besó.**

 **-¿Qué hiciste?-** preguntó la rubia con ganas de seguir la historia.

 **-Me retiré y me fui del piso- r** espondió Rachel que miraba al frente, no quería contar todo eso mirando a Quinn porque le hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable **-no fue porque no me gustara sino porque de hecho quería continuar el beso y me sorprendí a mi misma. A los tres días volvió a la cafetería y con la cuenta le dejé una nota para quedar otra vez.**

 **-Así que si te gustó-** afirmó la rubia.

 **-Sí pero no me fijaba en otras, era solo ella-** intentó justificar la morena **-al final terminamos por acostarnos y lo cierto es que me gustó.**

 **-Ahí empezó todo entonces-** dijo la chica.

 **-En realidad acabó al poco tiempo, dejé Nueva York y me fui a San Francisco un tiempo** \- fue el primer momento en que miró a Quinn y ya sabía lo que la rubia iba a preguntarle después **-no huí antes de que lo sugieras-** la rubia sonrió porque Rachel le leyera el pensamiento **-me fui porque necesitaba seguir persiguiendo mi sueño y me surgió una oportunidad.**

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la chica.

 **-Después de Lauren estuve con chicos pero me di cuenta de que no me terminaban de gustar, quiero decir, me daba placer y me entretenía pero al final del día me fijaba más cuando una chica guapa pasaba por mi lado** \- admitió por fin la cantante.

 **-Y empezaste a estar con chicas** \- continuó la rubia.

 **-Sí-** dijo segura Rachel **-pero como te he contado he vivido en muchas ciudades así que no tenía nada del todo serio-**

 **-No me creo que no te gustara ninguna de esas relaciones que abandonaste en alguna de las ciudades-** se burló la rubia.

 **-Quinn** \- dijo Rachel con cautela.

 **-Está bien, para otro día-** afirmó la rubia que sabía lo que había supuesto para Rachel contar aquello.

 **-Gracias** \- dijo con una media sonrisa la cantante.

Quinn agradeció la sinceridad de Rachel al contar aquella historia, no porque fuera a hacer que hicieran un mejor disco o canción debido a ese tema sino por el hecho de que la morena se abriera con ella y por conocer más a la chica que tenía delante a diario y que ya era parte de su vida. Entre las dos después de un par de días atascadas en una canción en la que Rachel había puesto mucho empeño consiguieron terminarla casi entera. No pudieron hacerlo completamente porque Santana las interrumpió en el estudio.

 **-Tenéis que escuchar esta base en la que he estado trabajando-** dijo Santana con un pen drive en su mano.

 **-Adelante-** dijo irónicamente Quinn por la forma brusca de entrar de la latina.

 **-¿Interrumpo?-** preguntó entonces Santana.

 **-No pasa nada-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia al comentario de Quinn **\- ¿qué decías?**

 **-Que quiero que escuches esta canción, las dos** \- dijo poniendo el pen drive en el ordenador de la mesa de mezclas- **llevo unos días trabajando en esta base y quiero ver que os parece, tiene un sonido un poco diferente a lo que suelo hacer.**

 **-Interesante-** admitió Quinn mientras la escuchaba.

 **-No suena nada como mi anterior disco-** dijo Rachel.

 **-¿Eso es malo? Pensaba que querías eso-** dijo Santana confusa.

 **-No no, es bueno, me gusta mucho lo que oigo-** dijo rápidamente la cantante.

 **-De hecho Rachel-** dijo la rubia llamando su atención **\- escucha esta canción y piensa en lo que llevamos haciendo estos días.**

 **-¿De qué está hablando?** \- preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga.

 **-Podría pegar-** admitió Rachel sonriente.

 **-El tono melancólico de los violines, la guitarra acústica** \- dijo Quinn pensativa.

 **-Podría funcionar-** dijo Rachel cogiendo el papel de la mesa.

 **-¿Me explicáis que pasa?-** preguntó la productora.

 **-Llevamos días trabajando en esta canción y creo que tu base es perfecta, es el tono que le faltaba para expresar lo que quiero-** dijo Rachel emocionada.

 **-¿Significa eso que quieres entrar ahí y grabar una prueba?** \- preguntó la latina.

 **-Si quieres quedarte un rato aquí me encantaría-** respondió la morena.

 **-Vivo esperando que decidas grabar canciones** \- bromeó Santana **\- que ya van dos meses.**

 **-Poco a poco-** dijo la morena entrando en la sala contigua al otro lado del cristal.

 **-Toma, ponte esto-** dijo Santana dándole unos cascos a Quinn.

 **-Gracias** \- dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado y observando a Rachel preparándose para cantar.

La morena se tomó un minuto para releer la letra en la que llevaban días trabajando y le pidió a Santana que le reprodujera una vez más la base antes de empezar. Se concentró y cuando su productora le indicó la grabación estaba en marcha. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la música antes de empezar a cantar al ritmo de la música. Santana tocaba algunos botones de la mesa de mezcla conforme la canción variaba y Quinn simplemente centraba toda su atención en la letra y la voz de Rachel.

 _El corría nunca le enseñaron a andar se fue,_

 _tras luces pálidas_

 _Ella huia de espejismos y horas de mar_

 _Aeropuertos unos vienen otros_

 _se van igual que Alicia sin ciudad_

 _El valor para marcharse el miedo a llegar_

 _Llueve en el canal la corriente_

 _enseña el camino hacia el mar_

 _Todos duermen ya_

 _Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien_

 _Jugar al azar_

 _Nunca saber donde puedes terminar o empezar_

 _Un instante mientras los turistas se van_

 _Un tren de madrugada consiguió_

 _trazar la frontera entre siempre o jamas_

 _Llueve en el canal la corriente_

 _enseña el camino hacia el mar_

 _Todos duermen ya_

 _Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien_

 _Jugar al azar_

 _Nunca saber donde puedes terminar o empezar_

 _o empezar_

 _Ella duerme tras el vendaval_

 _se quito la ropa sueña con despertar_

 _en otro tiempo y en otra ciudad_

 _Dejarse llevar_

 _Suena demasiado bien_

 _Jugar al azar nunca saber_

 _donde puedes terminar o empezar_

 _terminar o empezar_

 _terminar o empezar_

 **-Bravo-** dijo Santana aplaudiendo cuando terminó de cantar.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel algo tímida.

 **-Cada vez que oigo algo de vuestro trabajo me alegro de haberos juntado para esto-** dijo orgullosa la productora.

 **-Hacemos un buen equipo-** dijo Rachel regalándole una gran sonrisa.

 **-Mañana te quiero aquí todo el día-** dijo la latina **\- la grabaremos entera, podemos hacer unos pequeños cambios para las partes instrumentales con esa letra.**

 **-De acuerdo-** aceptó Rachel.

 **-Perfecto, os dejaré para que sigáis-** dijo la latina.

 **-Santana, espera-** la llamó la morena frenándola.

 **-Dime-** dijo la chica.

 **-Quinn y yo tenemos otra canción-** dijo mirando sonriente a la rubia **\- tiene letra y la melodía la tocó Quinn con el piano, si la escuchas quizás puedas trabajar con eso.**

 **-Mi día solo hace mejorar-** respondió la latina alegre **\- ¿puedo oírla?**

 **-Lo tengo grabado en el móvil, si quieres te la mando-** ofreció la rubia.

 **-Vale, mándame un correo lo antes posible para que empiece a trabajar en los arreglos-** explicó la chica.

 **-En cuanto llegue a casa-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Os dejo seguir con vuestro talento-** dijo antes de huir del estudio.

 **-¿Tienes grabada esa canción?-** preguntó la morena cuando estuvieron solas.

 **-Siempre grabo cuando estamos probando melodías y letras-** respondió la rubia.

 **-¿Solo grabas eso?-** preguntó Rachel algo dudosa.

 **-Deja la desconfianza Rachel- r** espondió la rubia molesta por aquel tema otra vez **\- no voy por ahí grabando conversaciones ajenas.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la morena.

 **-Debo irme-** dijo Quinn mirando su reloj- **tengo cosas que hacer.**

 **-Nos vemos mañana-** dijo la morena para despedirse.

 **-De hecho si mañana vas a grabar… si no te importa nos vemos pasado-** dijo la rubia viendo como cambiaba la expresión en la cara de la cantante- **tengo unas cosas que hacer de temas personales.**

 **-Sin problemas-** dijo Rachel fingiendo que no le molestaba que la rubia no estuviera al día siguiente para la grabación de las canciones que habían compuesto juntas.

Al final se había complicado más de lo previsto la grabación ya que Santana estaba muy motivada cambiando cosas y añadiendo efectos para que quedara mejor, lo que implicaba que Rachel la grabara varias veces. No se quejó porque adoraba pasar horas cantante en aquel estudio aunque la presencia de Quinn allí lo habría hecho más satisfactorio. Cuando se tumbó en su cama aquella noche no pudo resistir mandarle un mensaje a la rubia.

 **Rachel:** _se me ha hecho el raro el estudio sin ti en tu silla_

Quinn que estaba en su cama también después de un largo día encargándose de varios asuntos personales de papeleo por su casa y demás cosas que odiaba hacer normalmente, escucho su teléfono y rodó en su gran cama de matrimonio preguntándose quien era a esa hora. No pudo contener la sonrisa al ver el dulce mensaje de Rachel, la morena estaba buscando una excusa para hablar con ella.

 **Quinn:** _cuando terminemos el disco me llevaré esa silla a casa_

 **Rachel:** _te ayudaré a cargarla ;)_

 **Quinn:** _¿Qué tal ha ido el día?_

 **Rachel:** _Una canción entera grabada :) la otra no hemos tenido tiempo_

 **Quinn:** _¿Vais a seguir el lunes?_

 **Rachel:** _Santana lo ha dejado a mi decisión, el lunes o el martes._

 **Quinn:** _¿Qué has decidido?_

 **Rachel:** _Depende_

 **Quinn:** _¿puedo sabe de qué?_

 **Rachel:** _de mis ganas de tenerla esperando hasta última hora._

 **Quinn:** _no seas mala persona_

 **Rachel:** _si me dices que vienes a verme grabar le diré que el lunes ahora mismo :)_

 **Quinn:** _¿me estás dejando a mi la responsabilidad de decidir?_

 **Rachel:** _Eso hago_

 **Quinn:** _El lunes me viene bien :) esa silla no puede estar tantos días sin mí_

 **Rachel:** _no es la única._

Después de ese mensaje Quinn paró de responder inmediatamente a la cantante. El mensaje de Rachel había sido claro, la morena quería verla más de lo que le hacía. Le gustaba Rachel pero su trabajo podía ser demasiado complicado si se dejaba llevar por lo que de verdad quería hacer así que decidió responder con algo en tono de broma para relajar la conversación.

 **Quinn:** _al final vas a echar de menos mis interrogatorios._

 **Rachel:** _algo así… ^^_

 **Quinn:** _debería dormir Rachel_

 **Rachel:** _descansa :)_

Aquel no fue un sábado relajado precisamente para Rachel que tenía que ir a hacer una entrevista con una conocida revista. Nunca le había gustado esa parte de su vida, las fotos y las revistas eran divertidas pero las partes de las entrevistas siempre se lo hacían pasar un poco mal porque estaba tensa midiendo sus palabras para cada pregunta, para no contradecirse y sabiendo absolutamente que negar y que no. Llegó y se tumbó junto a Oliver en el sofá para ponerse al día viendo las series que esa semana no había podido ver. Cuando terminó de ver Scandal su primer pensamiento fue Quinn por lo que no dudó en escribirle un mensaje.

 **Rachel:** _¿has visto el nuevo capítulo de Scandal?_

Ahí estaba, ni un día completo había aguantado sin escribirle, lo que le había vuelto a hacer sonreír a Quinn, la rubia le respondió la momento.

 **Quinn:** _No, así que ni se te ocurra decir nada._

 **Rachel:** _dios, dios…._

 **Rachel:** _tienes que verlo_

 **Quinn:** _Lo haré pero tu calla_

 **Rachel:** _ponlo YA, necesito comentarlo con alguien :(_

 **Quinn:j** _ajaja está bien, me haré palomitas y me pongo a ello ^^_

 **Rachel:** _perfecto =D_

La rubia intrigada por lo que había pasado en el capitulo de la serie corrió a la despensa, cogió las palomitas y volvió al sofá donde durante una hora estuvo completamente concentrada en lo que pasaba en su televisión, en el capítulo que tenía grabado. Cuando terminó corrió s buscar su móvil entre los cojines para poner a Rachel al día.

 **Quinn:** _no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado!_

 **Rachel:** _LO SÉ!_

 **Quinn:** _era mi personaje favorito :(_

 **Rachel:** _te acompaño en el sentimiento haha_

 **Quinn:** _la semana que viene es el última capítulo =(_

 **Rachel:** _¿qué te parece una noche de chicas y lo vemos?_

Ahí estaba de nuevo Rachel buscando un motivo para que se volvieran a ver y pasar más tiempo juntas. Lo cierto era que no se iba a negar pero sí quería torturar un poquito a la morena.

 **Quinn:** _Tendremos que irnos antes del estudio_

 **Rachel:** _yo no se lo diré a nadie si tú no lo haces ^^_

 **Quinn:** _me lo pensaré…_

 **Rachel:** _¿me vas a torturar hasta el miércoles?_

 **Quinn:** _probablemente :)_

 **Rachel:** _mala persona_

 **Quinn:** _si le dices a Santana que el lunes grabas yo te respondo ahora :)_

 **Rachel:** _eres demasiado buena persona!_

 **Quinn:** _y pretendo que se te pegue :)_

 **Rachel:** _ya se lo he dicho_

 **Quinn:** _¿debería de creerte?_

 **Rachel:** _Sí, porque a ti no te miento…_

 **Quinn** _: :) jueves noche pues_

 **Rachel:** _Scandal, chucherías y buena compañía, creo que no puedo pedir nada mejor !_

 **Quinn: d** _urante el capítulo no se habla te advierto!_

 **Rachel:** _te recuerdo que eres tú la que nunca deja de hablar_

 **Quinn:** _para saber más de ti :)_

 **Rachel:** _y por eso respondo con gusto :)_

Rachel se fue a dormir feliz por su tonteo con la rubia y por la idea de pasar más rato con ella fuera del estudio o sin trabajar. El lunes llegó y Rachel fue dispuesta a darlo todo en el estudio. Cuando llegó Santana ya estaba allí trabajando con su portátil. La latina la mandó directamente tras el cristal porque estaba muy emocionada por lo que iban a grabar aquel día. Rachel obedeció, se puso los grandes cascos para oír la música que Santana le iba poniendo y cuando tuvo la señal pudo empezar a cantar. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó como Quinn había entrado en la habitación contigua y se había sentado junto a la latina para escucharla. Cuando terminó de cantar y abrió los ojos se giró para mirar a la latina, encontrándose primero con la mirada dulce de Quinn que le regaló una sonrisa que ella devolvió sin dudar.

 **-Eso ha sido muy bueno-** dijo la latina después de varias tomas.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena volviendo al a sala principal.

 **-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?-** preguntó la productora dirigiéndose hacia Quinn mientras Rachel calentaba un poco la voz.

 **-Suena bastante bien-** admitió la rubia **\- aunque con su voz tampoco es difícil.**

 **-En eso debo darte la razón** \- dijo riendo la latina- **es una de las mejores voces con las que he trabajado.**

 **-Y yo-** dijo Quinn casi sin pensar.

 **-¿Lo de componer va bien? -** preguntó curiosa.

 **-Costó mucho al principio** \- admitió la compositora- **pero progresamos como podrás escuchar.**

 **-¿Grabamos?-** preguntó Rachel que ya estaba en posición.

Cuando terminaron de grabar y de hacer arreglos después de un largo día Santana las dejó solas en el estudio mientras Rachel recogía sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por el sofá. Quinn que podría haberse ido decidió rezagarse para quedarse sola con ella.

 **-Podría pasarme el día oyéndote cantar-** dijo llamando la atención de Rachel.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena dándose la vuelta.

 **-Lo has hecho muy bien hoy-** siguió elogiando.

 **-Gracias-** volvió a decir completamente sonrojada **\- me ha gustado que estuvieras aquí.**

 **-Un placer** \- admitió la rubia- **Nos vemos mañana ¿no?**

 **-Misma hora, mismo sitio** \- respondió Rachel sonriente.

Grabadas las dos canciones que tenían hasta ahora deberían volver al trabajo de escribir más de esas. Quinn y Rachel volvieron a sentarse en la mesa juntas para sacar partido a sus horas inspiradas, a veces componían bastante en una hora y otras se pasaban cuatro sin escribir más de dos palabras. El volver a componer implicaba, le gustara a Rachel o no, que Quinn iba a hacerle preguntas, por lo que después de un par de días en los que no tenían nada en concreto terminado, Quinn decidió saciar su curiosidad personal sobre algo que le había contado Rachel anteriormente.

 **-¿Por qué volviste a Nueva York?-** preguntó la rubia curiosa.

- **¿Qué?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

 **-Me dijiste que te fuiste de Nueva York pero sé que volviste más tarde-** explicó la rubia antes de repetir su preguntar **\- ¿por qué?**

 **-Si has sumado dos más dos ya lo sabrás-** respondió Rachel sin mirarla.

 **-Lo sé-** respondió la rubia llamando la atención de la cantante **-pero quiero que lo digas en voz alta.**

 **-Volví a Nueva York porque quería volver a ver a Lauren-** confesó por fin en voz alta

 **-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó Quinn prestando mucha atención na todos los gestos de la morena.

 **-Lo que siempre pasa, la vida-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Menos citas de 500 días juntos y más contarme la historia- d** ijo Quinn riendo.

 **-¿Te gusta esa película? Yo la adoro- d** ijo Rachel intentando escapar de aquello.

 **-Rachel** \- le regañó la chica frente a ella por desviar el tema.

 **-Perdón-** se disculpó la morena **\- volví y la localicé así que quedamos un día para tomar un café, como siempre pasa ella había rehecho su vida todo el tiempo que yo estuve fuera.**

 **-Vaya** \- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

 **-Lo sé-** afirmó Rachel antes de seguir contando el resto de la histori **a -intentamos llevarnos bien, al fin y al cabo ya sabes, habíamos sido amigas antes y…**

 **-¿y?-** preguntó Quinn.

 **-Y terminamos acostándonos de nuevo-** respondió la morena agachando la cabeza.

 **-Pero ella seguía teniendo pareja ¿no?** -dijo Quinn deduciendo por donde iba la historia.

 **-Exacto-** afirmó la morena.

 **-No la dejó ¿verdad?** \- adivinó la compositora.

 **-No, no lo hizo-** volvió a afirmar la cantante.

 **-Lo siento-** se disculpó la rubia casi sin pensar.

 **-Me dolió, pero está en el pasado** \- dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza y regalándole una tímida sonrisa **-no sé que hubiese pasado si no me hubiese marchado de Nueva York la primera vez por mis miedos o lo que fuera pero lo que sé es que ahora estoy en Los Ángeles, grabando mi segundo disco con tu ayuda.**

 **-Entonces vive el presente-** dijo la rubia- **aprovecha el momento.**

 **-Exacto-** afirmó la morena que no había pillado del todo el mensaje indirecto de Quinn **\- tengo que irme Quinn, tengo que llevar a Oli al veterinario.**

 **-¿Está bien? ¿Le pasa algo?-** preguntó preocupada.

 **-Lleva unos días algo raro y apenas come así que le he pedido cita** \- explicó la morena.

 **-Pobrecito** \- dijo la rubia apenada- **vete, corre.**

 **-Hasta luego-** se despidió la morena.

 **-Escríbeme luego y dime que le pasa** \- pidió la rubia antes de que se fuera Rachel.

La morena se giró y le regaló la sonrisa más dulce a la rubia por su preocupación por su gato, otro gesto más que había provocado que se le acelerara el corazón al compartir una última mirada con la chica antes de dejar el estudio.

* * *

 _Nuevo capítulo! Van sabiendo un poco más del pasado de Rachel y parece que el tonteo entre ellas aumenta!_

 _No estoy segura de si la historia les está gustando o no... He recibido algunos reviews pero no tantos como acostumbro y por eso no estoy del todo segura de si les gusta como avanza y eso..._

 _En cualqueir caso a los que estais leyendo muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!_


	6. La cita no cita

El jueves se le hizo eterno a Rachel por el simple hecho de que estaba todo el rato pensando en que llegara la hora de marcharse con Quinn de allí hacia su casa, colocarse un pijama y disfrutar de su compañía viendo series y comiendo gominolas. Ese era el motivo por el que Quinn le había tenido que regañar varias veces por estar distraída cuando le hablaba o intentaba escribir sobre algo.

 **-Deberíamos irnos-** dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio en el estudio.

 **-¿Ya?** \- preguntó Quinn mirando su reloj.

 **-Sino no llegaremos a ver el capítulo-** le recordó la cantante dulcemente.

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la compositora cerrando su libreta que estaba casi en blanco- **aunque hoy no ha sido muy productivo.**

 **-Ya… lo siento… no me centraba, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte-** se justificó la morena nerviosa.

 **-Si quieres puedo irme a mi casa-** dijo Quinn algo confusa por su actitud.

 **-No, no-** negó rápidamente Rachel arreglando las cosas- **me vendrá bien la compañía para centrarme.**

 **-Vamos entonces-** dijo la rubia cuando terminó de guardar todas sus cosas.

Rachel condujo su coche hasta su casa seguida del coche de la rubia. Cuando llegó, Quinn fue directa a buscar a Oliver pero no lo encontraba por lo que se apenó. Rachel riendo por la actitud infantil de la rubia le indicó que estaría dormido en la almohada de su dormitorio y que lo hacía muchas veces cuando ella no estaba. Quinn casi sin pensar subió una planta y fue directa a buscar al gato al dormitorio. No fue hasta que lo tuvo en brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Rachel. Aprovechó la soledad para mirar a su alrededor. Rachel tenía en su habitación recuerdos por las paredes de todas las ciudades en las que había vivido y en una estaría descansaban varios marcos de fotos con amigos y con los que parecían sus padres. No pudo evitar pensar que hasta la casa de Rachel era como su vida. Todas las zonas comunes y que la gente podían ver no mostraban nada de su vida, podrían ser de cualquier pero luego entrabas a su habitación y descubrías un mundo nuevo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Rachel en la lejanía le preguntaba si había encontrado a Oliver. Afirmó y volvió al salón junto a ella donde la chica ya estaba preparando una manta en el sofá, la tele puesta y una mesa llena de patatas, palomitas, chucherías y todo tipo de cosas. Sonrió a Rachel dulcemente y se sentó en el sofá a esperar que la morena volviera de ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda. Jugaba con Oliver cuando una almohada le golpeó la cabeza.

 **-Oye-** protestó mirando a Rachel por el golpe.

 **-Creí que querrías una para estar más cómoda ahora-** se defendió riendo la morena.

 **-Gracias-** dijo por el gesto de la morena dulcemente.

Quinn se acomodó en el sofá bajo la manta que Rachel también tenía sobre sus tan concentradas en ver el capítulo que no se hablaban, solo miraban la televisión aunque Quinn si había observado a Rachel de reojo un par de veces mientras se recostaba poco a poco cada vez más cerca de la cantante. Como un gesto instintivo Rachel movió su brazo para que Quinn pudiera tumbarse más cómoda apoyada en ella. La rubia sonrió por aquel dulce gesto. Su cómoda postura, ya fuera por el sofá o por Rachel se vio interrumpido cuando llegó la comida que habían pedido para cenar y Rachel fue corriendo a la puerta a pagar y recogerla. Cuando había terminado el capítulo habían decidido seguir viendo otra de las series que echaban en la televisión en ese momento. La cena había arrebatado a Quinn su cómoda postura y la atención de Rachel cuando la morena volvía a centrarse en la serie después de comer. No pudo esconder una sonrisa malvada antes de coger una de las gominolas de la mesa y lanzarla directa hacia la morena.

 **-Auch-** se quejó Rachel cuando algo la golpeó.

 **-Te la debía por la de la almohada-** se justificó Quinn rápidamente al recibir la mirada acusadora de la morena.

 **-Me las pagarás- a** dvirtió Rachel.

 **-Es que estabas muy graciosa tan concentrada** \- se burló la rubia.

 **-Ahí va-** dijo Rachel que había lanzado un puñado de palomitas directa hacia Quinn.

 **-Si vas a lanzarme cosas al menos apunta y las cogeré con la boca** \- se burló de nuevo la rubia riendo.

 **-No serías capaz de coger ninguna-** la retó Rachel riendo.

 **-Ya verás** \- aseguró Quinn- **pero las palomitas no vuelvan, una gominola.**

 **-Estás loca** \- dijo Rachel riendo aceptando la propuesta.

 **-Si cojo dos de tres elijo la próxima serie-** apostó la compositora segura de sí misma.

 **-Vale-** aceptó Rachel lanzando la primera gominola y viendo como Quinn fallaba **\- no eres tan buena.**

 **-Aún tengo dos intentos-** aseguró la rubia que cogió la segunda al vuelo con un poco de esfuerzo- **solo una y gano.**

 **-¿Concentrada?-** se burló Rachel antes de lanzar la tercera intentando hacérselo fácil a la chica.

 **-Toma!-** exclamó la rubia dando un pequeño salto que a Rachel le pareció adorable cuando cogió la gominola- **dame ese mando.**

 **-Te lo has ganado-** dijo Rachel aún riendo por su actitud y dándole el mando y viendo como Quinn cambiaba de un canal a otro desde el otro sofá donde se había quedado tras el juego- **puedes venirte aquí si quieres, estarás más cómoda.**

 **-Me encantaría-** aceptó la rubia por la propuesta de Rachel y regresó a su lado en el sofá.

Poco tardó en repetir su movimiento anterior e ir apoyándose poco a poco en la morena que la rodeó con su brazo dulcemente una vez tuvo su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Casi instintivamente Rachel había empezado a mover su dedo por el brazo de Quinn en forma de caricias mientras veían la serie. Podía ser por el cansancio o simplemente por lo a gusto que se sentía allí pero la rubia terminó por caer profundamente dormida. Rachel no se dio cuenta hasta que le habló y no recibió respuesta por lo que se inclinó hacia delante y la vio dormir. Miró su reloj y vio que era una poco tarde. Se debatió entra despertarla o dejarla dormir. Su corazón ganó la batalla cuando se las apañó para escabullirse del sofá sin que Quinn se despertara. La observó dormir un largo rato, pensando en como a pesar de todo la chica que tenía delante le atraía cada día más, le intrigaba y le gustaba. Estiró la manta para taparla completamente y se atrevió a dejar un beso dulce en su frente antes de irse a su habitación, llevándose a Oliver para que no la pudiera molestar.

Cuando Quinn se despertó horas después le costó asimilar donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor rascándose los ojos y por fin reconoció la casa de la cantante. Miró su reloj algo confusa e imaginó que se había quedado dormida viendo la tele y Rachel había decidido dejarla allí. Lo cierto era que si había pensando alguna vez en dormir en esa casa era bajo circunstancias diferentes. Una curiosidad la invadió así que subió a la planta de arriba y empujó con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de la cantante. Rachel estaba tumbada en la cama medio tapada con Oliver echo una rosca en el hueco que quedaba entre su brazo y su barriga. Le pareció una imagen adorable y el hecho de ver a Rachel tan indefensa y tan normal era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Podría haberse ido a su casa, aún le quedaban un par de horas de sueño antes de tener que trabajar y tenía su coche allí pero decidió no hacerlo. Recuperó su posición en el sofá e intentó dormir de nuevo, pensando en que en realidad quería estar arriba durmiendo con la morena pero no estaba segura de que pensaría la cantante, si la rubia hubiera sabido que Rachel había tenido ese mismo pensamiento horas antes las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Rachel fue la primera en despertarse, al menos cuando ya era de día. Bajó y vio que la rubia seguía en donde la había dejado la noche anterior así que decidió preparar el desayuno antes de despertarla. El olor del café recorriendo la casa llegó hasta Quinn que despertó inmediatamente y fue directa a la cocina sabiendo que encontraría allí a la cantante.

 **-Buenos días bella durmiente-** saludó la morena alegremente al verla entrar.

 **-Hola-** dijo Quinn algo tímida por la situación.

 **-¿Café?-** preguntó con una taza con flores en la mano.

 **-Sí, por favor** \- pidió la chica.

 **-Anoche te dormiste y era tarde y estabas muy dulce durmiendo y no quería despertarte, parecías gusto y…-** intentó explicarse Rachel claramente nerviosa mientras sería el café.

 **-Rachel-** dijo Quinn para frenarla- **está bien, no pasa nada, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.**

 **-Un placer-** dijo la morena avergonzada por su actitud- **¿has dormido bien?**

 **-Sí-** respondió la rubia segura- **muy a gusto, ¿y tú?**

 **-Perfectamente con las pilas cargadas-** respondió la morena- **¿quieres algo de comer?**

 **-Si tienes algo de fruta estaría bien** \- respondió la rubia sonrojada.

 **-Elige lo que quieras de la nevera-** ofreció Rachel.

 **-Vale- a** ceptó la rubia abandonando su sitio y pasando junto a la cantante.

 **-Oye… ya que estamos aquí las dos, podríamos quedarnos y no ir al estudio-** sugirió Rachel.

 **-Si.. claro si es lo que quieres-** aceptó la rubia sorprendida por la oferta.

 **-Si no te apetece podemos ir al estudio** \- dijo rápidamente Rachel.

 **-Nos quedamos con una condición-** dijo la rubia y Rachel la escuchó atenta **\- deja que me de una ducha para espabilarme.**

 **-Acepto** \- dijo sonriente Rachel.

Rachel la acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño e incluso le ofreció que cogiera algo de ropa de su armario si lo necesitaba. Dejó sola a la rubia y se fue a la terraza para contemplar las vistas mientras asimilaba que tenía a Quinn arriba en su ducha sin ella. ¿Era demasiado atrevido olvidarlo todo y meterse en el baño desnudo? Sacudió la cabeza y borró sus pensamientos o al menos lo intentó. Quinn salió un rato más tarde de la ducha y aunque se puso los mismo vaqueros que llevaba si que decidió robarle una camisa a Rachel de su gran armario que ocupa una habitación entera. Eligió una blusa en tono celeste algo transparentosa que dejaba ver su sujetador, podría haber elegido cualquier otra pero moría por ver la reacción de Rachel al mirarla. El olor de la cantante le vino nada mas cogerla lo que le hizo sonreír y no dudar en ponérsela. La rubia bajó al salón y vio que Rachel seguía fuera así que decidió acompañarla apoyándose en la barandilla a su lado.

 **-Entre lo cómodo que es ese sofá y el gran cuarto de baño creo que me quedo a vivir aquí-** bromeó Quinn nada más colocarse.

 **-Y eso que no has probado mi cama** \- dijo Rachel casi sin pensar asimilando repentinamente lo que se podía interpretar de sus palabras.

 **-Para la próxima- r** espondió riendo Quinn por el malentendido antes de que la morena pudiera justificarse.

 **-Quinn-** dijo girándose y mirándola por primera vez desde que había vuelto y notando la transparencia de la blusa elegida.

 **-Si es tu favorita o algo de eso te la puedo devolver** \- dijo Quinn sonriendo que notaba perfectamente el efecto que estaba causando en Rachel aquella camisa y quería devolverla a la realidad.

 **-Me gusta como te queda-** respondió Rachel cuando recuperó sus palabras y apartó la vista de su cuerpo.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia dulcemente- **¿trabajamos?**

 **-Claro-** aceptó Rachel siguiéndola al interior.

Ya fuera por lo bien que había dormido cada una por sus respectivos motivos o simplemente porque ese día estaban más inspiradas pudieron escribir muchas ideas para varias canciones que la morena había comenzado a sugerir. Fue bien entrada la tarde cuando la rubia decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Cuando estuvo en su apartamento y se puso el pijama sostuvo la camisa de Rachel en sus manos. Podría devolvérsela al día siguiente pero decidió que la tendría de rehén un tiempo en su apartamento ya que aún olía a la cantante. Tres días sin verse debido al fin de semana y a compromisos de la morena y Rachel ya estaba impaciente por su siguiente encuentro. No quería esperar a ir al estudio unos días después cuando había quedado con Quinn para hablar con ella así que buscó una excusa, aunque cierta para escribirle.

 **Rachel:** _tenías razón._

 **Quinn:** _sé que normalmente la tengo pero ¿puedo saber en qué esta vez?_

 **Rachel:** _en lo de hablar, sienta bien contar estas cosas y demás, me siento mucho mejor desde que estás en mi vida y confío en ti._

 **Quinn:** _:) siempre que lo necesites._

 **Rachel:** _gracias, de verdad_

 **Rachel:** _¿quieres venir a tomar algo?_

 **Quinn:** _es que he quedado ya esta noche_

 **Rachel:** _no te preocupes, disfruta ;)_

 **Quinn:** _te escribo mañana por si sigues queriendo tomar algo :)_

 **Rachel:** _claro ;)_

A Rachel le había fastidiado no ver a Quinn aquel día porque la chica tuviera planes, sobre todo porque la curiosidad le podía sobre con quién había quedado. Su molestia no pudo durar mucho porque la rubia le escribió al día siguiente ofreciéndole aprovechar el soleado día para ir a recogerla e ir tomar una cerveza en alguna terraza en Venice. Rachel aceptó la oferta inmediatamente y huyó a su armario para buscar algo acorde. Media hora después el coche de Quinn esperaba frente a su puerta. La rubia quitó la capote del coche para que les diera el sol y lo cierto era que también lo hacía por impresionar un poco a la cantante con su coche. No pudo contener su sonrisa a ver a una infantil Rachel levantando los brazos y soltando su melena al viento mientras gritaba emocionada. Cuando por fin estuvieron sentadas en una agradable terraza frente a la playa y con una cerveza en la mano Rachel abrió la conversación.

 **-¿Qué tal anoche?-** preguntó Rachel sin esperar queriendo saciar su curiosidad.

 **-Bien-** respondió la rubia sin dar mucha más información.

 **-¿Algo interesante?- v** olvió a preguntar la morena.

 **-Salí con unos amigos a cenar y a tomar algo** \- explicó Quinn que sabía que sino Rachel no pararía.

 **-Buen plan-** dijo una sonriente Rachel alegre por no haber escuchado la palabra cita ni nada parecido.

 **-¿Qué tal tus compromisos estos días?-** preguntó Quinn cambiando de tema.

 **-Agotadores pero divertidos-** respondió Rachel riendo.

 **-Una pena que la vida del estudio sea tan aburrida-** dijo Quinn riendo.

 **-¿Bromeas?-** dijo Rachel sorprendida- **es mi parte favorita del trabajo.**

 **-Cada día tengo claro que eres la cantante más rara que he conocido-** se burló la compositora.

 **-¿Es malo?** \- preguntó Rachel con algo de pena en su voz.

 **-Curioso-** dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Y tú eres la compositora más talentosa con la que he trabajado-** dijo Rachel para elogiarla.

 **-Creía que era la única con la que habías trabajado** \- recordó la rubia riendo por fastidiarle a Rachel su intento de tonteo.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la morena- **pero eso no quita que no seas la más talentosa.**

 **-Eres adorable cuando quieres** \- admitió Quinn enternecida por el momento.

 **-¿Puedo preguntar cuantos años tienes?-** preguntó la morena sorprendiendo a Quinn por el cambio de conversación.

 **-27-** respondió la rubia dando un trago a su cerveza y mirando la carta.

 **-Vaya-** exclamó Rachel sorprendida.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó la rubia que volvía a poner su atención en ella.

 **-No pareces mayor que yo** \- explicó la cantante que nunca había pensado que Quinn fuera casi tres años mayor que ella.

 **-Tengo una cara infantil adorable-** se burló la rubia.

 **-Lo cierto es que sí** \- respondió sonrojada la cantante.

 **-¿Por qué preguntabas?-** quiso saber Quinn ignorando el flirteo.

 **-Curiosidad supongo** -dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Soy mayor que tú así que tienes que obedecerme-** bromeó la rubia con tono serio.

 **-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas- s** e burló Rachel de ella.

Compartieron una larga mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Rachel que solo apartó la vista cuando la camarera se acercó a tomarles nota para la comida. Rachel descubrió aquel día que podía pasarse horas hablando con Quinn sobre cualquier cosa, simplemente no se aburría de estar con ella, de hecho quería alargar la tarde lo máximo posible y por ello le propuso dar una paseo por la playa. Sino fuera porque ninguna se atrevió a dar un paso más para acercarse a la otra aquel momento podría haber sido el más romántico que Rachel y Quinn habían compartido en mucho tiempo con alguien en su vida. Cuando Quinn dejó a Rachel en su casa la morena no quería bajarse del coche pero ya no sabía que excusa inventarse, solo quería inclinarse y besar a Quinn pero la rubia se estaba manteniendo en su postura bastante bien y no quería dar el primero paso y fastidiar su relación con la única persona en su vida que ahora mismo la hacía sentir tan bien.

 **-Nos vemos el lunes ¿no?** \- preguntó Rachel antes de abrir la puerta.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia dulcemente- **descansa estos días.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel volviendo a su casa.

A Rachel le había costado mucho controlarse en aquel coche por lo que decidió que no iba a hablar con la rubia hasta el lunes en el estudio donde trabajarían sin problemas, por lo que se sorprendió cuando recibió esa noche un mensaje de Quinn.

 **Quinn:** _¿te importa venir a mi casa en vez de ir al estudio?_

 **Rachel:** _claro sin problemas :)_

 **Quinn:** _es que estoy algo resfriada y prefiero no salir de casa_

 **Rachel:** _sin problemas Quinn, ya sabes que me gusta tu casa :)_

 **Rachel:** _pero si prefieres descansar nos vemos el martes :)_

 **Quinn** _: no no, me vendrá bien la distracción ^^_

 **Rachel:** _Allí me tendrás :)_

Lo cierto era que Quinn si estaba un poco resfriada pero nada grave, podría haber ido al estudio pero le apetecía más la tranquilidad de su casa para estar con Rachel. Su 'cita no cita' por llamarlo de alguna forma en la playa había sido bastante reveladora para ella, sabía que definitivamente la cantante estaba sintiendo algo por ella, ya no eran solo los comentarios de coqueteo, era también la forma en que la miraba o como se ponía nerviosa a su alrededor, lo que encontraba adorable.

Al día siguiente no pudo contener un abrazo cuando al llegar Rachel le dijo que le había llevado una sopa para el resfriado y unos donuts porque sabía que le gustaban. Esa atención por parte de la cantante era muy satisfactoria y no podía quejarse. Estaba cada una en un sofá tumbadas, escribiendo y canturreando cuando Quinn levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Rachel mirándola fijamente antes de sonreírle.

 **-¿Puedo escuchar una canción tuya que nadie haya oído nunca?-** preguntó Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

 **-¿Por qué?** \- preguntó Quinn como respuesta a la pregunta.

 **-Dices que escribes sobre todo, me gustaría personal tuyo, algo que signifique mucho para ti, quiero conectar contigo-** explicó la cantante y vio como Quinn la miraba pensativa inclinando la cabez **a- por favor.**

 **-Pero solo si la cantas tú-** aceptó Quinn tras un largo suspiro.

 **-¿Segura?-** preguntó Rachel que no quería forzarla a aquello.

 **-Sí-** dijo Quinn más segura que antes.

Rachel vio como Quinn se levantaba y fue a su estantería de cuadernos. Miró las fechas para saber cual quería elegir. Cuando lo encontró lo leyó de nuevo para asegurarse que quería dárselo a Rachel. Sabía que aquella canción era muy personal pero quería mostrarle una parte a Rachel que la morena desconocía hasta ahora, al fin y al cabo Rachel le había contado muchas cosas de su vida y ella aun no le había mostrado nada a Rachel.

 **-Es… es importante para mí-** dijo la rubia mirando sincera a Rachel.

 **-De acuerdo-** aceptó la morena lentamente y viendo como Quinn iba hacia su piano.

 **-Tocaré el piano, ven** \- dijo la rubia haciéndose a un lado y dejándole un hueco junto al banco del piano.

 **-¿Puedo leerla antes?-** preguntó la morena cuando estuvo a su lado.

 **-Ve leyendo conforme cantas, por favor** \- pidió la rubia antes de empezar a tocar la melodía de una canción que había tocado mil veces en esa casa antes de hacerle una seña a Rachel para que comenzara a cantar.

 _Te has ganado el cielo al dedicar lo mejor de tu vida a los demás te olvidaste ti_

 _Ahora no sonríes como ayer, algo tienes dentro que no va bien_

 _y crees que no lo sé_

 _nunca me atreví a decirte que te quiero_

 _que tu sangre es la que llevo_

 _que mi vida empieza a en ti_

 _y ahora estoy aquí, tengo miedo de perderte_

 _hoy le gritare a la gente que eres lo mejor de mí_

Rachel hizo una pausa mientras Quinn seguía tocando el piano completamente concentrada en sus manos. Rachel la miró dulcemente pero Quinn no la miró de vuelta sino que le indicó que siguiera cantando.

 _Busco tu risa y se va tan deprisa, la tristeza se adueña de ti_

 _llevas por dentro el dolor de un infierno,_

 _pero sigues pendiente de mí, pendiente de mí…_

 _yo te quiero ver feliz…_

 _Siempre repartiendo felicidad, licenciada en dar sin esperar,_

 _enseñar a querer_

 _empeñada en limpiar cualquier rincón, siempre puro el que más tu corazón,_

 _perfecto para mí_

Instintivamente por lo que le estaba transmitiendo a ella esa letra y esa canción la morena apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de Quinn como muestra de cariño por aquellos sentimientos antes de seguir cantando.

 _nunca me atreví a decirte que te quiero_

 _que tu sangre es la que llevo_

 _que mi vida empieza a en ti_

 _y ahora estoy aquí, tengo miedo de perderte_

 _hoy le gritare a la gente que eres lo mejor de mí_

 _Busco tu risa y se va tan deprisa, la tristeza se adueña de ti_

 _llevas por dentro el dolor de un infierno,_

 _pero sigues pendiente de mí, pendiente de mí…_

 _yo te quiero ver feliz…_

La rubia terminó de tocar un minuto después que la letra y respiró profundo antes de levantar su cabeza y mirara a Rachel con los ojos llorosos. Rachel levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla dulcemente antes de regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Déjame un minuto** \- pidió la rubia agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Rachel cuando pasó ese minuto.

 **-Escuchar esa canción cantada por ti me ha hecho sentir más aún lo que significa para mí-** confesó por fin Quinn levantando la cabeza y mirando a Rachel profundamente.

 **-La letra es preciosa Quinn** \- admitió la morena agarrando su mano dulcemente.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia estremeciéndose por el contacto entre ellas.

 **-¿Puedo preguntar más sobre la canción o para quién va?-** dijo Rachel que no estaba segura sobre si hacía bien.

 **-Otro día** \- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada.

 **-Creía que esa respuesta era mía-** bromeó Rachel para animarla.

 **-Aprendo rápido** \- dijo Quinn riendo por la broma de la cantante.

Rachel se había quedado profundamente intrigada por aquella canción pero sobre todo afectada por ver a Quinn tan vulnerable. Normalmente era ella la que abría su corazón o la que lloriqueaba después de cantar una canción pero esta vez había sido al contrario y su corazón se había roto un poco al ver a la chica así. Lo único que quería era abrazarla pero Quinn había mantenido las distancias el resto del día con ella, sin tan solo Rachel hubiera sabido que la razón por la que hacía eso era que la última vez que había mostrado esa canción una persona era a su pareja hace años y más tarde, le rompieron el corazón entendería porque significaba tanto para Quinn compartirla con ella, de verdad le importaba Rachel y por eso se había abierto a ella y eso era lo único que ahora mismo le importaba.

* * *

 _Hola! He recibido muchos comentarios positivos y me animado a escribir ese capítulo más rápido para vosotros^^_

 _Tranquilos, más adelantes sabréis el significado de esa canción porque Quinn también va a compartir su vida con Rachel :)_

 _Me alegra que os guste! Nos vemos pronto!_


	7. Tensión

No volvieron a mencionar aquella tarde, ni la canción los días siguientes. Rachel quería preguntar pero lo cierto era que no quería volver a ver a la rubia ponerse mal por algo así que simplemente se dedicó a trabajar y a hacer reír a Quinn con cualquier tontería como hasta ese momento. Tantas ganas tenía de distraerla que habían conseguido terminar por fin otra canción. Rachel que se había pasado una noche entera releyendo una y otra vez la canción escrita llegó emocionada al día siguiente al estudio para cantarle a la rubia una versión a capella de como quería que fuera el ritmo de la canción. Quinn le pidió que lo hiciera varias veces antes de poner la grabadora en marcha, coger la guitarra e ir acompañando a Rachel sobre la marcha. Para el final del día estaban emocionadas en el estudio de Santana cantando y tocando la canción para que la latina supiera que podía ponerse a trabajar con aquellos ritmo y esa letra.

 _Yo te imagino dormido si vuelvo a casa muy tarde_

 _lo cierto es que no me acostumbro a dormir al lado de nadie_

 _cerrar los ojos y abandonarse_

 _no pongas un precio que no puedes pagar_

 _no quiero marchantes de arte_

 _no estuve en el casting de estrellas de rock_

 _no soy marioneta en este baile_

 _Sentirse sola, sentirse aparte_

 _prefiero vivir a mi manera_

 _eso no hace daño a nadie_

 _solo quiero que me entiendan_

 _déjame vivir a mi manera_

 _necesito que me creas_

 _necesito confiar en alguien_

 _Yo te imagino dormido si vuelvo a casa muy tarde_

 _lo cierto es que no me acostumbro a dormir al lado de nadie_

 _Siempre me voy, siempre a ninguna parte_

 _mi vida es un vuelo sin motor_

 _Aún así quiero vivir a mi manera_

 _eso no hace daño a nadie_

 _pero quiero que lo entiendan_

 _déjame vivir a mi manera_

 _necesito que me creas_

 _necesito confiar en alguien_

 _necesito confiar en alguien_

 _Siempre me voy, siempre a ninguna parte_

 _mi vida es un vuelo sin motor_

 _Aún así quiero vivir a mi manera_

 _eso no hace daño a nadie_

 _solo quiero que lo entiendas_

 _déjame vivir a mi manera_

Cuando Rachel terminó de cantar Santana la sorprendió dándole un abrazo y riendo antes de mirar sonriente a Quinn y hablar por fin.

 **-Os adoro** \- exclamó **\- seguid trayéndome canciones así y haremos el mejor disco del mundo.**

 **-Veo que te gusta** \- bromeó Quinn.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la latina **\- ¿lo tienes grabado para que puedo trabajar?**

 **-Te lo mando en cuanto llegue a casa-** respondió riendo la rubia.

 **-Nos vamos Santana es tarde-** dijo Rachel antes de salir de su despacho.

 **-Espero tu grabación-** le gritó a Quinn antes de que salieran riendo.

 **-Hacemos un buen equipo-** dijo Rachel dulcemente mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

 **-Sin duda** \- respondió Quinn **\- tengo que ir al estudio a devolver esta guitarra.**

 **-Yo me iba ya-** dijo la morena algo apenada por no acompañarla.

 **-Disfruta el fin de semana-** se despidió Quinn yéndose en dirección al estudio de nuevo.

 **-Igualmente-** respondió Rachel esperando verla antes del lunes.

La morena estaba en su casa disfrutando del viernes que habían decidido tomarse de descanso después de una larga semana cuando para su sorpresa recibió un mensaje en su móvil. No era de Quinn como le hubiese gustado sino de Mark, el actor que había conocido en la gala benéfica tiempo atrás. Al parecer al día siguiente había una gala de premios y el chico le preguntaba si quería acompañarle al evento. Rachel se lo pensó mucho antes de contestarle. Podría pasarse un sábado sin hacer nada en su casa o aceptar la petición de Mark y pasar una noche con otros famosos y cantantes. Tras mucho pensárselo y tras pasarle el pensamiento de Quinn por la cabeza decidió aceptar. Sabía que con su segundo disco en un futuro próximo volver a estar en la estela de la prensa y de otros famosos era algo que la podía beneficiar mucho así que aceptó. Llamó a Kitty y la informó de sus planes, para más tarde llamar a su estilista y su peluquera para avisarles de que necesitaba un vestido y que al día siguiente se verían.

Rachel había descubierto que las horas de sesiones antes de una gala eran más divertidas y pasajeras si las acompaña con algo de champán o vino, por eso aquella noche cuando Mark, como buen caballero, la recogió en su casa la chica ya iba más que alegre. El actor le pidió cuando llegaron que hicieran juntos la alfombra roja pero Rachel se negó, no iba a hacer eso porque no eran pareja, iría con él pero no posaría con él. Aunque Rachel no lo quisiera el hecho de que habían ido juntos a la gala de premios y que habían llegado en el mismo coche no fue ignorado por la prensa que se hizo eco de ello a la mañana siguiente, porque además estaban sentados en la misma mesa de nuevo.

Fue divertido codearse con numerosos cantantes que acudían a aquel evento y hablar sobre música y sobre todo le gustaba escuchar que les gustaba lo bien que cantaba. Siempre revitalizaba oir palabras bonitas sobre su trabajo. Después había una fiesta pero Rachel denegó ir, se lo había pasado muy bien en la gala y no tenía necesidad de alargar más la noche. La noche de la morena no había sido ignorada por Quinn que había visto la gala de premios desde su sofá, lo que había incluido ver a Rachel bajar del coche con Mark, verla reir con él en la mesa o leer a la mañana siguiente los rumores sobre la nueva relación entre los jóvenes. Quinn sabía que ella no tenía nada con Rachel, que eran compañeras de trabajo, amigas como mucho pero eso no quitaba que le molestara lo que acaba de ver. Después de saber lo que sabía sobre la cantante no sabía que le molestaba más si el hecho de que la morena estuviera con alguien paseándose por ahí como una pareja o el hecho de que podría estar haciéndolo por apariencia. Fuera la razón que fuera a Quinn no le gustaba y estaba molesta con la chica. Rachel en cambio no pensó en ningún momento en que la rubia pudiese estar dolida por todo aquel hecho, sino el hecho de que si se rumoreaba que estaba con Mark tendría más libertad para estar con Quinn cuando quisiera.

No había tenido noticias de Quinn en todo el fin de semana aunque ella le había mandado un mensaje pero la rubia no había respondido. A Rachel le había extrañado pues estaba acostumbrar a tener una respuesta casi inmediata pero pensó que estaría liada. Sin embargo el lunes en el trabajo fue diferente. Quinn estaba seria desde que había llegado y algo cortante cada vez que Rachel intentaba hablar con ella. Rachel aguantó aquella situación todo el día pero antes de irse y después de ver que su día había sido totalmente improductivo decidió hablar con la chica quisiera ella o no.

 **-Espera-** le pidió Rachel antes de que saliera del estudio.

 **-Tengo que irme-** se excusó Quinn que no quería seguir más tiempo allí.

 **-Quinn-** dijo Rachel agarrando su muñeca que se había acercado a ella corriendo.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó molesta la rubia con ella.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó Rachel soltando su muñeca ya más relajada.

 **-Nada-** negó la rubia sin mirarla.

 **-Quinn -** repitió de nuevo en tono suplicante la cantante como último intento.

 **-Nada Rache** l- volvió a negar antes de marcharse de aquel estudio.

La morena se quedó más confusa que antes aún por lo que había pasado antes de marcharse a casa. Se quedó pensativa por la actitud de Quinn, estaba preocupada por si le había ocurrido algo o por si había hecho algo y entonces como un rayo le vino a la cabeza. No le había contestado a su mensaje y su actitud había cambiado desde el sábado, desde que fue a esa gala de premios con Mark, ¿era por eso? ¿Estaba celosa? ? le había molestado que fuera con un chico a unos premios? Si así era tenía que solucionar, tenía que entender que Mark no había sido nada para ella y sino era por eso la rubia tendría que contarle el motivo real de su actitud.

 **Rachel:** _¿puedes venir mañana a trabajar a mi casa?_

 **Rachel:** _por favor…_

 **Quinn:** _está bien_

A Quinn le había llevado largo rato decidirse a responder pero lo cierto era que no podía negarse repentinamente a ir a casa de Rachel sin darle un motivo de porque no quería. La rubia se pasó cinco minutos al día siguiente delante de la puerta de Rachel antes de llamar. Cuando lo hizo una alegre cantante con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa bien ceñida que dejaba entrever toda su figura. Sacudió la cabeza y fue directa al salón donde trabajaban normalmente. Rachel haciendo uso de todo su encanto colocó frente a ella una taza de café y un crepe con chocolate. Quinn no aguantó la sonrisa por ese gesto y se lo agradeció a Rachel antes de enterrar su cabeza de nuevo en la libreta en blanco. Rachel que estaba sentada frente a ella simplemente la observaba, podría hacer eso todo el día aunque se sentía mejor cuando sabía que Quinn estaba bien con ella. Rachel se levantó y sorprendiendo a Quinn colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y movió sus dedos hacia el cuello de la rubia.

 **-Estás tensa-** dijo la morena mientras seguía dando un pequeño masaje con sus manos.

 **-No estoy tensa-** negó la rubia relajando los hombros ante el contacto.

 **-No es eso lo que parece-** protestó Rachel sin mover sus manos del masaje.

 **-Es solo que…-** empezó a decir Quinn dejando llevar por esas manos y por el contacto.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel intrigada parando sus manos completamente atenta.

 **-Nada-** dijo la rubia volviendo a la realidad sacudiendo su cabeza- **deberíamos trabajar.**

 **-Claro-** dijo Rachel recuperando su posición normal frente a ella.

La morena no se quería rendir pero lo cierto era que Quinn no estaba cediendo. Por la tarde decidió intentarlo una vez más, no iba a consentir que la rubia se marchara ese día sin solucionar lo que quiera que le pasara.

 **-Quinn-** dijo la morena para volver a captar su atención.

 **-Dime** \- dijo Quinn levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada intensa de la morena.

 **-Estás tensa-** afirmó segura una vez más la cantante que iba a descubrir aquello sí o sí.

 **-No-** negó Quinn una vez más con la voz firme.

 **-Juguemos a algo, quizás así te relajes** \- ofreció sonriente la morena con toda la dulzura que podía para ganársela.

 **-No estoy tensa-** volvió a negar una vez más la rubia apartando su mirada de la chica.

 **-Si tú lo dices-** dijo Rachel ya molesta por su actitud.

La morena bajó su vista y se concentró en en su móvil. Quinn había levantado la cabeza al rato y se había quedado observando a la chica durante largo rato, Rachel llevaba todo el día intentando arreglar aquello sin ni siquiera saber que pasaba y ella no la dejaba.

 **-¿A qué quieres jugar?-** preguntó Quinn cediendo en la situación e intrigada por el juego.

 **-Tengo aquí el twister, ¿te parece?-** ofreció la morena alegra de haber convencido a Quinn.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia dejando su libreta a un lado.

 **-Así comprobaremos quien es más flexible de las dos-** dijo Rachel alegre mirando divertida a la chica- **porque ganará claro.**

Rachel salió corriendo a buscar el juego en la estantería del pasillo. Apartó un poco una se las mesas y extendió la sábana con los lunares de colores por el suelo, todo ante la atenta mirada de la chica rubia que no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra. Comenzaron a jugar y aunque al principio fue un poco tenso, Quinn no tardó en relajarse y dejarse llevar por el juego bromeando y riendo junto a Rachel.

 **-Rodilla a rojo-** ordenó la rubia al mover la ruleta.

 **-No es justo-** protestó Rachel intentando averiguar como hacer aquello.

 **-Quizás si no te hubiese puesto una camiseta tan apretada podrías moverte y podrías ir ganando-** se burló la rubia que ahora había olvidado todo lo que le molestaba y se divertía.

 **-Si quieres me la quito-** bromeó Rachel con una sonrisa pícara antes de girar la rueda- **pie a amarillo.**

 **-Podrías ser interesante si te la quitarás-** respondió riendo Quinn.

 **-Además tú llevas unos pantalones apretados y yo no me quej** o- correspondió la morena.

 **-No sabía que íbamos a jugar a esto-** le recordó Quinn riendo una vez más.

 **-Lo mismo digo-** admitió Rachel que había improvisado sobre la marcha.

 **-Si te quitas la camiseta yo me quito los pantalones** \- la retó Quinn sabiendo que jugaba con fuego.

 **-Interesante-** dijo la morena riendo que estaba a una broma al respecto de aceptar.

 **-Pon la mano en el círculo rojo** \- volvió a ordenar Quinn después de girar la ruleta devolviéndola a la realidad.

 **-No sé si llego-** admitió Rachel pensativa.

 **-Entonces gano yo** -dijo Quinn orgullosa.

 **-De eso nada-** protestó Rachel que se las apañó para poner su mano en el círculo rojo y quedar peligrosamente cerca de Quinn **-¿Admites ya la derrota?**

 **-Por supuesto que no, soy competitiva, no me rindo-** respondió riendo Quinn que se perdió en sus ojos **-Pie derecho a verde.**

 **-Yo tampoco-** respondió segura Rachel volviendo a cambiar de posición tras la orden de la rubia dejando su trasero pegado al estómago de la rubia que se estremeció- **codo a azul.**

 **-Creo que te está divirtiendo demasiado** \- dijo riendo Quinn cuando pilló a Rachel mirándole el trasero.

 **-Un poco-** admitió la morena contagiada de su risa que vio como la rubia cambiaba su postura para volver a colocarse sobre Rachel.

 **-Tú tampoco te puedes quejar-** se burló Quinn al ver su movimiento.

 **-Me gusta esto de verte perder, se te pone una cara muy graciosa-** se burló Rachel en su oído.

 **-Simpática** -dijo irónicamente Quinn.

 **-No te lo tomes a mal, estás guapa igualmente-** dijo la morena coquetamente- **mano a amarillo.**

 **-Dios que complicado** \- admitió Quinn intentando conseguirlo pero no consiguió estirarse suficiente por lo que se cayó arrastrando a Rachel consigo al suelo.

 **-Gané-** dijo una orgullosa Rachel.

 **-De eso nada-** dijo riendo Quinn sobre ella sin moverse.

 **-Te has caído-l** e recordó la cantante.

 **-Y tú también-** protestó Quinn dándole un dulce golpe en su pecho.

 **-Pero tú has caído sobre mí, sino no me habría caído- l** e recordó Rachel.

 **-De eso nada, tú has tocado antes el suelo-** volvió a protestar la rubia.

 **-Admítelo-** pidió Rachel haciéndole cosquillas provocando que rodaran por el sueño y Rachel fuera la que quedara encima.

 **-No-** negó riendo la rubia.

 **-Venga-** volvió a pedir Rachel.

La rubia se defendió y rodó de nuevo para quedar encima de ella otra vez solo que esta vez se perdió en su mirada. Rachel estaba bajo ella y solo podía pensar en una cosa que llevaba pensando desde que habían empezado a jugar. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Quinn para atraerla más hacía ella mientras la rubia inmovilizada por su mirada estaba a escasos centímetros de la cantante, no supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para dejarse caer a un lado y romper el momento. La morena no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no esta vez, así que se giró para mirarla pero Quinn estaba boca arriba mirando al techo.

 **-Quinn** \- dijo para llamarla- **mírame.**

 **-No puedo-** admitió a la rubia.

 **-Por favor** \- pidió la morena con un tono que Quinn no pudo rechazar.

 **-Rachel-** advirtió Quinn sabiendo lo que podía pasar.

 **-¿Alguna vez… Alguna vez has pensado en besarme?-** preguntó por fin después de mucho tiempo queriendo saber esa respuesta.

 **-Rachel-** volvió a decir Quinn buscando las palabras adecuadas.

 **-Porque yo quiero hacerlo-** dijo rápidamente la morena antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

 **-No, no quieres-** negó la rubia poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco.

 **-Sí quiero-** afirmó segura la morena siguiéndola **\- y sé que tu también.**

 **-Lo vas a complicar-** fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia incapaz de negarlo.

 **-Calla-** pidió la morena que la rodeó por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo.

 **-Rachel-** pidió de nuevo como última súplica, ella no podía frenar eso, necesitaba que Rachel lo hiciera.

 **-Di que nunca lo has pensado** -la retó la cantante frente a ella llevando su mirada de los ojos a los labios.

 **-Sabes que sí lo he hecho-** admitió por fin Quinn.

Aquella respuesta fue todo lo que Rachel necesitó para romper la distancia y besar después de mucho tiempo deseándolo a la guapa rubia que tenía delante. Quinn correspondió el beso inmediatamente, no podía negarse, había pasado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Movió su mano y la pasó por el cuello de Rachel para profundizar más en aquel beso. La morena tenía completamente acelerado el corazón por lo que estaba pasando, ella había dado el primer paso rompiendo la distancia pero era Quinn la que había cogido las riendas de lo que estaba pasando. Se separaron cuando sus cuerpos ya les pedían aire con urgencia. Rachel miró completamente sonrojada a Quinn ante de que las dos se rieran por la tensión que acababan de libertar entre ellas con ese beso. La morena aprovechó la pequeña diferencia de altura entre ellas para levantar sus brazos y rodear el cuello de Quinn. La rubia se lo tomó bien y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo y la besó de nuevo. Está vez el beso fue más apasionado que el anterior y casi sin pensarlo Rachel tiró de ella suavemente hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer con Quinn sobre ella.

La rubia perdió el poco sentido que podía quedarle cuando Rachel la apretó contra ella por su trasero. Rachel desvió sus besos de los labios de Quinn hacia su cuello lo que volvió más loca aún a la rubia que no esperó más antes de quitarle la ceñida camiseta que llevaba la cantante y dejarla en sujetador ante ella. La contempló hasta que Rachel la devolvió a la realidad desabrochando su pantalón. No tardaron en estar besándose simplemente en ropa interior. Rachel movía sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro del espectacular cuerpo de Quinn, ahora que podía verla desnuda, mientras la besaba. Un mordisco en la oreja por parte de la rubia fue todo lo que Rachel necesitó para encenderse más aún y atreverse a soltar de un movimiento el bra de la compositora. Quinn la miró con una mirada llena de deseo y una gran sonrisa antes de pasar cada pierna a un lado de Rachel e incorporarse para que Rachel la observara bien. Vio como la morena la examinaba con la mirada pero no se sentía intimidada, sino más excitada así que ahora fue ella quien dejó a Rachel completamente desnuda ante ella.

Se permitió dejar besos por todo el cuello de Rachel e ir bajando poco a poco hasta uno de sus pechos, donde aprisionó uno de sus pezones entre los dientes provocando que la morena se estremeciera en el sofá. La morena tiró de ella para que volvieran a estar frente a frente y besarla pero Quinn aún retenía el otro pecho con su mano jugueteando. Rachel movió su pierna para meterla entre las de la rubia y rozó a conciencia el centro más que húmedo de Quinn, lo que la hizo tensarse. Rachel lo notó y supo perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo así que la besó mientras volvía a mover su pierna para seguir excitándola. La rubia ahogó algún que otro gemido en la boca de Rachel antes de ir desplazando su dedo índice por todo el cuerpo de Rachel hasta llegar a su centro donde lo rozó y notó a la morena estremecerse bajo ella. No iba a hacerla esperar más. La besó y jugó con sus dedos que se habían mojado inmediatamente al tocarla. Movía su mano en forma circular, viendo como Rachel se iba cada vez descontrolado mas. La rubia estaba dejando besos por todos los rincones de su cuerpo sin dejar de mover su mano pero cuando notó que Rachel empezaba a subir el volumen la miró y Rachel sintió con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente para lo que Quinn estaba pidiendo permiso. La rubia introdujo dos de sus dedos en la morena que arqueó su espalda al notarla dentro de ella. La rubia movía su mano hacia dentro y fuera de Rachel y cuando comenzó a notar que las paredes de la morena aprisionaban sus dedos subió a su boca para besarla, notando perfectamente los gemido de Rachel en ella. La morena se relajó minutos después con la respiración completamente acelerada. Quinn la miró sonriente y volvió a besarla.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente Rachel rodó sin ser consciente de que estaban en el sofá y provocó que cayeran al suelo lo que las hizo reír a ambas. Quinn olvidó la caída cuando la morena sobre ella la aprisionaba entre sus brazos antes de besarla de nuevo. Rachel dejó un bocado en su cuello que probablemente dejara marcar al día siguiente pero no le importaba. Fue dejando besos hasta su ombligo y antes de que Quinn pudiera darse cuenta paseó su lengua por su centro lo que volvió loca a Quinn. Tan solo le hicieron falta a Rachel unos minutos usando su lengua y sus dedos en el interior para que la rubia llegara al orgasmo. Cuando lo notó la morena volvió a trepar hacía la boca de la rubia dándole un beso en el que Quinn notó todo el sabor de su propio centro pero lo cierto era que viniendo de los labios de la morena todo sabía bien.

Después de un largo beso, esta vez mucho más suave y relajado Rachel se dejó caer al lado de Quinn exhausta por la sesión de sexo improvisada. Sin moverse de su sitio Quinn estiró la mano hacia el sofá y tiró de una de las mantas para echarla sobre Rachel y sobre ella dulcemente. La morena se giró para mirar a Quinn que seguía mirando al techo. La rubia lo notó y se giró para mirarla En el momento que sus ojos conectaron se rieron instintivamente, completamente desahogadas por lo que acaba de pasar.

 **-Eso ha sido…**

 **-Interesante-** dijo Rachel completando su frase.

Quinn sonrió y volvió a mirar al techo. Ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que decir en ese momento. Como si supiera que su presencia era necesaria en aquel salón Oliver apareció y se colocó entre ambas, pero en lugar de ir hacia su dueña fue directo hacia Quinn. Rachel no pudo contener hacer una broma.

 **-Definitivamente ha aprendido de mí-** dijo la morena que consiguió hacer reír a Quinn por aquella confesión.

 **-Me alegra- r** espondió Quinn volviendo a mirarla.

 **-Ven aquí Oli-** dijo llamando al gato.

 **-Oh dios, ¿has visto que hora es?-** exclamó la rubia cuando se fijó en el reloj de la pared.

 **-Es lo que tiene el twister, que se te va la hora jugando-** bromeó Rachel.

 **-Sí, será eso-** respondió Quinn riendo y buscando su ropa por el salón.

 **-Quinn-** la llamó la morena que sabía porque Quinn buscaba su ropa.

 **-¿Sí?-** preguntó al rubia ya con su vaquero puesto.

 **-Es tarde.. y bueno yo… estaba pensando** -empezó a decir ante la mirada de Quinn buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir - **¿quieres quedarte a dormir?**

 **-Rachel… no sé si debería-** respondió siendo sincera la rubia.

 **-Ya lo has hecho antes-** le recordó la morena.

 **-En otras circunstancias-** se justificó Quinn.

 **-Quédate-** pidió Rachel con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo mirando a la rubia a los ojos **-puedes volver a dormir en el sofá si quieres.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia.

Lo del sofá era lo que la había convencido definitivamente, no por el hecho de que fuera a dormir en el sofá, sino el hecho de que Rachel la quisiera allí en su casa, ya fuera en su cama o en el sofá. No la quería para más sexo, la quería a ella allí simplemente y eso la había hecho ceder.

* * *

 _Nuevo capítulo! Interesante verdad? ^^_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ahora empieza lo bueno realmente!_


	8. Confía en mí

Era tarde por lo que Rachel fue a la cocina y preparó algo para cenar, Quinn la siguió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para observarla sin que la morena se diera cuenta. Quinn pensaba en lo ocurrido un rato antes en la habitación continua y no podía evitar sonreír. Le gustaba Rachel, le gustaba la Rachel despreocupara que era cuando tomaban una cerveza, o la Rachel infantil cuando veía una serie, incluso le gustaba la Rachel cabezota cuando se empeñaba en conseguir algo. Sin embargo odiaba a la Rachel que mentía y hacía papeles y salía con gente fingiendo para que nadie pensaba que en realidad le gustaban las chicas y odiaba a la Rachel que se negaba a vivir su vida completamente. Esa era la parte que la había contenido todo ese tiempo para no hacer nada con la morena pero esa tarde no pudo resistirse. La parte buena y encantadora la había ganado y ella se había dejado. Estaba dándole vueltas a todos aquellos pensamientos cuando Rachel la vio y le regaló una sonrisa. La morena pasó a su lado con dos platos y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

La rubia disfrutó la cena hablando con Rachel sobre como se aproximaba el festival de música de Coachella y de que debían conseguir entradas como fuera. A la morena le gustaba la idea de estar haciendo planes con la rubia después de lo que había ocurrido aunque no lo hubiesen hablado. Cuando terminaron de cenar Rachel se llevó los platos a la cocina y luego desapareció hacia la planta de arriba dejando a Quinn intrigada.

 **-Toma-** dijo la morena cuando apareció con un pijama en su mano **\- para que estés más cómoda.**

 **-Gracias** \- dijo Quinn sonriente por el gesto de la chica.

La rubia apareció unos minutos más tarde del baño con el pijama de Rachel puesto. La morena ya estaba en el sofá acoplada con la tele puesta a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde para ellas. Quinn no dudó en acompañarla sentándose a su lado. Miró a Rachel que para variar estaba concentrada en la televisión así que esta vez sin disimular se recostó sobre ella. La morena reaccionó cuando la notó sobre ella y sin pensárselo la abrazó. Permanecieron en esa posición largo rato hasta que Quinn comenzó a bostezar una y otra vez. La morena decidió que era hora de irse a dormir.

 **-Es tarde, deberíamos dormir-** dijo Rachel levantándose.

 **-Cierto-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Descansa, mañana te despierto-** dijo Rachel que parecía marcharse del salón dejando a Quinn confusa.

 **-¿Dónde vas?-** preguntó sin entenderlo.

 **-A mi habitación-** respondió sonriendo **\- te dejo tranquila con tu sofá, sé que solo has accedido a dormir aquí por eso.**

Con aquella respuesta Rachel desapareció del salón. Lo cierto era que Quinn no se enfadó por aquello, al contrario, volvió a encantarle que la morena no la retara ni la comprometiera a nada por lo que hubiese pasado esa tarde. Se recostó en el sofá con la manta a la que tanto cariño le había cogido. Fue cuando recordó que la última vez que durmió allí lo único que podía pensar era que no estaba en ese cama con Rachel y ahora que tenía la oportunidad estaba allí tumbada sin hacer nada. Decidió arriesgarse. Dejó la manta y subió a la planta de arriba. Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de Rachel sin hacer ruido y empujó la puerta. Vio a la morena durmiendo de lado, de espaldas a la puerta así que se acercó y se metió bajo las sábanas. La morena la había escuchado y la había notado en la cama pero no se había girado, sonreía por el gesto y quería ver que más iba a hacer Quinn. Casi sin pensar la rubia se giró hacia donde estaba Rachel y pasó un brazo por encima de ella como gesto cariñoso. Esta vez la morena movió su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de Quinn para mostrarle que estaba despierta y no le importaba para nada tenerla allí a su lado. Así se quedaron profundamente dormidas. A la mañana siguiente cuando Rachel se despertó notó el contacto de Quinn a su lado. La rubia no la había soltado en toda la noche y le encantaba. La morena fue pillada cuando Quinn cuando abrió los ojos.

 **-Buenos días-** saludó la morena dulcemente.

 **-Hola-** dijo Quinn algo tímida.

 **-¿Qué tal has dormido?-** preguntó quitando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

 **-Muy bien-** admitió la rubia.

 **-Te dije que te encantaría mi cama-** recordó la morena riendo.

 **-Tonta** \- dijo Quinn avergonzada escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

 **-Eres adorable-** dijo la morena casi sin pensar acercándose a ella- **saca de ahí la cabeza.**

 **-Hola-** volvió a saludar cuando obedeció a Rachel.

Aquella dulzura y timidez era algo que derritió el corazón de Rachel en ese momento y es lo que le llevó a romper la poca distancia entre ellas y besarla de manera lenta y suave. Quinn se perdió en aquel beso completamente. El timbre de un móvil las hizo romper su beso. La morena se giró hacia la mesita y cogió su teléfono antes de volver a la posición en la que estaba. La morena ignoró el mensaje de texto que era de Santana por lo que al minuto su nombre apareció en la pantalla llamándola. La rubia la miró confusa.

 **-¿Santana?-** preguntó la chica.

 **-Sí, me ha escrito que pensaba que estábamos en el estudio y qué si íbamos a ir-** explicó la cantante silenciando la llamada- **como no le he respondido me está llamando.**

 **-¿Ya está Santana en el estudio?-** preguntó Quinn que sabía que la latina no solía ir excesivamente temprano al estudio.

 **-¿Ya?-** preguntó riendo Rache **l- ¿Qué hora te crees que es?**

 **-¿Qué hora es?** \- preguntó la rubia que le robó el móvil para mirarlo por ella misma **\- oh dios, es tardísimo.**

 **-Lo sé-** respondió riendo la morena.

 **-Dijiste que me ibas a despertar- l** e regañó la rubia.

 **-Pero no dije la hora-** le recordó Rachel pícaramente.

 **-Rachel** \- le regañó de nuevo- **tenemos que trabajar.**

 **-¿No podemos hacerlo desde la cama?-** sugirió la morena.

 **-No-** respondió ya fuera de ella Quinn- **porque en esa cama haría de todo menos componer.**

Y con aquella afirmación se marchó de la habitación dejando a Rachel sorprendida por esa frase. La morena se resignó y salió de la cama para ir a buscar a Quinn, que ya estaba con dos tazas bien cargadas de café en la mano. Ella era la primera que no le daba café a Rachel pero necesitaba que la morena se espabilara rápido para trabajar y sabía que el café tenía ese efecto en ella. La morena aceptó la taza y la siguió hasta la sala.

 **-¿Puedo al menos quedarme en pijama?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-Yo no me lo voy a quitar, tú haz lo que quieras-** respondió riendo Quinn.

Rachel sonrió porque eso implicaba que la rubia no tenía pensado irse en todo el día de allí, Quinn la sorprendía con cada frase que salía de su boca. La rubia había vuelto a ocupar su posición natural cuando trabajaban allí en el sofá con la manta y con su libreta y Rachel la miraba como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí. La morena divertida tan solo había tardado media hora en irse al sofá junto a Quinn. La rubia sabía perfectamente que significaba eso. Quinn nerviosa por la presencia de la morena a su lado dejó la libreta y la miró. No se sorprendió al descubrir que Rachel la estaba mirando fijamente. Quinn movió su mano y acarició la mejilla de la morena antes de inclinarse y besarla. Sabía que tenía que estar componiendo pero con Rachel a esa distancia lo único que quería era besarla y bastante había aguantado. Una sesión de besos más tarde decidían preparar algo para comer, sin duda el tiempo hasta ahora no había sido productivo en lo que al trabajo se refería, así que después de comer obligó a Rachel a quedarse frente a ella sin moverse y trabajando. La morena encontraba muy divertido que fuera capaz de descontrolado de esa manera a Quinn con su presencia. Parece que surgió efecto porque tenían un verso bastante bueno al que llevaban un rato dándole vueltas.

 **-Mierda, no tengo piano aquí-** dijo la rubia cuando se dio cuenta.

 **-Cierto-** admitió Rachel **\- tengo mi guitarra, ¿la quieres?**

 **-Sí, no será lo mismo pero vale** \- aceptó al rubia.

 **-Toma-** dijo Rachel cuando volvió unos minutos más tarde con una guitarra acústica en tono azul eléctrica.

 **-Es muy bonita-** dijo Quinn cogiéndola.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena sentándose junto a ella.

 **-Cuando compongo lo hago mejor con el piano así que si estoy lenta me lo perdonas** \- dijo la rubia para excusarse.

 **-Te he visto componer con la guitarra y te aseguro que lo haces igual de bien** \- aseguró la morena dulcemente.

 **-No eres objetiva-** bromeó la rubia apartando la vista.

 **-Si quieres mañana vamos a tu casa y así tienes el piano-** sugirió la chica dulcemente.

 **-Luego vemos- d** ijo Quinn ya concentrada tocando varios acordes.

Quinn tocaba intentando concentrarse en la guitarra a pesar de la presencia de Rachel a su lado una vez más. Consiguió sacar una melodía que le gustó a Rachel bastante y que grabaron en sus móviles para no olvidarla. Quinn comenzó a recoger sus coas cuando empezó a anochecer para regresar a su casa después de dos días. Iba a ir a vestirse cuando la morena pasó por su lado y rozó su brazo sin querer pero fue todo lo que Quinn necesitó para hacer un rápido movimiento y frenarla. Aprovechó su poca altura de más para inclinarse y besar a Rachel que la rodeó por la cintura rápidamente. Cuando rompió el beso siguió su camino y fue a vestirse. Unos minutos más tardes llegaba ya vestida y con sus cosas.

 **-Quédate-** pidió Rachel.

 **-Tengo que ir a casa a ducharme y eso Rach-** respondió la rubia dulcemente.

 **-Dúchate aquí-** ofreció la morena acariciando su brazo.

 **-Mañana vas a venir a mi casa Rachel-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó tras una guerra de miradas.

 **-Descansa ¿vale?-** pidió la rubia antes de dejar instintivamente un rápido beso en los labios de la morena.

 **-Seguro que no tan bien como anoche-** dijo haciendo un puchero la morena.

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse por aquel comentario y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para volver a su apartamento. Rachel sabía que Santana la iba a matar por no haber aparecido por el estudio desde la canción que le habían llevado al despacho porque sabía que probablemente la latina ya tendría algo preparado para grabarla así que decidió mandarle un mensaje explicándole que estaban trabajando en nuevas canciones y por eso no estaban yendo al estudio. Cuando se metió en la cama notó el olor de Quinn en las sábanas y pensó que era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, los últimos dos días habían sido de en sueño en parte para ella y esperaba que el día siguiente lo fuera también.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, sabía que como llegara tarde Quinn la iba a matar después de los días anteriores. La rubia la recibió alegre aquella mañana. Al entrar en el apartamento Rachel había dejado un beso de buenos días en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios. Quinn agradeció el gesto ya que aún no sabía que eran o donde estaban con respecto a la otra. Quinn se pasó toda la mañana y toda la tarde sentada en el piano mientras trabajaban. La rubia sabía que Rachel no iba a ir a sentarse junto a ella y mantener la distancia era lo único que las hacía concentrarse en compone aunque a la hora de la comida esa norma se había acabado. Quinn había acorralado a Rachel contra la encimara después de que la morena la hubiese provocado durante largo rato mientras comían. Después de un largo rato en silencio cada una en sus pensamientos la morena recordó algo, miró a Quinn durante largo rato antes de decidir sacarla de su mundo.

 **-Quinn…**

 **-¿Sí?** \- preguntó la rubia desde el piano.

 **-Nunca me cuentas nada de ti** \- dijo la morena llamando su atención.

 **-No hay mucho que contar** \- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

 **-No me lo creo** \- protestó Rachel que de verdad quería conocer más a la rubia.

 **-Es verdad** \- aseguró la rubia tocando una melodía aleatoria.

 **-Venga Quinn, cuéntame algo, no es justo que tú lo estés sabiendo todo de mí y yo nada de ti** \- dijo por fin la morena molesta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 **-¿Qué quieres saber?-** preguntó Quinn cediendo tras un largo rato en silencio abonando el piano y acercándose a Rachel.

 **-¿Me vas a contar en algún momento porque te pusiste así por la canción tuya que canté**?- dijo siendo directa y queriendo saciar su curiosidad.

 **-No se te ha olvidado** \- dijo suspirando la rubia.

 **-Es difícil cuando te vi pasarlo mal de esa forma** \- explicó la morena.

 **-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?** \- preguntó la rubia dudosa.

 **-Solo si tú quieres contármelo** \- respondió la morena volviendo a desarmar a Quinn con aquella respuesta.

 **-Esa canción la compuse después de que mi madre muriera** -confesó agachando la cabeza y mirándose los pies.

 **-Oh… yo… lo siento mucho Quinn** \- dijo la morena agarrando su mano como muestra de cariño.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia sin mirarla aún- **fue ya hace bastantes años, esa canción significa mucho para mí, me costó mucho superar lo que pasó, estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir y eso fue lo primero que escribí cuando volví a hacerlo** \- le contó a Rachel que seguía sin soltar su mano- **Me sé todas y cada una de las notas del piano de esa canción de memoria, no la tengo escrita en ningún sitio, mis dedos simplemente saben tocarla cuando lo necesito.**

 **-¿Fue repentino?-** preguntó Rachel que no quería causarle tristeza recordando aquello.

 **-Fue una enfermedad repentina y nos cogió por sorpresa, fue todo muy rápido y lo pasamos bastante mal-** admitió la chica.

 **-¿Por qué me la enseñaste?-** preguntó la morena cambiando de tema.

- **Porque conecté contigo-** respondió la rubia antes de explicarse **\- de alguna forma, a pesar de nuestras estúpidas peleas al principio conecté contigo, confiaba en ti como tú lo hiciste en mí y cuando me pediste una canción mía para conocerme más me vino a la cabeza, no sé porque me vino, solo sé que quería hacerlo.**

 **-Nunca pensé que hubieses pasado por eso-** Quinn inclinó la cabeza intentando averiguar a que se refería- **quiero decir eres alegre, abierta, dulce, cariñosa… ni se me había ocurrido pensar que algo malo podría pasarte.**

 **-Las apariencias engañan-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tímida- **es la vida, no se puede luchar contra eso.**

 **-Gracias por contármelo** \- dijo Rachel dulcemente **\- me gusta saber más de ti aunque no sea agradable, son experiencias de tu vida y yo quiero saber más de ella.**

 **-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo?-** pidió en un tono dulce la rubia sorprendiendo a Rachel.

 **-Claro-** aceptó la morena sin dudarlo.

Rachel abrazó a la rubia que apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena. No le había contado aquello a Rachel para darle pena, era cierto y quería compartir algo de su vida con ella que ahora formaba también parte de su vida. Dejó un beso en su cabeza y agradeció que se quedara esa noche con allí, el tema de su madre siempre era delicado y tener a alguien que ahora le importaba apoyándola era más agradable. Fue una noche simple, pidieron una pizza y pusieron una película de la colección de la rubia. No hablaron ni hicieron mucho más aquel día, la morena sentía que Quinn estaba cabizbaja desde el tema de su madre y no iba a presionarla. Ella no necesitó colarse en la cama de Quinn porque la rubia agarró su mano y la guió a su habitación cuando fue hora de dormir. Aquella noche Rachel la abrazó antes de dormir y la rubia pasó su brazo por detrás de Rachel para que se acomodara mejor. Que la morena fuera más bajita que ella hacía que encajara perfectamente con la rubia que dejó un dulce beso en los labios antes de apagar la luz. Rachel cayó dormida en un minuto pero Quinn tardó más. Se sentía bien tener a Rachel allí pero algo la asustaba. Desde su primer beso las cosas se estaban acelerando y Rachel la ganaba al minuto con cada frase o gesto que tenía hacia ella y eso le daba miedo, se estaba abriendo a ella como no había hecho desde su última relación mucho tiempo atrás y lo peor es que sabía que con Rachel estaba en riesgo de acabar con el corazón roto cuando la morena saliera de la burbuja que tenían cuando estaban las dos solas y chocara con el resto del mundo.

Cuando sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó a la primera pero Rachel rodó por la cama y se tapó más con la sábana. Decidió ir a ducharse y dejar a Rachel dormir un poco más. Al salir de la ducha ya vestida la morena seguía durmiendo a pesar de que ella había escuchado el despertador varias veces más desde la ducha.

 **-Despierta bella durmiente-** dijo Quinn sentándose en el filo de la cama.

 **-Mmmmm-** protestó la morena.

 **-Venga arriba-** dijo destapándola pero Rachel parecía no inmutarse **\- ahora entiendo porque te cuesta tanto llegar temprano al estudio.**

 **-Mmmm** \- volvió a protestar Rachel.

Quinn decidió probar una nueva técnica para despertarla que sabía que no fallaría. Se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios. La morena reaccionó casi al instante y correspondió el beso. Quinn se dejó llevar un poco olvidando porque había hecho eso en primer lugar. Rachel la había agarrado del cuello para profundizar el beso por lo que Quinn ya supo que estaba perfectamente despierta así que se alejó de ella.

 **-Arriba, tenemos trabajo-** dijo la rubia dejando la habitación.

Rachel no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y seguir a la rubia hasta la cocina.

 **-Deberíamos ir al estudio-** dijo Quinn nada más verla aparecer.

 **-Trabajar en pijama es mejor-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella.

 **-Santana nos va a matar** \- le recordó Quinn dando un paso para alejarse sabiendo que no se iba a resistir si se lo pedía de cerca.

 **-No pasa nada-** dijo riendo la morena dando otro paso y quedando frente a ella.

 **-Tenemos que terminar la canción-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-Lo sé-** afirmó Rachel cogiendo su mano.

 **-Dile a Santana que mañana se la llevamos al estudio-** cedió por fin la rubia dando un beso a la chica que tenía delante antes de irte.

 **-Mañana es sábado-** le recordó Rachel antes de marcharse.

 **-Entonces ya somos chicas muertas, el lunes sin falta-** le dijo la rubia que se había frenado para decirle aquello.

 **-¿Puedo ducharme?** \- preguntó la morena.

 **-Sí, coge lo que quieras del armario-** aceptó la rubia.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena dándole otro beso antes de irse.

Quinn terminó de preparar el desayuno y se fue al salón para intentar hacer algo antes de que la morena volviera de su ducha. Quinn esperaba que la chica bajara ya vestido porque como se le ocurriera pasearse en toalla no iba a resistirse a ella. Su esperanza se cumplió cuando la morena bajó con unos vaqueros y una sudadero gris de Quinn, que ella no lo sabía pero la rubia adoraba.

 **-He cogido algo cómodo, espero que no te importe-** dijo la morena dulcemente sentándose a su lado.

 **-No-** dijo la rubia sonriente antes de añadir- **pero cuídala, le tengo mucho cariño.**

 **-Trato hecho-** aceptó Rachel dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla antes de irse a su sitio asignado.

Llevaban dos horas dándole vueltas a la canción con la que llevaban varios días trabajando sin conseguir el resultado que querían porque no conseguían terminar la letra que encajara bien con lo que tenían pensado. Frustradas por lo que hacían

 **-Espera, espera-** dijo la morena interrumpiéndola

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Quinn asustada.

 **-Vuelve a tocar eso-** ordenó la morena.

 **-Vale-** dijo Quinn tocando la última nota.

 **-La tecla no, la melodía entera-** le recriminó la cantante.

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la rubia recordando las notas y volviendo a tocarlas.

 **-Lo tengo-** exclamó Rachel poniéndose de pie y escribiendo algo en un papel.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó la rubia que no entendía nada.

 **-Es perfecto-** dijo de nuevo mirando a la nada.

 **-Me estás empezando a sacar de quicio-** dijo Quinn claramente molesta.

 **-Espera** -dijo Rachel riendo antes de explicarse **-tengo la canción.**

 **-¿La has terminado?- p** reguntó sorprendida Quinn.

 **-Sí-** afirmó más que orgullosa la cantante **-esa melodía me ha dado la letra, no sé, nunca me había pasado.**

 **-Le vas cogiendo el truco a esto de componer-** dijo la rubia dulcemente desde su piano.

 **-¿Quieres verla?-** preguntó feliz con su papel en las manos.

 **-No-** negó la rubia y Rachel inclinó la cabeza molesta y confusa pero la rubia añadió **-prefiero oírla.**

Rachel dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara antes de burlarse un poco de la rubia ahora que tenía la canción terminada.

 **-¿Puedo acercarme para cantarla o tengo que quedarme aquí?-** preguntó con una voz infantil que enterneció a la rubia.

 **-Ven aquí tonta-** aceptó Quinn moviéndose un poco para dejarle sitio en el banco del piano.

Quinn se concentró en sus manos para recordar exactamente la melodía que había tocado minutos antes y Rachel a su lado releía la letra antes de empezar a cantar.

 _Estaba obsesionada con el fin de la pasión_

 _Y sabe de memoria con que gesto terminó_

 _En que minuto y a que hora todo se acabó_

 _Que tartamudeaba con tan solo oír su voz_

 _Esta ya decidida a elegir en que estación_

 _quejarse de la vida y en que otra estar mejor_

 _y tiene decidido no quejarse del dolor_

 _y todo lo que pida, va a pedirlo por favor_

 _A veces tiene miedo a descubrir que sí,_

 _que a veces es correcto lo que opina sobre mí_

 _Un gusto desmedido por medir el pormenor_

 _de todas sus opciones siempre elijo la peor_

 _estaba obsesionado con el fin de la pasión_

 _en que minuto, a que hora todo se acabó_

 _A veces tiene miedo a descubrir que sí,_

 _que a veces es correcto lo que opinas sobre mí…_

 **-Bravo-** dijo la rubia a su lado cuando dejó de tocar el piano **\- lo has encajado todo muy bien.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo sonrojada Rachel.

 **-Te mereces un premio-** dijo la rubia sonriente.

 **-Vale-** aceptó Rachel inclinándose poco a poco hacia ella.

 **-Hablaba de comida** \- dijo Quinn seriamente sin moverse.

 **-Oh claro-** dijo Rachel avergonzada volviendo a su posición anterior.

 **-Era broma-** dijo Quinn riendo por su actitud tímida y siendo ella la que se inclinó esa vez para besarla.

Aunque lo de la comida fue una broma no tardaron en ir a preparar algo con lo poco que tenía la rubia en su nevera. Era difícil concentrarse con Quinn alrededor ya fuera escribiendo, cantando o cocinando porque lo único que quería era besarla más cada vez. La morena le estaba contando a la chica una anécdota sobre algo vergonzoso que le había pasado una vez en unos premios y Quinn la escuchaba atenta riendo ante lo absurdo que le parecía y lo que le hubiese gustado presenciar aquello. Su sobre mesa se alargó, al fin y al cabo ya habían acabado la canción y se lo podían permitir. Su rato agradable solo se vio interrumpido por el móvil de Rachel sonando una y otra vez por lo que la morena terminó por levantarse para cogerlo. Quinn la observó pasearse por el apartamento hasta encontrar el teléfono en el piano y cogerlo.

 **-¿Sí?-** preguntó al descolgarlo- **oh dios mío** \- exclamó emocionada ante la atenta mirada de Rachel- **cuanto tiempo, odio que estés tan ocupado, no me llamas nunca** \- Quinn intentaba averiguar de que estaba hablando la morena o más bien con quién con los trozos de conversación que escuchaba pero no estaba consiguiendo mucho- **Espera, ¿aquí? ¿Aquí en LA? claro que quiero, sí sí, tengo muchas ganas-** la voz de Rachel se había vuelvo feliz, emocionada **\- claro, me parece bien, te veo luego entonces- c** olgó el teléfono y vio que Quinn estaba observándola- **no te lo vas a creer** \- dijo para empezar a explicarse **\- era Sam, uno de mis mejores amigos de Chicago, está en Los Ángeles y vamos a ir a cenar esta noche.**

 **-Oh vaya, es genial-** dijo Quinn fingiendo emoción por Rachel.

 **-Sí, hace mucho que no nos vemos, tengo muchas ganas-** dijo la morena sonriente.

 **-Seguro que te lo pasas genial-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Tengo que irme, tengo que volver a casa, ordenador un poco, vestirme y volver a bajar al centro-** explicó ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

 **-Claro, ve-** dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

 **-Te escribo mañana-** dijo la morena dándole un beso en los labios antes de ir a por su bolso y marcharse del apartamento con la sudadera de Quinn.

La rubia no estaba molesta con ella, no tenía derecho a estarlo, ella tampoco le había pedido que se quedara ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco es que tuvieran ya planes hechos de antemano. Aunque era cierto que le podía la curiosidad de ese amigo y de la emoción repentina de Rachel, sacudió su cabeza y deshecho esos pensamientos, era solo un amigo. Rachel y ella se habían liado pero ni lo habían hablado así que no tenía derecho ni a estar pensando esas cosas.

* * *

 _Nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^_

 _Las chicas siguen sin definir o hablar lo ocurrido lo que tarde o más bien temprano va a traer alguna dicusion o celos ^^_

 _Nos vemos pronto! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en la historia!_


	9. Tenemos que hablar

**Rachel:** _buenos días._

 **Quinn:** _hola_

 **Rachel:** _¿qué tal?_

 **Quinn:** _acabo de llegar de hacer deporte así que cansada, ¿Tú?_

 **Rachel:** _en la cama… me has hecho sentir culpable._

 **Quinn:** _estás a tiempo de levantarte e ir a hacer deporte…_

 **Rachel: h** _oy paso… ya mañana si vas…_

 **Quinn:** _¿si voy?_

 **Rachel:** _no pretenderás que vaya a correr sola ¿no?_

 **Quinn:** _¿Quién dice que te aceptaré?_

 **Rachel: t** _engo tu sudadera de rehén… y creo recordar que le tenías cariño :P_

 **Quinn:** _Traidora…_

 **Rachel:** _¿me aceptas?_

 **Quinn:** _me lo pensaré :)_

 **Rachel:** _¿ahora quien es mala persona?_

 **Quinn:** _aprendo rápido ya lo sabes ^^_

 **Rachel:** _:))_

 **Quinn:** _¿Qué tal tu cena?_

 **Rachel:** _muy bien, ya sabes un típico reencuentro con un amigo recordando anécdotas y todo ese tipo de cosas :)_

 **Quinn:** _me alegra que lo pasaras bien._

 **Rachel:** _¿y tu noche?_

 **Quinn:** _me lo pasé muy bien con el sofá…_

 **Rachel:** _yo habría elegido la cama, es más habladora ;)_

 **Quinn:** _alguien se ha levantado graciosa…_

 **Rachel:** _no me eches la culpa por tu mal humor mañanero después del deporte…_

 **Quinn:** _no estoy de mal humor_

 **Rachel:** _demuéstralo ;)_

 **Quinn:** _mira (adjunta una foto de su cara sonriendo)_

 **Rachel:** _estás guapa hasta sudada :)_

 **Quinn:** _^^me voy a la ducha no quiero coger frío_

 **Rachel:** _vives en LA, aquí el frío no es precisamente un problema…._

 **Quinn:** _lo que yo diga, te has levantado graciosa ;)_

 **Rachel:** _=)_

Los mensajes coquetos y divertidos haciéndose rabiar la una a la otra continuaron a lo largo del día. Rachel no hizo nada productivo y sabía que Quinn al igual que ella aparte del deporte llevaba todo el día en sofá, probablemente podrían haber estado haciendo nada juntas si alguna de las dos se hubiese atrevido a pedírselo a la otra. Aún iban con pies de plomos cuando se trataba de ellas. Entre semana era diferente, quedaban para trabajar y la química entre ellas era inevitable por lo que terminaba pasando algo, pero pedirse quedar un sábado era algo más, era establecer que eran algo más y no estaban preparadas para eso.

 **Rachel:** _¿a qué hora nos vemos mañana?_

 **Quinn:** _¿lo del deporte iba en serio?_

 **Rachel:** _claro, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?_

 **Quinn:** _no te veía madrugando un domingo…_

 **Rachel:** _hay mucho día, no creo que sea necesario madrugar por el deporte ¿no?_

 **Quinn** _: no sé… me vas a hacer romper mi costumbre…_

 **Rachel:** _por fi…_

 **Quinn:** _te recojo a las 11 :)_

 **Rachel** _: gracias ^^_

 **-¿Has venido en coche?- p** reguntó la morena nada más entrar en él a la mañana siguiente.

 **-Aún no sé volar- s** e burló la rubia sonriente por tenerla allí.

 **-Muy graciosa-** dijo la cantante irónicamente.

 **-¿Cómo querías que viniera?-** pregunto Quinn arrancando.

 **-¿No íbamos a hacer deporte?-** preguntó Rachel confusa.

 **-Y a eso vamos-** respondió riendo mientras conducía con ganas de burlarse de la chica **-¿no pretenderás que vayamos andando no?**

 **-En eso consiste hacer deporte-** le recordó la cantante.

 **-Déjame adivinar, no haces deporte normalmente en LA-** dijo riendo Quinn.

 **-Voy al gimnasio- s** e justificó la morena.

 **-En LA hay muchos caminos y senderos para deporte pero hay que llegar en coche** \- explicó Quinn.

 **-Ahora lo entiendo todo mejor-** dijo Rachel avergonzada.

La morena se recostó sobre el asiento y dejó que Quinn condujera su coche durante un rato más. Pudo ver a través de su ventana como atravesaban un parque y la rubia frenaba el coche bajo una gran montaña. Al parecer era uno de los caminos más transitados porque había bastante gente allí. La rubia no tardó en bromear diciendo que si hubieran madrugado más estarían más solas. Echaron bastante rato caminando por los senderos pero lo cierto era que Rachel lo estaba disfrutando, tanto por las vistas como por la compañía que tenía a su lado. Un par de horas y una cerveza después de hacer deporte la compositora volvía a coger su coche para llevarla a casa. A pesar de su constante tonteo y las bromas no se habían besado en todo el día, no habían tenido ninguna interacción más allá de una amistad lo que hizo que el momento despedida fuera extraño. Rachel no quería abandonar el coche sin robarle un beso pero no se atrevió y Quinn tampoco dio un pasó más adelante por lo que al final la morena se terminó marchando con un 'mañana nos vemos en el estudio'. Quinn arrancó el coche y regresó a su apartamento donde necesitaría una ducha de agua fría cuando llegara. A la mañana siguiente la morena aparcó y vio que el coche de Quinn no estaba aún allí así que se apoyó en su coche y esperó mirando su reloj porque sin duda la chica estaba a punto de llegar. Quinn giró la esquina para llegar al parking y vio a Rachel esperando en su coche, sonrió por el gesto de la chica.

 **-Buenos días-** saludó nada más salir del coche- **¿me esperabas?**

 **-¿No pretenderías que me enfrentara a Santana yo sola verdad?-** dijo riendo la morena escondiendo el verdadero motivo por el que lo hacía.

 **-No me hubiese importado que lo hicieras-** dijo la rubia riendo.

 **-Deberíamos entrar-** le recordó la cantante muy a su pesar.

 **-Vamos, cuanto antes mejor- a** ceptó la rubia siguiéndola al interior.

 **-Dichosos mis ojos-** dijo Santana cuando las vio entrar en el estudio.

 **-Buenos días** \- saludó Quinn amablemente.

 **-Vendréis con un disco entero como mínimo terminado** \- bromeó la latina.

 **-Algo así- r** espondió riendo Rachel ganándose un golpe por parte de la rubia.

 **-Tenemos que grabar, la discográfica empieza a querer escuchar algo y si grabamos esta canción ya tenemos cuatro, estarán contentos-** explicó la productora.

 **-Si nos das esta semana podremos tener la quinta** \- dijo orgullosa y segura la cantante.

 **-Vamos a grabar la cuarta y luego os dejo a ver si da tiempo** \- ofreció riendo la chica.

 **-De acuerdo-** aceptó Rachel.

 **-Pues no hables mucho que vas a estar grabando los dos próximos días-** advirtió la chica antes de marcharse dejándolas solas.

La latina las dejó solas de nuevo en el estudio y se pusieron manos a la obra, sabían que por una cosa u otra no habían estado muy centradas los días anteriores por lo que ese día estaban completamente concentradas para como le habían prometido a Santana tener una quinta canción esa semana. Al final del día tenían bastantes fragmentos sobre los que trabajar e intentar enlazar. Salían ya del estudio y cada uno iba hacía su coche.

 **-¿Vienes mañana?-** preguntó Rachel antes de que se separaran.

 **-Tienes que grabar-** le recordó Quinn simplemente.

 **-Oh… claro-** dijo Rachel con un rastro de decepción en su voz.

 **-Espera, ¿querías que viniera?-p** reguntó la rubia cuando lo notó.

 **-No no- ósea, si tienes más planes es normal que no vengas a perder el tiempo-** dijo Rachel claramente nerviosa.

 **-Te he preguntado si quieres que venga-** dijo Quinn mirándola seriamente.

 **-Yo…**

 **-Rachel, una respuesta** \- pidió la rubia ante la duda de la chica.

 **-Lo que tú quieras** \- respondió sin pensar.

 **-Nos vemos Rachel-** dijo lar rubia dándose la vuelta para irse.

Rachel se sorprendió por la actitud de Quinn pero tampoco era para tanto. No le había pedido que fuera pero ella podía ir si quería, no tenía que obligarla. Decidió ignorar el tema e irse a casa a descansar. Al día siguiente el nombre de Quinn no paraba de salir de la boca de Santana preguntando cosas como: qué tal iba el trabajo, cómo era la chica, por qué no había ido ese día… lo que no terminaba de dejar concentrarse a la morena. A pesar de todo consiguieron un sonido bastante bueno en principio en relación a lo que Rachel pensaba que se seguía correspondiendo con el piano improvisado de Quinn en su casa el viernes. Al llegar a su casa decidió escribirle a la rubia para ver si su actitud estaba más relajada que el día anterior.

 **Rachel:** _te he echado de menos en el estudio!_

 **Rachel:** _deberías oír como está quedando todo, te encantaría!_

 **Quinn:** _haberme pedido que estuviera_

 **Rachel** _: ¿estás enfadada?_

 **Quinn:** _no_

 **Rachel:** _dime la verdad_

La rubia había decidido no responde a ese último mensaje. Estaba enfadada y no quería mentir a Rachel cuando le había pedido la verdad. Lo que Quinn no sabía era que Rachel no se iba a rendir. Tras no obtener respuesta sabiendo que la rubia lo había leído decidió llamarla. Quinn miró el nombre de la cantante en la pantalla y lo dejó sonar largo rato.

 **-¿Qué pasa ahora Rachel?- p** reguntó la rubia cuando se decidió a descolgar el teléfono.

 **-¿Estás enfadada?** \- preguntó siendo directa.

 **-No Rachel-** negó Quinn.

 **-No lo parece-** dijo la morena molesta por su actitud.

 **-Te pregunté expresamente que si querías que estuviera en el estudio y me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera-** le recordó la escritora antes de dar su reproche **\- no me vengas hoy con que me has echado de menos en el estudio.**

 **-Pero es que es verdad** \- protestó Rachel elevando la voz.

 **-Mañana tienes que grabar Rachel, no grites** \- le recordó la rubia.

 **-Lo siento** \- se disculpó Rachel bajando la voz.

 **-Deberías descansar** \- le recomendó la chica que no tenía ganas de hablar.

 **-Pero estamos hablando-** volvió a protestar la morena.

 **-Rachel, vete a dormir-** advirtió Quinn.

 **-Pero…**

 **-A dormir Rachel-** dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola para que no siguiera hablando.

 **-Adiós Quinn** \- aceptó finalmente Rachel antes de colgar.

Rachel colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó al otro lado del sofá antes de subir a dormir. No quería saber nada más de la rubia con esa actitud infantil por un simple comentario. Pasarse todo el día cantando fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, aunque fuera repitiendo la canción una y otra vez. No le hacía pensar en nada más, solo en la letra y en la música. Para su sorpresa cuando salió del estudio y vio su móvil tenía un mensaje de Quinn en él.

 **Quinn: s** _iento como te hablé ayer por teléfono, sí que estaba enfadada._

 **Rachel:** _lo sabía!_

 **Quinn:** _¿me perdonas?_

 **Rachel:** _no seas tonta, no me había enfadado_

 **Quinn:** _:)_

 **Rachel:** _ven mañana a casa :)_

 **Quinn:** _¿no estudio?_

 **Rachel:** _Oli te echa de menos ;)_

 **Quinn:** _no puedo decirle que no =)_

 **Rachel:** _=)_

Agradeció que la rubia hubiese relajado su actitud porque eso lo haría todo más fácil al día siguiente para trabajar, además no quería estar molesta con ella por esas tonterí se levantó temprano aquel día y fue nerviosa hacia el ático porque no quería tener ningún enfrentamiento con Rachel.

 **-Hola-** saludó la rubia algo tensa cuando abrió la puerta.

 **-Hola-** saludó Rachel haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

 **-¿Cómo han ido las grabaciones?-** preguntó suavemente Quinn.

 **-Geniales-** respondió emocionada la chica **-deberías haber estado y escuchado las canciones que ya están terminadas, son geniales.**

 **-Otro día-** dijo quitándole importancia.

 **-Toma-** dijo dándole un café y un gofre con chocolate cuando llegaron a la cocina.

 **-Me malcrías-** bromeó la rubia antes de cogerlo **\- gracias.**

Rachel se situó en su lugar habitual y la rubia como siempre que quería concentrarse en el lado opuesto de la habitación. La morena no tardó en darse cuenta que Quinn estaba observando atentamente cada centímetro del salón que les rodeaba. La dejó un minuto más antes de hacerle un comentario divertido.

 **-Oliver estaba en el baño de arriba durmiendo-** dijo riendo Rachel desde el sofá.

 **-No lo estaba buscando-** se defendió ganándose una mirada de reproche de Rachel **\- está bien, si lo estaba haciendo.**

 **-Puedes ir a buscarlo-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

 **-Gracias-** dijo saliendo corriendo a por el gato.

Rachel no escondió su sonrisa al verla aparecer con Oliver en brazos. Se adoraban mutuamente. Quinn volvió a su sitio y se sentó con él las piernas mientras lo acariciaba. Fue un día extraño, entre trabajo, algún comentario divertido pero también tensión cuando pasaban al lado la una de la otra o se rozaban sin querer al pasarse un bolígrafo. Era extraño y Quinn empezaba a sentir que no podía soportar más eso, necesitaba arreglarlo como fuera, para bien o mal iban a hablarlo.

 **-Rachel** \- la llamó la rubia.

 **-¿Sí?-** preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

 **-No quiero que pase más lo de ayer por no hablar las cosas** \- dijo por fin la compositora.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

 **-No podemos seguir ignorando esto-** dijo la rubia señalando a Rachel y después a ella misma **\- hace una semana que pasó y lo estamos ignorando y lo sabes.**

 **-Lo sé-** admitió Rachel suspirando.

 **-No quiero enfadarme como ayer por esas tonterías-** explicó Quinn.

 **-¿Qué quieres que hablemos?-** preguntó la morena yendo con cuidado en aquel tema.

 **-Lo que está pasando-** respondió Quinn como si fuera obvio- **¿qué es esto? ¿cómo nos comportamos?**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-No, no digas mi nombre así y aléjate un paso-** pidió la rubia cuando la vio acercarse a ella con aquel tono.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rachel algo molesta.

 **-Porque volveré a caer en tus encantos y otra vez no tendremos esta conversación-** respondió la rubia provocando que Rachel sonriera por esa respuesta.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel dando un paso atrás como le había pedido Quinn.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia cuando vio el movimiento de la morena.

 **-Si quieres que sea sincera lo seré-** dijo Rachel buscando las palabras adecuadas que pasaban por su mente **\- no sé que está pasando, no puedo decirte como comportarte porque ni yo lo sé-** confesó aliviada- **me gustas, por alguna extraña razón te has colado en mi coraza, a pesar de que hace tres meses quería matarte, me gustas.**

 **-Tú también me gustas-** reconoció la rubia agachando su cabeza sonrojada.

 **-¿No podemos usar eso de momento y ya veremos que pasa con nosotras?-** preguntó Rachel que vio como Quinn seguía mirándola en silencio con alguna duda **\- me gustas y mucho-** dijo acercándose a ella y cogiendo su mano **\- disfrutemos eso.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn tras un largo silencio por el contacto con Rachel.

 **-¿Segura?** \- preguntó dudosa Rachel por lo callada que seguía Quinn.

 **-No creía que me lo ibas a poner tan fácil** \- reconoció la rubia cuando por fin rompió el silencio y Rachel la miró confusa **\- creía que me ibas a negar que te gustaba diciendo que esto era solo sexo y diversión mientras trabajamos, pensaba que ibas a decir que yo no era nada en tu vida más que trabajo o algo de eso y ya estaba pensando como odiarte-** explicó la chica **\- y estaba pensando como odiarte porque me gustas mucho también y no quiero odiarte.**

 **-No he dicho nada de eso así que no tienes que odiarme** \- dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

 **-Me alegra no tener que hacerlo-** dijo la rubia más relajada.

 **-¿Quieres quedarte a ver una película?** \- ofreció la morena.

 **-Claro** \- aceptó la chica.

Rachel agarró su mano y la guió de regreso al sofá. Se tumbó y tiró de Quinn para que cayera sobre ella. La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y la morena la rodeó con su brazo cariñosamente. Rachel cogió el mando y se puso a buscar una película de las que tenía grabadas, Quinn levantó momentáneamente la cabeza para mirar y en cuanto Rachel se giró para verla la besó. La morena correspondió el beso mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su cara. Quinn volvió a recuperar su posición abrazando a Rachel cuando rompió el beso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había confesado que le gustaba la morena y ella la había correspondido, se había metido de lleno en la loca vida de Rachel Berry con aquella confesión y no sabía lo que le esperaba. Aquella noche se quedó a dormir en casa de la cantante, no le hizo falta que se lo pidiera, la película había sido interrumpida cuando Rachel fue bajando su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Quinn que no tardó en besarla apasionadamente. La morena la arrastró al dormitorio para terminar lo que empezaron en el sofá y una vez en esa cama nadie iba a convencer a Quinn de marcharse porque allí, al lado de Rachel todas sus dudas desaparecían.

 **-Buenos días preciosa-** saludó la rubia cuando vio que Rachel empezaba a abrir los ojos.

 **-Buenos días-** saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

 **-Eres realmente guapa- d** ijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

 **-Tengo una nariz muy grande-** protestó infinitamente Rachel.

 **-¿Y?** \- preguntó la rubia rozando su nariz junto a la de la morena **-a mí me gusta, eso te hace atractiva.**

 **-No tengo comparación contigo** \- dijo completamente sonrojada por la profundidad de la mirada que tenía delante.

 **-No exageres** \- dijo riendo Quinn.

 **-Lo eres, créelo** \- pidió la morena.

 **-Solo si tú aceptas de una vez que eres la chica más guapa que he conocido** \- dijo la rubia acariciando su mejilla.

 **-Tendría que ver fotos de tus chicas anteriores para aceptar eso-** se burló la morena rompiendo el momento.

 **-No seas tonta-** le regañó la rubia- **lo eres aunque tú no lo creas.**

Les costó mucho salir de esa cama, después de la conversación del día anterior se habían liberado en parte, ahora podían darse un beso cuando pasaran al lado de la otra o no sería raro que Quinn la abrazara si le apetecía mientras veían la tele o quizás los mensajes ahora serían algo más que habitual en ellas. Finalmente Rachel la arrastró al salón. Sorprendiendo a Quinn la morena salió a la terraza a contemplar las vistas del soleado día en la ciudad mientras se desperezaba. La rubia decidió seguirla un minuto después.

 **-¿Qué haces este fin de semana?-** preguntó la rubia abrazándola por detrás.

 **-Tengo una entrevista en la radio y he quedado con Sam otra vez-** explicó Rachel inclinándose hacia atrás.

 **-¿Aún sigue aquí?-** preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

 **-Sí, está de vacaciones ¿recuerdas?** \- respondió riendo la cantante.

 **-Si, claro-** dijo la compositora algo perezosa.

 **-¿Estabas pensando que hiciéramos algo este fin de semana?-** preguntó Rachel dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

 **-Nada en concreto-** dijo con una media sonrisa Quinn.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel dándole un rápido beso.

 **-¿Trabajamos?** \- propuso Quinn.

 **-Claro-** aceptó Rachel dejándose arrastrar al interior.

Su conversación no solo les permitía tener más libertad para ser cariñosas sino que ya podían trabajar incluso en el mismo sofá, la rubia se había atrevido a acercarse a Rachel y tumbarse apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la morena. Rachel tarareaba las cosas que se la iban ocurriendo y escribía en la libreta que tenía a su lado mientras que Quinn solo escribía en función a lo que le escuchaba a Rachel. La morena acariciaba dulcemente el pelo de Quinn sin pensar, simplemente porque le relajaba. Rachel seguía murmurando y escribiendo pero fue interrumpida cuando la rubia saltó del sofá y salió en dirección al pasillo.

 **-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-** le gritó la morena.

 **-A por esto-** dijo Quinn cuando volvió con la guitarra en la mano.

 **-Debería tenerla aquí en el salón ahora que vienes tanto** \- dijo Rachel dulcemente.

 **-Y un piano también** \- se burló Quinn antes de sentarse en la silla.

 **-¿Por qué has corrido tanto?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-Dame un minuto-** dijo Quinn recordando algo en su cabeza antes de empezar a tocar- **¿recuerdas esa canción en la que hemos estado trabajando?**

 **-Si, llevo toda la mañana intentando cuadrarla, moviendo versos y demás-** respondió la morena.

 **-Tengo la melodía-** dijo la chica.

 **-¿En serio?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

 **-Escucha-** dijo la rubia comenzando a tocar varios acordes en la guitarra.

 **-Me gusta, es animada-** dijo la morena sonriente al oír aquello.

 **-¿Te unes?-** preguntó la rubia que seguía tocando.

 **-Claro-** aceptó la morena antes de empezar a cantar.

 _No vengo a contarte el último invento para ser feliz_

 _No vengo a inventarme un cuento que haga que estés junto a mí_

 _No quiero trabarme con un trabalenguas que intente decir_

 _Que hay veces que intento y nunca consigo largarme de aquí_

 _Buscaba palabras que tal vez te hicieran cambiar de opinión_

 _Pero ayer la musa se fue a por tabaco y nunca volvió_

 _Pero no, no me pidas que te explique lo que nunca tuvo explicación_

 _Pero no, no me pidas que navegue en tu barco sin timón_

 _Esta noche no, no tengo la fuerza, no tengo el valor_

 _Esta noche no, no le quedan fuerzas, no le quedan ganas a este corazón..._

 _Me faltan tus labios, aquellos que antes solían reír_

 _y por el contrario me sobran las noches que paso sin ti_

 _Los trucos gastados no sirven de nada mejor no fingir_

 _tal vez he cambiado o puede que siempre haya sido así_

 _Pero no, no me pidas que te explique lo que nunca tuvo explicación_

 _Pero no, no me pidas que navegue en tu barco sin timón_

 _Esta noche no, no tengo la fuerza, no tengo el valor_

 _Esta noche no, no le quedan fuerzas, no le quedan ganas a este corazón..._

 **-Y ahí está la quinta canción** \- dijo una orgullosa Quinn tocando los últimos acordes- **me gustan los cambios que has hecho en la letra.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena sonrojada **\- ahora que tenemos la quinta, ¿podemos tomarnos mañana de vacaciones?**

 **-Te recuerdo que necesitas un disco entero de canciones y algunas de reserva por si la discográfica te las rechaza-** respondió riendo Quinn.

 **-Agua fiestas** \- protestó infantilmente Rachel.

 **-Pero eso no quita no podamos tomarnos lo que queda de tarde libre** \- dijo la rubia ganándose ahora una gran sonrisa por parte de Rachel.

 **-Suena bien** \- dijo feliz la morena.

 **-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?** -preguntó Quinn acercándose a ella de nuevo y vio como la morena dudaba- **venga, será divertido salir de casa para despejarse.**

 **-Está bien** -aceptó Rachel tras un largo silencio- **¿puedo ir a cambiarme de ropa?**

 **-De eso nada-** negó Quinn **\- si yo tengo que ir con estos vaqueros y en camiseta tu también.**

 **-Puedes coger lo que quieras de mi armario si te quieres cambiar Quinn-** ofreció la morena dulcemente.

 **-¿De verdad?-** preguntó algo inocente la rubia.

 **-De verdad- r** espondió la morena dándole un beso antes de huir a darse una ducha.

Mientras Rachel se duchaba Quinn fue a investigar que robarle del armario. Rachel tenía muy buen gusto vistiendo cuando mirabas su armario aunque ella no había podido disfrutar mucho de verla así porque al estar siempre en el estudio o en casa Rachel solía ir con ropa cómoda. Por ello se sorprendió cuando después de robarle una camisa y una americana a la morena y bajar a esperarla la vio aparecer por las escaleras con un vestido celeste.

 **-Estás muy guapa-** dijo completamente sonrojada acercándose a ella rápidamente.

 **-Gracias- r** espondió agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

 **-¿Vamos?-** preguntó ofreciendo su mano a la morena que la aceptó encantada.

Se dejó guiar hasta su garaje, donde estaba el coche de la rubia que ya tenía llaves para no tener que estar buscando aparcamiento cada vez que fuera a ver a la cantante. Quinn condujo durante el rato hasta aparcar delante de un restaurante en la costa. Rachel no le había preguntado que harían, simplemente quería dejarse sorprender. Viendo la tranquilidad del lugar y la hora Quinn cogió su mano nada más salir del coche y la guió hacia el interior del restaurante donde subieron a la terraza que miraba al mar y se sentaron. Casi sin darse cuenta habían pasado tres horas allí sentadas, comiendo bebiendo y hablando, sobre todo hablando, contándose cosas sobre su vida, bromeando, riendo y sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. La rubia condujo todo el camino de vuelta a casa de Rachel callada, pero con su mano agarrada a la de la cantante como muestra de cariño y felicidad del momento.

 **-¿Es esto nuestra primera cita?** \- preguntó la morena cuando Quinn aparcaba el coche frente a su puerta.

 **-Algo así-** respondió riendo la rubia por la inocencia de Rachel a veces.

 **-¿Algo así?-** preguntó la morena dudosa.

 **-Las citas terminan con un beso-** respondió Quinn que se ganó inmediatamente un dulce y profundo beso por parte de la cantante.

 **-¿Entramos?-** preguntó la morena cuando se separaron y la pudo mirar a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué pensarás de mí si te llevo a la cama en la primera cita?-** preguntó riendo la rubia.

 **-Tonta-** dijo Rachel contagiada de su risa como le solía ocurrir normalmente.

 **-Romántica-** la corrigió la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

 **-¿No te vas a quedar entonces?-** preguntó extrañada y algo apenada la morena.

 **-No-** negó y vio como Rachel hacía un puchero intentando convencerla por última vez- **sé que ya nos hemos acostado otras veces y que he dormido en tu casa y tú en la mía y sé que es tonto pero es nuestra primera cita real y me hace ilusión que esta noche te quedes pensando en todo lo que haya ocurrido y me hace ilusión mandarte mañana un mensaje diciendo cuanto me encantaría repetir esta noche y…**

 **-Sh calla-** le ordenó la morena y Quinn la miró confusa **-si me lo cuentas ahora no me voy a sorprender.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó riendo la rubia.

 **-Eres muy dulce-** dijo Rachel dándole un largo beso.

 **-Y tú encantadora-** respondió la rubia cuando la dejó respirar **\- ahora vete dentro.**

 **-Mañana hablamos-** se despidió Rachel soltando su mano y saliendo del coche.

Rachel llegó a su casa y soltó un suspiro nada más entrar, aún en una nube por las horas anteriores, por lo encantadora que era Quinn. Subió a su habitación para irse a dormir cuando decidió que iba a ser ella la que iba a sorprender primero a la rubia después de esa cita mandándole un mensaje.

 **Rachel:** _gracias por una gran primera cita :)_

 **Quinn:** _Todas las que quieras :)_

 **Rachel:** _buenas noches rubia._

 **Quinn** _: buenas noches pequeña_

Escribió el último mensaje y se dejó caer en la cama, era la primera cita que tenía en muchos años, y aunque no había sido nada del otro mundo, para ella había significado mucho, Quinn seguía colándose en su vida con cada acción y ella no estaba siendo consciente de lo mucho que iba a significar eso más tarde.

* * *

Nuevo capiiitulo:) Disfruten, les prometo una actualización muy pronto! ^^


	10. Habla conmigo

Una semana había pasado desde la que llamaban su primera cita y las cosas no podían ir mejor entre ellas. Los días en el estudio se alternaban con días en casa de una o la otra para poder estar solas. Los mensajes se sucedían cada vez que no estaban juntas o pasaban un par de días separadas. Lo cierto era que Quinn ya era parte de la vida de Rachel una parte demasiado importante que no iba a pasar desapercibida para nadie tarde o temprano. Aquel viernes se suponían que debían de estar componiendo después de sus dos últimos días nada productivos pero habían terminado por volver a poner le televisión y buscar una película. Rachel no había tardado ni cinco minutos en acomodarse junto a Quinn que la rodeó con sus brazos encantada de la actitud cariñosa de la chica. No era una película muy entretenida por lo que Rachel decidió preguntarle algo a la rubia que nunca antes había hecho.

 **-Odio hablar durante las películas pero…**

 **-¿Pero?-** preguntó Quinn bajando la vista hacia la morena.

 **-¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaban las chicas?** \- preguntó curiosa la morena.

 **-Vaya, directa al grano-** dijo riendo la rubia.

 **-Lo siento- s** e disculpó la mora agachando su cabeza.

 **-¿Y esa pregunta?** \- dijo la rubia sorprendida.

 **-Curiosidad supongo-** dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-No pasa nada-** dijo Quinn cogiendo su mano dulcemente antes de responder a su pregunta **\- A los quince años, en el instituto, cuando todas mis amigas iban detrás de los chicos pero a mi eso no me divertía-**

 **-¿Y qué hiciste?-** quiso saber curiosa la cantante.

 **-Besé a una chica, me di cuenta de que eso si me gustaba y de ahí hasta ahora-** respondió la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de la morena.

 **-¿Cómo se lo contaste a tus padres? ¿Se lo tomaron bien?-** ahí estaba el verdadero motivo por el que Rachel había empezado esa conversación.

 **-Se lo conté un par de años después, cuando ya era más consciente de todo aquello y quería empezar a tener una vida real con pareja y demás-** explicó la rubia una vez más.

 **-¿Se lo tomaron bien?-** preguntó esta vez proyectando sus propias dudas en su voz.

 **-Al principio fue impactante, siempre lo es supongo, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron-** explicó la rubia- **siempre me dijeron que lo único que querían era que fuera feliz, no les importaba si quien me hacía feliz era chico o chica.**

 **-Vaya, que bien-** dijo Rachel pensativa.

 **-¿Nunca te has planteado contárselo a tus padres?-** preguntó la rubia suavemente.

 **-No-** negó la morena siendo directa.

 **-Tienes dos padres gays Rachel, creo que no les resultaría fácil aceptarlo-** le recordó Quinn intentando que la morena se liberara un poco con aquel tema.

 **-Es complicado Quinn-** repitió una vez más la chica en su vida.

 **-Siempre me respondes eso-** protestó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

 **-¿Sabes cuántos años llevo escuchando que quieren que me case con un príncipe y que tenga hijos y demás cosas?-** dijo Rachel como justificación a sus actos.

 **-Eso es porque nunca le has contado lo que de verdad sientes-** aseguró la rubia **\- si le dijeras que en vez de príncipe es princesa no les importaría…**

 **-No quiero seguir hablando de eso Quinn-** dijo la morena con tono de enfado en su voz levantándose del sofá.

 **-Eres tú la que ha empezado el tem** a-se defendió Quinn por su actitud.

 **-Porque quería hablar de ti-** dijo Rachel resignada

 **-Y yo de ti-** se defendió la rubia una vez más.

 **-Siempre hablamos de mí-** dijo Rachel dejándose caer en el otro sofá.

 **-Porque tú eres la que quiere un disco sobre todo lo que siente, no yo-** le recordó Quinn intentando relajar su tono.

 **-Pero ahora no estamos componiendo, estamos pasando un rato juntas hablando** \- explicó la cantante.

 **-¿Y no podemos hablar de ti porque no estamos componiendo?-** preguntó Quinn confusa.

 **-No es eso-** respondió Rachel- **pero yo tambien quiero saber de ti.**

 **-Y te contaré lo que quieras saber pero no te puedes enfadar conmigo por devolverte la pregunta** \- se justificó Quinn.

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la morena tras un desafío de mirada **s- ¿puedo preguntar más sobre ti?**

 **-Adelante-** la invitó Quinn.

 **-¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?** \- preguntó siendo directa.

 **-Con bastantes-** admitió la rubia intentando hacer una cuenta en su cabeza.

 **-¿Tantas que no hay número?** \- preguntó riendo la morena relajando el ambiente con su risa.

 **-Que me importaran he estado con dos-** respondió la rubia siendo sincera- **rollos de una noche he tenido unos cuantos más.**

 **-¿Dos que te importaran?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

 **-¿De verdad quieres saber todas mis penas pasadas?-** preguntó suspirando Quinn que vio como la morena asentía con la cabeza, no lo hacía solo por curiosidad, quería entender a la rubia mejor- **a los dieciocho cuando me vine a Los Ángeles conocí a una chica en clases de guitarra. Quería ser cantante yo le dije que quería componer así que nos unió algo así para empezar a vernos. Dos años después nuestra relación se acababa.**

 **-¿Por qué?- p** reguntó la rubia.

 **-Tuvo una gran oportunidad de trabajo en Europa y decidió marcharse allí-** explicó la rubia **\- yo no quise ir con ella y tuvo que terminarse.**

 **-¿Y la otra?-** preguntó Rachel mirándola atentamente.

 **-La otra fue más complicada-** admitió suspirando por ese recuerdo antes de contarle a Rachel que seguía en e sofá de en frente la histori **a- un par de años después de esa chica conocí a una abogada que acababa de empezar a trabajar en un conocido bufete de aquí. Fue una relación de tres años, yo quería que viviéramos juntas y ella me seguía diciendo que no estaba preparada pero que me quería con locura, simplemente que nuestras vidas profesionales aún eran un caos y teníamos que aclararnos antes de poner más presión en la relación-** hizo una pausa antes de continuar- **me enteré que me estaba poniendo los cuernos con otra y al parecer llevaba haciéndolo meses así que cuando la enfrenté me dijo que solo era sexo pero yo no la creía, tenía sexo conmigo a menudo, no era un motivo convincente-** la morena asintió dándole la razó **n- lo dejamos y al tiempo me enteré que sí estaba viviendo con ella por lo que supongo que ella no era solo sexo pero conmigo sí que era solo eso a pesar de las mentiras y los te quiero que me dijera.**

 **-Vaya… eso debió de ser duro-** dijo la morena tras escuchar toda la historia.

 **-No fue lo mejor que me ha pasado precisamente** \- admitió Quinn **\- no entiendo porque estaba conmigo y no me dejó antes por la otra.**

 **-Le importarías-** dijo la morena con tono inocente.

 **-Si le hubiese importado lo suficiente no habría hecho eso porque sabía que con cada día yo lo pasaría peor-** dijo Quinn molesta por aquel asunto.

 **-A veces hacemos daño a gente que queremos por motivos estúpidos Quinn-** dijo la morena levantándose para sentarse sobre sus piernas- **no pienses que fue porque no eras suficiente o porque no la merecías-** dijo acariciando su mejilla- **por lo que he visto te mereces mucho y claramente ella no lo era.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia dándole un tierno beso.

 **-¿Y tú? ¿Con cuantas chicas has estado?-** preguntó Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza y cambiando de tema.

 **-Tuve una época bastante salvaje-** admitió riendo la morena lo que sorprendió a Quinn que levantó sus cejas **-** **¿No creías que he sido siempre una santa verdad?**

 **-No creo que ahora seas una santa** \- la corrigió la rubia- **pero me sorprende que me digas lo de la época salvaje teniendo en cuenta ya sabes… lo que me contaste.**

 **-Que fuera una época salvaje no es que cada noche me acostara borracha con una chica** \- aclaró Rachel **\- pero si que decidí que no quería nada serio y cuando me gustaba alguien exponía mi situación y luego disfrutaba.**

 **-Muy improvisado todo-** ironizó Quinn ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la morena.

 **-Ellas aceptaban sin problema-** se defendió Rachel.

 **-¿Nada serio entonces?** \- preguntó al rubia queriendo saber más sobre ese tema.

 **-Lo cierto es que…-** dijo algo dudosa y la rubia la miró ávida de respuestas **\- sí hubo una relación seria.**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó Quinn cogiendo su mano dulcemente para transmitirle confianza.

 **-Se llamaba Nina y era médico, nos conocimos en una gala benéfica y conectamos rápidamente-** comenzó a contar la morena- **yo aun no era famosa, estaba trabajando en mi primer disco pero no mucho más por lo que decidimos intentarlo. Al principio todo era bien pero ya sabes como es esto, yo pasaba muchas horas en el estudio y ella en el hospital pero aún así conseguíamos hacerlo funcionar pero cuando mi fama estalló todo cambió. Tuvo que aceptar que nuestra relación no podía ser pública y que había que ser cauta y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar lo intentamos-** dijo la morena sorprendiendo de nuevo a Quinn- **ella me quería y yo a ella así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? El problema fue que mi fama creció más y me tuve que ir de gira, hacer entrevistas, empezar a ser vista en premios y cenas con algunos famosos y ese tipo de cosas ya no le gustaba tanto además de que estaba en plena residencia y pasaba muchas horas en el hospital. Poco a poco se fue quemando la relación y mucho tengo que admitir así que no fue raro que terminara odiándome y mandándome a paseo después de que en unos premios fuera a la fiesta de después con otro cantante famoso** \- dijo la morena ganándose una mirada de reproche de Quinn- **en mi defensa diré que no hice nada, me invitó y fui, no lo hice por disimular nada, sino porque me apetecía una fiesta después de ganar un premio que no celebré con ella porque estaba en el hospital trabajando esa noche.**

 **-Nuestras vidas amorosas no han sido precisamente muy bonitas si las contamos así** \- bromeó la rubia para animar a Rachel que se había quedado algo triste contando esa historia, siendo consciente de lo que era su vida.

 **-Siempre me gusta pensar que sino pasó es que no estaba destinado a ser-** dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Es una bonita forma de pensar** \- admitió la rubia.

 **-¿Podemos volver a acurrucarnos en el sofá bajo la manta y no pensar más en cosas tristes?** \- pidió Rachel haciendo un puchero.

 **-Lo que tú quieras-** respondió la rubia antes de darle un cariñosos beso.

La morena se dejó caer de sus piernas y se metió bajo el brazo de la rubia que no dudó en abrazarla de nuevo volviendo a la postura original antes de esa conversación. Le encantaba ser más pequeña porque así siempre recibía más mimos. Quinn dejó un beso sobre su cabeza cuando la morena por fin estuvo acoplada a ella y cambió de canal para distraerse un rato. Se quedó pensando en la conversación que habían tenido. Que Rachel se hubiera abierto más a ella y le hubiese contado esa historia significaba mucho para ella pero también le hacía entender que la vida de Rachel y su forma de ver las cosas era realmente mucho más complicada de lo que ella creía lo que por extensión implicaba que su vida se iba a complicar más de lo que debería ahora que tenían algo. Para cuando volvió a la realidad Rachel estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos. La dejó en esa posición un rato más mientras la observaba, _'que difícil me está poniendo que no me guste cada vez más cuando eres como hoy'_ pensó para sí misma antes de decidirse a cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación. Cuando Rachel notó que la levantaban instintivamente se agarró al cuello de Quinn y se dejó llevar hasta su cama. Quinn se tumbó a su lado y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de echarse a dormir.

 **-Gracias por traerme anoche a la cama-** dijo cuando abrió los ojos y vio que la rubia estaba despierta a su lado mirando el móvil.

 **-Me planteé seriamente dejarte en el sofá y venirme aquí con Oliver-** bromeó girando la cabeza hacia Rachel.

 **-Mala persona-** bromeó la morena acercándose a ella y abrazando su brazo y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia.

 **-Sé de buena fe que tu sofá es muy cómodo así que no soy tan mala-** se defendió Quinn dejando un tierno beso en la cabeza de la morena.

 **-He dormido mil veces en él pero si tú estás aquí prefiero dormir contigo-** respondió dulcemente sin mirarla.

 **-Luego soy yo la romántica-** se burló Quinn.

 **-Lo eres-** respondió la morena riendo.

 **-Deberíamos levantarnos, es tarde-** dijo Quinn rompiendo el momento.

 **-No quiero-** protestó Rachel escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

 **-Rachel-** dijo suavemente Quinn intentando moverla.

 **-Cinco minutos más-** pidió en su oreja en un susurro.

 **-Pero…**

No pudo protestar más porque en un rápido movimiento Rachel se había acercado a ella y la besaba profundamente. Quinn correspondió el beso en cuanto reaccionó y se dejó llevar, si era por eso no tenía más problemas en quedarse en la cama. La morena rompió el beso y la miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Ahora podemos levantarnos-** dijo viendo la cara de confusión en la rubia **\- no creías que me iba a levantar sin un buen beso de buenos días ¿verdad?**

 **-Acepto estos despertares-** dijo la rubia riendo.

 **-Ven-** dijo dándole la mano para tirar de ella- **voy a hacer el desayuno.**

Fue el principio de un fin de semana corto que les hubiera gustado prolongar más de lo podían ya que el lunes Rachel tenía que grabar con Santana y debían de seguir componiendo para compensar lo poco que habían hecho últimamente. Rachel había ido aquel día a casa de Quinn, después de pasar todo el día sola con Santana le apetecía pasar el día siguiente con la chica tranquilas y sin interrupciones. Quinn había vuelto a poner la orden de cada una en un sofá para intentar trabajar mejor y distraerse menos pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de concentrarse mucho tampoco aquel día.

 **-¿Por qué no cantas?-** preguntó captando la atención de la rubia.

 **-Te recuerdo que yo escribo y tú cantas-** respondió riendo la rubia antes de volver a su trabajo.

 **-Ya pero la mayoría de compositores que conozco también cantan-** explicó la morena **-y sin embargo yo no te oído a ti más que murmurar alguna nota para indicarme a mí.**

 **-Canto en casa, nunca delante de nadie-** se justificó la compositora.

 **-Estamos en tú casa-** le respondió desarmando a Quinn pero no cedía- **¿Ni si quiera de mí?**

 **-De nadie-** respondió segura la chica negando con la cabeza.

 **-Venga Quinn-** pidió acercándose a ella sutilmente **-quiero oírte cantar.**

 **-¿Y si cantara que se supone que cantaría?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia.

 **-Una canción mía, tuya, de quien te guste, me da igual, solo quiero oírte** \- aseguró Rachel haciendo un puchero ya frente a ella.

 **-Deberíamos trabajar-** le recordó Quinn intentando volver a concentrarse pero Rachel no se lo ponía fácil.

 **-Venga por favor-** pidió dulcemente.

 **-No Rachel** \- volvió a negar la rubia.

 **-Por favo** r- pidió susurrando en su oído.

 **-Para Rachel-** pidió como última súplica sabiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho mas.

 **-Haré lo que tú quieras-** ofreció Rachel captando ahora toda su atención.

 **-Ten cuidado con lo que ofreces-** dijo riendo la rubia.

 **-Otra cita, un viaje, una cena… por favor-** enumeró la morena haciendo otro puchero.

 **-Te estás vendiendo Rachel Berry-** le dijo Quinn intentando mantenerse seria

 **-Es que quiero oírte-** aseguró dejándose caer en el sofá casi rendida.

 **-¿Tanta ilusión te hace?-** preguntó la rubia dejando su cuaderno a un lado.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la morena segura.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia que a esas alturas debía de tener más que aprendido que le costaba mucho negarse a las peticiones de la morena.

 **-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel emocionada.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia.

 **-Gracias, gracias-** dijo Rachel dándole un abrazo y más de un beso rápido.

 **-Vamos al piano antes de que me arrepienta** \- dijo la rubia riendo y tirando de su mano hacia el piano para sentarla a su lado.

Rachel se acomodó en el asiento y vio como la rubia sacaba de una de las partituras de su estantería y la colocaba en el piano antes de estirar los dedos y comenzar a tocar una suave y desconocida melodía para ella, Quinn iba a tocar una canción suya, cosa que a Rachel le encantaba.

 _Es un conjunto de manías,_

 _Un obstáculo en el alma,_

 _Que me hace imaginarte_

 _Antes de perder la calma._

 _Una incógnita perfecta,_

 _Sin dibujos ni palabras._

 _Es un principio de ironía,_

 _El tenerte aquí tan cerca_

 _Como un cubo de secretos,_

 _Como quien abre una puerta,_

 _Y saber que cada paso_

 _Será un paso a tumba abierta…_

 _Cuantas cosas que no se de ti…_

 _Cuanto tiempo para ser amigos…_

 _Cuantas cosas que llevarme al viaje contigo…_

 _Es un principio de alegría,_

 _explosiones controladas._

 _Dale impulso al nuevo día_

 _De una vida desgastada._

 _La pereza y la tristeza_

 _Convertida en esperanza._

 _Cuantas cosas que no se ti…_

 _Cuanto tiempo para ser amigos…_

 _Cuantas cosas que llevarme al viaje contigo…_

 _Sin saber lo que sabrás de mi…_

 _Sin saber si volveré al suelo…_

 _Cuantas cosas que contarte surcando el cielo…_

 _Es un principio de energía,_

 _Y jugársela en un trago,_

 _Lo que digo y lo que hago._

 _Rara vez van de la mano,_

 _Si no fuera porque salta_

 _Los obstáculos del alma._

 _Cuantas cosas que no se de ti…_

 _Cuanto tiempo para ser amigos…_

 _Cuantas cosas que llevarme al viaje contigo…_

 **-Guau…**

 **-Eres muy adorable cuando no sabes que decir-** dijo la rubia completamente sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada para no mirarla directamente.

 **-Tienes una voz realmente preciosa-** dijo la morena cuando volvió a hablar.

 **-No exageres-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia.

 **-No, no, lo digo en serio-** dijo rápidamente la morena cogiendo su mano **-a partir de ahora vas a cantar más delante mía, hazte a la idea.**

 **-No te aproveches de mis debilidades-** pidió la rubia medio en broma medio en serio.

 **-Tienes una voz increíble- r** epitió la morena completamente sobre pasada por lo que acaba de oír.

 **-Tú cantas mil veces mejor que yo- l** e recordó la rubia seriamente.

 **-No se trata de quien canta mejor o si llego a una nota más alta que tu** \- la corrigió la morena **-es el tono de tu voz, lo que me transmite**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Quinn sin más palabras completamente sonrojada de nuevo.

 **-¿Esa canción era tuya?-** preguntó Rachel aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia.

 **-Es muy buena también, aunque estaba demasiado concentrada en tu voz- a** dmitió riendo ahora Rachel.

 **-Gracias-** volvió a agradecer la chica.

 **-Deberías cantar conmigo una canción del disco-** dijo emocionada la morena.

 **-No te pases-** dijo Quinn soltando una carcajada.

 **-Era demasiado pedir pero tenía que intentarlo-** dijo Rachel contagiada por su risa.

 **-Te reconozco el mérito-** admitió Quinn dulcemente.

 **-Nada de dúos en el disco pero… ¿en casa?-** preguntó la morena con algo de esperanza.

 **-Yo cantaré y tú seguirás aprendiendo a tocar el piano y la guitarra mejor-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?** \- preguntó al morena frunciendo el ceño.

 **-Me has enseñado tú esa habilidad-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-Trato hecho** \- dijo dándole un beso que pilló por sorpresa a Quinn.

Rachel que no se había movido de su sitio tocaba teclas aleatorias del piano y bromeaba haciendo reír a la chica. Quinn no pudo contenerse más y la besó profundamente. Rachel se dejó llevar una vez más por ella. Quinn fue poco a poco arrastrando a la morena hasta que la tuvo sobre sus piernas. Rachel decidió atacar el cuello de la rubia mientras sus manos disfrutaban debajo de la camiseta de la chica. En otro hábil movimiento Quinn la cogió en peso y Rachel se agarró fuertemente a su cuello mientras la rubia la subía sobre el piano. Se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. La respiración entre cortada era lo único que se oía en el apartamento antes de que Quinn lo rompiera.

 **-Si quieres podemos empezar con otro tipo de clases en el piano-** dijo con una voz seductora.

 **-Suena bien-** dijo la morena riendo.

 **-Guapa-** susurró a su oído antes de volver a besarla.

Rachel le regaló una gran sonrisa y volvió a perderse en el cuerpo de Quinn sobre aquel piano. Una hora después Rachel se dejaba caer apoyando su espalda en el piano con una jadeante Quinn trepando hacia ella.

 **-Eso ha sido interesante-** admitió la rubia cuando la miró.

 **-Me van a gustar estas clases de piano** \- dijo riendo la morena.

 **-Encantada de ser profesora-** dijo Quinn contagiada de su risa.

 **-Vamos al sofá** \- pidió Rachel y Quinn se apartó para seguirla mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa.

 **-Visto el día de hoy y lo poco productivas que hemos sido-** empezó a decir la rubia.

 **-Yo diría que ha sido productivo-** le interrumpió riendo Rachel.

 **-En vista de que no hemos sido productivas en el terreno profesional-** se corrigió la rubia con una sonrisa- **lo dejemos ya por hoy ¿no?**

 **-Sí-** afirmó la morena ya tumbada.

 **-¿Te quieres quedar hoy aquí?-** preguntó la rubia cogiendo su mano.

 **-Si me lo dices con esa cara no me puedo negar-** dijo Rachel dándole un beso.

Una semana de días productivos en el terreno personal pero nada productivos en el terreno profesional estaban empezando a hacer a Quinn sentirse culpable cuando Santana las llamaba pidiendo alguna novedad. Rachel argumentaba que le habían dado todo el tiempo que quisiera pero Quinn conocía las discográficas y como funcionaban, llegado un punto le iban a meter presión a Rachel y tendrían que hacerlo a prisa para tenerlo a tiempo. Después de otra tarde en la que Rachel se las había apañado para distraerla entre Oliver y algún que otro mimo la rubia decidió intentar solucionar aquello.

 **-Tenemos que empezar a ir al estudio-** dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la morena dejando un beso en su mejilla **-mi casa es más divertida.**

 **-Pero aquí no trabajamos-** protestó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Yo creo que sí** \- dijo la morena riendo.

 **-Rachel…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena poniéndose seria y alejándose de ella para ver mejor su cara.

 **-Esto no está bien, no estamos siendo profesionales** \- dijo Quinn moviendo sus manos nerviosa.

 **-No seas tonta, es divertido y trabajamos en medio** \- dijo Rachel intentando relajarla.

 **-No estamos trabajando y creo que estamos mezclando conceptos** \- le recordó la rubia haciéndose con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía.

 **-¿Quieres que no nos acostemos más?-** preguntó Rachel levantando sus cejas y mostrando un tono claramente molesto.

 **-Creo que deberíamos frenar y controlarnos cuando trabajemos-** dijo Quinn intentando que Rachel entendiera lo que de verdad quería decirle.

 **-En tal caso será mejor que vayamos al estudio-** dijo seria la morena buscado su móvil.

 **-¿Te has enfadado?-** preguntó la rubia al ver su actitud.

 **-No-** negó la morena sin mirarla.

 **-Rachel-** dijo seriamente Quinn.

 **-Sí-** afirmó dándose la vuelta para verla molesta.

 **-¿Por qué?-** quiso saber la rubia ya que ella solo intentaba hacer lo mejor por la cantante.

 **-Porque creo que así funcionamos mejor, componemos mejor desde que lo hacemos y lo sabes-** respondió suspirando Rachel bajando la guardia.

 **-Yo no he dicho que dejemos de acostarnos, solo que lo controlemos-** le corrigió la rubia dando un paso para acercarse a ella.

 **-¿Crees que por estar en el estudio no vas a tener ganas de besarme?-** la retó Rachel con la mirada intentando aguantar la cercanía que ahora había vuelto a poner Quinn.

 **-Tendré las mismas pero allí es más fácil aguantarse-** afirmó la rubia segura de sí misma.

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Rachel no hago esto para que nos peleemos, lo hago por ti-** dijo por fin la rubia suspirando ya incapaz de mantener su postura seria.

 **-¿Por mí?-** preguntó confusa la morena por aquello.

 **-Conozco a las discográficas Rachel, te dan tiempo hasta que deciden que si tu disco no sale ya van a perder dinero y te meten presión y trabajamos a contrarreloj y las cosas no salen como quieres-** le explicó Quinn sin mirarla.

 **-¿Por qué no me has dicho eso desde el principio?** \- preguntó la morena acercándose a ella y apoyando su mano en la cadera de Quinn.

 **-No sé-** admitió la rubia **\- no quería que te agobiaras por la discográfica, sé lo ilusionada que estás con el disco.**

 **-Es un gesto muy bonito que te preocupes por mi trabajo así-** dijo Rachel acercándose otro poco más a ella.

 **-Me preocupo por ti-** la corrigió Quinn con una tímida sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa fue todo lo que Rachel necesitó para saber que podía besarla, Quinn se preocupaba por ella como nadie lo hacía o lo había hecho hasta ahora en su vida.

* * *

 _Nuevo capítulo! Siento el retraso pero etsaba de vacaciones :) ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente! Espero que este les guste._

 _Para los que me han preguntado las canciones no son mías, son de artistas españoles no muy conocidos, espero que les están gustando:)_

 _Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos pronto!_

 _Un saludo_


	11. El incidente

Quinn entró en el estudio y encontró a Rachel de espaldas a ella, sentada en el piano intentando tocar la melodía que la rubia le había enseñado el día anterior. No pudo evitar sonreír por su esfuerzo. La morena maldecía cada vez que se equivocaba o no sonaba como debía de haber sonado. Quinn se acercó a ella sigilosa, disfrutando que Rachel no hubiera reparado en su presencia. Se colocó a su espalda y pasó las manos por encima de ella y se acercó lentamente. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Rachel y por fin le habló.

 **-Mira, así era-** susurró la rubia guiando las manos de Rachel sobre las diferentes teclas.

Rachel nerviosa por la cercanía de Quinn dejó guiar sus manos completamente, se giró un poco y notó junto a su mejilla el pelo rubio de la chica. Inconscientemente lo olió y le vino un recuerdo a manzanas. Despertó de su sueño cuando Quinn volvió a susurrarle al oído.

 **-Es muy tierno que te esfuerces tanto-** dijo con una sonrisa que Rachel no podía ver debido a su posición más baja.

 **-Gra…gracias-** consiguió decir la morena girando su cabeza para mirar a Quinn.

 **-¿Quieres seguir practicando un poco más?-** preguntó la compositora.

 **-Luego quizás-** consiguió responder Rachel una vez la rubia se había separado de ella y and hacia a la otra punta de la habitación **\- deberíamos trabajar antes ¿no?**

 **-Me parece bien-** aceptó la rubia echándose sobre el sofá.

 **-Ese es mi sofá** \- protestó Rachel haciendo un puchero.

 **-¿No lo compartirías conmigo?-** preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia.

 **-Puedo hacer una excepción-** dijo riendo Rachel.

 **-Ven aquí entonces-** le pidió la rubia.

Rachel obedeció y fue hacia el sofá donde se acomodó entre las piernas de Quinn y apoyó su espalda en el pecho de la chica. Quinn pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Rachel y colocó el cuaderno en las piernas de la chica. Sabía que con esa postura no iban a trabajar mucho pero simplemente no podía resistirse a tenerla así, ella era la que había dicho de ir al estudio para evitar esas cosas y ahora era la que las incitaba a hacerlas'. Rachel se había olvidado completamente de que estaban en el estudio desde el momento en que Quinn había puesto sus manos sobre ella en el piano y por eso se había dejado llevar hasta esa posición relajada. Quinn le regalaba algún que otro beso en su cuello y ella se dejaba abrazar mientras se suponía que escribía algo en su cuaderno. Estaban riendo por un broma tonta que la rubia había hecho cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió rápidamente y entró Santana, lo que provocó que se movieran de la posición en la que estaban lo más rápido posible, pero no lo suficiente para que la latina no las hubiera visto y notado su salto.

 **-¿Interrumpo?-** preguntó la latina algo dudosa alternando la vista entre ambas que miraban al suelo.

 **-No, por supuesto que no** \- negó rápidamente Rachel.

 **-Solo componíamos-** respondió la rubia.

 **-Está bien** \- dijo la latina aún dudosa por sus actitudes **\- quería decirte que he estado trabajando en la última canción que me disteis y si quieres mañana nos podemos poner juntas a ello y grabar alguna muestra.**

 **-Me parece bien** \- aceptó la morena.

 **-Pues lo dicho, mañana os veo, os dejo solas** \- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

 **-¿Crees que nos ha visto?-** preguntó nerviosa dando vueltas por el estudio nada más cerrarse la puerta.

 **-Puede ser-** dijo la rubia confusa.

 **-Joder-** dijo en un grito ahogado la morena.

 **-Lo siento-** se disculpó la rubia avergonzada.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rachel mirándola.

 **-Fui yo la que dije de venir al estudio para controlarnos y estar más controladas y soy la primera que no lo ha hecho-** explicó la rubia sintiéndose culpable.

 **-Yo también tenía que haberlo hecho-** dijo la moren antes de volver e elevar el tono **-mierda, mierda y mierda espero que no haya visto nada.**

 **-Rachel tranquila-** le pidió la rubia para relajar su tono de voz.

 **-¿Qué pensará ahora?-** preguntó aún claramente nerviosa.

 **-Rachel, Rachel-** dijo la rubia intentando agarrarla por las muñecas para frenarla.

 **-¿Qué?** \- preguntó de mala manera.

 **-Tranquilízate-** no fue una petición sino una orden **\- necesito que frenes un momento.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel librándose de sus manos y alejándose de ella.

 **-No ha podido ver nada porque no estábamos haciendo nada-** le recordó la rubia.

 **-Estaba sobre ti-** dijo Rachel molesta.

 **-Estabas apoyada sobre mí y has saltado nada más notar la puerta-** dijo Quinn intentando tranquilizarla- **no ha podido ver nada, tranquila.**

 **-No lo sé Quinn** \- dijo dudosa- **solo sé que esto no se puede repetir, se acabó, no puede vernos nadie más.**

 **-Está bien- a** ceptó la rubia dolida por esa actitud **\- solo trabajo.**

 **-Exacto-** afirmó Rachel sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Quinn no dijo nada más. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la habitación y esperó molesta a ver si la morena rompía el silencio pero no lo hizo. Lo que provocó que pasaran el resto de la tarde en esa posición tensa, sin decirse nada. Cuando llegó la hora Quinn fue la primera en abandonar el estudio despidiéndose de la rubia con un simple hasta luego. Rachel también estaba molesta por todo aquel tema, más que molesta estaba nerviosa porque lo suyo con Quinn se le hubiera ido de las manos porque esa no fue nunca la intención. Aquella noche ninguna le escribió a la otra como solían hacer normalmente, cada una por sus propios motivos. Tampoco hubo rastro de la rubia la día siguiente mientras Rachel grababa con Santana. Quinn no iba siempre que grababan pero aquel día menos, lo último que le apetecía era ver a Rachel. La morena agradeció no tenerla allí porque evitó otros momentos o conversaciones incómodas delante de Santana o eso creía la cantante porque la latina no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

 **-¿Qué te traes con Quinn?-** preguntó la latina cuando Rachel terminó de cantar.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó la morena poniéndose a la defensiva nada más oír el nombre de la compositora.

 **-Nos conocemos desde hace años Rachel, puedes hablar conmigo y lo sabes-** dijo la latina suavemente.

 **-No tengo nada que hablar-** dijo Rachel cortante.

 **-Os lleváis muy muy bien, y últimamente estas casi siempre en casa de ella o en la tuya-** dijo la latina intentando sacar el tema y confirmar sus sospechas.

 **-Trabajamos cómodas allí-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿Solo trabajáis?-** preguntó sabiendo que podía cabrear a Rachel con esa pregunta.

 **-Sí Santana-** afirmó segura pero sin mirarla para que notara su mentira en los ojos.

 **-Está bien, tú sabrás pero quiero que sepas que como tú amiga si el día de mañana encuentras a una persona que te haga feliz, con la que sonrías más de lo que lo has hecho desde que te conozco, me alegraría mucho por ti-** dijo la latina rindiéndose y sabiendo que Rachel no iba a hablar nada al respecto de la rubia **-todo esto hablando hipotéticamente.**

 **-¿Podemos seguir trabajando?-** preguntó la morena aún seria.

Santana no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su pregunta y seguir trabajando en la canción. Cuando aquella noche Rachel llegó a su casa seguía sin saber nada de la compositora, ni siquiera sabía si habían quedado al día siguiente para trabajar o donde. Rachel estaba molesta con la desaparición de Quinn esos días pero lo cierto era que tampoco le apetecía mucho hablar después de lo que había pasado. Finalmente se decidió a escribirle un mensaje.

 **Rachel:** _¿trabajamos mañana?_

 **Quinn:** _si quieres_

 **Rachel:** _sí_

 **Rachel:** _¿estudio?_

 **Quinn:** _tú sabrás_

La morena cansada de la actitud de Quinn decidió llamarla, no iba a conseguir mucho más por mensajes y no le apetecía tener que tener esa conversación a primera hora a la mañana siguiente. Quinn miró la pantalla de teléfono y vio la foto de la morena, no le apetecía escuchar su voz pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que cogerlo.

 **-Dime-** dijo nada más descolgar con el tono mas neutro que podía.

 **-¿Puedes dejar esa actitud y decidir que hacemos mañana?** -preguntó Rachel a la defensiva.

 **-'Esto no se puede repetir, se acabó, no puede vernos nadie más'** \- dijo Quinn repitiendo las palabras de Rachel días atrás **\- fueron tus palabras.**

 **-Quinn… no quería decir lo que estás pensando** \- dijo la morena con un suspiro entendiendo por fin la actitud de Quinn esos días.

 **-¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando?-** dijo la rubia.

 **-No quiero tener esta conversación por teléfono, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-No sé Rachel… puede que te vea alguien entrar-** dijo Quinn aún a la defensiva.

 **-Quinn, estoy intentando arreglar mi metedura de pata-** explicó Rachel manteniendo la calma.

 **-Está bien, puedes venir-** aceptó la rubia antes de colgar.

Quinn lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de la cama resignada, seguía sin apetecerle esa conversación. Cuando sonó el timbre media hora después no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y abrir la puerta para encontrar a Rachel en vaqueros y con una sudadera, pero no cualquiera, la que le había robado a Quinn tiempo atrás. Rachel notó como la rubia se había quedado mirando ese detalle. Rachel lo había hecho queriendo, quería relajar la actitud de la rubia y sabía que ponerse algo suyo podía hacerlo.

 **-Hola-** saludó tímidamente Rachel.

 **-Pasa-** dijo Quinn haciéndose a un lado.

 **-Voy a decirlo todo de una vez así que no me interrumpas-** advirtió Rachel una vez estuvo dentro y enfrentada a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza **\- cuando dije el otro día que esto no se podía repetir y que se acabó no me refería a nosotras-** aclaró antes de continuar- **me refería a los cariños en el estudio, si hace falta trabajaremos aquí o en mi casa e iremos al estudio solo para grabar, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces, no necesitamos el estudio para controlarnos, cada una en un sofá y listo-** dijo Rachel dando la solución a todo aquello- **estaba nerviosa por que Santana pudiera habernos visto y que pensaría o que diría y sobre todo a quién pero no quería decir que no quiera tener nada ver contigo, solo quería que quedara claro que teníamos que tener más control-** hizo otra pausa ante la atenta mirada de la rubia **\- ya sabes que tengo una vida complicada y estoy intentando controlar esto pero me puedes Quinn, eres superior a mí, tienes una fuerza que me hace olvidar ciertas cosas, ciertas normas que tengo en mi vida y a veces es divertido pero otras me trae problemas como lo del estudio.**

 **-¿Qué va a ser entonces?-** preguntó la rubia cuando Rachel terminó su discurso.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Rachel sin entender bien la pregunta.

 **-Te divierto pero te traigo problemas, es un poco contradictorio- r** espondió Quinn- **no quiero ser el problema de nadie así que si quieres dejar esto solo dilo.**

 **-¿Te has perdido la parte de mi discurso donde digo que no me refería a nosotras con lo de acabarse?** \- le recordó la chica.

 **-No pero…**

 **-Nada de pero-** la interrumpió Rachel rápidamente- **eres dulce, divertida, creativa y desordenas mi vida a veces pero me haces sentir muy bien solo digo que tenemos que controlarnos a veces, no me puedo permitir eso… ya sabes.**

 **-Piensas que no te lo puedes permitir-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-Quinn… no entremos en eso-** le pidió con un tono de súplica en su voz- **otro día si quieres lo hablamos, discutimos o lo que sea pero hoy no-** volvió a pedir- **hoy solo quiero que dejes de hablarme con monosílabos o a la defensiva.**

 **-Pero esta todo relacionado Rachel-** dijo Quinn suspirando y viendo la mirada de pena en la cara de la morena- **está bien** \- terminó por aceptar- **¿desordeno tu vida?**

 **-Algo así-** respondió Rachel sonrojada.

 **-Esto es demasiado…**

 **-¿Complicado?-** dijo Rachel completando su frase y Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá abrumada por todo aquel tema- **siento que todo esto sea así, a veces me pongo de los nervios y estoy a la defensiva pero no quiero ser así contigo de verdad-** dijo sentándose sobre las piernas de Quinn que instintivamente movió sus manos para agarrarla y que no se cayera- **Perdóname, por favor** \- pidió haciendo un puchero **\- me importas mucho no quiero que estés mal por mí o por algo que haya hecho.**

 **-Está bien-** terminó por aceptar Quinn.

 **-Gracias-** dijo dándole por fin el primer beso desde que había entrado en aquel apartamento.

Quinn se dejó llevar por aquel beso. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que frenara, que lo suyo con Rachel iba a terminar explotando por algún motivo como podía haber ocurrido por el día anterior en el estudio pero cuando la morena se plantaba ante ella y le decía lo mucho que le importaba y le daba esos besos no era capaz de escuchar a su cerebro, solo se dejaba llevar. La pregunta sobre si iban a trabajar en el estudio o en alguna casa quedó resuelta desde el momento en el que Rachel se había metido aquella noche en la cama de Quinn. Rachel dormía completamente abraza a ella, había notado aquella noche las dudas de Quinn sobre todo aquello que implicaba estar con ella y quería que las olvidara.

Aquella noche y aquellas muestras de cariño habían arreglado la situación, al menos momentáneamente. No habían vuelto a ir al estudio a no ser que tuvieran que ver a Santana pero lo cierto era que en realidad tampoco salían mucho de sus casas, ni siquiera para ir a comer o cenar como solían hacer antes. Era como si la paranoia de Rachel se hubiese incrementado desde el incidente del estudio pero sabía disimularlo muy bien delante de Quinn argumentando que prefería una película o que estaba cansada. Lo máximo que habían hecho era ir algún que otro día a correr o a por un café. Rachel creía que todo estaba bien pero lo cierto era que a la rubia a esas alturas aún le asaltaban a veces las dudas por las actitudes o las explicaciones que Rachel daba. Eso y que nunca terminaban de definir que eran exactamente. Llevaban un día realmente concentradas en componer, o eso estaban intentando, querían terminar una canción que llevaban dos días dandole vueltas por ello la rubia se molestó cuando vio que Rachel no soltaba el móvil o se reía constantemente.

 **-Deja el móvil, estamos trabajando-** le regañó Quinn sin levantar la cabeza.

 **-Vale** \- dijo la morena que lo dejó a un lado y lo volvió a coger al minuto.

 **-Rachel-** volvió a decirle como advertencia Quinn.

 **-Lo siento-** Se disculpó la morena volviendo a dejarlo pero el móvil volvió a sonar una vez más y Quinn no aguantó más.

 **-Si no te apetece trabajar solo dilo, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo-** dijo algo malhumorada.

 **-No es eso-** se defendió la morena **\- te acuerdas que mañana voy a unos premios ¿verdad?** -Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin borrar su rostro serio- **Matt me ha escrito que él va ir y quería saber si yo también iba.**

 **-¿Estás con él?-** preguntó la rubia siendo directa, estaba harta de oír los rumores.

 **-Ya sabes que no Quinn** \- respondió suspirando Rachel por tener siquiera que responderle a esa pregunta.

 **-¿Y por qué todo el mundo habla de eso en las revistas?** \- preguntó la rubia dejando ver claramente su molestia.

 **-Porque me he dejado ver con él unas cuantas veces en los premios y la fiestas-** le respondió Rachel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 **-¿Sabes él que lo estás utilizando?-** preguntó Quinn sonando más juzgadora de lo que era su intención en primer momento.

 **-Claro que no lo estoy utilizando, yo le trato como un amigo, la prensa hace el resto-** se defendió la morena dolida por esa acusación.

 **-Odio que hagas eso-** soltó Quinn siendo sincera.

 **-Lo necesito Quinn, no me juzgues-** pidió Rachel que no tenía ganas de empezar otro discusión más.

 **-Crees que lo necesitas- l** a corrigió la rubia.

 **-Venga ya Quinn-** protestó Rachel.

 **-Si tanto te hace falta vete con él que puede cogerte de la mano en público** \- dijo Quinn claramente enfadada huyendo a su habitación ya que no iba a irse de su propia casa.

 **-Quinn-** dijo Rachel llamando a su puerta.

 **-Hemos terminado por hoy Rachel, nos vemos el lunes-** dijo Quinn desde el otro lado intentando sonar lo más seria que podía y no dolida como estaba.

Rachel no tuvo más remedio que irse a su casa, Quinn no iba a ceder y lo cierto era que ella tampoco tenía armas ni justificaciones suficientes en ese momento para convencerla de que cediera. Empezaba a pensar que Quinn no iba a ser capaz de llevar aquello bien como ella había creído. Por suerte para ella los días de eventos siempre eran lo más entretenido y le permitían no pensar en otras cosas, en ese caso en alguien, en Quinn. Rachel había elegido un vestido negro corto cogido al cuello que marcaba su figura y unos tacones bastante altos. Le hubiese encantado ver la cara de Quinn al verla así vestida. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y esperó el coche donde sería recogida por una de sus amigas para llegar juntas a la gala. No fue raro que estuviera sentada tan solo a dos asientos de Matt, al fin y al cabo a los organizadores de esos eventos también les gustaba el cotilleo y el saber ahora mismo si esos dos jóvenes promesas estaban juntas era del interés de todos. Las cámaras los pillaron más de una vez hablando en intermedios o bromeando sobre algo que pasaba en el escenario. Lo que Rachel no sabía era que no solo el mundo estaba viéndolo y pensando que estaba con el chico, cosa que en su opinión le venía bien para su vida personal, sino que Quinn también había intentado ver los premios para ver a la cantante y los había quitado a la primera imagen de los dos riendo. Cuando la gala termino había una fiesta para los invitados, Rachel siempre solía ir un rato y bailar además de conversar con algunos amigos a lo s que podía ver poco pero ese día fue diferente. Después de haber pasado cuatro horas hablando con aquel chico y con otros famosos, en ese momento solo había realmente una persona con la que le gustaría estar hablando y era la única persona que no le hablaba en ese momento. Se despidió de Matt diciendo que estaba cansada y el chico insistió en acompañarla al coche. Rachel tuvo que asegurarse de poner distancias porque el actor comenzaba a coger confianza y estaba más cariñoso que otras veces así que dio gracias al cielo cuando su coche apareció interrumpiendo el momento. Le dio un rápido abrazo a modo de despedida y se montó en el coche, dándole al conductor una dirección. Quince minutos después estaba de pie delante de la puerta del apartamento de la compositora intentando relajar sus nervios por estar allí y llamar a la puerta.

 **-Hola-** saludó cuando la puerta de Quinn se abrió ante ella.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó confusa la rubia al verla allí.

 **-Los premios han terminado y había una fiesta pero lo único que quería era venir a vert** e- confesó con las piernas cruzadas y claramente nerviosa.

 **-Por lo que he visto te lo estabas pasando muy bien con Matt, ¿segura que no quieres estar allí?** \- preguntó la rubia aún molesta.

 **-Sí, lo estoy-** dijo Rachel ahora con un tono seguro- **este es el único sitio en el que quiero estar un sábado por la noche.**

 **—Pasa-** dijo Quinn haciéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar en el apartamento.

 **-No me gusta que te enfades conmigo Quinn-** dijo la morena mirándola con ojos apenados.

 **-¿Crees que a mí me gusta enfadarme?** \- preguntó la rubia suspirando y manteniendo un poco alejada de ella.

 **-He pasado las últimas cuatro horas sentada en una butaca pensando en ti Quinn-** se justificó la moren **a- sé que me habrás visto hablando con Matt o con otros pero no eran tú.**

 **-Odio que tengas que hacer eso y venderte así solo por las apariencias Rachel-** dijo la rubia con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

 **-Sé que lo ves como una locura Quinn y que te has puesto celosa pero aunque no te lo creas lo he hecho por nosotras-** vio la cara de confusión en la rubia y decidió explicarse antes de que la chica protestara- **sé que parece absurdo pero cuando más piense la gente que estoy con él más cosas podré hacer contigo, tendremos más libertad, nadie pensará nada si todos piensan que Matt y yo somos una pareja adorable que solo está intentando mantenerlo en secreto para evitar complicaciones.**

 **-Lo has pensado mucho** \- dijo Quinn con un suspiro.

 **-He tenido cuatro horas en los premios ¿recuerdas?-** bromeó Rachel para animarla.

 **-Esto es un lío, un desorden, un caos y aún así me cuesta decirte que no lo quiero-** admitió la rubia suspirando de nuevo.

 **-Lo siento- s** e disculpó acercándose por fin a ella y acariciando su mejilla.

 **-Estás guapísima** \- dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

 **-Tú también-** respondió la morena dulcemente.

 **-Yo estoy en pijama y tú vienes de unos premios** \- le recordó Quinn ahora riendo- **creo que tú ganas hoy la batalla de guapas de calle.**

 **-Aceptaré el premio-** dijo riendo Rachel y rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos **-¿puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?-** vio que la rubia dudó y supo que las cosas no se arreglaban tan fácilmente, Quinn quería decirle que sí pero a su vez no quería ceder aún **\- no tenemos que hacer nada, solo necesito dormir contigo y saber que estás ahí a mi lado, que no estás enfadada o si lo estás al menos no es suficiente como para echarme, necesito saber que no me odias, que no te estoy fastidiando la vida por todas estas complicaciones, te necesito a ti Quinn, tan fácil y tan complicado como eso porque ya eres parte de mi vida lo quieras o no y no te voy a dejar ir fácilmente.**

 **-No te odio-** respondió la rubia cuando asimiló todo lo que Rachel le había dicho **\- y sí, puedes quedarte a dormir.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de inclinarse y darle un rápido pero dulce beso a Quinn.

 **-Ven, te dejaré un pijama** \- dijo la rubia tirando de su mano hacia el dormitorio.

Rachel la siguió sin decir nada y una vez en la habitación Quinn le dio un pijama del armario. Mientras la morena se cambiaba Quinn ya había ocupado su posición en la cama. Rachel la siguió a los minutos tumbándose de lado mirando hacia ella. Quería hablar pero no sabía explicar todo lo que quería decir, Quinn fue la que habló primero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 **-Deberíamos dormir-** dijo la rubia antes de explicarse **\- es tarde y mañana quería ir a hacer deporte a una hora decente.**

 **-¿Puedo ir contigo?-** preguntó algo tímida Rachel.

 **-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-** preguntó sorprendida y la morena asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Si quieres podemos levantarnos un poco antes y pasamos por mi casa para que me cambie** \- dijo Rachel dulcemente intentando volver a ganarse a la rubia.

 **-Puedes coger lo que quieras de mi armario Rachel** \- le recordó Quinn.

 **-Lo sé pero seguro que estás harta de que te robe ropa** \- bromeó Rachel.

 **-No me importa, yo también tengo un par de cosas tuya** s- admitió la rubia **\- además así podrás dormir un poco más.**

 **-Me acabas de convencer-** aceptó riendo definitivamente la morena.

 **-Buenas noches Rachel-** dijo Quinn apagando la luz y poniendo su alarma en el móvil.

 **-Buenas noches Quinn- r** espondió la morena antes de volver a romper el silencio un minuto después- **Quinn.**

 **-Mmmm** \- dijo la rubia casi inaudible.

 **-¿Puedo….puedo abrazarte?-** preguntó aún algo dudosa por aquel tema.

 **-Ven aquí-** le ordenó Quinn abriendo sus brazos para recibirla mientras Rachel se acomodaba a ella, cuando por fin estuvo quieta la morena acarició dulcemente su barriga. La rubia no pudo contener su sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la cabeza de la cantante y decirle una última cosa antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño **\- no tienes nunca que pedirme permiso para abrazarme o besarme puedes hacerlo cuando quieras porque me encanta que lo hagas.**

* * *

 _Nueva actualización! Siento el retraso pero estaba de vacaciones :) Espero la disfruten! Ha habido un poquito de drama... era necesario! Nos vemos pronto! Lo prometo! Gracias por sus comentarios =)_


	12. 5 cm

**-Si quieres puedes quedarte durmiendo-** dijo la rubia dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

 **-No, no, quiero ir contigo-** dijo la morena aún con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Rachel estás medio muerta-** dijo Quinn riendo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

 **-Me levanto de verdad- r** epitió una vez más la morena sin moverse.

 **-Rach-** dijo dulcemente Quinn sentada en el filo de la cama **\- no te gusta madrugar y estás cansada, puedes quedarte aquí y yo vendré en un rato.**

 **-No-** negó por fin abriendo los ojo **s- quiero ir contigo, solo me hace falta salir de esta cama.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn que le concedió sus deseos tirando de ella hasta sacarla.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel riendo dándole un buen beso de buenos días.

 **-Cámbiate, coge lo que quieras, te espero fuera-** dijo la rubia dulcemente dejándola sola.

Rachel apareció diez minutos después en el salón de Quinn donde la rubia completamente despierta se reía de que Rachel que aún parecía estar dormida hubiese sido capaz de combinar el color de la camiseta con el de sus zapatillas. Dejó otro beso para despertarla antes de bajar a por el coche y conducir al cañón donde más senderos le gustaban a la rubia. Una brisa de aire fresco y los rayos del sol fueron todo lo que Rachel necesitó para despertar completamente. Se alegraba de no haberse quedado en la cama. Pasaban muchas horas encerradas trabajando y esos momentos al aire libre eran realmente valiosos y más en la compañía de Quinn. Muy a su pesar al regresar a casa Quinn dejó a la morena en su casa, le habría encantado llevársela de nuevo al apartamento pero la cantante no podía dejar a Oliver tantas horas solos y tenías que ponerle de comer. Así que Quinn condujo a su casa a tener un domingo relajado sin dramas mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo en su ático.

Rachel se hizo de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para levantarse pronto y tener preparado el desayuno aquel día cuando Quinn llegara a su casa. La compositora entró y lo primero que hizo aparte de darle un beso a Rachel fue detectar el olor a café que inundaba el apartamento. La siguió a la cocina y se encontró en la mesa los cafés ya preparados junto a un zumo y un sandwich. Agradeció el gesto romántico de Rachel agarrándola por la cintura y acercarla a ella para besarla. Sabía que la morena quería borrar todo rastro de dudas del fin de semana y eso incluyó que Rachel minutos después le diera su iPad con una noticia en la pantalla.

 **-Léelo** \- pidió la morena.

 **-'El ocupado fin de semana de Rachel Berry'-** leyó Quinn el titular del artículo antes de comenzar a leer lo que decía sobre la cantante **\- 'La joven cantante no solo se llevó anoche el premio a una de las mejores vestidas de los premios sino que pudo disfrutar del joven actor y promesa Matt Dorse. Ya son varias las veces que hemos visto a estos jóvenes disfrutando de la compañía mutua y sin duda su química es envidiable-** Quinn hizo una pausa, no quería seguir leyendo pero Rachel la invitó a seguir con un gesto- **'pasaron la gala entre risas y conversaciones ignorando lo que ocurría sobre el escenario. Más tarde Rachel no se quedó a la fiesta posterior pero no se iba a quedar sin pasar unos minutos a solas con Matt, que la acompañó al coche'-** Quinn pudo ver las fotos que interrumpían el texto donde se les veía dándose un abrazo **\- fuentes de este diario aseguran que están tomándoselo con calma y por ello prefieren mantener su relación aún en perfil bajo sin dejarse ver mucho. Pero eso no fue todo para Rachel. Ayer pudimos verla haciendo ejercicio en uno de los senderos de Gran Canyon junto a….** \- Quinn hizo una pausa sacudiendo la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo- **junto a la compositora Quinn Fabray, con la que hemos sabido se encuentra trabajando en su segundo álbum de estudio. ¿Estaría Rachel planeando escribir una canción de amor para Matt? Sin duda no podemos esperar a escuchar el posible éxito-** Quinn pudo ver entonces varias fotos de ellas dos del día anterior riendo con sus gafas de sol y caminando por los senderos.

 **-¿Qué te parece?-** preguntó Rachel impaciente.

 **-¿Una química envidiable? ¿canción de amor?-** fue todo lo que Quinn pudo decir cuando recuperó la consciencia.

 **-Tienes un toque sexy cuando te pones celosa-** se burló Rachel quitándole de sus manos el iPad.

 **-No estoy celosa-** negó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Si lo estás-** dijo Rachel riendo.

 **-Vale un poco-** admitió la rubia relajándose un poco.

 **-No lo estés, no tienes motivo-** aseguró Rachel segura con una tímida sonrisa.

 **-Pero…**

 **-Escúchame, sé que te fastidia leer ese artículo-** dijo Rachel intentando tranquilizarla por todo aquello **-pero ahora todo el mundo piensa que tengo algo con él y tú y yo vamos a poder seguir saliendo juntas como en esas fotos porque nadie piensa que seamos más que buenas amigas que además están trabajando en un disco juntas-** dijo Rachel lo más emocionada que Quinn la había visto en un tiempo.

 **-¿De verdad saldremos más?-** preguntó con un rastro de esperanza en su voz.

 **-De verdad-** aseguró Rachel dulcemente.

 **-¿No pasó nada con él en los premios?-** preguntó la rubia que necesitaba saciar su curiosidad después de aquellas fotos.

 **-Ya sabes que no Quinn-** aseguró Rachel que estaba segura de haberle dicho eso mil veces ya.

 **-¿Ni pasaría con tal de cubrirte las espaldas?-** preguntó con un rastro de pena en su voz.

 **-Matt me cae bien pero es un amigo, nunca me va a hacer sentir como lo haces tú y dejaría antes de hablarle que hacerte daño dándole un beso o algo de eso-** aseguró la morena acariciando su mejilla.

 **-¿Lo prometes?-** preguntó en un suspiro Quinn.

 **-Lo prometo-** aseguró Rachel sin mover su mano de su mejilla.

 **-¿Puedo llevarte a tomar una cerveza hoy?-** preguntó Quinn como si fuera la primera cita que le pedía nerviosa.

 **-Eres adorable-** respondió Rachel antes de romper la distancia y besarla- **acepto esa cerveza.**

Fue difícil concentrarse el resto de la tarde sabiendo que por fin podía volver a salir con Rachel de aquella casa como una pareja normal porque al fin y al cabo a esas alturas ¿eran una pareja no? se preguntaba Quinn a sí misma entre sorbos de café mientras veía a Rachel concentrarse en la guitarra. Rachel la hacía sentir como en una montaña rusas a veces, un día la quería matar por su actitud y al día siguiente se volvía la persona más dulce que aceptaba salir con ella encantada. Entra ellas había pasión, celos y sobre todo miedos que solían aflorar bastante en sus discusiones.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó la morena cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Quinn mirándola fijamente.

 **-Nada, solo pensaba-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia.

 **-Pues estás muy guapa cuando piensas-** dijo Rachel con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza avergonzada de que la hubiese pillado observándola tan atentamente.

 **-¿Me vas a decir que piensas?-** preguntó la morena dejando la guitarra.

 **-Nada importante** \- respondió Quinn que no quería arruinar el momento sacando el tema de qué eran- **¿quieres que te ayude con esa guitarra?**

 **-Estaba intentando tocar algo pero hay un acorde que no me sale-** explicó la morena **\- pero no quiero distraerte.**

 **-Tampoco hacía nada importante-** dijo la rubia dulcemente- ven aquí.

 **-Vale-** aceptó encantada la morena desplazándose al lado de Quinn.

La rubia pasó el resto de la tarde enseñando algunos trucos a Rachel para mejorar con la guitarra, era divertido hacer de profesora y tenía que reconocer que Rachel era muy buena alumna, o al menos ella se lo parecía. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer porque así se le pasó el tiempo volando para llevar a Rachel a tomar algo fuera de casa. La morena no preguntó donde iba a llevarla, como la última vez quería dejarse sorprender, le gustaba eso de Quinn, siempre se las apañaba para sorprenderla. Quinn aparcó el coche después de más de media hora en él y le dijo que irían andando. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos andando cuando la rubia se acercó y le cogió de la mano.

 **-Quinn…-** dijo la morena separándose de ella.

 **-Confía en mí-** pidió Quinn con cara de súplica.

 **-Estamos en público-** le recordó la morena agachando la cabeza.

 **-Rachel-** dijo la rubia frenándose- **no soy tonta, te aseguro que donde estamos nadie va a vernos-** vio que la morena seguía dudando- **de verdad, confía en mí, he elegido este sitio porque sé que es privado y que no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa.**

 **-Confío en ti- d** ijo Rachel con un suspiro tras un largo silencio en el que Quinn intentó decirle mil cosas con la mirada.

Quinn le regaló una sonrisa y agarró su mano dulcemente antes de tirar de ella y guiarla por el camino. Rachel la seguía cada vez más extrañada de donde estaban. La rubia se frenó una vez estuvieron frente a una playa pequeña, entre dos montañas Rachel la miró confusa y la rubia sonrió antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y volver a tirar de ella.

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó la morena mientras caminaban por la arena.

 **-Te dije que confiaras en mí-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-Pero me has dicho que íbamos a tomar una cerveza-** le recordó la morena.

- **Y eso vamos a hacer-** anunció orgullosa la rubia cuando llegaron a la orilla- **mira- s** oltó la mano de Rachel y cogió su bolso de donde sacó dos botellines de cerveza- **aquí tienes.**

 **-No me lo puedo creer-** dijo Rachel riendo cuando cogió la cerveza.

 **-Cerveza y atardecer en la playa, ¿qué más se puede pedir?-** preguntó la rubia sentándose en la orilla.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena que se había sentado a su lado y en ese momento necesitó tener más contacto con la rubia por lo que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que no dudó en rodearla con su brazo.

 **-Solo quería que pudieras estar cómoda conmigo-** admitió la rubia dejando un beso en su cabeza.

 **-Lo has conseguido-** admitió Rachel agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

 **-Me haces tener que desafiarme a mí misma con mis citas Rachel Berry** \- dijo la rubia apoyándose en la cabeza de la morena.

 **-Merece la pena, esto es precioso-** dijo la morena que no podía apartar la mirada del horizonte.

 **-¿Estás feliz?-** preguntó Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel por esa pregunta que levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

 **-Sí- r** espondió segura la morena- **no hay ningún sitio donde quisiera estar ahora Quinn.**

 **-Eso es todo lo que me importa** \- dijo Quinn que se ganó un gran beso de la morena.

 **-Eres la primera persona con la que estoy así… ya sabes… en público y eso** \- dijo Rachel con la voz entre cortada.

 **-Aunque no creo que esto cuente como estar en público me alegra haberme ganado el premio** \- se burló un poco la rubia.

Rachel no discutió el hecho de que estuvieran o no en público, simplemente disfrutó el momento. No recordaba la última vez que se había permitido estar con alguien así fuera de casa. Disfrutaron la cerveza frente al atardecer pero eso no fue todo, Quinn la volvió a sorprender sacando un paquete de cacahuetes del bolso.

 **-¿Se puede saber como te las has apañado para traer todo eso y que no me diera cuenta?** \- preguntó la morena mientras le robaba la bolsa.

 **-Digamos que he asaltado tu cocina mientras has ido a vestirte-** confesó Quinn riendo.

 **-Será verdad-** dijo Rachel riendo por aquella confesión.

 **-Verdad verdadera-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Ladrona** \- dijo Rachel lanzándose sobre ella y tumbándola en la arena.

 **-Si me voy a ganar tenerte así encima mía por robar unas cervezas te van a desaparecer algunas más** \- dijo Quinn bajo ella.

 **-Tonta-** dijo la morena riendo e inclinándose para besarla.

Quinn disfrutó a Rachel sobre ella todo lo que pudo, controlándose para no hacerlo allí mismo pero eso ya era demasiado pedir. Cuando estuvo completamente oscuro decidieron que era hora de abandonar la playa y volver a casa porque aún les faltaba un rato en el coche. La rubia tenía dudas sobre a qué casa ir pero Rachel que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento la sacó de dudas.

 **-Mañana tengo que ir al estudio con Santana que tenemos trabajo que hacer-** explicó la morena- **pero puedes quedarte en casa si quieres.**

 **-Te encanta invitarme a tu cama después de nuestras citas eh-** se burló la rubia mientras cambiaba de dirección para ir a casa de la morena.

 **-¿Vas a volver a dejarme en la puerta?** \- preguntó la morena haciendo un puchero aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo y Quinn la estaba mirando.

 **-Si me lo pides con esa carita voy a tener difícil decir que no-** admitió la rubia volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

 **-Por favor** \- pidió de nuevo con voz de pena **\- Santana me va a tener encerrada en el estudio días, no sé cuando voy a verte.**

 **-No exageres-** dijo riendo de nuevo la rubia por el tono dramática de la cantante- **pero está bien, me quedaré.**

Rachel dio un saltito de emoción en el asiento y Quinn sonrió por verla así de ilusionada por que se quedara a dormir con ella. Aquel día había sido un gran paso para las dos, la rubia por fin sentía que Rachel confiaba plenamente en ella y la morena no podía dejar de derretirse con cada gesto de la chica. Cuando sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente Quinn dio un empujoncito a Rachel para que se despertara y ella seguir durmiendo. La cantante apagó la alarma antes de que volviera a sonar y no despertar de nuevo a Quinn. Se rascó los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Quinn, en la semi oscuridad de la habitación vio que la rubia volvía a estar profundamente dormida. Quiso besarla antes de irse pero no quería despertarla, era de esas pocas veces que ella estaba despierta antes que Quinn y quiso dejarla descansar tranquila.

Se vistió y fue hasta el estudio donde Santana la esperaba desde primera hora. Tenían canciones nuevas en las que trabajar y algunos retoques e ideas para otras en las que ya estaban trabajando. La latina, al igual que casi todo el mundo había visto las imágenes de Rachel con Quinn pero ella que las había visto interactuar en persona sabía que significaban otra cosa. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, al menos no al principio. Rachel estaba tomándose un descanso de cantar y fu a por su móvil cuando encontró un mensaje de Quinn con una foto de su gato adjunta.

 **Quinn:** _Oli ha ocupado tu lugar en la cama._

 **Rachel:** _¿aún en la cama? que suerte tenéis_

 **Quinn:** _tengo que aprovechar los días que mi exigente jefa me deja tranquila para relajarme._

Aquel mensaje hizo reír a Rachel y no pasó desapercibido para Santana que veía como la morena seguía escribiendo con el móvil. En otro de los descansos volvió a encontrarse de nuevo con un mensaje de la chica.

 **Quinn:** _he visto que tienes más cerveza en la nevera… me estoy planteando robarlas para ver si apareces esta noche en mi casa sobre mí ;)_

 **Rachel:** _puedes intentarlo :)_

 **-Como sigas distrayéndote así voy a prohibirte el móvil-** le dijo Santana para llamar su atención.

 **-No es nada, solo miraba el correo-** dijo la morena.

 **-Debe de ser un correo muy divertido-** ironizó la latina.

 **-Siento distraerme, no pasará más-** aseguró la cantante.

 **-Si quieres un descanso para llamar a alguien puedes cogerlo-** dijo la chica **\- prefiero eso a que te distraigas a cada momento con los mensajes.**

 **-No tengo que ir a llamar a nadie-** se defendió Rachel.

 **-Eso no es lo que parece** \- dijo la latina riendo para relajar el ambiente.

 **-Eres insufrible a veces-** protestó la cantante.

 **-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Quinn?** -preguntó la chica provocando la tensión en la cantante **\- hace mucho que no viene cuando grabamos.**

 **-Está ocupada, ya sabes, no solo trabaja para mí-** dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

 **-Sí lo hace** \- aseguró la latina.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel dándose la vuelta

 **-Que solo trabaja para ti-** respondió la latina **-su contrato dice eso.**

 **-Eh… ya… claro** \- dijo intentando pensar otra excusa rápida ya que Santana había pillado su mentira **\- estará ocupada con otras cosas.**

 **-O haciendo deporte por el cañón- a** quella broma le hizo saber a Rachel que Santana había visto las fotos y ahora estaba más convencida que nunca de que pasaba algo.

 **-Deberíamos trabajar** \- dijo la morena volviendo al estudio.

 **-Sé que pasa algo Rachel, puedes contármelo-** le dijo la latina.

 **-Si lo sabes mejor así entenderás que no hay nada que hablar, que no hay nada que se deba hablar sobre mi vida privada que no sea lo que todo el mundo sabe-** dijo Rachel lo más seria que había estado en semanas.

 **-Si eso es lo que quieres-** dijo la latina- **volvamos a trabajar.**

Santana lo había pillado al vuelo, algo pasaba con Quinn y no era el hecho de que no quisiera hablarlo con ella era el hecho de que Rachel no querrá en general que se hablara de su vida algo diferente de lo que todo el mundo pensaba y era que estaba con Matt. No había sido difícil notar el cambio de actitud en la cantante desde que trabajaba con Quinn y ahora tenía sus sospechas confirmadas. Satisfecha de al menos ella saber la verdad siguió trabajando durante todo el día con la chica. Aquella noche Rachel volvió tarde a una solitaria casa en la que solo estaba Oliver, le hubiese gustado encontrar aún allí a Quinn pero por suerte las sábanas aún olían a ella. Fue a la nevera a coger algo de cenar cuando se encontró una dulce nota.

 _'Tranquila todas tus cervezas siguen en su sitio. Espero no tener que usar esas tácticas para tenerte cerca :) Espero que tu día haya ido bien, descansa, te lo mereces'_

Sonrió por el detalle de la chica y cogió algo para cenar antes de irse derrotada a la cama, le esperaba otro largo día junto a Santana grabando al día siguiente. Cuando se tumbó en la cama miró hacia el hueco de Quinn, le gustaba dormir con ella, la forma en que la abrazaba, como huía a veces para poder respirar, como le hacía caricias en el brazo hasta que caía dormida… todas esas cosas que esa noche no iba a tener. Casi sin esperarlo unos versos le pasaron por la cabeza, cogió su móvil y los escribió. Sonrió al releerlos, aquello podía ser algo bonito con lo que trabajar. Rodó en la cama para abrazar la almohada de Quinn y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Dos días más de estudio le siguieron pero por fin tenían las canciones que querían definitivamente completadas y para entregarlas a la discográfica como adelante del nuevo sonido de Rachel. La morena llevaba tres días sin ver a Quinn aunque los mensajes entre ellas iban y venían a todas horas. Rachel no dudó en ir a casa de la rubia al día siguiente a verla. La chica la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un dulce beso que quería compensar los días anteriores. Quinn sabía perfectamente que después de esos días lo único que quería Rachel era descansar así que la llevó al sofá y puso una serie en la televisión para despejarse un poco.

Las caricias, los besos y los bromas iban y venían de forma relajada entre ellas aunque cuando por fin pusieron una película se concentraron en la televisión. Algo rondó la cabeza de Rachel que se giró un poco en el sofá para mirar a Quinn intentando decidir si hablar o no ya que la chica parecía concentrada en la película.

 **-¿Me vas a decir ya que te ronda la cabeza?-** preguntó la rubia sin bajar su cabeza.

 **-¿Qué? no iba a… no estaba pensando en nada-** se defendió Rachel.

 **-Llevas más de quince minutos mirándome fijamente-** le recordó la rubia riendo.

 **-Es que eres muy guapa-** dijo la morena para salvarse.

 **-Sé que piensas eso pero además sé que te pasa algo-** respondió la rubia mirándola dulcemente.

 **-Tengo… tengo algo para ti-** dijo Rachel con la voz entre cortada.

 **-¿Sí? ¿El qué?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia.

 **-Una canción-** dijo Rachel respirando profundamente.

 **-¿Una canción?-** preguntó Quinn ahora sorprendida ya que llevaban días sin verse y no habían trabajado en nada.

 **-Sí, estos días en el estudio he estado trabajando en algo y Santana me ha ayudado con la música un poco y hemos grabado una pequeña demo** \- explicó la chica sin mirarla jugando con sus manos **-nada definitivo, no quería grabar nada sin que la hubieras oído.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn ante el claro nerviosismo de Rachel.

 **-Tengo en el móvil la base y eso-** explicó sacando el teléfono- **si quieres puedo cantarla o algo.**

 **-Nada me gustaría más-** respondió Quinn dulcemente acercándose a ella.

 _Pienso que soy tan pequeña que_

 _no puedo llenarte en nada._

 _No puedo hacerte feliz._

 _Y creo que aunque enjuagues este corazón_

 _seguiré temblando toda_

 _si me roza tu nariz._

 _Pero somos felices así,_

 _Es que sueño con dormirme_

 _y rebasar al deslizarme_

 _los 5 cm que tú_

 _Decides dejar_

 _para poder respirar_

 _y no morirnos pegados mientras descansamos_

 _Yo quiero rozar tu mano cuando te estás quedando dormida._

 _Puede que aprendiese tarde a besar_

 _y sean torpes mis palabras_

 _cuando me debo callar_

 _Y sabes que esta chica extraña al hablar_

 _hoy cantará bajito sin poderte mirar._

 _Pero somos felices así,_

 _Es que sueño con dormirme_

 _y rebasar al deslizarme_

 _los 5 cm que tú_

 _Decides dejar_

 _para poder respirar_

 _y no morirnos pegados mientras descansamos_

 _Yo quiero rozar tu mano cuando te estás_

 _quedando dormido._

 _Decides dejar_

 _para poder respirar_

 _y no morirnos pegados mientras descansamos_

 _Yo quiero rozar tu mano cuando te estás_

 _quedando dormido._

 _Decides dejar_

 _para poder respirar_

 _y no morirnos pegados mientras descansamos_

 _Yo quiero rozar tu mano cuando te estás_

 _quedando dormido._

 **-Eso ha sido… -** dijo Quinn intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

 **-¿Te ha gustado?-** preguntó Rachel siendo directa.

 **-¿La has compuesto tú sola?-** preguntó la rubia antes de contestar a la otra pregunta.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Rachel claramente sonrojada.

 **-Es realmente buena-** admitió Quinn con una gran sonrisa de su boca.

 **-No me creo que esas palabras hayan salido de tu boca-** dijo Rachel suspirando de alivio.

 **-Es muy buena Rachel-** repitió la compositora- me gusta.

 **-Estaba algo inspirada por… ya sabes…**

 **-No, no lo sé-** negó burlonamente Quinn que quería que Rachel dijera aquellas palabras por sí misma.

 **-Por.. tú y yo.. ya sabes Quinn, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta-** pidió casi en una súplica.

 **-Sí, voy a hacértelo decir-** aseguró Quinn riendo y entrelazando sus dedos.

 **-Por nuestra relación o lo que sea** \- dijo Rachel suspirando y estremeciéndose por el contacto con la rubia **-me desperté la otra mañana y te vi completamente dormida a mi lado y solo quería acercarme y abrazarte y besarte pero no quería despertarte.**

 **-Ven-** ordenó la rubia tirando de su mano para sentarla sobre ella- **cuando eres sincera y escribes sobre lo que sientes es cuando salen las mejores canciones.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena acariciando su mejilla.

 **-¿Por qué exactamente?** \- quiso saber la rubia.

 **-Por enseñarme a escribir y por provocar esos sentimientos para que haya sido capaz de escribir esa canción-** dijo la morena.

 **-De nada-** dijo la rubia dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

 **-¿Y tú?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-¿Y yo qué?-** preguntó Quinn confusa.

 **-Si escribieras sobre mí, ¿qué escribirías?-** preguntó la morena curiosa.

 **-¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho ya?** \- admitió la rubia riendo claramente sonrojada.

 **-¿Lo has hecho?-** preguntó sorprendida ahora la morena y Quinn asintió con la cabeza por lo que Rachel necesito preguntar **\- ¿puedo oírlo?**

 **-Otro día-** dijo la rubia.

 **-No seas así-** protestó infantilmente.

 **-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que escuches lo que escribo, por hoy prefiero volver a escuchar lo que tú has escrito** \- dijo dándole otro beso.

 **-No es justo** \- dijo cruzándose los brazos.

 **-Eres adorable cuando quieres algo-** dijo riendo la rubia que la abrazó muy fuerte **\- te he echado de menos estos días, voy a prohibirle a Santana que te tenga grabando tantos días seguidos.**

 **-Yo también te he echado de menos-** confesó la morena suspirando.

 **-No voy a cantarte hoy ninguna de mis canciones pero…¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar?** \- propuso Quinn.

 **-Eso también me parece perfecto-** aceptó Rachel volviendo a besarla.

* * *

 _Hola! Siento la tardanza pero mis vacaciones se han alargado de nuevo :) Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo ^^PArece que las cosas van cambiando... ¿o no?_


	13. Playa vacía

**_-_** **Tienes que hacerle firmar esto-** dijo la abogada dandole varios papeles a la cantante.

 **-No quiero pedirle eso a Quinn, Kitty-** dijo Rachel con un suspiro apartando los papeles de la mesa.

 **-Os han fotografiado ya varias veces juntas y hace mucho que no se te ve con Matt-** le recordó la chica rubia.

 **-Lo sé-** admitió Rachel.

 **-Controla esto antes de que se te vaya de las manos-** le aconsejó su abogada que también era parte de su equipo publicitario.

 **-No quiero pedirle eso a Quinn-** repitió por segunda vez la cantante.

 **-Si te quieres arriesgar allá tú-** dijo Kitty que quería hacerla entrar en razón.

 **-Confío en Quinn, no va a contar nada-** dijo muy segura Rachel.

 **-¿Tan segura estás?-** preguntó la chica para llevarla al límite.

 **-Claro-** aseguró Rachel firmemente.

 **-¿Segura que tu querida nueva amiga va a aguantar así mucho más tiempo?-** Rachel dudó si responder o no porque básicamente no sabía que responder **\- ¿no se va a cansar y va a terminar por explotar?**

 **-Yo… yo…**

 **-Ves-** dijo causativamente la abogada **-ese es el motivo por el que tienes que hacerla firmar esto.**

 **-Será complicado-** admitió la morena.

 **-Llevas con ella un tiempo, no te quiero desilusionar pero eras tú la que quería esto, la que quería controlar todo esto-** le recordó de nuevo Kitty.

 **-Lo sé-** admitió Rachel dejándose vencer.

 **-Entonces ya sabes lo que hacer-** dijo Kitty volviendo a darle los papeles.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel cogiéndolos.

Rachel guardó aquellos papeles y volvió a casa, sabía que pedirle eso a Quinn podía significar el fin porque se negara o aceptarlo sin problemas, aún no estaba segura de por donde podía salir la rubia. Si en algo tenía razón Kitty era que su historia con Matt comenzaba a estar agotada y tenía que revivirla un poco así que escribió al actor para ir a tomar una cerveza con él. Aquel día Quinn estaba en el ático de la morena, se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior después de una improvisada cena junto a una o dos botellas de vino. Se vistió en el cuarto y anunció sus planes a la rubia cuando llegó el momento.

 **-Quinn voy a ir a tomar algo con Matt-** anunció Rachel cuando entró en el salón con el móvil en la mano.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la rubia girándose inmediatamente hacia ella.

 **-Porque llevamos tiempo sin vernos y sobre todo sin que no vean juntos-** explicó la morena.

 **-¿Y?-** preguntó Quinn levantando las cejas.

 **-Ya sabes que si me ven con el pensaran que seguimos juntos y yo tendré más libertad-** dijo Rachel recogiendo su bolso.

 **-No me gusta que quedes con el Rach porque a él parece que si le gustas-** dijo la rubia acercándose a ella lentamente.

 **-No va a pasar nada Quinn-** dijo la morena parando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla **\- puedes quedarte aquí, no tardaré mucho.**

 **-Creo… creo que me iré a casa-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿No te vas a quedar?-** preguntó con un tono de pena Rachel acercándose a ella.

 **-No sé si me apetece estar contigo después de que hallas estado con él-** dijo la rubia alejándose de ella.

 **-Venga ya Quinn, no voy a hacer nada ya te lo he dicho y no voy a tardar más de una o dos horas como mucho-** dijo Rachel ya molesta por todo aquel tema- **es solo por unas malditas fotos, no me gusta él.**

 **-Además ¿como estas tan segura de que os van a ver o fotografiar?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, mi equipo se encarga-** dijo Rachel quitándole importancia.

 **-Espera, ¿ qué?-** preguntó Quinn asimilando lo que había oído, ¿su equipo?

 **-Mi equipo se encargara de que nos fotografíen donde sean-** volvió a repetir la morena.

 **-¿Estás hablando en serio?-** preguntó Quinn aún sin creerse todo aquello.

 **-Sí-** afirmó Rachel **-ya sabes, los fotógrafos sabrán casualmente-** hizo un gesto de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra **\- que estamos allí y mañana las fotos estarán en todos sitios.**

 **-Eso es rastrero hasta para ti-** aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Quinn casi sin pensar.

 **-¿Perdona?-** dijo Rachel claramente molesta por esas palabras.

 **-No quería que sonara de esa forma Rachel, no te lo tomes mal-** dijo rápidamente Quinn intentando arreglar lo que había dicho.

 **-¿Cómo quieres que me tome que me llames rastrera?-** preguntó Rachel elevando su tono de voz.

 **-Quería decir que me parece que eso ya es demasiado-** explicó la rubia **-¿lo sabrá Matt?**

 **-No pensaba decírselo-** admitió Rachel sin mirarla.

 **-Osea que lo vas a utilizar para tu beneficio y vas a hacer que casualmente-** volvió a repetir el gesto que había hecho Rachel al decir aquello **-le fotografían contigo para que todo el mundo siga pensando que estáis juntos.**

 **-No lo voy a utilizar-** se defendió Rachel que odiaba pensar que eso era lo que hacía.

 **-Sí que lo haces-** afirmó la rubia retándola con la mirada.

 **-No quiero seguir discutiendo por esto otra vez-** dijo Rachel dándose la vuelta para seguir organizando su bolso.

 **-Pero es que no me parece bien-** volvió a protestar Quinn que no iba a dejar aquello de nuevo sin resolver.

 **-Lo hago por nosotras Quinn-** se defendió RAchel casi en un grito.

 **-¿Seguro que es por nosotras?-** le preguntó Quinn en un tono desafiante.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Rachel mirándola dudosa.

 **-Admite que esto es por ti, no por nosotras-** pidió la rubia que sabía que eso era lo que estaba pasando **\- porque esto ya lo hacías antes de conocerme.**

 **-Yo.. yo….-** Rachel intentó defenderse pero sabía que no tenía muchos más argumentos en ese momento **\- tengo que irme Quinn, sino voy a llegar tarde.**

 **-Haz lo que quieras-** dijo la rubia viéndola irse del ático.

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar un grito de rabia por aquella pelea, otra discusión por lo mismo, empezaba a cansarle aquello. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó a su casa, definitivamente no quería estar allí cuando Rachel volviera y tener de nuevo otra estúpida conversación. Efectivamente el encuentro de la cantante con Matt había sido fotografiado y había sido publicado al día siguiente. Quinn que seguía sin saber nada de la morena desde su pelea el día anterior no tardó en buscar las fotos, no había podido resistirse, tenía que verlas. No eran nada del otro mundo, Rachel y Matt estaban sentados en una terraza en plena calle tomando una cerveza. Se les veía riendo y hablando y finalmente una vez más el chico acompaña a Rachel al coche. Quinn no sabía si aquello también lo había hecho queriendo o no pero la última foto el chico estaba asomado tras la puerta abierta del coche y no se veía si le estaba dando un beso a Rachel o no, de cualquier forma le habían molestado las fotos a pesar de saber la verdad.

Dos días más sin saber la una de la otra, aquel pulso de orgullos estaba llegando demasiado lejos, sobre todo porque Rachel ya no tenía más trabajo que hacer con Santana sino seguía trabajando con Quinn en más canciones. Echaba de menos a Quinn, no solo por el trabajo, echaba de menos tenerla en casa, dormir con ella o simplemente verla pasar de un lado a otro. Llevaba media hora paseando de un lado de otro del salón mirando el móvil intentando decidir si llamar a la rubia o no. Finalmente se decidió por un mensaje.

 **Rachel:** _¿podemos vernos?_

 **Quinn:** _¿lo fotografiará tu equipo?_

 **Rachel:** _solo quería hablar las cosas y arreglarlo pero veo que no quieres…_

 **Quinn:** _lo siento, estoy molesta pero sí, podemos vernos._

 **Rachel:** _¿puedo ir?_

 **Quinn:** _estoy en casa._

Rachel subió y se cambió de ropa para ir a casa de Quinn lo más rápido que pudo. Aparcó el coche y subió a casa de la rubia nerviosa insegura sobre que decirle. La rubia abrió la puerta después de tener a Rachel unos minutos esperando para torturarla.

 **-Creía que querías hablar-** soltó la rubia tras cinco minutos sentadas en el sofá sin decir nada.

 **-Sí… solo estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas-** dijo Rachel jugando con sus manos mientras miraba el sueño.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn con paciencia.

 **-Yo… sé que no va a ser justificación alguna y que no te vale pero aunque lo hago por mí, en eso tenías razón-** aclaró antes de seguir con su argumento **—también lo hago por nosotras, porque desde que este tema de mis idas o venidas con Matt están en la prensa he podido estar mucho mejor contigo-** por fin levantó la cabeza y miró a Quinn que la escucha atenta **-hemos salido, hemos cenado, vamos a la playa… y se que aunque sea falso te molesta que digan que estamos juntos porque a mi me mataría ver que tú estás con otra aunque sea mentira, el simple hecho de pensarlo me molesta-** admitió la morena con cierto tono de celos en su voz **-lo he pensado mucho por eso no te he venido antes y sí de verdad te molesta tanto y va a suponer peleas y problemas entre nosotras se acabó lo de Matt** \- aseguró con la voz lo más firme de lo que podía - **no lo haré más.**

 **-¿Estás… estás hablando en serio?-** preguntó Quinn asimilando lo que acaba de oír de la morena.

 **-Sí-** afirmó de nuevo la morena segura de sí misma **-no quiero hacerte daño Quinn, de verdad.**

 **-La prensa especulará durante un tiempo que estamos en crisis, luego que lo hemos dejado y luego simplemente entenderán que quiero estar sola-** explicó Rachel.

 **-Realmente lo has pensado todo-** soltó la rubia que no sabía si aquello era bueno o no aún.

 **-Te acostumbras a hacerlo cuando sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con las cosas que haces en público-** confesó la morena de forma triste y apenada.

 **-No deberías tener que estar acostumbrada a eso Rachel-** dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado **-es inhumano.**

 **-Gajes del oficio Quinn-** dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera más remedio.

 **-No deberían serlo-** dijo la rubia.

 **-No estoy aquí para discutir si te parece bien o no que piense tantos las cosas-** siguió diciendo la morena.

 **-Pero es que eso también me importa-** protestó Quinn interrumpiéndola.

 **-Estoy aquí para pedirte perdón por haberte hecho daño con el tema de Matt y por como me comporté y para decirte que eso se acabó-** continuó hablando la cantante ignorando la protesta de la chica.

 **-Yo siento haber insinuado que eras una rastrera por hacer eso-** dijo la rubia ahora recordando la pelea **-las palabras salieron solas, estaba realmente enfadada.**

 **-Odio estar así sin hablarte, han sido tres días muy malos-** dijo Rachel suspirando y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 **-Si te consuela tampoco han sido mis mejores-** admitió la rubia con una media sonrisa.

 **-¿Puedo llevarte yo esta vez a cenar o algo?** \- pidió casi en una súplica la morena que quería compensar aquello.

 **-No me apetece mucho salir Rachel** \- admitió Quinn que solo quería quedarse en casa.

 **-Oh… lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel cortada por aquella respuesta **\- te dejaré entonces para que descanses.**

 **-Rachel-** la llamó la rubia cuando la vio de pie- **que no quiera salir no significa que tengas que irte.**

A Rachel se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en el sofá aún a una distancia prudencial de la rubia. A pesar de sus disculpas y de intentar estar bien aún estaban tensas, siempre les pasaba después de una pelea, necesitaban relajarse completamente antes de poder estar a gusto como siempre. La encargada de conseguir aquello fue Rachel. La morena se levantó del sofá y Quinn la observó con la mirada viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo. Cuando volvió tenía puesta una sudadero de la rubia y traída unas cervezas en la mano lo que la hizo sonreír inmediatamente.

 **-Tenía frío, espero que no te importe-** dijo Rachel justificando haberle robado aquella prenda de ropa.

 **-No me importa-** admitió la rubia más relajada cogiendo la cerveza- **ya sabes que me gusta como te queda mi ropa.**

 **-A mí me gusta porque huele a ti-** confesó Rachel.

 **-¿Cómo está Oli? Le echo de menos-** dijo la rubia junto a ella en el sofá.

 **-También te echa de menos-** respondió riendo Rachel- **lo tienes demasiado mimado.**

 **-No lo mimo-** se defendió la chica- **es que soy irresistible.**

 **-Eso tengo que admitir que es muy cierto** \- dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn que se sonrojó **\- has puesto mi vida patas arriba desde que estás en ella y por algún motivo no me imagino que no lo hagas un día.**

 **-Ven** \- pidió la rubia, Rachel se la había ganado con su último comentario.

Rachel obedeció y se acercó a ella para romper la distancia y besarla. Aquel beso terminó por convertirse en una sesión improvisada de sexo en el sofá a modo de reconciliación. Quinn no podía evitarlo, llevaba tres días realmente enfadada con Rachel pero cuando la morena se presentaba así indefensa ante ella con esas palabras terminaba por ceder. Le gustaba mucho Rachel, sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella y que podía ser la peor idea que había tenía hasta entonces pero no podía evitarlo, lo había intentado y no podía. Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Quinn tuvieron que volver a la realidad, por su pelea y los días de Rachel grabando llevaban tiempo sin tener material nuevo, tenían que componerse a componer de nuevo. Rachel fue al salón arrastrando los pies en pijama aún completamente dormida cuando la rubia ya tenía una taza de café sobre el piano y tocaba alguna melodía desconocida. Rachel la miró dudosa pero Quinn rompió el silencio.

 **-Tengo una canción para ti-** dijo la rubia invitándola a que se acercara.

 **-¿Una canción?-** preguntó confusa Rachel aún un poco dormida.

 **-Sí, ya sabes que cuando me agobio o necesito procesar algo compongo y bueno estos días sin estar contigo y después de la pelea es lo que me salió** explicó la rubia.

 **-Está bien, ¿puedo verla?-** pidió la morena.

 **-Toma-** dijo la rubia dándole el papel que tenía en la estantería de al lado del piano.

 _Desde aquí desde mi casa veo la playa vacía_

 _ya lo estaba hace unos días, ahora está llena de lluvia_

 _Y tú ahí sigues sin paraguas, sin tu ropa paseando,_

 _como una tarde de julio pero con frío y tronando…_

 _¿Se puede saber que esperas? ¿que te mire y te seque?_

 _¿Que te vea y que me quede tomando la luna juntos?_

 _La luna, tú y yo expectantes a que pase algún cometa o baje un platillo volante…_

 _Y la playa llora y llora y desde mi casa grito que aunque pienso en abrazarte_

 _que aunque pienso en ir contigo, el doctor me recomienda que no me quite mi abrigo,_

 _que no esté ya más contigo y yo no puedo negarme pues el tipo soy yo mismo…_

 _Te estudié mientras dormías y aún repaso las lecciones una a una cada día…_

 _Yo no puedo aconsejarte, ya es muy duro lo que llevo,_

 _dejemos que corra el aire y digámonos adiós_

 _Aunque siga suspirando por algo que no era cierto_

 _me lo dicen en los bares, es algo que llevo dentro_

 _que no dejo que me quieran, solo quiero que me abracen,_

 _y publicas que no tuve ni valor para quedarme_

 _yo rompí todas tus fotos, tu no dejas de llamarme,_

 _¿quién no tiene valor para marcharse?_

 _¿quién no tiene valor para marcharse?_

 _¿quien prefiere quedarse y aguantar?_

 **-¿No dices nada?-** preguntó la rubia pacientemente esperando que Rachel le hubiera leído.

 **-No sé- a** dmitió la morena procesando aquello.

 **-¿Algún problema?** \- preguntó Quinn confusa.

 **-¿Por qué has compuesto esto?-** preguntó Rachel dejando el papel a un lado.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó de nuevo la rubia que no entendía su actitud.

 **-¿Por qué está letra? ¿Por qué piensas que es para mí?** \- preguntó Rachel con un tono molesto en su voz.

 **-Sé que la letra es un poco rara pero me salió sin más** \- explicó la compositora **-para mí representa un amor que está ahí, del que eres consciente y te encantaría ir a esa playa con ella y disfrutarlo pero no puedes porque no te dejas, porque no tienes valor para quedarte con ella, tu relación con ella no fue cierta de algún modo siempre había algo que te impedía estar bien y aunque tú también piensas en ella no te vas a permitir estar con ella.**

 **-¿Esto es lo que piensas sobre mí?-** preguntó la morena cuando escuchó y procesó en su cabeza la explicación de Quinn **\- ¿qué no estoy en esta relación? ¿Qué no la estoy disfrutando? ¿Qué esto no es cierto?**

 **-Rachel, Rachel, frena-** pidió la rubia interrumpiendo su ronda de preguntas.

 **-Pero…**

 **-No te enfades-** pidió de nuevo la rubia- **no te lo tomes al pie de la letras, estaba molesta y eso es lo que salió.**

 **-¿No significa que pienses eso sobre mí?-** preguntó la morena dudosa.

 **-A veces si lo pienso-** dijo suspirando Quinn.

 **-Estoy en esta relación, sé que es complicado pero créeme que la estoy disfrutando, es la mejor relación que he tenido y sí no me importarás no habría venido ayer, no habría terminado lo de Matt, no habría…**

 **-Rachel-** volvió a decir Quinn agarrándola por las mejillas para frenarla- **para, para, que lo pensara en el momento que estaba enfadada contigo no significa que lo piense siempre-** explicó mientras veía en los ojos de la morena como se iba calmand **o- significa mucho para mí lo que has hecho con el tema de Matt y que vinieras ayer para arreglar las cosas en esta relación así que no te enfades por una canción ¿vale?**

 **-Vale-** aceptó Rachel ahora ya relajada.

 **-Me importas mucho Rach- d** ijo la rubia dulcemente- **no quería que te molestaras por la canción.**

 **-La letra de la canción es bueno-** admitió Rachel- **es solo que pensaba ya sabes que era directamente para mí y me ha dolido.**

 **-No era mi intención-** dijo la rubia dándole un beso.

 **-No pasa nada-** dijo Rachel cuando se separaron- **aun estamos un poco a la defensiva por lo de la pelea.**

 **-Sí, supongo que sí-** admitió la rubia.

 **-Quinn no quiero romper el momento pero vamos un poco atrasadas últimamente con las canciones-** dijo Rachel en un suspiro.

 **-Lo sé-** dijo la rubia volviendo al piano- **vete a tu sitio, tenemos trabajo.**

 **-Tú mandas-** dijo riendo Rachel antes de dejar un beso en su cabeza e ir directa a su sofá.

Aunque aquel día fue más o menos productivo en términos de trabajo si tenían en cuenta lo que habían hecho los días anteriores decidieron que era hora de volver un tiempo al estudio. Las cosas entre ellas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, era cierto que esta vez les había costado un poco más que otras veces pero parecía que por fin volvían a ser como antes de su pelea. Que volvieran al estudio era algo que había llamado la atención de Santana después de tantos días por lo que la latina decidió pasar a menudo para visitarlas y ver como iban las cosas, al menos eso le decía a las chicas, lo cierto era que quería pillarlas con las manos en la masa para poder hablarlas con Rachel después con libertad pero no tuvo suerte. La morena y la rubia se contenían bastante bien concentradas en el trabajo.

Por si no tenían bastante trabajo con su disco, a Rachel le había llegado la oferta de participar en la banda sonora de una nueva película que se iba a estrenar en poco tiempo y necesitaban una canción principal. Al parecer Santana conocía a uno de los de la película y había sugerido aquel trabajo para la morena que había aceptado completamente ilusionada por la idea. Rachel había argumentado que antes necesitaba ver la película porque no podía componer sin verla o saber bien de que iba así que el estudio le mandó una copia que no podía ser difundida.

Estaba trabajando con Quinn aquel viernes cuando le llevaron la película al estudio así que la morena decidió ponerla allí mismo y luego podría seguir trabajando en la canción de la película con la compositora ayudándola. Resulto que la película era bastante más atrevida de lo que ella pensaba en un principio, es decir, todo el mundo comentaba que dos de los actores más guapos de Hollywood iban a tener escenas subidas de tono pero al parecer eran más de lo que la gente podía pensar. Cuando la película terminó Rachel se levantó a quitar el pen drive del ordenador y guardarlo para asegurarse que no lo perdía y se giró para ver a la rubia que no se movía.

 ** _-_** **El sofá es mío-** le recordó Rachel riendo.

 **-No me voy a mover-** dijo la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la morena confusa.

 **-Porque necesito relajarme-** explicó Quinn cerrando los ojos.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó la morena confusa.

 **-¿Hola? ¿Soy la única que prestaba atención a esas escenas tan explícitas?-** preguntó Quinn.

 **-Yo también lo hacía-** dijo la morena riendo.

 **-Pues necesito relajarme un poco, esa actriz era… interesante—** dijo Quinn señalando hacia bajo para que Rachel entendiera a que se refería.

 **-Quizás yo pueda ayudar-** sugirió la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Rachel, estamos en medio del estudio-** le recordó la rubia.

 **-Son las 10 de la noche e un viernes, créeme, nadie va a venir-** aseguró Rachel que por si acaso se acercó a la puerta y echó el pestillo.

 **-Creía que el propósito de venir al estudio era centrados y no hacer estas cosas -** dijo riendo la rubia cuando vio lo que pretendía la morena.

 **-Hay tiempo para todo-** aseguró colocándose sobre ella en el sofá.

 **-Rachel-** advirtió la rubia.

 **-No pasa nada-** aseguró Rachel.

La morena se inclinó y la besó y en ese momento Quinn no puso más resistencia, al contrario la agarró de la nuca y la acercó más a ella, todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Rachel respondió al gesto introduciendo su boca en la de Quinn para profundizar más el beso. La morena aprovechando su situación sobre la rubia desliza rápidamente la camisa de Quinn sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto sus pechos ya que la rubia no llevaba sujetador. La morena no espera ni un minuto en bajar para capturar con su boca uno de los pezones de Quinn a la que se le escapó en gemido y Rachel le echó una mirada de reproche, no tenía que entrar nadie pero tampoco debían hacer excesivo ruido. Ante la excitación de la rubia decidió bajar su mano lentamente mientras ella seguía jugando con sus pechos hasta llegar al centro claramente húmedo de la rubia. Quinn, que entre la película y lo que le estaba haciendo Rachel no podía más tuvo que pedir casi en un gemido ahogado a Rachel que solucionara aquello. La morena sonrió y le regaló un profundo beso mientras por sorpresa introducía sus dedos en ella. Quinn empezó a no poder aguantar los gemidos por lo que Rachel la volvió a silenciar a base de besos conforme aumentaba la velocidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían de la rubia. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Quinn se fue tensando hasta que Rachel notó como sus dedos quedaban atrapados en el interior y la rubia se agarraba a ella del cuello fuertemente.

El cuerpo de Quinn se fue relajando lentamente y Rachel se dejó caer un poco sobre ella que aún tenía la respiración entrecortada. Miró a Rachel y no pudo evitar reírse por lo que acaba de pasar. La morena volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma lenta y dulce, no como minutos antes.

 **-Eso ha sido interesante-** admitió la rubia cuando por fin respiraba normal, aún con Rachel sobre ella.

 **-Más que interesante-** dijo riendo la morena- **voy a admitir que siempre he querido hacerlo en el estudio.**

 **-Fantasía cumplida-** dijo riendo Quinn.

 **-Y lo mejor es que ha sido contigo-** dijo la morena ganándose una tierna mirada de la compositora.

 **-¿No tenías miedo de que entrara?-** preguntó la rubia sorprendida por aquella actitud.

 **-Conozco este estudio y sé quien está trabajando hoy a esta hora** \- explicó la morena **\- nadie iba a venir aunque el hecho de ser pilladas le ha puesto emoción.**

 **-¿Quieres que sigamos componiendo ahora después de esto?** \- preguntó la rubia acariciando su mejilla.

 **-¿Bromeas?-** dijo Rachel riendo- **solo quiero irme a casa con mi chica a pasar el fin de semana.**

 **-¿Tu chica?-** dijo Quinn sorprendida de haberla escuchado decir aquello.

 **-Eh… si.. bueno… ya sabes… pensaba que tú y yo… a estas alturas** \- Rachel estaba nerviosa y buscaba intentar arreglar aquello.

 **-No te pongas nerviosa-** pidió Quinn dándole un beso- **me gusta como suena.**

* * *

 _Siento la tardanza! Pero es mi ultima semana de vacaciones antes de empezar a trabajar! Prometo volver muy pronto para compensar :) Espero que les haya gustado! Aviso que las cosas se van a complicar un poquito... Una slaudo!_


	14. Dudas

_Cuando tú decidas_

 _Cuando tú estés yo estaré_

 _Aunque tú no me lo pidas._

 _Cuando nadie siga_

 _Sabes que yo seguiré_

 _Junto a ti mientras caminas._

 _No somos sólo distintos,_

 _Somos lluvia y somos sed_

 _Que a una misma vez respiran._

 _Gotas en un laberinto_

 _Tan grandes que no las ves_

 _No temas, tranquila, que yo seré_

 _Seré el camino al que volver_

 _Seré el abrazo en que te abrigas cuando nada salga bien_

 _Una canción que no termina y sueño cada anochecer_

 _Y la sorpresa más sencilla_

 _Tú tan sólo ilumíname_

 _Con tu presencia_

 _Cada día_

 _Si te vas, descuida,_

 _Que aquí yo te esperaré_

 _Aunque nunca me lo pidas_

 _Cuando te encierres tan dentro_

 _Cuando a nadie quieras ver_

 _No temas, tranquila, porque yo te escucharé_

 **-Eso ha sido perfecto-** dijo Quinn tocando las últimas notas del piano.

 **-Bien** \- dijo la morena dando un salto de emoción.

 **-Es una letra muy bonita** \- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Gracias por ayudarme-** dijo acercándose a ella dulcemente.

 **-Estás aprendiendo mucho, componer, piano, mejorar con la guitarra-** dijo Quinn con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

 **-Gracias de nuevo a ti-** admitió la morena cogiendo su mano.

 **-Deberías ir al estudio a enseñársela y trabajar con Santana-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-¿Ya me estás echando?-** preguntó riendo la morena.

 **-No, lo último que quiero es que te vayas de esta casa-** dijo la rubia rodeándola con el brazo **\- pero estaba muy emocionada con las últimas canciones y sé que esta le gustará y podéis trabajar en ella.**

 **-Me gusta que te preocupes por mi trabajo** \- dijo la morena dejándose mimar.

 **-Sé lo importante que es para ti-** dijo Quinn dejando un beso en su cabeza.

 **-¿Puedo ir mañana a ver a Santana?-** preguntó levantando su cabeza para mirarla.

 **-Depende** \- respondió riendo la rubia.

 **-¿De qué?-** quiso saber Rachel curiosa.

 **-Si te quedas aquí conmigo puedes ir mañana si te vas a ir a casa a tumbarte en el sofá debes ir hoy-** respondió lo más seria que pudo.

 **-Que tonta eres-** protestó Rachel infantilmente- **claro que me quedaría.**

Y así lo hizo. Quedarse en casa de Quinn era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. Le tenía un cariño a aquel apartamento equiparable al que le tenía a la rubia. Al día siguiente tuvo que abandonarlo para ir al estudio a trabajar. Sus días con la latina se prolongaron más de lo pensado porque tuvieron reuniones con el resto de productores y con la discográfica para empezar un poco el proceso de selección, escucha de canciones, hablar de fechas, ideas para la portada y más de una parte publicitaria que no le gustaba tanto porque le quitaba tiempo de estar en el estudio pero que entendía que era necesario. La rubia había aprovechado aquellos días tan ocupados de Rachel para aprovechar e ir de visita a ver a sus padres unos días, al fin y al cabo sabía que tampoco la vería a ella si se quedaba en Los Ángeles. La rubia disfrutó de la compañía de sus padres y la tranquilidad de su hogar, aunque un sentimiento de culpa la invadió cuando sus padres le preguntaron qué tal iba su vida o si había alguien en ella y no supo que contestar. Lo cierto era que moría por haber respondido que sí que estaba con Rachel Berry el minuto en que le habían preguntado pero no lo hizo. La voz de Rachel gritándole en el momento que se enterara que se lo había contado a sus padres invadió su cabeza. Aquella noche se sintió mal, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que su relación con Rachel no solo podía implicar aparentar cuando estaba en Los Ángeles, implicaba mentirle a su familia, a sus amigos… Ella quería disfrutar de su pareja en todo momento, era divertido pensar citas diferentes o sitios más relajados pero en el futuro también querría pasear tranquilamente con ella o ir a comprar ropa o cualquier cosa normal con su pareja. Fue una larga noche en la que le costó mucho dormir dándole vueltas a todo aquello. Al final consiguió dormirse, tarde pero lo hizo. Al despertar encontró un mensaje en su móvil.

 **Rachel:** _te echo de menos :(_

Respiró profundo y dejó el móvil a un lado. Aquel mensaje no ayudaba nada a su situación. Sabía de sobre que le importaba a Rachel pero aún no sabía si lo suficiente como para abrirse por ella al resto del mundo para una vida más normal. No salió de su cama hasta que su madre fue a ver si le pasaba algo. Tuvo que mentir una vez más y asegurar que todo iba bien antes de salir de la cama y responder a la morena.

 **Quinn:** _yo también a ti, vuelvo pronto no te preocupes :)_

A pesar de aquel mensaje prolongó su estancia con sus padres unos días más intentando aclarar sus ideas pero lo cierto era que la lejanía con Rachel solo le hacía tener más por lo que finalmente decidió regresar a la ciudad del sol. Apenas llegaba unas horas en su apartamento deshaciendo la maleta cuando recibió un mensaje de la cantante que desde que sabía que Quinn volvía la esperaba con demasiadas ganas.

 **Rachel:** _¿Qué haces?_

 **Quinn:** _estoy en casa viendo una película_

 **Rachel:** _¿sola?_

 **Quinn:** _Sí_

 **Rachel:** _¿Quieres compañía?_

 **Quinn:** _solo si traes helado_

La morena no se lo pensó antes de cambiarse de ropa, coger las llaves del coche a ir a la heladería más cercana a comprar helados antes de conducir a casa de la rubia. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verla y sabía que el llevar el helado de verdad haría que la rubia estuviera más contenta aún.

 **-Helado a domicilio-** dijo la morena sonriente cuando Quinn abrió la puerta.

 **-Perfecto, aquí tiene-** dijo dándole a Rachel un billete de cinco dólares conteniendo su risa.

 **-Eh… Quinn…**

 **-Ah claro, la propina-** dijo la rubia dándole otro dólar antes de coger la bolsa y cerrar la puerta y abriéndola al momento.

 **-¿De qué iba eso**? preguntó molesta Rachel.

 **-Era una broma no te enfades-** dijo la rubia cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella al interior.

 **-No ha tenido gracia-** protestó la morena.

 **-Si hubieras visto tu cara te habría hecho gracia-** aseguró la chica viendo que la morena seguía seria **\- ven aquí, esta propina te gustara más.**

Quinn la agarró suavemente por el cuello y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Rachel no pudo aguantar mucho con sus brazos cruzados antes de rodear la cintura de Quinn, eran demasiados días sin su contacto. La morena terminó riéndose por la broma de Quinn antes de coger el helado y acompañarla en el sofá. La película quedó en el olvido cuando Rachel comenzó a preguntarle todo lo que había hecho aquellos días y ha escuchar las historias de Quinn completamente perdida en sus ojos antes de ser ella la que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Cuando veía a Rachel mirándola así sus dudas desaparecían, la morena no quería hacerle daño, al menos no queriendo, prácticamente le había confesado que no podía estar sin ella y el ir a verla de esa forma y con esa ilusión unos horas apenas después de llegar a la ciudad le devolvían la esperanza en Rachel.

Rachel se despertó brevemente pero quería seguir durmiendo, al habitual en ella, por lo que se giró para intentar abrazar a Quinn y seguir a ello. Fue cuando giró y no se encontró a nadie cuando decidió abrir los ojos, la rubia ya no estaba en la cama. Enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada, si la rubia no iba a despertarla no iba a ser ella la que se levantara por mérito propio. Estaba intentando dormirse cuando se dio cuenta de que sonaba una melodía a piano desconocida para ella. Miró el reloj y vio que era temprano para ser domingo, le extrañó que Quinn estuviera ya trabajando en algo. Se levantó y cogió una de las camisetas de la rubia antes de ir hacia el salón. Cuando llegó se quedó en la puerta apoyada en el marco contemplando a una concentrada Quinn tocar el piano en pijama. La rubia paró de tocar y anotó algo en la partitura que tenía delante antes de seguir tocando y para sorpresa de Rachel comenzar a cantar.

 _Seré el secreto que confías,_

 _A quien más puedas querer_

 _Esa canción que no termina,_

 _El sol de cada atardecer_

 _Y la sonrisa más sentida,_

 _Tú tan sólo ilumíname_

 _Con tu presencia_

 _Cada día_

 **-Hola-** dijo Rachel cuando Quinn giró la cabeza mientras tocaba y al verla frenó el movimiento de sus dedos.

 **-No sabía que estabas ahí** -dijo la rubia sorprendida- n **o quería despertarte, lo siento.**

 **-Me he despertado sola-** explicó la morena acercándose a ella - **Sigue por favor, no quería interrumpir.**

 **-Da igual-** dijo la rubia apartando los papeles cuando Rachel estaba cerca **\- solo que no podía dormir y me vino una idea ya sabes.**

 **-Quiero oírlo-** aseguró Rachel que se había puesto detrás de ella y había pasado sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Quinn para abrazarla.

 **-Me da vergüenza-** admitió la rubia reclinándose hacia atrás.

 **-Por favo** r- pidió en un susurro en su oído.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn después de pensarse si enseñarle la canción o no **\- puedes sentarte.**

 **-Vale-** aceptó Rachel obedeciendo y colocándose a su lado.

 _Seré quien quieras cada vez,_

 _El universo que me pidas_

 _El camino al que volver_

 _Y la canción que no termina_

 _Estrella cada anochecer_

 _Y la sorpresa más sencilla_

 _Tú tan sólo iluminame_

 _Con tu presencia_

 _Cada día_

 _Seré el secreto que confías_

 _A quién mas quieras querer_

 _Esa canción que no termina_

 _Un beso cada atardecer_

 _Y la sonrisa más sentida_

 _Tú tan sólo iluminame_

 _Con tu presencia_

 **-Eso ha sido precioso-** dijo la morena cuando Quinn terminó de tocar.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la rubia dulcemente.

 **-Me encanta esa letra, pensar así una relación entre dos personas es precioso-** dijo la morena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que dejó un suave beso en ella.

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -** dijo la rubia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rachel.

 **-Creo que no-** respondió la morena sorprendiendo a Quinn con su respuesta.

 **-¿No?** \- preguntó dolida Quinn.

 **-Si necesitas pedirme permiso para hacerme un pregunta es porque no me va a gustar esa pregunta** \- explicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-No seas así** \- pidió la rubia molesta.

 **-Solo digo lo que pienso-** se justificó la morena.

 **-Me da igual, lo voy a decir Rachel porque simplemente no lo entiendo** \- soltó Quinn.

 **-¿El qué?-** preguntó Rachel sin entenderlo.

 **-¿Por qué no te has permitido tener nunca una relación?-** soltó Quinn, llevaba desde su visita sus padres con aquella pregunta en la cabeza.

 **-Es complicado Quinn-** respondió la morena alejándose de la chica.

 **-Rachel eres guapa, simpática, un poco cabezota pero divertida, te mereces tener a alguien que te quiera-** dijo la rubia intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

 **-Quizás quien quiero que me quiera no me va a querer porque no va a aceptar esto y tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta** \- dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados aun de espaldas para que Quinn no viera que había contenido una lágrima al decir aquello.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó la rubia que no lo aguantó más y fue a ponerse delante suya.

 **-Ya lo sabes Quinn-** dijo la morena suspirando.

 **-No Rachel, no lo sé-** negó Quinn que necesitaba oírle decir lo que se verdad pensada.

 **-Es complicado-** dijo la morena volviendo a huir.

 **-Estoy cansada de esa respuesta a todo** \- admitió Quinn haciendo que Rachel se frenara.

 **-Pero es verdad-** se defendió Rachel.

 **-No, no lo es- n** egó la rubia que ya estaba más que enfadada de aquel tema **-¿sabes lo que es verdad? Que si no le has contado a nadie esto es porque ni tú misma te aceptas, no porque tengas miedo del que dirán, ese miedo viene porque tú lo tienes a ti misma, porque eres incapaz de ver que ser como eres te va a dar felicidad y que el resto del universo da igual mientras tú estés bien.**

 **-Te has pasado- d** ijo Rachel dolida esta vez sin contener las lágrimas por los gritos de Quinn.

 **-No, no lo he hecho, solo te he dicho la verdad, cosa que nunca antes nadie te había dicho-** dijo Quinn manteniéndose en su postura.

Rachel no necesitaba oír más de aquello así que fue corriendo a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus cosas. No iba a seguir en ese apartamento escuchando gritos y acusaciones así que simplemente salió de él bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

El orgullo era demasiado pero sobre todo el dolor inflingido por las palabras que se habían dicho, lo que provocó una separación considerable. Rachel no quería hablar con ella y al mismo tiempo sí, le había molestado mucho sus acusaciones aunque por otro lado era raro pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con la rubia y aquella pelea solo había incrementado las dudas que ya venía teniendo desde un tiempo atrás.

Su distanciamiento creció día tras días, en el que Quinn se buscaba cualquier entretenimiento y Rachel había vuelto a trabajar en el estudio junto a Santana todo el tiempo que podía. La actitud de la cantante había cambiado considerablemente desde la ausencia de Quinn en su vida, hecho que había sido notado por Santana que ahora era la que más horas compartía con ella. La Rachel triste era soportable pero la Rachel malhumorada e inaguantable no era grata compañía. Santana comenzó a sospechar que aquella ausencia de Quinn y el hecho de que la morena soltara alguna mala contestación cada vez que se pronunciaba su nombre le dio una pista bastante clara de lo que estaba pasando. Soportó aquello lo que pudo, hasta que un par de semanas después estaba cansada y sobre todo preocupada por el comportamiento de la cantante tomó una decisión.

 ** _-_** **¿Podemos hablar?-** preguntó la latina cuando la puerta que tenía delante de ella aquella tarde se abrió.

 **-¿Santana?-** preguntó Quinn confusa al verla allí.

 **-¿Podemos hablar?** \- preguntó siendo directa la latina.

 **-Claro, pasa-** aceptó la rubia que no sabía que hacía allí la productora.

 **-¿Qué pasa con Rachel y tú?** \- dijo nada más tuvo un pie en el interior del apartamento.

 **-¿Qué pasa?** \- preguntó Quinn como si nada de lo que había ocurrido hubiera existido.

 **-Estoy harta de esto-** dijo la latina claramente molesta - **habéis pasado de ser inseparables y de tener una complicidad única a no veros ni un día a que Rachel me diga que no vais a trabajar más y a que me grite cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre.**

 **-Hemos tenido diferencias irreconocibles en cuanto a nuestro trabajo-** dijo la rubia que tenía aquella respuesta más que ensayada a esas alturas .

 **-Quinn, a los demás se lo colareis pero yo no soy tonta** \- dijo la latina cruzada de brazos.

 **-¿De qué hablas?** \- preguntó Quinn sorprendida de su propia actuación fingiendo no saber nada.

 **-Te recuerdo que os he visto componer, como trabajáis juntas o lo feliz que ha sido Rachel los meses que has estado a su lado** -le recordó la chica - **ahora pasa algo, os peleáis y vuelve a ser malhumorada, sé que teníais algo o me lo reconoces tú o lo digo yo en voz alta y te veo la cara.**

 **-Rachel y yo hemos tenido algo estos meses** \- reconoció Quinn tras un largo silencio y apoyarse en la pared para tranquilizarse.

 **-Lo sabía-** exclamó la latina emocionada.

 **-¿Para qué estás aquí Santana?-** preguntó la rubia ignorando su emoción.

 **-Habla con ella** \- pidió volviendo al tono serio en su voz.

 **-¿Estás de broma? esto es por su culpa, que venga ella-** dijo la rubia en su defensa.

 **-Te echa de menos-** dijo suspirando la productora.

 **-¿Me lo tengo que creer?** \- preguntó Quinn levantando las cejas.

 **-El otro día se puso a llorar en el estudio sin motivo Quinn, nunca antes la he visto llorar** \- explicó la latina claramente preocupada por su amiga.

 **-Santana no me hagas esto-** pidió Quinn que no podía pensar en la idea de Rachel llorando por ella.

 **-Mira no me voy a meter entre vosotras, solo sé que Rachel solo hablaba contigo y tú ahora no estás, no tiene a nadie con quien hablar de ti o de lo que haya pasad** o- le recordó la latina.

 **-Porque ella lo ha querido-** protestó la rubia a modo de defensa.

 **-Si Quinn no te lo niego-** admitió Santana que conocía a Rachel a esas alturas **-pero necesita consejo y no lo tiene, es cabezota y orgullosa y le va a costar volver a ti pero eso no significa que no le importes.**

 **-No sé si puedo hacer esto más Santana-** admitió la rubia.

 **-Mira no me creas a mí si no quieres pero cree a la música** \- dijo la rubia sacando de su bolso un pen drive para dárselo. **-aquí están las dos últimas canciones que ha compuesto sin ti, escúchalas.**

 **-Está bien** \- terminó de aceptar Quinn tras otro largo rato tenso y pensativa.

Cuando Santana se marchó del apartamento tras coger el pen drive Quinn la rubia tuvo que decidir que hacer con él. Podía simplemente guardarlo y hacer como que aquella conversación nunca había ocurrido o podía enchufarlo y volver a escuchar la voz de Rachel sabiendo lo que ello podía significar. No iba a tomar esa decisión ahora, no lo necesitaba, bastante había tenido con Santana allí. Una dos, diez, veinte, perdió la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado en la cama esa noche pensativo y sin ninguna gana de dormir. La ausencia de sueño hizo mella en ella que terminó por levantarse y encender su ordenador para escuchar el pen drive de la latina. Vio el nombre de los dos archivos, tenía que decidir cual abrir, lo echó a suertes y presionó el play de la primera canción.

Cerré la puerta de otra fría habitación

y aunque se me paro el reloj deben ser ya mas de las dos

otra ciudad con otro nombre que no puedo recordar

y en mi bolsillo dos palabras que no supe utilizar

Me pudo el miedo y no me supe defender

puedes llamarlo cobardía o simplemente poca fe

se volvió a pasar mi turno y no se si fue esta vez

por pasarme de la raya o por no saber beber

y no me dejaste otra opción

que arrancarme la piel y aguantar el dolor

y no escuche al corazón

si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz

me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós.

Cerré la puerta de otra fría habitación

nueva ciudad, distinto hotel

y yo clavada en tu canción

entre acordes sin sentido otra vez se me olvido

que a partir del cuarto whisky

se le va la inspiración

y no me dejaste otra opción

que arrancarme la piel y aguantar el dolor

y no escuche el corazón

si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz

me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós.

y aunque no seas tu mi única droga

y aunque no me tomara esa ultima copa

no he podido dejar de pensar en tu boca

ni he perdido las ganas de quitarte la ropa

y no me dejaste otra opción

que arrancarme la piel y aguantar el dolor

y no escuche al corazón

si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz

me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós...para no decirte adiós...

La canción paró y Quinn tuvo que respirar profundo, la voz de Rachel siempre le causaba nervios cuando cantaba y estar tan atenta a la letra no la había ayudado a tranquilizarse. La canción era buena, triste en cierto modo pero le letra era buena. Estaba a tiempo de borrar aquello y no escuchar la siguiente canción pero algo se lo impidió. Movió el ratón y presionó escuchar en la siguiente canción.

Si pudiera volver atrás y retomar lo nuestro por donde lo dejamos, aquel último beso.

Si supiera como borrar cada lágrima, cada lamento…

Ya sé que fui una idiota, egoísta hasta los huesos…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que si no te tengo me quedo fría y de hojalata

Sé que llego tarde pero simplemente necesito robarte este momento…

Es inevitable por más que lo intento, te juro no puedo dejar de quererte

Y sé que es por mí por lo que estamos así pero te juro no puedo dejar de quererte….

Ahora dicen que eres feliz que te han vuelto a ver sonreír

Ella te ha dado todo lo que yo nunca te di

Aunque el tiempo pase, tú y yo sabemos algo queda entre lo dos…

No es demasiado tarde, tienes que escucharme, habrá segunda parte

Es inevitable por más que lo intento, te juro no puedo dejar de quererte

Y sé que es por mí por lo que estamos así pero te juro no puedo dejar de quererte….

Es inevitable… Es inevitable…

Yo te juro no puedo, dejar de quererte…

 _'Las mejores canciones salen cuando cantas sobre cosas que sientes'_ sus propias palabras volvieron a ella mientras escuchaba aquella canción. Era mucho mejor que la anterior y la letra sobre todo la había cautivado. Rachel estaba haciendo un gran trabajo pero sobre todo había conseguido hacer que se volviera a perder en ella. Echaba de menos a Rachel, nunca había tenido duda de eso pero no podía hacerlo por mucho que significaran aquellas canciones no podía acudir a la morena y ser ella la que solucionara aquello. Era el desastre de Rachel y ella debía arreglarlo. El destino iba a jugarles una mala pasada a ambas cuando la rubia fue llamada al estudio para una reunión con el equipo de managers. Se montó en el ascensor y cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse alguien la freno, levantó la vista y pudo ver a Rachel Berry delante de ella. La morena se había congelado igual que ella cuando las puertas ya se cerraban, se giró para quedar de espaldas a Quinn.

 **-¿Así vamos a hacer esto ahora? ¿Ni un educado hola**?- preguntó la rubia apoyada en uno de los lados molesta con ella.

 **-Hola-** respondió Rachel conteniéndose.

 **-Muy sincero** \- ironizó la rubia.

 **-Quinn ¿qué quieres que te diga?-** preguntó girándose para enfrentarla- **llevamos semanas sin hablarnos.**

 **-Tú sabrás el motivo-** le respondió dolida Quinn.

 **-Y tu también-** dijo Rachel molesta, ¿por qué debía de estar el estudio en las plantas más altas de aquel alto edificio?

 **-Al menos sé que lo estás haciendo bien sin mí, tus canciones son buenas** \- confesó Quinn para relajar el ambiente cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó.

 **-¿Cómo sabes tú nada sobre mis canciones?-** preguntó Rachel confusa mientras se abrían las puertas.

 **-Adiós Rachel** \- dijo la rubia saliendo del ascensor rumbo a su reunión.

La morena salió antes de que las puertas del ascensor se volvieran a cerrar y puso rumbo fijo hacia su habitación del estudio sabiendo que Santana ya debería estar allí.

 **-¿Le has dado a Quinn mis canciones?** \- dijo nada más entrar en el estudio soltando su bolso en el sofá.

 **-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca?-** dijo haciéndose la loca.

 **-Santana me la acabo de cruzar y me ha dicho que son muy buenas, solo has podido dárselas tú-** explicó pacientemente la morena.

 **-¿Y qué si lo he hecho?-** preguntó la latina retándola con la mirada

 **-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-** exigió saber la cantante.

 **-Porque me he cansado de esta situación-** admitió la productora **-me he cansado de verte malhumorada, llorando y siendo infeliz…**

 **-Quinn no tiene nada que ver** \- respondió rápidamente la morena para intentar arreglar aquello.

 **-Rachel a los demás podrás mentirle con esos rumores de Matt pero yo he visto como miras a Quinn-** se burló la latina haciendo enfurecer más a Rachel **-y sobre todo he visto ele efecto que tiene y ha tenido en tu vida desde que apareció.**

 **-Es complicado** \- respondió la morena como era habitual.

 **-¿Por qué estáis así? ¿Qué ha pasado para que no podáis veros?** \- quiso saber la latina intentando que se relajara.

 **-Nos hemos peleado-** admitió tras un largo suspiro sabiendo que Santana no iba a dejar aquel tema si no lo hablaba y le explicó un poco rápido la situación.

 **-Sé que te importa y claramente a ella también le importas para aguantar todo eso-** dijo la latina antes de aconsejarla - **arregla esto Rachel, habla con ella.**

 **-No es tan fácil Santana, debe odiarme** \- dijo la chica algo triste.

 **-No te odia-** aseguró la latina que había visto la cara de Quinn cuando ella había hablado sobre Rachel en el apartamento.

 **-No sé…**

 **-Sé sincera con ella, es todo lo que necesita-** dijo la latina dándole un voto de confianza.

 **-¿De verdad fuiste a hablar con ella?-** preguntó la morena sorprendida ya más tranquila.

 **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me importas?-** dijo la latina- **estaba preocupada por ti y sabía que sino era por Quinn al menos ella sabría porque era.**

 **-No sé como solucionar esto** \- admitió la morena de nuevo **\- no sé que decirle para convencerla, no creo que ser sincera sea suficiente.**

 **-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás Rache** l- le recordó su amiga.

* * *

Siento haber tardado! quería actualizar ayer pero no iba la página :( Les compenso con un capítulo un poco más largo!

Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente :) Espero que les haya gustado! Todos sabíamos que algo así tenía que pasar... Muchas gracias por sus comentario!


	15. 24 horas

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Quinn cuando abrió la puerta.

 **-¿Puedo decirte algo?-** pidió con un tono de súplica con las manos agarradas y mirando al suelo.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia que tenía que reconocer que le intrigaba su presencia allí.

 **-¿No puedo pasar?** \- preguntó Rachel con cierta esperanza.

 **-Creo que es mejor que lo mantengamos así-** respondió seriamente Quinn.

 **-Te echo de menos-** fue lo primero que dijo Rachel nada más concentrarse en las palabras.

 **-No hagas esto Rachel-** pidió Quinn casi en una súplica.

 **-Sí, voy a hacerlo porque no lo he hecho en todos estos meses-** afirmó la morena levantando la vista para mirarla fijament **e -tengo miedo Quinn y no solo por el hecho de lo que pueda pasar externamente a nosotras, tengo miedo porque estoy enamorándote de ti más cada día-** Quinn no pudo evitar contener un suspiro al oír esa afirmación **-la parte que mas me asusta de quererte es que puedes marcharte en cualquier momento, puedes alejarte en cuestión de un minuto-** hizo una pausa antes de continuar **\- Me decías que no lo harías pero sabemos las dos que eso no es verdad. Desde el día que te conocí he estado esperando que te marches. La gente siempre se cansa de mi, de mi forma de vida y a ti también te pasara o te está pasando ya y yo solo me quedo siendo la misma canción triste, eso es lo que es mi vida.**

 **-No eres una canción triste Rachel-** dijo la rubia que había ablandado su actitud tras todo su discurso.

 **-Estoy aquí en tu puerta después de todo lo que pasó diciendo cosas sin sentido porque te necesito de vuelta en mi vida, porque lo admito, eres parte de ella como no he dejado a nadie serlo-** Rachel no se esforzó en contener la sonrisa triste que se había dibujado en su cara. **-¿no te parece eso triste?**

 **-Me parece valiente y romántico en cierto modo** \- la corrigió Quinn que seguía apoyada en la puerta.

- **No sé ni porque lo estoy haciendo, no me merezco que me perdones, no sé ni porque sigues con la puerta abierta-** confesó Rachel volviendo a apartar la mirada de la chica y con la voz un poco rota.

 **-Ese es tu mayor problema-** protestó la rubia, su tono de voz llamó la atención de Rachel de nuevo **-no es que no confíes en nadie es que no confías ni en ti misma Rachel, creételo** \- dijo por primera vez dando un paso para hacerse a ella - **cree que puedes recuperarme, que puedes ser feliz y puede que así todo empiece a pasar.**

 **-Era feliz cuando estaba contigo-** dijo la morena nerviosa por su cercanía.

 **-Pasa-** dijo Quinn rompiendo la tensión y haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a la cantante al apartamento.

 **-Gracias** \- dijo Rachel obedeciendo la orden.

 **-Rachel yo… sé que las cosas que te dije tampoco fueron bonitas, lo reconozco y lo siento-** se disculpó la rubia consciente de que sus palabras también habían herido los sentimientos de Rachel - **pero solo hay veces que intento que te abras más a mí, que hablemos las cosas que intentes entender mi punto de vista.**

 **-A veces me obsesiono tanto con que las cosas tienen que ser como yo diga que es difícil aceptar el resto-** confesó Rachel sentándose en ese sofá que tantas veces había añorado esos días **-espera-** pidió antes de que Quinn pudiera hablar **\- es solo que antes de ti no nadie me hacía cuestionarme mi punto de vista o ceder por ellos.**

 **-Lo entiendo Rachel, sé que es difícil-** dijo Quinn intentando ser comprensiva.

 **-Sé que me odiarás-** soltó la morena sin mirarla.

 **-No te odio** \- afirmó segura la rubia haciendo que Rachel levantara la cabeza corriendo y la mirara.

 **-Solo quiero otra oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacer bien las cosas-** pidió acercándose a ella y agarrando su mano suavemente **-que voy a ser más comprensiva, más atenta, que voy a aprender esto de las relaciones mejor.**

 **-Rachel…-** dijo la rubia casi en un susurro.

 **-Por favor-** pidió de nuevo Rachel sin romper el contacto entre sus miradas.

 **-Rachel…-** susurró de nuevo intentando aclarar sus ideas.

 **-Sé que he sido una estúpida, que tenía que haber venido antes a hablar contigo pero de verdad quiero esto-** pidió de nuevo la cantante **\- dame una oportunidad.**

- **Yo… yo…-** dijo aún sin aclarar sus ideas- **Rachel no sé…**

 **-Está bien, lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel completamente dolida por las dudas de Quinn pero entendiéndolas- **tienes motivos para mandarme por ahí, me lo merezco por ser una orgullosa cabezota que ha esperado tanto tiempo por venir de nuevo a por ti-** hizo una pausa esperando que Quinn dijera algo pero la rubia seguía en silencio intentando averiguar que hacer con su vida- **siento haberte molestado Quinn, me iré, no te preocupes.**

 **-Espera-** pidió Quinn corriendo tras Rachel para agarrarla del brazo antes de que la morena abandonara el apartamento.

Aquel contacto hizo saltar chispas, Quinn se había dejado llevar por un impulso, no estaba segura de si volver con Rachel era lo mejor que podía hacer después de lo que habían pasado pero cuando la tenía frente a ella diciendo esas cosas de forma tan vulnerable le costaba negarse a no volver a intentarlo. Rachel se giró en cuanto Quinn agarró su muñeca, sonrió por el hecho de que la rubia hubiese ido a por ella y esa sonrisa fue lo último que necesitó la compositora para tirar completamente de ella y besarla. Fue un beso lleno de rabia, de ganas, de recuperación de todos esos besos perdidos. Rachel no tardó en agarrarse a Quinn como su fuera lo único a lo que podía agarrarse en el mundo. La rodeó con sus brazos y la presionó contra su cuerpo, ni un centímetro de aire entre sus cuerpos. La rabia y el deseo se habían apoderado de ellas, olvidando la conversación que acaban de tener, solo querían hacer que eso pasara. El beso las llevó al dormitorio tras ir dejando ropa por el pasillo, golpes en las paredes y miradas de deseo.

Vivieron ese momento, ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella habitación durante horas a excepción de algún gemido. El problema vino cuando sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban mirando al tuyo uno al lado del otro. Rachel se giró para mirar a Quinn pero la rubia estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo. Rachel quiso decirle muchas cosas pero se limitó a disfrutar las vistas que tenía delante. Quinn solo despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Rachel no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó lo que pilló por sorpresa a la rubia.

 **-Rachel-** dijo en un susurro Quinn haciendo que la morena se levantara un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Aquella mirada la paralizó, estaba llena de amor y Quinn lo notó, era incapaz de decirle nada en ese momento que pudiese borrar todo lo que sentía en aquellos ojos. Se limitó a acariciar su mejilla y sonreír tímidamente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida en aquellos ojos antes de que la morena decidiera devolverla al mundo real.

 **-He compuesto otra canción que no ha escuchado Santana-** dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio.

 **-¿Por qué?** \- preguntó la rubia curiosa.

 **-Era demasiado personal-** respondió Rachel sonrojada **-¿quieres oírla?**

 **-Si es lo que tú quieres la oiré-** respondió la rubia algo dudosa.

 **-Ven-** pidió Rachel poniéndose de pie.

 **-¿Ahora?-** preguntó la rubia confusa.

 **-Por favor-** dijo Rachel dándole una camiseta de las que había en el suelo.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia vistiéndose y siguiendo a la morena por su propia casa hasta que la vio sentada en el piano **-¿Con piano y todo?**

 **-Son unas notas básicas y puedes llevarte el mérito de enseñarme** \- respondió la morena que ya estaba sentada frente al piano y esperaba que Quinn se acercara.

 **-Cuando quieras-** la invitó la rubia apoyada en el piano frente a ella en lugar de sentada a su lado como hubiese esperado la morena.

 _¿Dónde y cuándo el camino terminó?_

 _¿Qué decir cuando la voz enmudeció?_

 _Y dónde quedan las palabras, los secretos entre dos…_

 _quien resucita una sonrisa que murió…_

 _Las manchas del mantel, las huellas de los cristales,_

 _hoy delatan una historia con más de mil finales…_

 _y me limito a mirar con ojos del que no siente_

 _como quien sabe que nunca jamás va a volver a verte_

 _Volver a verte, a verte,_

 _y abrazarte tan fuerte, tan fuerte_

 _quedarme sin respiración, hacer que muera un rato mi corazón…_

 _Cómo reparar heridas y el dolor,_

 _y cómo separar mi almohada de tu olor_

 _cómo aprender a desnombrarte,_

 _cómo lograré esquivar todos los baches que hay ahora que no estás_

 _Las manchas del mantel, las huellas de los cristales,_

 _hoy delatan una historia con más de mil finales…_

 _y me limito a mirar con ojos del que no siente_

 _como quien sabe que nunca jamás va a volver a verte_

 **-Definitivamente no te hago falta para componer** \- dijo la rubia orgullosa de ella cuando terminó de tocar.

 **-¿Te gusta?-** preguntó agachando su cabeza.

 **-Es muy sentimental transmite mucho-** admitió la rubia.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

 **-Tienen que estar contentos con tu disco- d** ijo la rubia para cambiar de tema.

 **-¿Santana vino a verte?-** Rachel había recordado aquel tema nada más pronunciar Quinn la palabra disco.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia.

 **-¿Qué quería?-** preguntó para saciar su curiosidad.

 **-Hablar de ti y de mí y darme tus canciones-** respondió la rubia haciendo simple.

 **-¿Puedo saber qué le dijiste?-** preguntó Rachel.

 **-Nada importante Rachel-** respondió la rubia volviendo a quedarse callada **-eso no importa ahora.**

 **-¿Debería irme?-** preguntó la morena una vez más siendo ella la que rompía el silencio.

 **-No lo sé-** admitió la rubia.

 **-¿No lo sabes?-** preguntó Rachel confusa.

 **-Normalmente se como comportarme cuando estoy contigo pero ahora estoy totalmente perdida- c** onfesó Quinn dando un paso hacia atrás.

 **-Comportare como te salga del corazón** -pidió la morena.

 **-Mi corazón está también confuso ahora Rachel-** admitió la rubia - **apareces después de estas semanas diciendo todas esas cosas, cantando esa canción, mirándome de la forma en que lo haces y con tu pelo cayendo así a un lado-**

 **-¿Tienes un problema con mis ojos?-** preguntó Rachel dando un paso hacia ella aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad.

 **-Sí, son demasiado brillantes, molestos y me transmiten demasiado cuando te concentras en mirarme-** dijo casi en un gruñido inaudible Quinn.

 **-¿Te están molestando?-** pregunto la morena sin mover sus ojos de los de Quinn aunque la rubia los intentara apartar.

 **-Sí-** afirmó lo más segura que pudo- **y como cae tu pelo, y tu sonrisa cautivadora.**

 **-¿Sí?-** preguntó dando otro paso hacia ella esta vez riendo.

 **-No, esta vez no me voy a dejar llevar, estoy calmada-** dijo Quinn claramente nerviosa que seguía intentando evitar su mirada.

 **-¿Nada eh?** \- preguntó Rachel que ya tenía su mano en la cadera de la rubia.

 **-Al diablo-** respondió la rubia antes de empujarla contra la pared.

Estaba hecha un caos, no había mentido en eso, desde el momento en que Rachel se había presentado en su casa la tarde anterior buscaba una respuesta a todas sus dudas y al final siempre era la misma: bésala, ámala, déjate llevar por lo que sientes porque no sabes si mañana estará aquí otra vez o os habréis peleado de nuevo.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad de nuevo sobre su cama ya era de día, entre una cosa y otra no habían dormido en toda la noche pero no lo necesitaban. Rachel sabía que aquella noche era todo lo que tenía para resolver las dudas de Quinn a la que nunca había visto de esa forma de insegura. Rachel volvió a abrazar a Quinn una vez más sorprendiendo a la rubia que esta vez cayó dormida entre sus brazos demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente para oponer resistencia.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente unos brazos seguían rodeándola, Rachel estaba allí a su lado, no había soñado nada de lo ocurrido las últimas horas. Si se movía despertaría a Rachel pero sino lo hacía podría pasar horas esperando que la morena lo hiciera. Para su sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta la cantante estaba con los ojos bien abiertos observándola.

 **-Hola-** dijo la rubia aún con voz ronca.

 **-Hola-** respondió Rachel.

 **-¿Te he despertado?-** preguntó sin saber que más decir.

 **-No te preocupes llevaba rato despierta-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

Quinn volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos intentando descifrar el siguiente paso, consciente de que en ese momento debía de tomar una decisión, no podía seguir recurriendo a su deseo y atracción por Rachel para aclarar su cabeza.

 **-¿Sigues sin saber si quieres que me vaya o no verdad?-** preguntó Rachel como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

 **-Algo así-** admitió la rubia sin moverse.

 **-Dame un día, 24 horas solo conmigo y si después me dices que quieres que me vaya lo haré y no volveré-** pidió Rachel acariciando su cuello.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia al estremecerse con ese contacto, confiando en que se aclararía en 24 horas **-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

 **-Vete a la ducha yo tengo que ir a mi apartamento a por unas cosas-** explicó Rachel poniéndose e pie y buscando su ropa **-te recogeré en una hora como mucho.**

 **-¿Vas a desperdiciar una hora de tus 24?-** preguntó sorprendida la chica.

 **-Merecerá la pena-** dijo una sonriente Rachel.

 **-De acuerdo** \- aceptó la rubia huyendo hacia la ducha.

Rachel salió corriendo de aquel apartamento para ir a su casa a darse una rápida ducha y coger un par de cosas que le harían falta más tarde. Debía de condensar en un día las citas que había pensado que tendría con Quinn sis algún día volvía con ella. Lo hizo todo lo rápido que pudo ya que no quería perder más tiempo. Cogió su coche y le mandó un mensaje a Quinn para decirle que la esperara en la calle en diez rubia que había tenido un momento de duda de nuevo en la ducha sacudió la cabeza y se montó en el coche de la cantante. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos en el coche y Rachel no había borrado su sonrisa de la cara.

 **-No vas a decirme donde vamos ¿verdad?-** preguntó la rubia curiosa.

 **-Yo nunca pregunto cuando tú me llevas por ahí- l** e recordó Rachel riendo.

 **-Buen golpe-** aceptó la rubia que se acomodó en su asiento.

Estaba nerviosa y quería saber donde la llevaba Rachel pero tuvo aún que esperar un poco más. La morena detuvo el coche un rato después en un gran aparcamiento y Quinn tenía que reconocer que no le sonaba de nada.

 **-Ven-** pidió Rachel que había abierto la puerta del copiloto y le había tendido la mano a la rubia.

 **-¿Dónde estamos?-** preguntó Quinn que aceptó su mano.

 **-Espera un minuto-** pidió Rachel tirando de ella durante un minuto más hasta entrar en el edificio en el que estaban **-bienvenida a a bolera vintage más divertida del LA.**

 **-Oh dios-** exclamó impresionada por lo bien que se veía aquel sitio.

 **-¿Has jugado a los bolos alguna vez?-** preguntó Rachel a su lado sonriente.

 **-Una vez y no se me da muy bien-** respondió avergonzada.

 **-Perfecto, te enseñaré** \- dijo la morena que volvió a arrastrarla hacia la pista.

Se cambiaron los zapatos por los que les daban en el local para no resbalarse en la pista y fueron a la que les habían asignado para su partida. La presencia de Rachel no había pasado inadvertida para unas adolescentes que jugaban unas pistas más a la derecha de ellas. Quinn falló dos veces seguidas antes de ver como Rachel hacía un pleno en la siguiente y le iba ganando. Hizo un puchero al verlo y Rachel se enterneció al verlo así que se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de tirar de ella para enseñarle a hacerlo mejor. Quinn se dejó guiar por la mano de Rachel sobre la suya mientras agarraban la bola y la cercanía de los cuerpos. Aunque Rachel ganó la partida por mucho, Quinn tenía que reconocer que se lo pasó mejor que en mucho tiempo. La morena bromeaba, disfrutaba y le enseña como jugar cada vez que podía. Su día había empezado muy bien y no podía quejarse. Cuando terminaron la partida las adolescentes se acercaron para pedirle a Rachel la tan ansiada foto que llevaban deseando toda la mañana. Rachel se disculpó hacía Quinn con una sonrisa antes de ir a hacer las fotos. Cuando terminó cogió la mano de Quinn y la arrastró de nuevo hasta el coche.

 **-Eso ha sido genial- r** econoció la rubia.

 **-Solo ha sido el primer paso-** respondió Rachel arrancando el coche.

 **-¿Dónde vamos?-** preguntó impaciente.

 **-¿Tienes hambre?** \- preguntó la morena mirándola de reojo para ver su sonrisa.

Rachel paró el coche un momento con los intermitentes mientras se bajaba para comprar comida chica para las dos para llevar. La rubia esperaba pacientemente en el coche ya que la morena seguía sin decirle donde iba a llevarla. Cuando regresó al coche la rubia pudo oler perfectamente el olor de la comida saliendo de la bolsa antes de que Rachel la dejara en el asiento de atrás. Volvió a arrancar el coche y condujo de nuevo rápidamente hacia el siguiente destino. Rachel paró el coche en mitad del monte y volvió a salir para buscar la mano de Quinn.

 **-Esto te va a encantar-** dijo arrastrándola a ella y la bolsa de comida por mitad de los árboles hasta que Quinn por fin pudo ver donde estaban.

 **-Estás de broma-** exclamó al contemplar el cartel con las letras de Hollywood frente a ella.

 **-Vamos a comer aquí-** anunció por fin la cantante.

Quinn emocionada no pudo contener ser esta vez ella la que besara a Rachel sorprendiéndola. Bajaron un poco más de donde estaban para quedar al pie de las letras donde por fin Rachel sacó la comida y la bebida que había comprado y unos cubiertos para que empezaran a comer. Las vistas de la ciudad desde allí eran realmente impresionantes, tenía que reconocerlo pero la vista de Quinn riendo y disfrutando el momento junto a ella valía más que eso.

 **-Deberíamos ir yéndonos de aqu** í- anunció la morena cuando terminaron de comer y vio que Quinn se había tumbado sobre la ladera.

 **-Vamos a quedarnos un poco más-** pidió la rubia- **este sitio es genial.**

 **-Lo es-** admitió Rachel- **pero existe la posibilidad de que sea un poco ilegal estar aquí ahora.**

 **-Espera, ¿qué?-** preguntó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

 **-Tranquila Quinn no va a venir nadie-** aseguró Rachel recogiendo las cosas.

 **-¿Pero y si vienen?** \- preguntó preocupada.

 **-Habrá merecido la pena un arresto por ver como te lo estaban pasando** \- respondió la cantante haciendo derretirse a la rubia.

 **-No me creo que me hayas traído a un sitio ilegal y no me haya dado cuenta-** admitió riendo Quinn.

 **-Digamos que Santana me contó un día como llegar hasta aquí sin pasar por las rejas-** confesó Rachel en su camino hacia el coche.

Lo que llevaban de día estaba siendo perfecto, Quinn no podía negarlo pero había algo más, el hecho de que Rachel estaba olvidando el resto del mundo alrededor suya por ella aunque fueran esas 24 horas. Le había dado igual que la reconocieran en la bolera, o hacerse fotos o colarse en un sitio ilegal sabiendo que podían pillárselas y todo lo que es suponía después. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos en el asiento del copiloto cuando notó que la mano de Rachel descansaba sobre su rodilla, así que sin pensar la cogió. Rachel sabía que todavía tenían bastante rato hasta su siguiente plan así que se limitó a llevarla a una bonita cafetería del centro para disfrutar del café y de la merienda al sol.

Como último plan que tenía pensado para aquel día la llevó a cenar a un elegante restaurante donde esta vez la morena se había encargado de asegurar que era Rachel Berry y conseguir un espacio privado para ellas solas. La rubia estaba impresionada por el lugar y por los esfuerzos de la morena. La cena estaba muy bien pero sobre todo lo estaba conversar con Rachel durante horas sobre cualquier cosa, era algo que realmente había echado de menos esas semanas. Pero los planes de la cantante no se iban a acabar con aquella cena, le quedaba una última idea.

Cuando la rubia pensaba que Rachel la estaba llevando a casa se desvió del camino y pudo ver como entraban en un cine al aire libre para coches. Se giró para mirar a la morena con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Creías que te llevaba a casa?-** preguntó riendo- **me diste 24 horas y voy a aprovechar mi tiempo.**

 **-Me parece perfecto-** respondió la rubia dejándose llevar.

Que película estaba en la pantalla era irrelevante. Estar allí con la morena le había hecho sentir de nuevo como una adolescente, comiendo palomitas y viendo una película en un coche mientras se echaba sobre Rachel para dejarse besar o abrazar. Rachel estaba siendo extremadamente cauteloso con los besos y muestras de cariño, no por dónde estaban, sino por Quinn. Quería disfrutar al máximo de ella y sexualmente hablando lo había hecho el día anterior más que satisfactoriamente, ahora la necesitaba de otra forma.

Después del cine Rachel no tenía más planes, era tarde y ya no quedaba mucho que hacer en Los Ángeles a esa hora así que tuvo que resignarse a llevar a Quinn a su casa aunque de camino tuvo una última idea. Volvió a cambiar el rumbo de su coche sorprendiendo a la rubia que ahora sí que no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena. Decidió no preguntar, sabiendo que una vez más no tendría respuesta. Sus dudas se resolvieron cuando Rachel metió el coche en su garaje.

 **-¿Tu casa?-** preguntó la rubia cuando el coche estuvo aparcado.

 **-Iba de camino a la tuya pero me diste 24 horas y se me ocurrió una última cosa** \- respondió la morena bajándose y yendo hacia el ascensor.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó curiosa.

 **-Llevas mucho sin ver a Oliver y no sé que vas a decidir después de este días así que supongo que querías verlo un rato-** explicó la morena mientras subían en el ascensor.

 **-Lo echo mucho de menos-** respondió Quinn dandole a entender que aceptaba el plan con una gran sonrisa.

Nada más entrar en el ático la rubia miró a Rachel que le hizo un gesto para darle permiso para buscar al gato donde quisiera. Lo encontró en la habitación de Rachel. Aprovechó que estaba sola para mirar a su alrededor y observar aquella habitación, seguía igual que la última vez, incluido un par de fotos de ellas dos en la pared, excepto que esta vez en la mesa había unos cuadernos y bolígrafos claramente usados para componer. Cogió al gato en brazos y se lo llevó al salón, donde también pudo notar que la guitarra ya estaba puesta fija allí, sin duda Rachel le había dedicado muchas horas a la música en su ausencia. Rachel no decía nada, simplemente observaba a la sonriente Quinn jugar con Oliver tirada en el suelo del salón. Era una escena que había echado mucho de menos. La rubia notó la intensa mirada de la morena sobre ella y se giró para enfrentarla.

 **-Cuando quieras te llevo a casa-** dijo con una media sonrisa la morena.

 **-¿Se han acabado tus 24 horas?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-Pues…-** Rachel miró su reloj para hacer un cálculo de cuantas horas le quedaban **\- esta mañana eran las 10 y son las 3 y algo… me quedan poco menos de 7 horas.**

 **-¿No las vas a usar?** \- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

 **-Es muy tarde y no hemos parado en todo el día, además tampoco dormimos mucho anoche, supuse que querrías descansar** \- explicó nerviosa Rachel.

 **-Rachel, ven-** pidió Quinn sentándose en el sofá y haciendo un gesto a la morena para que se pusiera a su lado- **¿cuántas veces te he dicho que las buenas citas tienen que acabar con un beso?**

 **-Unas cuantas veces** \- respondió la morena sin borrar su sonrisa.

La rubia no esperó para romper la distancia y besarla. No quería que Rachel la llevara a casa, quería quedarse allí con ella, no durante las 7 horas que le quedaban, sino para todo el tiempo del mundo. Rachel le había demostrado muchas cosas en ese día, las suficientes para atreverse a combinar sus ganas de intentarlo de nuevo con lo que la echaba de menos. Poco a poco la morena se tumbó en el sofá perdiéndose completamente en los ojos de Quinn cuando se separaban entre beso y beso. Rachel no necesitaba más palabras aquel día, la rubia se lo estaba diciendo con la mirada, lo había conseguido, volvía a tener a Quinn en su vida.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado la nueva actualización! Tocaba un poco de tranquilidad después de tanto drama :)_

 _En le próximo capítulo en amigo de Rachel viene de visita! Un saludo nos vemos pronto_


	16. Blaine

_Quien nos iba a decir, que tú y yo seríamos extraños cruzando aceras_

 _Quien nos iba a contar que tú y yo solo seríamos extraños con vidas paralelas_

 _Si te digo la verdad, estoy cansada de esperar,_

 _estoy cansada de esperar_

 _1,2,3 responde otra vez, ¿Cuál es el camino que me lleva a tus pies?_

 _¿Cuántas las promesas que te hagan saber que no soy solo palabras?_

 _1,2,3 creo que ya lo sé, solo con un beso voy a poder tener_

 _todas las respuestas que no soy solo palabras_

 _No te voy a mentir y es que sé que cuando cruzamos esquinas vuelves la mirada…_

 _No te quiero engañar, me estoy cansando de esperar, me estoy cansando de esperar…_

 _1,2,3 responde otra vez, ¿Cuál es el camino que me lleva a tus pies?_

 _¿Cuántas las promesas que te hagan saber que no soy solo palabras?_

 _1,2,3 creo que ya lo sé, solo con un beso voy a poder tener_

 _todas las respuestas que no soy solo palabras_

 _Y aquí estoy pegando vueltas_

 _Puede que no te des cuenta_

 _Que me quedo boquiabierta cuando te veo pasar_

 _No sé ni que ponerme,_

 _Cuantas veces atreverme,_

 _Necesito más que suerte_

 _Te quiero besar…_

 _1,2,3 responde otra vez, ¿Cuál es el camino que me lleva a tus pies?_

 _¿Cuántas las promesas que te hagan saber que no soy solo palabras?_

 _1,2,3 creo que ya lo sé, solo con un beso voy a poder tener_

 _todas las respuestas que no soy solo palabras_

 **-Echaba de menos componer contigo-** dijo la morena lanzándose sobre Quinn nada más terminar de cantar.

 **-Eres adorable-** dijo riendo la rubia mientras la abrazaba.

 **-Ven conmigo mañana al estudio-** pidió la morena haciendo un puchero sobre ella.

 **-¿Segura?-** preguntó la rubia apartando el pelo de su cara dulcemente.

 **-Sí, ven por favor-** pidió de nuevo.

 **-Está bien, iré-** afirmó Quinn ganándose de nuevo otra gran beso de la morena.

Rachel tenía que terminar su disco en breve y Quinn y ella se habían vuelto a sumergir en el proceso de escribir canciones a todas horas. Eso y que así podían estar en casa tranquilamente recuperando el tiempo perdido entre ellas. Quinn no sabía si era por lo que habían pasado pero Rachel realmente estaba componiendo mucho mejor que antes y más tranquila. Al día siguiente Rachel había quedado con Santana para grabar las canciones que habían escrito desde que habían vuelto juntas y lo que más quería era que Quinn las escuchara también. La rubia aceptó, Rachel era la persona más dulce que había conocido desde que habían vuelto juntas y quería verla grabar esas canciones, verla cantar era su pasatiempo favorito y no lo iba a rechazar. A la mañana siguiente Quinn subió al estudio mientras Rachel compraba un café para la rubia y un té para ella. Cuando la compositora entró en el estudio la latina ya estaba allí esperando.

 **-Vaya, hola Quinn-** saludó sorprendida la latina.

 **-Hola Santana- s** aludó sonriente la rubia.

 **-Cuanto tiempo** \- dijo la chica alegra por verla allí -me alegro de verte.

 **-Igualmente-** respondió Quinn que no podía borrar su sonrisa.

 **-Hola-** saludó Rachel al entrar y darle su café a la rubia que le regaló una dulce mirara **-ya estamos todas,** **¿podemos empezar?**

 **-Claro-** aceptó la latina que se fue a su puesto.

Rachel entró en la cabina de grabación y se preparó dejando sus cosas y poniéndose los cascos mientras hacía unos ejercicios para calentar la voz y no dañársela. Santana le dio a Quinn unos cascos para que pudiera escuchar la música y a Rachel y pudieron empezar cuando todo estuvo preparado. La morena se encontraba grabando por segunda vez la canción de otra forma distinta cuando Santana se giró para mirar a la rubia.

 **-¿Todo bien entre vosotras?- q** uiso saber curiosa.

 **-Bastante bien-** admitió la rubia dándole un sorbo a su café.

 **-Me alegra que lo hayas solucionado, hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa-** dijo Santana señalando a la morena que cantaba feliz.

 **-Esa sonrisa es mi mejor aliciente cada día-** dijo Quinn que no podía quitar sus ojos de la cabina de grabación.

Santana pudo notar a mil kilómetros como la complicidad entre ellas había vuelto y se había multiplicado. Aunque se estaban controlando para no besarse ni tocarse delante de la latina, ya que Quinn sabía que eso aún era demasiado para Rachel, sus miradas, bromas propias y su complicidad se notaba en el aire. La latina se alegraba de vedad de que Rachel volviera a ser feliz de esa forma, solo esperaba que no volviera a estropearlo por una tontería.

Desde que habían vuelto juntas era rara la noche que pasaban separadas, ya fuera en casa de Quinn o de la cantante. Eso implicaba que todos sus despertares se producían al lado de Quinn, la persona que más le importaba sobre la tierra. Aquella mañana cuando se giró en la cama no la encontró, lo que le molestó ya que era su pasatiempos favorito. Se puso una sudadero y bajó a buscar a su chica. Tenía que admitir que lo que encontró le gustó aún más que despertar junto a ella. Quinn estaba en la cocina, con ropa deportiva y los cascos de música puestos mientras bailaba haciendo el café. La observó un minuto más antes de acerarse y abrazarla por detrás sorprendiéndola.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo dulcemente Rachel dejando un beso en su hombro.

 **-Hola pequeña-** saludó Quinn quitándose la música y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

 **-¿Has traído el desayuno?-** preguntó la morena cuando se dio cuenta de que había dulces en la mesa.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia sonriente a la que Rachel no soltaba.

 **-Y has ido a correr-** dijo Rachel notando que Quinn estaba sudada.

 **-Sí-** volvió a afirmar la rubia.

 **-Me gusta que te mantengas en forma** \- dijo moviendo sus manos lentamente bajo la camiseta de la rubia.

 **-Se te va a enfriar el desayuno-** dijo dulcemente Quinn ya con los cafés preparados

 **-Dame un beso y me voy-** pidió la morena.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia que se giró y la besó antes de irse.

 **-¿No desayunas conmigo?-** preguntó agarrándola para frenar su huída a la ducha.

 **-Estoy empapada, tengo que ducharme-** le recordó la rubia antes de volver a darle otro beso **\- disfruta el desayuno yo vengo ahora.**

Quinn se fue a la ducha dejando a Rachel en la cocina con el desayuno preparado. Le había dado el primer bocado a uno de los bollos cuando decidió que no sabía lo mismo si no lo disfrutaba con la rubia. Dejó la comida y subió directa a la ducha donde Quinn murmuraba cantando una canción. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha volviendo a abrazarla por detrás

 **-Si tú te comes el desayuno frío yo también puedo-** le susurró al oído.

Quinn sonrió y la besó sin esperar más. Después de su hora corriendo no le vendría tampoco mal hacer un poco más de ejercicio en la ducha.

Las dos estaban tan centradas en el disco de Rachel que aunque pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntas lo cierto era que no lo hacían fuera del estudio o de sus casas a excepción de alguna cena o cerveza puntual un fin de semana. Después de tanto tiempo sin haber señales sobre Rachel y Matt todo el mundo dio por supuesto que los jóvenes habían dejado su esporádico romance. Rachel como había prometido no se había acercado ni intentando acercarse a él para crear rumores, ni a él ni a nadie. La cantante era de esas conocidas por tener casi siempre pareja por lo que era curioso para todos que ahora no estuviera con nadie, al menos que el resto del mundo supiera. Quinn estaba orgullosa de por fin tener a Rachel para ella sola, no la había compartido realmente con nadie porque no tuvo nada con Matt pero el hecho de que el resto pensara que si que estaban terminaba por hacerle pensar que la compartía. Lo cierto era que sí habían salido algunas fotos de ellas dos juntas, un día dando un paseo y otro entrando juntas al estudio, pero no era raro si se tenía en cuenta que estaban trabajando juntas y que en las fotos no estaban mostrándose ningún gesto de cariño más que unas sonrisas.

Al final tanto trabajo estaba teniendo resultado, la morena después de muchos meses tenía todas las canciones que creía que necesitaba y alguna de repuesto para su nuevo disco, su nuevo sonido y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la discográfica. Santana y ella iban a ir a una importante reunión con el resto de productores y jefes del sello para discutir cosas como el disco, el single y sobre todo las fechas de lanzamiento si todo seguía adelante. La morena se aseguró de celebrar en condiciones junto a la única persona que en su opinión había posible todo aquello el por fin terminar la grabación.

 **-Rachel despierta-** dijo la rubia cuando sonó el despertado aquella mañana.

 **-Mmmmm-** protestó Rachel sin abrir los ojos.

 **-Rachel** \- le regañó la rubia empujándola.

 **-Estoy cansada-** protestó de nuevo **-no me has dejado dormir mucho.**

 **-Tienes reunión, venga Rachel-** le recordó Quinn de nuevo empujándola y quitándole la almohada.

 **-Está bien-** terminó por aceptar resignada.

Se levantó y se duchó rápidamente para despertarse antes de salir corriendo dirección al estudio, no sin antes volver a acercarse a la cama para besar a la rubia y despedirse de ella.

 **-Mucha suerte-** dijo dulcemente Quinn agarrando su mano.

 **-Gracias amor-** respondió Rachel dándole un beso.

 **-Mmmmm amor-** dijo sonrojada la rubia al escuchar el mote cariñoso **-me gusta como suena.**

 **-Amor-** repitió de nuevo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Me encanta pero vete, no quiero que llegues tarde-** le regañó Quinn dándole otro beso y un empujón para que se marchara.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Rachel salió de aquel ático para ir al estudio. Cinco plantas más arriba de donde normalmente grababa sus canciones se encontró con Santana antes de entrar juntas a la reunión. Fue una reunión larga, que duró toda la mañana, al principio hubo dudas sobre el cambio de idea de sonido de Rachel pero cuando las canciones fueron sonando hicieron sus trabajo e impresionaron a todo el mundo, no dejaba de ser un disco pop, pero quizás menos bailable que el anterior que había grabado. Una vez aceptado aquel hecho tocaba decidir el single, probablemente su tarea más difícil, ni siquiera había hablado ese tema con Quinn para saber su recomendación. La ayuda de Santana fue fundamental toda la mañana, y finalmente se decidió el single y todas las fechas necesarias para poder empezar a hacer publicidad desde ese mismo momento que salieran de aquel despacho.

Salió corriendo en dirección a su casa para contarle las noticias a su rubia favorita pero cuando llegó a casa no la encontró allí. No vio tampoco ninguna nota o mensaje en su móvil así que le escribió.

 **Rachel:** _ya en casa ¿dónde andas?_

 **Quinn:** _estoy comiendo con una amiga_

 **Rachel:** _:(_

 **Quinn:** _pensaba que estarías en la discográfica todo el día!_

 **Rachel:** _¿Con quién estás?_

 **Quinn:** _con Britt_

 **Rachel:** _¿Britt? ¿De Britt S Pierce la cantante?_

 **Quinn:** _Sí_

 **Rachel:** _No me habías dicho nada_

 **Quinn:** _trabajamos juntas en muchas canciones y quería hablar conmigo unas cosas, luego te lo cuento Rachel._

La rubia había podido notar hasta por mensajes los celos de Rachel por no saber de aquella comida pero lo cierto era que había surgido por la mañana y no iba a interrumpir su reunión solo para decirle sus planes de comida. Cuando terminó la comida que se había alargado un poco más de lo previsto fue a casa de la morena para saber que tal le había ido su reunión.

 **-¿Vas a tardar mucho en contarme lo de la discográfica**?- preguntó la rubia cuando estuvo dentro del apartamento.

 **-Depende-** respondió orgullosa la cantante **-¿tienes otra reunión con Britt?**

 **-Estás celosa** \- se burló riendo Quinn acercándose a ella lentamente.

 **-No-** negó Rachel cruzada de brazos.

 **-Sí lo estás y aunque me parezca en parte gracioso que te pongas así por mí no me gusta-** Quinn le dijo aquello muy seriamente.

 **-No estaba celosa** \- volvió a negar la cantante en sus trece.

 **-Rachel, te conozco** \- le recordó Quinn rodeándola por el cuello y haciendo que cediera por el contacto.

 **-Está bien, un poco lo estaba y me ha molestado-** admitió resignada mirando al suelo.

 **-No tienes que preocuparte por nada Rach, es trabajo-** dijo la rubia que le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos,

 **-Lo sé pero he venido rápido porque solo quería contártelo y no estabas** \- confesó Rachel con la voz ronca.

 **-Tenía que haberte escrito que me iba a comer, lo siento, pero no puedes enfadarte por estas tonterías** \- pidió Quinn manteniendo la paciencia con ella.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel reconociendo su error por los celos.

 **-Y ahora cuéntame qué tal ha ido todo por favor** \- pidió dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Rachel, ya más tranquila, le explicó a la rubia todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión de la mañana. La rubia estaba orgullosa de su chica y de que hubiese conseguido todo lo que quería para ese disco. En tal solo unas semanas su single estaría en la calle mientras se ultimaban los detalles finales y producción para ir aprovechando y hacer publicidad al respecto. Rachel tenía su disco y tenía a Quinn, su vida no podía ir mejor que en ese momentos.

Coincidiendo con el inicio del verano, Blaine, el amigo de Rachel, tenía una semana de vacaciones y había decidido irse a pasarlo a Los Ángeles y así ver a su amiga. La morena le había ofrecido sin pensar su casa para su estancia, no podía permitir que se quedara en un hotel. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta es de lo que implicaba eso en su relación con Quinn.

Rachel cogió su coche para ir a recoger al chico y llevarlo a su gran ático. Cuando llegaron la rubia jugaba con la guitarra ante la atenta mirada de Oliver. Rachel sonrió por aquella escena y volvió al mundo real cuando Blaine entró detrás de ella.

 **-Hola-** saludó alegre el chico.

 **-Hola-** saludó la rubia dejando la guitarra para acercarse a ellos.

 **-Blaine esta es Quinn-** indicó la morena entre ellos- **ella es….-** la duda invadió la cabeza de Rachel rápidamente dejándola paralizada antes de escupir las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca- **compositora, me está ayudando con el disco y eso.**

 **-Encantada-** dijo la rubia lo más amable que pudo dándole la mano al chico y mirando de reojo a Rachel que agachaba su cabeza.

 **-Lo mismo digo-** respondió alegre Blaine- **si tenéis que seguir trabajando puedo apañármelas solo.**

 **-Podemos dejarlo por hoy-** respondió la rubia rápidamente.

 **-Te enseñaré tu habitación** \- dijo la morena- **no te vayas Quinn, tenemos que comentar unas cosas.**

 **-De acuerdo-** aceptó sentándose y esperando el regreso de Rachel.

 **-No te vayas-** pidió nada más entrar en el salón.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó claramente molesta- **solo te ayudo con el disco y ya hemos terminado por hoy por lo que veo.**

 **-Quinn esper** a- pidió agarrando su muñeca **\- me he puesto nerviosa han sido las primeras palabras que me han salido.**

 **-Siempre tienes una excusa** \- protestó la rubia.

 **-¿Pretendías que le dijera así directamente que eras mi… mi novia?-** preguntó la morena bajando su tono.

 **-Es tu amigo ¿no? de los mejores por lo que sé, habría estado bien decirle la verdad-** respondió Quinn que no estaba controlando su voz como Rachel.

 **-No era fácil-** se defendió la cantante.

 **-Va a estar aquí una semana, como solo trabajo contigo nada de dormir aquí, desayunos juntas o películas en el sofá bajo la manta** \- le recordó la rubia.

 **-No es justo-** protestó Rachel infantilmente.

 **-Tú lo has querido así con tu actitud-** dijo una dolida Quinn **\- y ahora me voy y te dejo con él.**

 **-Espera-** dijo Rachel que se interpuso en su camino a la puerta para besarla.

 **-Pásalo bien estos días** \- respondió la rubia cuando Rachel la dejó respirar.

Quinn se marchó dolida del apartamento dejando a Rachel sola con Blaine. Sabía que estaba siendo dura con la cantante y que efectivamente podría haber sido producto de los nervios de la morena pero también era consciente de que no quería que la historia se repitiera. No quería volver a ser alguien que no existía en el mundo de Rachel o que solo era trabajo y si le dejaba pasar eso ahora sin que la morena recapacitara de lo que había ocurrido podía volver a repetirse la misma historia hasta que volvieran a pelearse una y otra vez. Rachel por su parte estaba en el sofá triste por la marcha de la rubia cuando Blaine apareció y la devolvió a la realidad para invitarla a cenar por dejarle quedarse en casa.

Tener al chico en la ciudad era divertido, Rachel hacía de guía, le llevaba a sitios a los que hace a tiempo que no iba, le ensañaba las cosas más características de la ciudad y disfrutaban la playa a pleno sol. Era lógico que si se pasaba el día en la calle con el chico algunos paparazzis les hubiesen visto por lo que las fotos con Blaine por toda la ciudad ya estaban en internet la misma tarde que se las tomaron. Quinn las vio, pero esta vez no se enfadó, sabía que ahora Rachel no tenía nada que ver con ellas y que habían sido tomadas por casualidad. Llevaban tres días sin verse, y lo cierto era que estaba siendo un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba sobre todo porque aun no estaba segura si seguía enfadada con la morena o no. Le había dejado las cosas claras a Rachel, mientras estuviera Blaine no iba a aparecer para hacer 'solo trabajo'. Lo que ella no sabía era que aunque la morena estuviera con Blaine haciendo cosas todo el día siempre le dedicaba parte de sus pensamientos a Quinn, sentía que la había fastidiado una vez más con ella y otra vez estaba dejando pasar el tiempo antes de arreglar las cosas con la rubia.

Aquel día se habían quedado en casa viendo una película y Blaine le estaba contando sus historias de amor en lugar de prestar atención y su único pensamiento seguía siendo la rubia después de cuatro días.

 **-Blaine, lo siento pero tengo que irme-** dijo interrumpiendo al chico.

 **-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-** preguntó confuso por la hora que era.

 **-A hacer algo que debería haber hecho hace días** \- respondió cogiendo las llaves del coche.

 **-Pero…**

 **-No te preocupes, estás en tu casa, volveré pronto** \- dijo la chica marchándose del ático.

Tenía claro la dirección en la que conducía, no quería ser la chica que escuchaba las historias de amor de otros, quería ser la que era capaz de contarle la suya a sus amigos. Aparcó el coche y subió corriendo hasta el apartamento.

 **-¿Rachel?-** preguntó una dormida Quinn cuando abrió la puerta **\- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-No eres solo trabajo Quinn** \- respondió entrando en el apartamento y agarrándola para besarla ya en el interior **\- no tenía que haber dicho eso, eres lo único en lo que he pensado en estos días, no se porque he tardado tanto en venir.**

 **-Lo importante es que has venido- d** ijo la rubia dulcemente.

Esta vez fue Quinn la que la besó como si no hubiera un mañana antes de arrastrarla al dormitorio, iba a compensar esas cuatro noches sin dormir con la morena en ese instante. Se despertaron cuando los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana que se habían dejado abierta y golpearon su cara.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo la rubia y vio como Rachel enterraba la cabeza en su cuello.

 **-Te echaba de menos-** fueron las primeras palabras de la cantante.

 **-Y yo a ti-** admitió Quinn **\- gracias por venir anoche pero… ¿dónde te has dejado a Blaine?**

 **-En mi casa, le dije que tenía algo que hacer-** respondió la morena **\- debería decirle que estoy bien espera-** se deshizo de la rubia para coger su móvil y escribirle a su amigo.

 **-¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?-** preguntó curiosa Quinn besando su hombro.

 **-Iba a llevarlo a Venice a pasar el día-** explicó la morena.

 **-Suena muy bien-** dijo la rubia.

 **-Vente-** pidió Rachel dulcemente.

 **-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Quinn sorprendida- **porque te recuerdo que en Venice no se trabaja.**

 **-No seas tonta** \- dijo la morena riendo- **quiero que vengas.**

 **-De acuerdo** \- aceptó sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **-Dúchate y nos vamos ya** \- ordenó Rachel **\- compramos el desayuno para el camino y se lo llevamos a Blaine.**

 **-A sus órdenes-** respondió Quinn dándole otro beso antes de irse al baño.

Rachel recogió su ropa y esperó a la rubia en la cocina intentando ordenar las ideas de su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo una sonriente Quinn volvía a aparecer frente a ella y arrastrarla hasta el coche. Pararon a comprar cafés y dulces para desayunar todos en el ático. Rachel ya había informado a su amigo de que iba camino a casa pero había omitido el detalle de que Quinn iba con ella, al igual que ignoró responder a donde había pasado la noche, pronto el chico lo entendería todo y no necesitaría más explicaciones.

 **-Hola Quinn-** saludó el chico al verla allí.

 **-Hola Blaine** \- saludó alegremente la compositora.

 **-¿Tenéis que trabajar?-** preguntó confuso- **creía que hoy íbamos a Venice.**

 **-Y vamos a ir a Venice** \- dijo una sonriente Rachel.

 **-¿Te vienes?-** preguntó el chico directamente a Quinn.

 **-Sí-** afirmó compartiendo una mirada con Rachel que volvía a estar nerviosa.

 **-Perfecto, los amigos de Rachel son mis amigos** \- dijo el chico cogiendo uno de los cafés.

 **-De hecho… hay algo más que deberías saber-** dijo Rachel, o lo hacía ahora o no l iba a hacer nunca.

 **-Te escucho-** dijo el chico sentado frente a su amiga.

 **-Yo… Quinn… Yo…-** la morena volvía a dudar y casi sin pensarla la rubia dio un paso al frente para agarrar su mano suavemente y transmitir una confianza que ella no tenía en su cuerpo- **nosotras… estamos algo así como juntas.**

 **-Juntas como amigas o…** \- el chico vio entonces sus dedos entrelazados y todo encajó **\- oh dios, vosotras.**

 **-Sí-** afirmó la rubia mucho más segura que Rachel.

 **-¿Y dónde te has metido los últimos cuatro días? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-** preguntó el chico curioso **\- podría haberla interrogado mucho más.**

 **-Es complicado-** respondió la morena usando su palabra favorita para todo aquello.

 **-¿Desde cuándo?-** quiso saber Blaine- **pensaba que estabas con el actor ese.**

 **-Guarda el interrogatorio, tenemos mucho día Blaine** \- intervino la rubia sabiendo que Rachel necesitaba un respiro.

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó el chico **\- oh dios, vosotras juntas, tú con una chica, eso sí que no me lo esperaba** \- admitió aún sorprendido **\- voy a cambiarme y luego quiero saber más.**

 **-Vale-** aceptó la rubia que vio como se marchaba y se giró hacia Rachel **\- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Sí, bueno ya sabes aún impactada por contárselo y eso-** admitió la morena.

 **-Todo va a salir bien** \- dijo dándole un beso largo y suave **\- estoy orgullosa de ti.**

Rachel fue la encargada de conducir hacia Venice con el maletero cargado de toallas para pasar el día al sol y de bares. Blaine que se había sentado atrás pero en medio hacía una pregunta tras otra y la morena agradecía la soltura de su chica de copiloto para responder a todos sin dar demasiados detalles y conseguir que su amigo se quedara conforme. Las preguntas iban desde cuánto tiempo llevaban juntas o preguntar a Rachel cuánto tiempo hacía que le gustaban las chicas. Intentaba responder a todo pacientemente hasta que al final le tuvo que pedir a su amigo que debía controlar hablar sobre el tema porque era el primero a excepción de Santana al que le contaban aquello y que para el resto del mundo Rachel seguí siendo la de siempre que salía con chicos. Blaine había notado la tristeza en la mirada de Quinn al hablar sobre aquel tema, entendiendo por fin la situación del día que la conoció y porque no se habían visto en los cuatro días anterior.

Rachel tenía que reconocer que nunca se iba a cansar de ver en bikini a Quinn, su cuerpo era espectacular y agradecía llevar las gafas de sol para que no se notara donde se estaba centrando su vista pero eso no impidió que su amigo supiera que pensara cuando estaban solos mientras Quinn había ido a bañarse.

 **-Está muy buena-** soltó casi sin pensar Blaine.

 **-Cuidado con lo que dices-** le advirtió la morena.

 **-Es un cumplido, no te enfades, sé que es tuya** \- dijo el chico riendo- **es guapa, dulce, divertida y simpática.**

 **-Lo es-** admitió Rachel que la seguía observando sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

 **-Tienes suerte-** dijo su amigo.

 **-Mucha-** dijo la morena.

 **-Estoy orgulloso de ti Rachel-** aquella afirmación hizo que mirara al chico y no a Quinn- **nunca te he visto tan feliz como desde que ha llegado esta mañana, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien así con quien compartir tu vida.**

 **-Tengo mucha suerte-** se repitió la morena volviendo a mirar a Quinn que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

 **-Ve** \- ordenó el chico que parecía leer la mente de Rachel **\- os espero aquí, disfruta el día Rachel, sin importar quien esté cerca.**

 _Siento que me haya llevado tanto actualizar pero acabo de empezar a trabajar y aún estoy acostumbrandome a mi nuevo ritmo de vida! Espero que les guste y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente para no tardar tanto :) nos vemos pronto!_

 _Dejen sus opiniones!_


	17. New York

La rubia no pudo estar con ellos los día siguientes ya que tenía compromisos en el estudio pero sí llegó a tiempo el último día para pasarlo con Blaine y Rachel y despedirse del chico. A la rubia le había caído bien y le alegraba conocer a gente que fuera parte de la vida de Rachel pero sobre todo le alegraba que le hubiese contado la verdad al chico. Cuando Blaine regresó a la gran manzana sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad entre promociones, trabajos, grabaciones… pero la tradición de dormir juntas no se veía afectada por ninguna agenda. Aquel día Rachel descansaba pero Quinn no, por lo que la rubia estaba matando el tiempo en el salón antes de irse.

 **-Oye Quinn** \- dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio después de mirar su móvil.

 **-¿Sí?-** preguntó la rubia dejando la guitarra.

 **-¿Recuerdas que te hablé que a lo mejor iba al estreno de una película?** \- le recordó la morena.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la compositora.

 **-Pues voy a ir-** informó la cantante-

 **-Que bie** n- exclamó son una sonrisa la rubia.

 **-Es en dos días** \- especificó la morena **-En Nueva York.**

 **-Oh vaya-** exclamó la chica que pensaba que el estreno era en la ciudad.

 **-Sí, sé que es repentino pero la discográfica y el equipo de publicad opina que será bueno para el disco dejarme ver y más coincidiendo que mi single se estrena mañana-** explicó nerviosa la morena.

 **-Claro, claro es todo bueno-** afirmó la rubia animándola.

 **-Sé que es precipitado pero… ¿te vendrías conmigo?** \- pidió por fin la cantante.

 **-¿A Nueva York?** \- preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

 **-Sí-** afirmó la morena ya más tranquila.

 **-Eso no me lo esperaba-** admitió riendo Quinn.

 **-Solo si quieres claro** \- aclaró Rachel que no quería que se viera obligada a aceptar.

 **-Lo cierto es que nunca he estado en Nueva York** \- confesó la rubia cogiendo su mano.

 **-¿Nunca has estado en Nueva York?-** preguntó sorprendida la morena.

 **-No-** negó la compositora.

 **-Deberías venir conmigo entonces sí o sí-** dijo la morena para convencerla.

 **-¿Segura?-** volvió a insistir la rubia.

 **-Ya sabes, tú conocerías la ciudad y podríamos trabajar un poco** \- dijo con una sonrisa tímida la morena.

 **-No parece un mal plan** \- admitió Quinn dándole un beso.

 **-¿Te apuntas?-** preguntó ilusionada Rachel.

 **-Déjame pensarl** o- pidió la rubia **\- tengo que irme a trabajar.**

 **-Claro-** aceptó la morena dándole otro beso antes de que se marchara.

Quinn se marchó rumbo al estudio para una reunión con uno de sus jefes para hablar sobre la mejora de su contrato con la compañía. Cuando aparcó el coche y cogió el bolso y su móvil vio que tenía un mensaje de la impaciente de su chica. Respondió antes de entrar en el edificio porque sino sabría que en la reunión no podría hacerlo. La respuestas de la morena no trataban ni segundo en volver a ella.

 **Rachel:** _¿te has decidido ya?_

 **Quinn:** _no me ha dado tiempo ni a llegar al estudio jaja_

 **Rachel:** _:(_

 **Rachel:** _¿ya?_

 **Quinn:** _estás ansiosa por la respuesta ;)_

 **Rachel:** _me hace ilusión que vengas conmigo._

 **Quinn:** _eres adorable_

 **Rachel:** _me lo paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo Quinn_

 **Quinn:** _y yo :)_

 **Rachel:** _no quiero echarte de menos estos días…_

 **Quinn** _: yo tampoco a ti!_

 **Rachel** _: entonces di que sí!_

 **Rachel:** _no te hagas de rogar :(_

 **Rachel:** _quiero que vengas conmigo, por fiiiiiiii te prometo que merecerá la pena :)_

Quinn sabía perfectamente su respuesta y era que sí iba a ir pero le gustaba hacer rabiar un poco a Rachel y verla diciendo ese tipo de cosas que no eran tan habituales en ella. Espero un poco más antes de mandar el ansiado mensaje que sabía que la morena estaba esperando en el sofá.

 **Quinn:** _¿cuándo nos íbamos? :)_

Rachel dio un salto de emoción por aquel mensaje y se apresuró a sacar otro billete de avión para la rubia. Cuando todo estuvo listo le mandó otro mensaje para informarle de la hora a la que iban a marcharse la mañana siguiente. La rubia después de su reunión fue a su casa e hizo la maleta para llevársela a casa de la morena, así podrían ir directamente al aeropuerto juntas ya que el vuelo salía bastante temprano. Aún no había tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta del ático cuando la morena ya la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba emocionada por el viaje que iban a hacer. Quinn adoraba cuando Rachel era tan romántica y le demostraba estar tan enamorada de ella con una simple sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente un coche las recogió y las llevó al aeropuerto. Quinn insistía en llevarse a Oliver pero la morena ya le había dejado encargado a Kitty que debía ir a alimentar al gato y además supondría una responsabilidad más una vez llegaran a la ciudad. Recorrieron el aeropuerto medio dormidas hasta que llegaron a sus asientos en el avión donde Rachel no tardó ni cinco minutos en caer profundamente dormida sobre el hombro de Quinn que tampoco tardaría en caer en el sueño tampoco. El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles había estado desierto cuando se habían marchado pero el aeropuerto de Nueva York era otro asunto. Con el estreno de la película los famosos estaban llegando a la ciudad y a ninguna de las dos se les había ocurrido pensar que habría fotógrafos allí esperando. Cuando salieron del avión e iban caminando por la terminal en su camino al exterior una lluvia de flashes las asaltó. Rachel reaccionó aumentando la velocidad para librarse cuanto antes y Quinn hizo lo mismo tras ella pero daba igual cuanto tardaran en huir, las habían fotografiado juntas.

Se montaron en el coche de ventanas negras que las llevaría a la casa de Rachel. La morena estaba seria y Quinn sabía perfectamente porque. Intentó agarrar su mano pero la morena la retiró aún tensa por lo ocurrido pero durante el camino fue consciente de que Quinn no tenía la culpa de aquella y fue ella quien agarró su mano esta vez.

 **-Lo siento, ya sabes que me pongo nerviosa con estas cosas-** se disculpó la cantante.

 **-Lo sé-** fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Rachel. Quinn pudo comprobar que a la morena le gustaba vivir en casas altas donde se viera la ciudad al ver el espectacular loft que tenía la morena. Rachel le enseñó la casa, una vez más con dos plantas, un estudio, dos habitaciones, una cocina enorme y lo que más le gustaba a la morena una gran terraza desde la que disfrutar las vistas. Se dejó caer en el sofá, quería llevar a Quinn a ver la ciudad ese mismo día pero el viaje la había dejado cansada físicamente y los fotógrafos mentalmente porque había vuelto a poner a funcionar todas las dudas que tenía escondida s en el rincón de su cabeza. Como si leyera todos los pensamientos de su cabeza la rubia intervino.

 **-Yo también estoy cansada-** dijo la rubia- **si quieres podemos dar un paseo y coger algo de cena un poco más tarde y descansar.**

 **-Me parece un gran plan** \- aceptó Rachel tras un momento de silencio.

Así lo hicieron. Descansaron en el apartamento hasta media tarde cuando Rachel y Quinn salieron a recorrer la ciudad. La rubia estaba impresionada por los rascacielos y el ritmo de vida en aquella ciudad.

 **-¿Por qué nunca has venido a Nueva York?-** preguntó la morena curiosa mientras caminaban.

 **-Vivo muy bien en Los Ángeles y cuando viajo siempre lo hago fuera de Estados Unidos-** explicó la rubia- **pero me gusta esta ciudad, debería haber venido antes.**

 **-Siempre guardaré un rincón especial en mi corazón para Nueva York, es mi favorita, a pesar de todas las ciudades en las que he vivid** o- dijo Rachel con una tímida sonrisa.

 **-¿Y Los Ángeles?** \- preguntó curiosa.

 **-También es especial, me ha dado muchas cosas que nunca pensé que tendría-** dijo mirando dulcemente a Quinn, olvidando el resto del mundo.

 **-Me alegra-** respondió la rubia conteniendo sus ganas de besarla allí mismo.

 **-Vamos a por la comida y a casa, estoy cansada y quiero aprovechar el día mañana-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

 **-Claro-** aceptó la rubia siguiendo a Rachel.

El día siguiente era especial, se estrenaba el single del segundo disco de Rachel por lo que la rubia quería hacer algo especial por ella. Se levantó, como siempre, antes que Rachel y bajó a comprar a una tienda que había visto el día anterior los ingredientes que le hacían falta para hacerle una pequeña tarta a la morena para su celebración. Cuando Rachel se despertó escuchó la radio ya puesta en la planta de abajo. Se desperezó y miró la hora, se había quedado dormida más del tiempo que tenía previsto para ese día así que bajó a buscar a la rubia para ordenarle que se cambiara e ir a ver la ciudad. Cuando llegó se encontró a Quinn inmersa en una sesión de cocina con ingredientes por toda la encimera y olvidó por completo todo lo anterior por la imagen que tenía delante.

 ** _-_** **¿Sabes cocinar?-** preguntó la morena sorprendiéndole.

 **-Claro-** respondió riendo la rubia con las manos llenas de harina

 **-Estoy haciendo un pastel-** explicó la rubia dándole un beso.

 **-Suena perfecto pero ¿de verdad sabes hacerlo? dicen que no es fácil-** dijo la morena un poco insegura y que nunca había visto a Quinn cocina algo más complicado que una carne a la plancha.

 **-Podría enseñarte un par de cosas de bollos y cocinar-** dijo riendo la rubia.

 **-Quinn-** le regañó Rachel.

 **-Lo siento no podía resistirme** \- negó la chica aún riendo por la broma obvia.

 **-¿Te ayudo?-** se ofreció la morena olvidando los planes que tenía para ese día tan solo cinco minutos atrás.

 **-Coge ese vol y mezcla los ingredientes que hay sobre esa tabla y después bate los huevos y mezclalos-** ordenó la chica mientras seguía liada con la harina y el chocolate.

 **-Sí, suena como que sabes perfectamente que hacer-** admitió Rachel alejándose de ella y sentándose en la barra frente a ella **-así que voy a sentarme aquí y disfrutar de la vista.**

 **-Mueve tu bonito culo hasta aquí-** le pidió la rubia riendo.

 **-¿Tengo un culo bonito?-** preguntó la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Y grande-** le dijo Quinn que se había acercado a su sitio para besarla.

 **-Se suponía que estábamos cocinando- l** e recordó riendo Rachel.

 **-Y lo hacemos** \- dijo segura Quinn que le restregó las manos de harina en toda la cara.

Quinn la besó aprovechando para mancharla más aún de harina y Rachel reía por aquella pequeña guerra de comida que tenían porque ella había llenado a la rubia de chocolate derretido que había en un cuenco de la encimera Entre la guerra se repartían besos y caricias.

 **-Espera, espera-** dijo la rubia parando los besos y prestando atención a la radio **-ha dicho tu nombre.**

 **-Lo van a estrenar ya-** dijo emocionada Rachel.

 _El cielo azul,_

 _gana paso a la tormenta que_

 _amenazó mi corazón._

 _Y llegas tú,_

 _con todo lo que significas tú._

 _Descubriéndome quién soy._

 _Eres esa luz,_

 _que a través del universo._

 _Tú, me invitas a viajar._

 _¡Contigo hasta el final!_

 _Y la ilusión,_

 _de una vida por delante_

 _que comienza justo hoy._

 _¡Vámonos, sin temor!_

 _¡Gritemos que al final triunfó el amor!_

 _Y ahora somos tú y yo._

 _Eres esa luz,_

 _que a través del universo. Tú,_

 _me invitas a viajar._

 _¡Oh!_

 _Eres esa luz,_

 _que a través del universo. Tú,_

 _me invitas a viajar._

 _¡Contigo hasta el final!_

 _¡Oh y eh!_

 _¡Contigo hasta el final!_

 _Eres esa luz,_

 _que a través del universo. Tú,_

 _me invitas a viajar._

 _¡Contigo hasta el final!_

 _¡Contigo hasta el final!_

 **-Esa canción no la conocía yo-** dijo la rubia cuando terminó la última nota y volvió a hablar el hombre.

 **-Es la única que no has escuchado-** dijo una orgullosa Rachel por su reacción **-la compuse cuando nuestra pelea, ya sabes.**

 **-¿Por qué no me la has enseñado?-** preguntó la rubia inclinando su cabeza.

 **-¿Bromeas? Me alegra haber guardado el secreto por verte la cara así-** dijo Rachel sonriendo.

 **-Te odio-** protestó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

 **-No lo haces-** negó la morena.

 **-No lo hago-** admitió la rubia riendo.

 **-¿Te he gustado?-** quiso saber la morena.

 **-Mucho-** admitió Quinn rodeándola.

 **-Eso es todo lo que me importa-** dijo Rachel antes de besarla.

La morena estaba en una nube, al menos cuando estaban en el interior del apartamento. Estaba en Nueva York, su ciudad favorita, con Quinn y acababa de estrenarse el primer single de su esperado segundo disco. La realización del pastel llevó toda la mañana ya que se entretenían fácilmente con las manos una encima de la otra constantemente. el estreno de la película era al día siguiente, lo que implicaba que Rachel pasaría casi todo el día entre peluquerías, maquillaje y estilista así que Quinn le pidió salir un rato para estar solas antes del caos que les esperaba. A pesar de lo a gusto que estaba en el interior del apartamento Rachel aceptó consciente de que estaban en la ciudad y que Quinn quería conocerla.

La llevó primera a Central Park, el calor aún no había empezado a apretar en la ciudad y los árboles aún estaban frondosos de la primera por lo que la rubia se enamoró de aquella imagen del parque y los lagos. La morena tuvo que pararse alguna vez para hacerse una foto o firmar algún autógrafo de los fans que las habían reconocido. Para sus sorpresas Quinn también fue reconocido, era lógico teniendo en cuenta que ya había salido varias veces junto a Rachel en las revistas. Aquello asustó a la morena, ya no solo era la prensa, la gente también reconocía cuando iban juntas. Abandonaron el parque y Rachel la guió hasta un taxi que las llevara directas al restaurante, cuanto menos tiempo pasaran expuestas mejor, que había pensado en una de las azoteas de Times Square. Era privado, lo que les dio cierta libertada que Rachel no se había permitido tener durante la tarde. Quinn estaba emocionada con su móvil en la mano haciendo fotos a todo lo que veía, incluida a la actriz y fotos de las dos juntas. Estaba disfrutando y lo cierto era que no podía parar de pensar en hacer otro viaje más con la morena, aunque había notado que seguía tensa cada vez que abandonaban el apartamento.

Finalmente volvieron al loft de Rachel a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche ellas solas. Esa noche le costó dormirse a Rachel a pesar de tener a Quinn a su lado, se sentía extraña después de esa tarde tan expuestas a la realidad, hacía mucho que no se sentía así de vulnerable de nuevo. Dio muchas vueltas a la cama antes de irse a la cocina a por agua. Cogió un vaso y se fue al salón donde finalmente con la tele puesta terminó por quedarse dormida. Era de esas pocas veces que Quinn se despertaba sin Rachel. Cuando salió la encontró en el salón dormida con la tele puesta. Preparó el desayuno y se acercó a despertarla.

 **-Hola dormilona-** dijo la rubia dulcemente.

 **-Buenos días-** saludó la morena abriendo los ojos.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó dándole la taza de café.

 **-No tenía sueño y como no quería despertarte me vine a ver algo aquí y al final me he dormido-** respondió la morena ocultando su verdadero motivo.

La rubia le dio un beso de buenos días y se acomodó junto a ella. Rachel suspiró profundamente y la abrazó. Odiaba mentirle. Pidieron algo de comida rápida para no ensuciar el apartamento ante de la llegada del equipo de Rachel. La rubia se despidió de Rachel para ir a dar un paseo mientras la morena hacía todas sus obligaciones. Aprovechó para visitar el MET, siempre le había llamado la atención el arte y aquel museo era imprescindible para ella desde el momento que puso un pie en la ciudad. Tuvo que irse antes de lo que le hubiese gustado porque sabía que sino no tendría tiempo de regresar al apartamento antes de la marcha de Rachel al estreno. Para cuando volvió la actriz ya estaba más que vestida, peinada y maquillada y a punto de marcharse.

 **-Estás guapísima-** dijo la rubia que la miró de arriba a abajo, Rachel había elegido un vestido largo rojo de palabra de honor y el pelo recogido- **de verdad, impresionante.**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel dulcemente.

 **-Ojalá te tuviera para mí sola esta noche-** le susurró al oído.

 **-Cuando vuelva** \- dijo dándole un corto beso para no estropear el maquillaje **\- ahora tengo que irme el coche esta abajo.**

 **-Pásalo bien-** dijo la rubia penada por verla marcharse.

La morena le regaló una última sonrisa antes de irse al estreno de la película. Empezó la rutina de aquellos actos, llegar, hablar con el equipo de publicidad, hacer cola, posar en la alfombra roja durante largo rato y pasar a la parte de los periodistas y las entrevistas. Todo podrías haber salido a la perfección sino fuera porque cuando estaba respondiendo preguntas sobre su nuevo disco el nombre de Quinn salió de la boca del reportero paralizando a Rachel.

 **Periodista:** _Quinn Fabray ha participado activamente en tu disco ¿verdad?_

 **Rachel:** _Sí, me ha ayudado a componer_

 **Periodista:** _os habéis hecho muy amigas, algo inseparables como hemos podido ver, ha venido incluso a Nueva York contigo, ¿Está esta noche aquí contigo también?_

Aquella pregunta fue la que la paralizó pero por suerte para ella Kitty y su publicista que estaban tan solo a unos metros de ella la rescataron cortando la entrevista y asegurando que Rachel debía ir ya al interior. La morena se disculpó educadamente y se dejó guiar al interior por las chicas.

 **-Gracias- d** ijo a las chicas cuando estuvo a salvo.

 **-Nada-** dijo Kitty- **¿estás bien? No puedes bloquearte así cuando nombren a Quinn sino quieres que se note más.**

 **-¿Más?-** preguntó la morena nerviosa- **¿se nota?**

 **-No que yo sepa pero sois inseparables-** le recordó la rubia **\- al menos lo tenemos todo controlado con el contrato.**

 **-Eh…. si claro-** dijo la morena quitando la mirada.

 **-Rachel, dime que ha firmado el contrato-** dijo Kitty seriamente.

 **-No fui capaz de pedírselo- a** dmitió la morena.

 **-Es tu vida pero aclárate-** pidió Kitty- **no puedo vivir sin saber si quieres seguir ocultando esto o no, tú querías guardar este tema, ¿sigues queriendo?**

 **-Sí-** respondió la morena.

 **-Entonces sabes que hacer-** le dijo la chica.

 **-De acuerdo** \- aceptó Rachel- **ahora debería ir dentro.**

La morena entró en el teatro junto a una de las actrices que conocía de otros actos y fue hasta su sitio. No pudo disfrutar la película como le hubiese gustado porque seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con el periodista, con Kitty y a qué hacer con Quinn. No había vuelto a tener con la rubia la conversación sobre su relación o qué esperar de ella y lo cierto era que no estaba del todo segura. Hasta el momento no había tenido que volver a pensarlo pero ahora volvía a estar en una encrucijada, debía decidir si quería volver a callar los rumores de alguna forma o los dejaba pasar. Para cuando regresó al apartamento la rubia dormía plácidamente en su cama. La observó un rato antes de ponerse el pijama e ir al salón. Antes de irse al estreno tenía claro que al volver iba a hacer todas las cosas que no habrá podido antes de irse por culpa del vestido y el maquillaje pero ahora todo era diferente. Buscó en el forro de su maleta y encontró unos papeles que siempre llevaba consigo, el contrato de confidencialidad. Lo leyó y se tumbó en el sofá con una copa de vino intentando aclarar su mente, pedírselo a Quinn o no. Cuando Quinn se despertó volvía a estar sola en la cama, se preocupó de que la morena no hubiese llegado aún pero cuando bajó al salón a buscar su móvil sus temores desaparecieron. Se acercó a ella y vio que estaba dormida de nuevo en el sofá con unos papeles en el suelo. No puedo evitar cogerlos y mirarlos. Se le partió el corazón al ver que era el famoso contrato del que Rachel le había hablado en el pasado. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, dejó los papeles en el sofá donde los había encontrado y fue a despertar a la chica como si no los hubiera visto.

 **-¿Por qué has dormido en el sofá?-** preguntó Quinn después de darle un corto beso para espabilarla.

 **-Me agobié en la cama-** confesó la morena siendo sincera, no quería guardarse más aquel tema - **necesitaba pensar y alejarme de ti.**

 **-Empieza a ser habitua** l- dijo la rubia con un suspiro por el distanciamiento de la morena.

 **-No exageres Quinn** \- pidió la morena que no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento.

 **-No tienes ni idea de lo que significa dormir contigo, con mis piernas entrelazando las tuyas, mientras me abrazas hasta que te duermes… sabiendo que estás ahí, junto a mí y que no te vas a ir a ningún sitio-** dijo la rubia dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

 **-Y no me voy a ningún sitio-** protestó la morena levantando la voz.

 **-Sí, si lo haces Rachel-** afirmó Quinn manteniendo la calma aunque se le quebrara la voz.

 **-Duermo contigo y te abrazo y lo sabe** s- le recordó Rachel.

 **-Sí y después despiertas y vuelvo al mundo real donde ya te has ido o te vas a ir a pasear con alguien para que te hagan unas fotos, o andas a un metro de de mi por la calle o te bloqueas al oír mi nombre en una entrevista-** dijo la rubia dolida.

 **-Quinn… no hagas esto** \- pidió Rachel sabiendo que la morena había visto la entrevista de la noche anterior.

 **-¿El qué?-** preguntó ahora enfadada la rubia - **¿decir la verdad?**

 **-Romper la magia de este fin de semana-** dijo la morena sin mirarla.

 **-Yo no la rompo Rachel, lo hace tú con tu actitud distante-** dijo la rubia que no tenía más ganas de aguantar aquello.

 **-Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer y no voy a discutir más al respecto** \- dijo la morena que se marchó a su habitación dando un portazo y dejando a la rubia sola en el salón.

Si hubiese estado en Los Ángeles probablemente se habría ido a su casa pero estaba en Nueva York y si quería marcharse necesitaba un hotel. Estaba realmente enfadada con Rachel, había notado la actitud de la morena cambiar desde que las habían fotografiar en el aeropuerto y sobre todo estaba molesta tras ver ese contrato aunque la cantante todavía no lo hubiese mencionado. La morena llevaba sin salir de su habitación horas y la rubia ya no sabía que hacer, no iba a ir a por ella, odiaba sentirse así pero no quería ceder tan pronto. Necesitaba aire así que salió a la gran terraza del lofm para contemplar Manhattan y relajarse. Se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la ciudad, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo apoyada en aquella barandilla hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **-Lo siento-** dijo Rachel a su espalda **\- siento haberte hablado así-** pero la rubia no se movió de su posición **\- siento mi actitud y fastidiar este fin de semana y todo lo que pasado.**

 **-Estoy cansada de discutir una y otra vez por lo mismo-** dijo la rubia suspirando.

 **-Odio discutir contigo-** dijo la morena rodeándola con sus brazos.

 **-Y yo contigo-** admitió la rubia cediendo a su contacto.

 **-Lo siento, de verdad-** repitió de nuevo.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia lentamente.

 **-Anoche cuando el periodista me preguntó por ti… me bloquee-** admitió la morena **-un mundo de dudas me invadió solo de pensar que sabían que estaba contigo.**

 **-El amor no debería generarte dudas** \- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

 **-Lo siento Quinn, no quiero que pienses mal, fue una cosa del momento, no estaba preparada-** dijo justificando su acto de nervios.

 **-Nunca lo estás-** dijo suspirando la rubia.

 **-Es complicado ya lo sabes-** dijo la morena y asintió con la cabeza.

La morena rompió la distancia para darle un beso y Quinn se dejó llevar. Necesitaba su contacto después de aquella pelea y aunque estuviesen intentando parecer normales lo cierto es que sabían que una vez más dejaban la conversación más seria que debían tener en el aire. Cuando los besos se transformaron en pasionales la morena la arrastró al interior del loft para llevarla hasta la habitación y solucionar su tensión como mejor sabían.

 **-Rachel-** dijo la rubia tumbada en la cama mirando al techo.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena girándose para mirarla.

 **-Hay algo… hay algo que no te he dicho-** dijo la rubia aún sin mirarla.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó sentándose en la cama preocupada.

 **-Cuando he bajado… antes de despertarte… he encontrado el contrato de confidencialidad-** explicó la rubia que pudo ver como Rachel se llevaba las manos a la cara.

 **-Mierda-** exclamó la cantante.

 **-¿Vamos a hablarlo ya o lo vamos a seguir ignorando?-** preguntó seriamente la rubia.

Siento haber tardado más de lo habitual pero aún me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo trabajo y el horario! Espero que les haya gustado... la cosa se pone interesante! +Gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos pronto :)


	18. El contrato

**-¿Has visto el contrato?-** preguntó la morena aún sin creérselo.

 **-Sí** \- afirmó la rubia sentándose sobre la cama para mirarla mejor.

 **-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-** preguntó la morena buscando su ropa, no iba a tener aquella conversación desnuda.

 **-Porque esperaba que era algo que me ibas a decir tú al arreglar todo esto** \- explicó la rubia **\- pero no me apetece esperar más para tener otra pelea.**

 **-No tenemos porque pelearnos** \- aseguró la morena dándole su ropa a Quinn para que se vistiera.

 **-¿No crees que no es motivo al menos de discusión?** \- preguntó la rubia.

 **-Quería decírtelo hace tiempo pero no he sabido como sacar el tema-** confesó Rachel volviendo a sentarse.

 **-¿Hace tiempo?-** preguntó confusa la rubia.

 **-Tengo ese contrato desde hace mucho, antes de nuestra gran pelea** \- confesó Rachel que ya estaba cansada de mentir.

 **-¿Cómo?** \- dijo Quinn ordenando sus ideas-

 **-No he tenido valor para dártelo-** admitió la morena **\- pero lo he intentado muchas veces.**

 **-Estás de broma ¿verdad?** \- preguntó Quinn sin creer lo que oía.

 **-No-** negó la morena suspirando.

 **-Rachel-** advirtió la rubia que empezaba a enfadarse.

 **-Te quiero Quinn y por eso te pido que hagas esto, si también me quieres simplemente fírmalo y ahorremos problemas** \- pidió la morena agarrando su mano.

 **-¿Me quieres a mí?-** preguntó sorprendida Quinn por ser la primera vez que oía esas palabras de la boca de la morena y eran en esas circunstancias.

 **-Lo sabes Quinn, aunque no lo haya dicho en voz alta, todo esto que ha pasado no ha sido un juego para mí-** dijo seriamente la cantante.

 **-Para mí tampoco pero…**

 **-¿Pero?** \- preguntó la morena acercándose a ella una vez más.

 **-Yo… no puedo hacer esto-** dijo la rubia suspirando tristemente y alejándose de ella **-no puedo vivir mi vida bajo un contrato, sin contarle a mi familia o a mis amigos porque estoy feliz.**

 **-Llevamos tiempo haciéndolo, no es tan difícil, ya verás que…**

 **-No, no lo veré-** negó la rubia interrumpiéndola antes de que siguiera intentando convencerla.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó la morena sorprendida.

 **-He intentando que te soltaras estos meses, que lo hablaras con normalidad, que no fuera un tema tabú para ti-** respondió la rubia.

 **-Y no lo es** \- negó la morena rápidamente.

 **-No lo es cuando estás conmigo pero cuando hay otra persona delante vuelve a ser tema tabú-** le recordó la rubia de espaldas a ella.

 **-Con Blaine lo hablé-** se defendió la morena.

 **-Después de estar cuatro días comiéndote la cabeza y al final respondí yo a la mayoría de sus preguntas porque tú te callabas-** le recordó Quinn.

 **-¿No es suficiente que contigo sea normal?-** preguntó la morena con voz de súplica.

 **-No lo es Rachel-** confesó por fin la rubia.

 **-Una relación es complicada porque son dos personas intentando juntar sus vidas mediante lo mucho que se quieren-** explicó intentando mantener la paciencia la rubia.

 **-Ya lo sé-** respondió segura la morena.

 **-¿Me explicas como vamos a hacer eso si no puedo mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero?-** preguntó cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

 **-¿Me quieres?-** ahora era la morena la que se sorprendía de oír esas palabras en la boca de la rubia.

 **-Si-** afirmó la rubia- **pero me he dado cuenta de que no es suficiente.**

 **-No digas eso- p** idió Rachel.

 **-La última vez que volvimos teníamos que haber hablado esto pero fuiste la chica dulce y encantadora que saber ser cuando estás conmigo-** dijo la rubia sin contener las lágrimas que asomaron por sus ojos **\- y me dejé llevar porque te quiero pero debería haber sabido que nada había cambiado en nuestra situación.**

 **-Quinn** \- dijo la morena para frenarla.

 **-Dame una respuesta Rachel** \- pidió la rubia- **dime si lo nuestro va a cambiar a partir de ahora.**

 **-Es que no te entiendo, no necesitas darme un beso en la calle para demostrarme que me quiere** s- dijo Rachel molesta **-el hecho de aceptar estar conmigo a pesar de todo esto me lo demostraría.**

 **-¿Y reducir mi vida a vivir encerrada en tu casa?** \- preguntó la rubia elevando su voz **-viendo como te lías con otros para mantener las apariencias ¿no?**

 **-No estaría con otro si estoy contigo, ya lo hemos hablado-** le recordó la morena.

 **-Ya lo has hecho-** dijo dolida la rubia recordando el tema de Matt.

 **-No me lié con Matt Quinn ya lo sabes y en cuanto tú y yo lo hablamos aquello se acabó-** volvió a recordarla la cantante.

 **-Pero tuve que pedírtelo Rachel-** le recordó la rubia.

 **-Estemos juntas y se acabaron los terceros, de verdad-** pidió la morena casi en una súplica.

 **-¿Y qué harás cuando todo el mundo empiece a decir que Rachel Berry que se ligaba a los actores más guapos de Hollywood lleva un año sin pareja?-** preguntó la rubia poniendo a Rachel entre la espada y la pared.

 **-Nada, no tengo que tener pareja siempre-** respondió la morena como si fuera tan simple.

 **-¿Y qué harás dentro de tres años?-** le preguntó la rubia

 **-¿Piensas en estar conmigo dentro de tres años?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida por aquello.

 **-Cuando empiezo una relación no vivo pensando cuando se terminará, así que sí, pienso en el futuro-** respondió la rubia seriamente - **ahora responde.**

 **-No haré nada Quinn-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros la cantante.

 **-Así que me estás diciendo que si dentro de tres años estamos juntas seguirás fingiendo que estás soltera-** dijo la rubia dolida por las dudas de Rachel.

 **-No lo sé Quinn, estás haciendo esto muy difícil-** dijo la morena a modo de protesta.

 **-¿Yo?-** preguntó con una risa irónica más enfadada aún **-no me jodas Rachel, yo no soy la que está complicando esto.**

 **-Sí, lo estás haciendo pensando en todo eso del futuro y haciendo preguntas-** se defendió la cantante.

 **-¿Qué pretendes que haga?-** dijo la chica con un tono más relajada esperando la respuesta de la morena.

 **-Que te dejes llevar, que no lo pienses y solo disfrutes cuando estemos juntas-** pidió Rachel cogiendo su mano.

 **-Lo siento si me da por preguntar cuando tengo que firmas un contrato para estar en una relación** \- dijo dolida deshaciéndose de la mano de la morena.

 **-Sabes que el contrato es simplemente por… por…**

 **-¿Por?- p** reguntó la rubia que ansiaba esa respuesta.

 **-Por seguridad- r** espondió suspirando la morena.

 **-Por seguridad porque no crees que esto vaya a durar y crees que hablaré cuando termine-** dijo la rubia dolida por la respuesta.

 **-No lo digas así-** pidió la morena.

 **-Es que es verdad Rachel** \- atacó la rubia de nuevo **-no tenemos claro ni que somos ahora y ya estás pensando que podría terminar, ¿cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?**

 **-No lo pienso Quinn, de verdad que confío en ti, es pura formalidad-** respondió la morena.

 **-Sí me conocieras y confiaras en mí no me harías firmar eso porque sabes que aunque se terminara no diría nada-** aseguró la rubia que estaba más dolida a cada respuesta.

 **-¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo sin contarlo si te digo que no tienes que firmar?-** preguntó la morena sorprendida.

 **-Yo no he dicho eso** \- aseguró la rubia.

 **-Eso es lo que parecía** \- se defendió ahora Rachel.

 **-No es el hecho solo del contrato Rachel-** dijo Quinn suspirando.

 **-Yo quiero estar contigo-** dijo la morena dando un paso al frente.

 **-Demuéstralo-** pidió Quinn que dio un paso atrás.

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-Está conmigo sin pensar en el resto del universo-** dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

 **-Quinn… yo…**

 **-Rachel no puedo seguir luchando contra lo imposible así que tienes que decidir-** dijo Quinn que ya no podía más.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó ahora confusa la morena.

 **-Dime si quieres intentar esto con todas las consecuencias o se acabó-** dijo Quinn sabiendo que se jugaba mucho tras aquella frase, pero necesitaba una decisión, no podía seguir dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

 **-No es justo que me pidas eso Quinn-** dijo la morena infantilmente.

 **-No, no lo es-** admitió la rubia que sabía que no lo era **-pero tampoco lo es para mí aceptar todo lo que pides.**

 **-Quinn yo…**

 **-Rachel sin rodeos-** pidió la rubia seriamente.

 **-No sé si puedo hacerlo-** admitió la morena por fin dejando salir su mayor miedo.

 **-Decisión tomada-** dijo la rubia suspirando y agachando su cabeza.

 **-¿Te vas a ir así, sin más?** \- preguntó la morena muy triste.

 **-Tengo que irme porque si te acercas un paso más a mí voy a querer darte un último beso-** admitió Quinn que ya se había alejado de ella.

 **-Hazlo-** pidió la morena.

 **-Si te doy ese beso no sé si seré capaz de marcharme-** admitió la rubia con una media sonrisa triste.

 **-Entonces hazlo y quédate-** pidió de nuevo Rachel dando otro paso al frente.

 **-Es complicado Rachel- d** ijo la rubia sin acercarse a ella.

 **-Creía que esa era mi frase- d** ijo la morena intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

 **-Lo siento-** se disculpó la rubia yendo a la habitación a por su maleta para volver quince minutos después.

 **-Quinn-** dijo la morena como último intento.

 **-Que seas feliz Rachel, o al menos intentalo, haz eso por mí-** dijo la rubia con una última sonrisa antes de abandonar el apartamento.

La rubia se vio sola en Nueva York con el corazón roto. Solo quería volver a casa así que fue al aeropuerto y compró un billete para el primer vuelo a la otra costa, tenía que alejarse todo lo posible de Rachel para no caer en la tentación. La morena estaba en su apartamento destrozada por lo ocurrido, acababa de dejar irse a lo único que la había hecho feliz en el último año, a Quinn. Dio vueltas por el apartamento intentando tranquilizarse pero no lo conseguía. Salió a la calle a caminar pero tampoco funcionaba. Solo pensaba en la conversación que acaban de tener una y otra vez. Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría entendía la postura de la rubia, la forma de vida que le estaba pidiendo no era justa y entendía que se marchara pero eso no iba a impedir que le doliera o que se lo hubiese esperado Quinn llevaba un año en su vida, con sus altos y sus bajos pero ahora no estaba y ella no entendía otra forma de vida sin ella.

Nada más levantarse al día siguiente voló de nuevo a su casa de Los Ángeles, no quería estar más tiempo en la ciudad al fin y el cabo se suponía que estaría más días por estar allí con Quinn, ahora no le apetecía quedarse. Cuando su avión aterrizó en la ciudad del sol encendió el móvil y se encontró numerosas llamadas perdidas de Kitty y de su equipo publicitario. Se preocupó por si había pasado algo así que en cuanto pisó su casa llamó a Kitty.

 **-Por fin respondes** \- dijo la chica cuando vio la llamada de Rachel.

 **-Estaba en el avión ¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena.

 **-¿Estás en Los Ángeles**?- preguntó Kitty.

 **-Sí** \- afirmó la morena.

 **-Voy para tu casa** \- dijo la chica antes de colgar el teléfono.

Rachel esperó pacientemente a que la chica llegara al apartamento más que nerviosa por lo que podía estar pasando que requería tanta urgencia. Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó corriendo para abrir.

 **-¿Estás sola?-** preguntó Kitty siendo directa nada más entrar.

 **-Sí-** dijo Quinn confusa.

 **-Mejor-** dijo la chica **\- siéntate es importante.**

 **-Está bien** \- aceptó la morena obedeciendo.

 **-Esta mañana ha llegado a mis manos una bomba** \- dijo Kitty sacando una carpeta de su bolso- **toma.**

 **-Oh dios mío-** dijo la morena que la abrió y lo primero que se encontró fue una foto de ella y Quinn de la mano por central park- **esto no puede ser verdad-** siguió pasando las fotos viendo fotos de ella abrazándose, besándose en la mejilla, jugando con el pelo de la otra, haciéndose fotos… las habían seguido por toda Nueva York.

 **-Weekly va a publicar mañana la historia de que estáis juntas** \- explicó Kitty.

 **-No lo estamos-** respondió Rachel.

 **-Eso es lo que hay que decir pero….**

 **-No lo estamos-** la interrumpió Rachel- **nos peleamos en Nueva York y no estamos juntas.**

 **-Vale eso lo va a hacer un poco más difícil-** admitió Kitty.

 **-Y no firmó el contrato- c** onfesó Rachel.

 **-Joder Rachel, es lo único que te pedí** \- dijo Kitty enfadada con ella.

 **-Lo siento-** se disculpó la chica.

 **-Todo va a ser más complicado aún-** dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Rachel se dejó caer en el sofá, todo su mundo se le estaba viniendo encima y Kitty solo hacía regañarle hasta que trazó un plan para arreglar aquel desastre. Lo único bueno es que no había ninguna foto besándose en los labios por lo que aún podían trabajar en ello y arreglarlo. Rachel no se movía mientras oía atentamente las instrucciones a seguir y cuando Kitty se marchó y la dejó sola supo lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Rachel: s** _é que lo último que quieres es saber de mi pero necesito hablar contigo_

 **Rachel:** _Quinn, es urgente_

 **Rachel:** _por favor_

 **Rachel:** _no es para bromas Quinn, es realmente importante, no es una excusa_

 **Quinn:** _¿Qué pasa?_

 **Rachel:** _¿puedo verte? tengo algo importante que hablar y prefiero hacerlo en persona_

 **Quinn** _: no tenemos nada que hablar_

 **Rachel:** _sí, es importante, nos afecta a ambas._

 **Quinn:** _a las 4 en la cafetería de siempre_

 **Rachel:** _¿puedo ir a tu casa? no me apetece tener público…_

 **Quinn:** _no sé si es lo mejor_

 **Rachel:** _créeme, es mejor que esto permanezca privado._

 **Quinn:** _está bien._

La rubia tenía que reconocer que le intrigaba lo que había pasado pero no quería ver a Rachel, no habían pasado ni dos días peleadas y tenía que enfrentarse a ella de nuevo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilar nada la morena ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

 **-Hola-** saludó tímidamente desde la puerta.

 **-Pasa-** dijo Quinn manteniendo la seriedad.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel entrando- deberías sentarte.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la compositora siendo directa.

 **-Toma-** dijo dándole la misma carpeta que Kitty le había dado a ella horas antes.

 **-Espera esto es de Nueva York-** dijo la rubia viendo las fotos.

 **-Sí, mañana Weekly publicará la historia de que Rachel Berry es gay y sale con su compositora** \- dijo la morena con la cabeza completamente agachada **\- y después estará en el resto de las revistas.**

 **-¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó la rubia que sabía que Rachel estaba realmente afectada por eso, lo habían dejado pero no había dejado de quererla en dos días.

 **-Hecha un lío-** admitió la chica que cuando levantó la cabeza tenía una lágrima en sus ojos.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer?-** preguntó lo más cuidadosamente que puso.

 **-Llevo todo el día con Kitty y he tenido llamadas de todo el equipo** \- dijo suspirando.

 **-¿Y?-** preguntó la rubia algo curiosa.

 **-Yo…-** dijo nerviosa sin saber como decir lo que debía - **tengo que pedirte un favor Quinn.**

 **-¿Vas a venir a pedirme un favor después de todo?** \- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

 **-Necesito que digas abiertamente que no tenemos nada, que solo trabajamos juntas, nos llevamos bien y somos amigas-** pidió Rachel ignorando su pregunta anterior.

 **-¿En serio Rachel?-** preguntó la rubia sin creerse lo que le pedía.

 **-A mi no me creerán, es su palabra contra la mía pero si lo dices tú sí que lo harán** \- explicó la morena.

 **-Increíble-** dijo Quinn poniendose de pie.

 **-Por favor** \- pidió Rachel en un ruego.

 **-¿Así es como quieres seguir viviendo tu vida?** \- preguntó la rubia claramente enfadada.

 **-Quinn…**

 **-¿Vas a vivir toda tu vida siendo infeliz por tu carrera? ¿Tanto te merece la pena cantar como para mentir a diario?-** Rachel intentó protestar pero no tenía con que defenderse así que se quedó callada y Quinn siguió con su enfado- **No quería que dijeras que eras gay por mí, nunca lo quise, lo quería por ti, para que fueras feliz de una vez y vivieras una vida real, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, se ha presentado sola ante ti… ¿qué vas a hacer?**

 **-Quinn… yo…. yo no…**

 **-Está bien, no necesito oír más-** dijo la rubia ante las dudas de Rachel y su falta de palabras **-Es lo último que hago por ti, después estas fuera de mi vida-** le dijo la chica muy seriamente **-no más favores, no más canciones, ni llamadas ni cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra para verme.**

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la morena tristemente.

 **-Ahora puedes irte, escríbeme cuando tengas los detalles-** ordenó la rubia que no quería compartir un minuto más con la morena, veía lo vulnerable que estaba y a pesar de su enfado quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel antes de salir del apartamento.

Unas horas más tarde la morena volvía a quedar con Kitty para informarle de que Quinn había accedido a negar aquello. Lo peor de todo era que aquel gesto había hecho que Rachel la quisiera más aún. A pesar de que la tenía que odiar en ese momento por todo lo que había pasado, Quinn estaba dispuesta a salvarla por última vez y dejar su vida sana y salva como antes de aparecer en ella. Kitty la mandó a casa y al día siguiente ya terminarían de organizar todo.

Fue la peor noche en meses, mucho peor que las que durmió en el sofá en Nueva York. No tener a Quinn a su lado era lo peor y su olor en las sábanas no ayudaba para nada. En cansancio y el estrés del día terminó por derrotarla en la habitación de invitados donde era el único sitio que no había recuerdos de la rubia.

Se despertó porque su móvil no paraba de sonar. La historia estaba en la calle, redes sociales, revistas y medios se hacían eco de las fotos y la gran exclusiva. Sus padres, Santana, Blaine, sus amigos… todos querían hablar con ella pero ella no quería hablar con nadie. Solo llamó a Kitty, al resto les mando un simple mensaje asegurando que las cosas estaban bien. Kitty y el equipo se presentaron en su ático para establecer como proceder a partir de ahora. El plan era aparentemente sencillo, esa misma tarde Quinn daría una rueda de prensa en su presencia diciendo que todo eso era mentira y luego ella lo confirmaría. Parecía sencillo sino fuera por el hecho que implicaba hablar con Quinn para informarla y más tarde verla en persona de nuevo.

Quinn había aceptado el día anterior y aunque no le parecía bien que Rachel hiciera con su vida tampoco iba a ser ella la que se la arruinara así que aceptó la propuesta del equipo de Rachel y se comprometió a estar en el sitio citado a las 6 de la tarde. La noticia de la rueda de prensa también se extendió rápido, todos querían saber si era cierto o no y parecía que Rachel iba solucionar aquello. Fue el peor día de Rachel, los nervios no le dejaron ni comer y lo único que hacía era dar vueltas por el apartamento. Santana había aparecido a media mañana y la había abrazado nada más verla. La morena agradeció su presencia allí, necesitaba un apoyo fuera de equipo. Tuvo que contarle a la latina su nueva situación con Quinn y lo que ocurría esa tarde.

 **-¿Va a hacer eso por ti?** \- preguntó sorprendida.

 **-Sí** \- afirmó la chica.

 **-Después de vuestra pelea te tiene que querer para hacerte este favor-** dijo la latina.

 **-Lo sé-** admitió la morena.

 **-¿Estás segura de todo esto?-** preguntó la latina dudosa.

 **-Ya no sé que hacer con mi vida Santana-** confesó Rachel **\- hace un año tenía muy claro todo mi futuro y entonces apareció Quinn y todo cambió.**

No pudieron seguir con aquella conversación porque Kitty apareció en escena. Cuando por fin llegó la hora la latina se ofreció a acompañarla también al sitio destinado para la rueda de prensa. Para cuando llegaron Quinn las esperaba allí. Rachel intentó acercarse a ella pero Quinn dio un paso hacia atrás, cuanto menos contacto mejor. Al llegar todos los periodistas la rubia se colocó frente al micrófono para hablar.

 **Quinn:** _buenas tardes a todos. Os he reunido aquí con motivo de la noticia que ha salido esta mañana en toda la prensa sobre Rachel Berry y yo y me gustaría aclararla. Rachel y yo comenzamos a trabajar en su álbum hace un año. Hemos trabajado juntas día a día y nos hemos hecho amigas. Hace unos días me ofreció la posibilidad de conocer Nueva York, ciudad en la que nunca he estado y acepté. Las fotos muestran simplemente el cariño que nos tenemos como buenas amigas que se están divirtiendo pasando un rato juntas. Me reitero, Rachel y yo somos amigas y me gustaría que este tema quedara completamente aclarado hoy, muchas gracias por venir._

Quinn bajó del escenario después de su discurso y se aseguró de pasar al lado de la morena.

 **-Todo tuyo-** dijo parándose frente a ella **\- ya tienes todo lo que querías.**

Rachel subió al escenario y una vez en él pudo ver como la rubia se marchaba de aquella sala no sin antes girarse y regalarle una última mirada. La morena volvió a ser consciente de donde estaba cuando Quinn cerró la puerta y Kitty a su lado le daba un empujocito.

 **Rachel:** _hola, como ha dicho Quinn antes el tema por el que estamos aquí es esa exclusiva que ha salido esta mañana hablando de mi vida. Creo que Quinn ya ha…. todo lo que ha dicho…_

La imagen de Quinn abandonando la sala volvió fugazmente a ella, era la última vez que iba a verla y era mintiendo por ella, para que tuviera un vida como ella quería. Casi sin darse cantona fue la única imagen en su mente. Besos, caricias, hasta los te quiero durante du última pelea la invadieron mientras la sala esperaba en silencio que reaccionara y siguiera hablando. Kitty la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad cuando llamó su nombre por lo bajo. Rachel despertó y pretendía seguir diciendo el discurso que le habían hecho aprenderse ese día pero su mente se lo impedía.

 **Rachel:** _todo lo que ha dicho Quinn es mentira._

Un murmullo invadió la sala al instante que dijo aquello y Kitty a su lado le gritó un 'se puede saber que haces' pero lo ignoró por completo antes de seguir diciendo lo que le salió del corazón mientras rompía el discurso.

 **Rachel:** _Quinn me ha hecho el favor de mentir por mí porque se lo he pedido personalmente pero me he dado cuenta de que no quiero seguir negando nada más. Soy homosexual y no quiero esconder más a quien quiero, muchas gracias por venir._

La morena se bajó del escenario entre flashes y más preguntas por parte de la prensa mientras huía de allí hacia su coche seguida de Santana y Kitty. Entró el coche y lo arrancó cuando las chicas se subieron.

 **-¿Estás loca?-** preguntó Kitty.

 **-Estoy orgullosa de ti-** dijo Santana.

 **-No puedo seguir mintiendo Kitty, no es vida Quinn tiene razón** \- explicó la morena huyendo con el coche de allí.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-** preguntó la latina.

 **-Dejaros en algún lugar tranquilo e ir a buscar a Quinn-** respondió segura la morena.

 **-¿Estás segura de verdad de todo esto?** preguntó Kitty de nuevo.

 **-Kitty, el ultimo año de mi vida ha sido el mejor y no por el disco o la fama sino por la presencia de Quinn en mi vida-** respondió sin borrar su sonrisa- **cuando he sido consciente de que era la última vez que iba a verla no he podido pensar en nada más, ella vale más que el resto de cosas que tengo y lo único que me importa es tenerla de vuelta y demostrarle que la quiero.**

 ** _-_** **Si vas a ser feliz te apoyo completamente-** dijo la rubia- **ya solucionaremos este lío más tarde**.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena feliz- **os dejo en el parque** **¿vale?**

 **-Sin problemas-** aceptaron las dos.

Rachel las dejó en el parque como les había dicho y entonces condujo a casa de Quinn. Había salido diez minutos que la rubia de la sala de prensa pero no sabía si estaría ya en casa o habría ido a otro sitio. Subió corriendo al apartamento pero nadie abrió la puerta. Maldito que no estuviera allí y no sabía que hacer. Esperó en el suelo del pasillo pero Quinn no aparecía por allí. Quería llamarla pero tampoco quería tener esa conversación por teléfono porque ni siquiera sabía si la rubia sabía lo que había hecho. Pero sí lo sabía, la noticia de la salida del armario de Rachel había sido una bomba que todo el mundo sabía apenas media hora después de salir de la rueda de prensa.

Se resignó y cogió su coche para volver a casa si no era ese día al día siguiente se iba a pasar horas en la puerta de la rubia hasta que le abriera y pudieran hablar. Lo que se encontró cuando llegó a su puerta era lo último que se esperaba. La rubia estaba sentada en su puerta son una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Llevo una hora en tu puerta-** dijo Rachel nada más verla- **veo que hemos tenido la misma idea.**

 **-No tenías que hacerlo-** dijo la rubia siendo directa y poniéndose de pie para estar frente a ella **-estás renunciando a mucho, ya lo sabes, todo lo que siempre decías a lo que no querías renunciar.**

 **-Ninguna de esas cosas me hacías sentir como tú lo hacías** \- dijo la morena que abrió la puerta del apartamento para tener aquella conversación más tranquilamente.

 **-¿Como es eso?-** quiso saber la rubia cuando la siguió al interior.

 **-Como mi misma-** respondió completamente segura de sí misma **-como si finalmente hubiese hecho algo que nunca pensé haría y pusiste mi vida paras arriba cuando apareciste y te quiero tanto por ello. Antes de conocerte no sabía lo que era mirar a alguien y sonreír sin ningún motivo en especial y ahora lo hago a todas horas.**

 **-Necesito una respuesta directa a lo que voy a preguntarte-** pidió la rubia con pies de plomos.

 **-Está bien-** aceptó la morena.

 **-¿Has hecho esto por ti o por mí?-** quiso saber Quinn que no quería cargar más tarde con la culpa de todo aquello.

 **-Por las dos-** respondió e hizo un gesto para que la dejara seguir hablando- **lo he hecho porque tenías razón, no estaba siendo sincera con mi vida no la estaba disfrutando hasta que llegaste tú y la idea de perderte me martirizaba porque significaba que iba a volver una mentira de vida y sobre todo significaba que tú no estabas en ella. Los días que no duermo contigo hay un breve momento cuando me levanto, justo cuando abro los ojos cuando no recuerdo nada, un momento y un estado totalmente en blanco, un vacío de felicidad… pero no me dura mucho porque entonces recuerdo exactamente donde estoy y lo que estoy intentando olvidar y la mentira que era mi vida.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con tu carrera?-** preguntó Quinn.

 **-Me da igual-** respondió la morena.

 **-Rachel llevas mucho años luchando por eso** \- le recordó la rubia.

 **-Lo sé y seguiré luchando porque siga adelante pero esta vez estará basada en la verdad-** respondió Rachel segura, lo más segura que Quinn la había visto nunca- **quiero esto Quinn, no quiero un tú y yo, quiero un nosotras, quiero viajes, fotos, pasear contigo de la mano y te quiero a ti, loca y profundamente.**

 **-Yo también te quiero-** respondió la rubia que no podía contener su sonrisa por lo que oía.

 **-Sin juegos Quinn, quiero que seamos dos tontas intentando averiguar como hacer funcionar nuestra vida, no quiero más, de verdad, es adorable que te preocupes por mi carrera ahora mismo pero es lo último en mi mente y quiero que sea lo último en la tuya** \- dijo cogiendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos- **quiero besarte cuando estés enfadada, cuando estés gritándome a todo volumen y dejarte sin respiración. Quiero besarte cuando estés triste, mirarte a los ojos antes de besarte para que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Quiero besarte cuando estés feliz, pasar los dedos por tu pelo y decirte que tu risa es lo más bonito del mundo. Quiero besarte cuando estés estresada, darte un masaje mientras te quejas de cualquier cosa y hacer que lo olvides todo por un momento. Quiero besarte cuando estés tumbada entre mis brazos. Quiero besarte espontáneamente, sin aviso y enamorarme más de ti aún y cuando no esté contigo para poder besarte en la frente y hacerte sentir querida te llamaré para decirte que cada día me encantaría estar aquí y quiero poder hacer eso donde sea de la tierra.**

 **-Podría convertir eso en una canción-** dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa **\- me encanta oír decir eso, te quiero muchísimo Rachel y quiero todo lo que has dicho, sin más juegos, acepto lo que quieras, hagamos esto funcionar.**

 **-Soy la más feliz de la tierra y nunca pensé que diría eso después de que se supiera que me gustan las chicas-** dijo riendo Rachel.

 **-Me gusta causar esa sensación en ti-** admitió la rubia **\- ahora ven aquí, llevo demasiado tiempo sin besarte.**

Quinn la arrastró para pegar sus cuerpos y besarla con sus manos en la cadera y la morena la rodeó por el cuello. Fue un beso largo, dulce, cargado de sentimientos. Solo se separaron para recuperar el aire que le pedían sus cuerpos. Quinn apoyó su frente en la de su novia y la miró a los ojos. Rachel lo supo, había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, por primera vez se sentía completamente segura de sí misma, de su vida y de Quinn. Era feliz, eso era lo que había querido toda su vida y valía más que un contrato discográfico o la fama.

* * *

 _ **Siento haber tardado tanto en volver pero el trabajo, la universidad y sobre todo que empecé a escribir un fanfic Kaylor me han absorbido!**_

 _ **Pero aquí tienen el último capítulo de esta historia! Me ha encantado escribirla, sin duda ha sido mi favorita. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :) Y sobre todo espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto con otra nueva historia! Un saludo y mil gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **PD: si lo desean podría escribir un epilogo para esta historia :)**_


End file.
